I'll stand by you
by Storm racer
Summary: AU. Hornet is a Decepticon who is pregnant. Everything is going well and she has managed to keep it a secret from Megaton until she is injured seriously during battle on Cybertron. What becomes of the sparkling? OC's Barricade and Ironhide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Transformers are not mine. My own characters are Hornet and Livie.**

* * *

Prologue

Deep in the Decepticon base, sitting around a round table were Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave. With them was Starscream and a femme commander, Hornet. A femme who is not to be taken lightly, she is very dangerous and has a sting which every Autobot and any other unfortunate being, organic or otherwise hopes they will never receive. She was also pregnant… with Barricade's sparkling. The news came after they were involved in the massacreof the younglings and sparklings, and it left a bittersweet taste in their mouths. She stands 19 feet tall with a black body and yellow markings, her purple Decepticon symbol proudly emblazoned on her chest plates. She has weapons which hold the capability of offlining any mech or femme and doesn't think twice about using them. Her optics shone brilliantly from her black face making her look more menacing and threatening. She was one of Megatron's most faithful soldiers next Shockwave and whatever he asked them to do, she was there to do it. Much to the annoyance of Starscream. Hornet was a seasoned battle hardened femme and loved coming up against Elita and Chromia; although she usually came out worst off.

The Decepticons were putting the final touches onto a plan to wage a war for complete domination of Cybertron and destroy OPtimus Prime and the Autobots once and for all. He wanted the power and nothing was going to stop him from gaining it. She was looking forward to the day when they'd charge to Iacon and watch the pathetic Autobots die at her cruel hands. Oh yes, cruelty was her thing, her domain. Many mechs thought she went too far, but none were brave enough to say anything to her. She could be quite vindictive when she wanted to be. Hornet would spend hours in the hologram room fine tuning her skills as a warrior and target practise. She was in there one day for such a long time she almost collapsed with exhaustion, Barricade dragged her to teir quarters before Hook got a hold of her and discovered their unborn sparkling. The next day they argued about the time she was spending training, and hpw it was endangering her health and that of their sparkling.

At the Autobot base all was quiet, they were still shocked over the callous killing of the younger generations. Nobody was saying anything at all but they were expecting a Decepticon attack soon…question is where and when. There was a tense silence amongst the Autobots in the base nobody was unarmed and most had taken to recharging with their weapons next to them. Ratchet First aid and Jolt had the med bay fully stocked and they had gone over their plans to rescue the injured time and time again. The femme army had joined the mechs; they're base was the first to go in Megatron's deathly invasion. Many lives had been lost, grisly memories were still flooding the femme commander's processors. The Autobots had placed sentries in their outposts, and there was a constantwatch at Teletraan one. This time it was Bumblebee's and Bluestreak's turn.

* * *

The time had come and Hornet was was standing at the door, her engines revving in anticipation of the attack upon the Autobot base, "Hurry up!" she yelled at the stragglers,

"Hold on, Hornet," Megatron purred at the femme, "The time is close,"

Hornet, the seekers, Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust were leading the air offensive while Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade and his creations and the Constructicons were leading the ground offensive. All were waiting for the commad to go. Finally the doors to the Decepticon base opened revealing the peaceful starry Cybertronian sky belying the battle and turmoil that was about to take place. The plains which stretched as far as the optic could see gradually met with the lights and the graceful spires and towers of Iacon. Hornet's engines buzzed as she powered them up and waited for the final order to attack,

"Decepticons attaaaaack!" Megatron yelled and every remaining Decepticon in the base left with a roar of their engines. Their mission; to annihilate the Autobots and destroy Iacon. Nobody was to be left standing. They were a formidable army.

Optimus Prime walked into the war room. The silence in there was deathly; it would have been possible to hear a pin drop as optics were trained on Teletraan one. It was unusual to not hear Bluestreaks' continual chatter; no matter how much it annoyed others, it also eased the tension but this time he was silent,

"Any movement?" the leader asked the scout and the gunner,

"No sir, nothing," Bluestreak replied,.

Bumblebee caught movement on the screen and watched Decepticon symbols pop up on the screen, one by one,

"They're coming," he barked,

Optimus Prime raced to the screen, "How many?"

"Looks like…all of them," Bumblebee yelled and sounded the alarm,

"Bluestreak, contact Ultra Magnus tell him we want him and his team at Iacon. _NOW!"_ Prime bellowed as he raced out of the war room and down the corridor.

The alarm was wailing its high pitched warning and the base alternated between red and darkness in unison with the lights. The noise was deafening and chaos should have ensued but the Autobots were well prepared this time. Every Autobot was up and raced to their battle stations, waiting for the first attack. There was a dull rumble as they heard the first wave came in the form of Hornet, the seekers, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet. Hornet was going to hit their main power source to bring down their power supply and render the mounted guns and their security systems around the Autobot base useless. She flew over the base as she transfomed her hand into a lazer, she saw the tower leading to their main generator and fired an electric volt throwing the Autobot base into darkness. The Autobots looked around the base waiting where they were standing to see where the first attack would come from,

"Hornet," Prowl growled,

The seekers flew toward the base releasing missiles and shells but they made no impact, the walls had been reinforced. The Autobots could hear the missiles hitting the walls and looked around poised, ready for the onslaught, "How long will Wheeljack's reinforcements last?" Hound asked Mirage,

"I don't know," the spy replied.

"Let me try," Hornet pushed Starscream out of the way and onlined her acid cannon,

"Watch who you're pushing aro..."

"Shut up, this is no time for your nonsense," Hornet hissed at the seeker and aimed her cannon.

Psshhtt! the acid hit the base wall, melting the metal and creating a massive hole.

Hornet backed off little bit and opened her radio link to Megatron,

"**The base has been weakened my lord Megtron**," she said,

"**Good," **Megatron snarled and opened his radio link to Prime,

"**Give up Prime and we'll give you mercy," **Optimus narrowed his optics,

"**You don't know the meaning of the word. We will not give up Iacon to you**," he growled,

"**Fine**," Megatron replied, "Decepticons go. Kill them. All of them," Megatron bellowed. There was a roar as the Decepticons piled through the hole in the metal which was still sizzling from Hornet's acid cannon,

"Here we go!" Sideswipe said as he braced himself for the battle,

"Autobots," Optimus said over the radio, in what he believed to be his final address to his soldiers on Cybertron if at all, "This is our final battle, we are fighting for our very survival. If we go down, then we go down fighting," a roar went up as the Autobots listened to their leader's address, "Primus be with you all," he said solemnly.

A missile hit a weakened part of the reinforcement the wall exploded into smoke and flames. Screams could be heard by mechs caught in the fireball. The smell of burning metal and energon acrid to the olfactory senses. One mech came out of the blaze, screaming and on fire. An Autobot shot him, giving the burning soldier instant relief. Decepticons poured through the hole in the wall and killed the Autobots as they made their way through the grey corridors.

Hornet transformed and raced into the base, she had changed her acid cannon for a plasma cannon and aimed at anything that moved. She fired at one small creature but it was just a cyber rat, _"Frag!"_ she hissed to herself. A shot was fired and hit Hornet in the back; she yelped and turned around to face Flare up. Without thinking she shot a bolt at the red femme, it hit her in the chassis melting her circuitry,

"No!" Sideswipe snarled as he saw his spark mate fall. The red femme lay on the ground transmitting comfort and love through her bond to the frontline warrior before she finally offlined and died. Sideswipe transmitted one back almost wishing, hoping that it would keep her alive, but she'd gone. Sunstreaker watched with horror and raced to the Deceticon to engage her in battle. She went to shoot him but her gun was ripped off her arm by Sideswipe, energon flowed freely from the wound but it didn't stop the femme as she swung around and hit the silver mech across his faceplates,

"You foolish twins," she laughed evilly as she took her free arm and transformed it into a cannon and shot Sunstreaker. It was a direct hit and the frontline soldier slowly fell,

"Noooo!" Sideswipe yelled, he threw himself at the femme, she tried to shoot him but he dodged the fire. Sideswipe swung arond kicked her in the legs knocking her to the ground. Hornet aimed her cannon at the silver rontline warrior but Ironhide grabbed the Decepticon from behind the helm, he swung herround so the fire missed Sideswipe but hit a Decepticon running past. He screamed pathetically and fell to the ground. Hornet looked at him with contempt. She looked around,

"Ironhide!" she snarled, "I might have known you'd be nearby,"

The black mech grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and pointed his cannon into her back, "If he dies, you die," he growled menacingly, "I will find you," and went to shoot her but as he did a searing pain shot through his shoulder and again through his leg, sending the weapons specialist crashing to the ground. Barricade looked across at Hornet, she was covered in dark energon from the Autobots she'd killed or maimed. Chromia came to Ironhide's aid with Bumblebee, Bluestreak and others.

Sideswipe raced to his brother's side and picked him up. Warnings were flashing across the yellow mech's optics as Sideswipe carried him to the med bay,

"Sideswipe," he whispered. The sound of the battle around them became quiet as he looked up at Sideswipe,

"Yeah bro. I'm here," Sideswipe replied quietly as he struggled with the pain Sunstreaker was transmitting through their bond, "I'm so sorry,"

Sideswipe picked Sunstreaker up. Jolt was in the corridor perfroming field treatments on a mech and saw Sideswipe coming towards him. He raced to the silver mech, "I've got him," he said but Sideswipe wouldn't let go. The junior medic looked in Sideswipe's eyes, he could see the pain the silver mech was suffering and put a hand on his shoulder. Hornet turned around and saw the silver warrior with his brother in Jolt's arms. She aimed her cannon at him,

"Don't you even think about it," Elita said and shot Hornet. The Decepticon cried out in pain and doubled over slowly falling to the ground. She could feel her sparkling struggling as it separated itself from her spark and fell into her hand. She knew she had to find a way to save her sparkling, and the only way she could see was to give her to an Autobot. Hornet looked at Ironhide who was struggling to get up,

"Autobot," she snarled, Ironhide turned towards her and watched as she fiddled with something under her chest,

"Oh no. This is it," the black mech thought sadly as he turned to get one more look of Chromia before Hornet killed him. He turned back to Hornet and the next thing that happened completely took him by surprise. Out from under her chest Hornet pulled the silver body of a squirming sparkling. Its ruby optics burned bright but they were fading quickly,

"Autobot take her, it's her only chance. She will die if you don't," Tears pooled in the femme's fading optics, as she pushed the sparkling toward Ironhide. Ironhide slowly placed his hand over hers, slowly she pulled her hand out from Ironhide's and he felt the warm squirming body of the sparkling, "Look after her," she cried as she finally offlined,

"Nooooooo," Barricade cried as he swung around and started to lash out a whoever he saw.

Jolt took Sunstreaker and carried him to the med bay allowing Sideswipe to get back to the battle. The silver frontline warrior wouldn't want it any other way. He turned around, his grief turning to anger as he slashed at any Decepticon he saw. He looked up into the Cybetronian sky when he heard the sound of rotor blades. Springer arrived carrying Ultra Manus, Kup and Hot Rod,

"Thank goodness for you lot," the silver mech yelled,

"We didn't want to miss out on the party," Hot Rod replied,

"Huh, hardly a party," Sideswipe snapped as he continued pushing forward.

Megatron looked around, the carnage was grisly and the noise was deafening. Fallen mechs lay on the floor smouldering or on fire. Limbs and servos dismembered, chassis slashed, energon mingled. Normally he'd call for retreat but not this time. No he was going to fight to the bitter end. Prime looked around. He knew Megatron wouldn't call for retreat and raced to the Allspark room. Megatron saw it and took a shot at the leader. It just caught Prime in the shoulder causing the Autobot leader to stagger a bit. Before he could regain his balance Megatron was on top of him.

"You will not win, Prime," he growled.

Optimus sent his fist into the Decepticon leaders faceplate smashing him,

"Look around you Megaton. Nobody has won, we've destroyed Cybertron," he growled,

"No Prime you have," Megatron snarled, "Give up Prime," his fist hit Prime in the chassis cracking it. Suddenly a huge explosion knocked them both off their feet as it rocked the base. Optimus took the opportunity, got up and ran to the Allspark chamber.

"After him, he's going to the Allspark room. Stop theeeeemmmmmm!" Megatron growled. Soundwave released Ravage and followed him with Megatron.

Prowl saw what was happening and knew instantly what Prime was going to do. He followed his leader and defended him, **"We're under attack!"** Prowl yelled through his radio,

"We've got to help him," Jazz yelled as he ran closely followed by others. As they ran through the corrridors they were hit by a barage of fire, "Keep going!" Jazz yelled,

"Can't there's too many, we can't push through," somebody else called as he became inundated by Decepticons who shot him to the ground. The saboteur carried on fighting his way through the Decepticons slaying anything with a purple symbol or red optic. Behind him a trial of carnarge lay on the ground surrounded by the dark pools of enrgon.

"The Allspark has been released. To the ship!" Prime yelled at Prowl, "**Autobots advance to the ship**," Prowl ordered through his radio link,

Ratchet looked at Jolt. His hands covered in energon and optics pale with exhaustion. This was almost as bad as the massacre on the younglings and sparklings...almost! The look in the CMO's optics said it all,

"We have to go sir," Ratchet nodded,

"Alright get those who have a chance," a hand grabbed the medic's am. Ratchet looked down to see a young mech laying on the berth. Energon was escaping from multiple wounds and broken fuel lines. Jolt had worked hard to treat him but his injuries were far too extensive. His colour was already fading to grey and his optics were dimming despite the machines the young medic had attached to the youg mech,

"Give me a weapon. I'm dying and I know there's nothing you can do for me but at least let me help you escape with those you can save," he rasped.

Ratchet put the young mech's cannon in his hand and placed his fingers on the trigger. He the put a hand on his shoulder and looked down sadly at the dying mech before leaving. He heaved as energon slid out of his mouth components,

"Go," the mech growled through a strangled cry as he cocked his gun at the approaching Decepticons.

Ratchet and the others fled. Mechs came from everywhere to help those who were able to get themselves there but struggling. Jazz saw Bluestreak, he ran to the mech and placed an arm around his waist while putting Bluestreak's arm over his shoulder,

"Come on," young mech, "You've fought well, let me help you," Bluestreak flopped against Jazz as the saboteur carried him to the ship.

Arcee stopped and looked behind her, "What about Springer and…"

"Arcee go!" Springer yelled, "We'll guard the ship and then follow you,"

"Come on femme," a voice growled. Arcee looked around, Smokescreen had his servos wrapped around her arm. She obediently climbed in.

"Ironhide come on," Bumblebee said as he lifted up the black mech with the help of Ultra Magnus. They could hear the whine of the ship's engines,

**"Wait for us, we're coming!" **Bee yelled through his radio link. Prowl heard him,

**Where are you?" **he asked,

**"Coming through the east door. Ironhide is injured, help us," **

Prowl powered down the engines, the ship settled back down on the ground, "What's happening?" Jazz yelled,

"Bee is coming with Ironhide, he's injured. They need help.

"Power up the engines, we'll get them," Jazz said as he jumped up and raced back into the turmoil with Prime closely behind them. They saw Ironhide slumped between Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus, energon pouring from his injuries. Optimus and Jazz took Ironhide's arms,

"We have him," they said and rushed him to the ship.

The engines to the Autobot ship fired up and the door closed behind Jazz, Prime and the others and then took off under a barage of fire. As they left, the area of the base where the med bay was burst into flames, swallowing everybody who was in its path. Ratchet looked out of the side window and lowered his head as a mark of respect to those who'd died; especially the young mech who'd helped them escape. His face was firmly imprinted on the medic's processors; Ratchet would never forget him.

The ship slowly disappeared from the Cybertronian sky avoiding the missiles and shots as it went, followed by shuttles and those who could fly. Slowly the sound and the light from the battle disappeared as the Autobots left Iacon to its fate. All was silent on board the Ark, sadness settled amongst them while they remembered those who had fallen and others they had left there to continue fighting knowing it was going to be fruitless. Hornet and the seekers continued following them but the ship was too quick and became engulfed by the vast, black expanse. Jazz and Optimus carried him down to the med bay, Ratchet looked at the mech,

"I see you'e done your usual," he said to the injured weapons specialist,

"I'm fine!" Ironhide snapped,

"Sure you are," Ratchet snipped, "Now lay down," he opened Ironhide's interfacing port and injected a serum into it.

Chromia stood beside Ironhide, he looked up at her

**"Look!"** he said over his private link to Chromia.

She looked down and gasped, **"Where did you get him from?" **Ironhide didn't answer, the sedative Ratchet had given him had taken effect. He looked at Chromia and wondered what she was looking at. He heard a soft whimper and went to investigate,

"What the..." he said as he stared down at the tiny sparkling with ruby red optics snuggled in the femme's hand.

* * *

Hope you like the beginning of this new story. Hope to update soon but I want to spend more time working on Spark's desire first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Transformers do not belong to me. Livie and Hornet are my own characters.

Thank you for the reviews it was encouraging. It took me ages to think of a title for this story and I finally got my inspiration after hearing the song "I'll stand by you" originally sang by the Pretenders and decided that it was the perfect title. Anyway enough from me, here is chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1

A fresh hope.

Out in the depths of space a single ship followed by several shuttles were cruising on a set course to retrieve the Allspark. Nobody knew where the Allspark was heading or where this journey was going to take them, but everybody hoped that one day they could return to Cybertron and restore it to its former glory. The Autobots had been prepared for this day for a long time and everybody knew what they had to do, some were in recharge while others performed their duties; whatever they were doing they did it with a great sadness. Their mission right now was to retrieve the Allspark before the Decepticons did.

Optimus Prime stabilized the ship on its set coordinates and walked into the med bay. Ratchet had stabilized those who were injured and many were now in stasis to help their systems heal, amongst them was Ironhide and Sunstreaker. On the far side of the med bay in a quiet corner sat Sideswipe. He had a broken spark and the yellow medic wasn't sure he'd be able to pull out. There was a cube of energon which was from the emergency ration already on the ship in front of him but he hadn't touched it. Ratchet heard the familiar heavy footfalls of his leader and turned around. Optimus Prime looked around the med bay with sadness, "_How much longer do we have to fight like this, how many more lives have to be lost?" _he thought sadly. His sapphire optics fell upon a tiny pod connected to life support. He walked over to the pod and looked inside, a pair of ruby optics met his sapphire ones and when he looked further he saw the tiny silver body belonging to the sparkling femme. Prime was taken aback. He looked around at Ratchet,

"She came in with Ironhide," he stated,

"How did Ironhide come upon a sparkling?" Optimus asked as he continued looking into the pod wondering how she survived,

"I don't know; we'll have to wait until I bring Ironhide out of stasis. He can't come out now; his injuries are far too extensive.

"Who will look after her?" Prime asked,

"I will for now because she was born prematurely but she will eventually need somebody to adopt her," Ratchet walked towards the pod and looked in at the sparkling femme,

"Hmm," Optimus said, "I'm sure somebody will come forward,"

"I would like to keep her existence quiet for now," Ratchet said,

"I agree, too much attention on her at the moment will make her ill. We haven't seen a sparkling for a long time, curiosity will get the better of most," Prime replied. He looked across the med bay at the silver frontline soldier with great concern, "How is Sideswipe?" Ratchet looked over at him, and then back at Prime and shook his head,

"His brother is fighting for his life and Flare up was killed. Optimus I'm hoping that if his brother survives Sideswipe will pull through but it's too early to tell,"

"And Ironhide?"

Ratchet smiled fondly as he looked at his closest friend, "You know ol Hide, he'll pull through, he always does,"

Optimus Prime managed a faint smile. Many had fallen and they were just a shadow of the great proud race they once were. He hoped that one day they could return to Cybertron once again as a wiser and more humble race. He didn't hold out much hope though and right now he had to concentrate on getting them through one of their darkest hours. Optimus sat on the edge of a berth and put his face in his hands, the old leader was exhausted and full of grief. A yellow hand rested on his shoulder,

"Prime, go and rest. You need it," Ratchet said.

When everything was quiet in the med bay Ratchet released the lid off the pod and lifted the sparkling out,

"Hello, little one, long time since we've had one as small as you around," he cooed,

The sparkling chirruped back at him, bringing a smile to the medic's faceplates. He maneuvered his yellow fingers so that she wouldn't fall out of his hand. He took a metal cylinder out of a cupboard full of energon specifically designed for sparklings. Ratchet was unable to throw it away after the massacre in the hope that one day there'd be more sparklings. He walked over to a chair and sat on it and started to sing in Cybertronian as he fed the tiny transformer. She drank it never once taking her eyes of the CMO.

1 bream later

Optimus Prime had put the command of the ship in Prowl's capable hands so he could get some rest. Skids was on duty at the bridge, it was very quiet and very little was happening. He was at the end of a long shift and was relieved to hear Prowl's footsteps, when a blip came up on the radar screen. The door swished open, Skids swung around in his chair,

"There is a blip on the screen but I can't see any symbol, it is moving quite fast,"

Prowl looked over the mech's shoulders at the screen, "It's probably too far out, try and communicate with who or whatever it is. If it's one of ours his communication systems could be down,"

"Yes sir. Shall I notify Optimus?"

"No, he's resting; we'll notify him if it's necessary,"

Skids opened the communication to the unidentified object while Prowl alerted the Autobots to be on standby in case it was Decepticon,

"Declare yourself what is your designation?" they waited for a reply but nothing came,

"I repeat declare yourself. What is your designation?" Skids looked back up at Prowl, who was now leaning over his shoulder.

Mirage was on a shuttle he'd found in his escape from the Decepticon ship and he could hear Skids talking through the radio link but he was unable to reply. Mirage had valuable information which he needed to get to Prime urgently and he knew that in the Decepticon shuttle he would not be allowed anywhere near the Ark. As the spy left the docking bay of the Decepticon ship they fired at his shuttle knocking out the communication systems. He was now trying to fix the radio so he could communicate with Skids but so far it was proving unsuccessful. He needed to communicate with the Autobot ship before the shuttle started transmitting a Decepticon signal. The spy put two wires together but they sparked and crackled, he swore quietly to himself and tried again. The radio crackled as it came back online. He pushed the button and tried to communicate with Skids.

The blip on the screen was increasing in size as it neared the Autobot ship but there was still no symbol or signal,

"We'd better notify Prime," Prowl said.

Optimus groaned as Prowl's message came through his radio link,

"Hmmm, what is it?" Elita asked sleepily,

"Something is happening on the bridge. Go back into recharge I'll be back,"

Optimus got up and walked out of the door he knew his spark mate would not go back into recharge if something was happening and he wasn't surprised when she followed him out of their quarters.

The doors to the bridge swished open, "What's happening?" Optimus asked as he stood beside Prowl and Skids,

"An unidentified object has turned up on the screen,"

"Friend or foe?" Prime asked,

"I don't know sir, everybody is on alert," Prowl replied,

"Try and communicate with him again," Skids tried to communicate with him again, there was a tense moment of silence and then a scratching sound before a voice spoke,

"…..Au….bot…M….r…..ge"

"It sounds like Mirage," Prowl said, "Try again Skids,

"You're breaking up, repeat," Skids ordered but there was nothing. Skids looked once more at the blip and realized he was dangerously close and hadn't slowed down,

"It's coming in too fast, it will crash into us," Skids yelled,

"Sound the alarms," Prime bellowed,

Skids pushed a button and sent the collision alarms going,

"Brace yourselves!" Prowl yelled and held onto the back of a chair,

"Brace for impact!" Skids yelled over the tannoy.

A red Decepticon symbol flashed on the screen, "It's a Decepticon," Skids bellowed, "Shall I sound the alarm?"

"No," Prowl replied, "Let's see what it is going to do,"

Mirage had been so busy getting the radio back online he hadn't taken any notice of the direction the shuttle was traveling in or that it was on a collision course for the Ark. Once again he swore to himself as he quickly punched in new coordinates and slowed the shuttle's engine down. He noticed the Autobot ship was now prepared to fire upon him and he had to think quickly before they blew the shuttle and him out of existence. He tried to open his personal radio link to Prime but he couldn't get through they were damaged as the shuttle was jolted around when the Decepticons attacked the shuttle; sending him flying into a wall.

Skids watched as the blip slowed down and started to maneuver itself,

"It's docking," Prowl said,

Jazz raced into the bridge, "What's up?" he asked,

"A Decepticon shuttle has just docked into our ship," Skids replied,

"I'll go and check it out," Jazz said,

"I'll come with you," Elita replied and ran with the saboteur,

"Docking bay 3!" Prowl yelled over the alarms

The mech and femme raced through the corridors towards the docking bay. As they did a blue and white mech emerged through the doors, "Mirage! How…when?" Jazz asked as he skidded to a halt,

"No time to explain I need to see Prime. It's _URGENT!" _Mirage yelled,

"Let's go! Brief me along the way," Jazz said. The saboteur knew the spy well and when he'd picked up something and demanded to see Prime something big had just gone down.

Jazz and Mirage raced onto the bridge startling everybody,

Sir," Mirage started, "Megatron went after the Allspark and nobody has heard from him since then,"

"How long ago?" Optimus asked

"Six joors ago," Mirage replied

Optimus Prime sat down, disbelief and anger surging through his systems. Did this mean another world was going to suffer the same fate as Cybertron? How could this have happened? He then stood up with resolve,

"Then we must send somebody too. The Decepticons must _NOT_ get hold of the Allspark,"

"Yeah but who?" Jazz asked,

Prime sifted through his files to see who could go, most of them were dead or injured. Finally Optimus's optics brightened, "Bumblebee," he replied,

"And who else?" Jazz asked,

"Nobody, he goes alone," Optimus replied,

"You can't send Bee alone," Jazz snipped,

"There is nobody else, it will be as I say" Optimus replied as he faced Jazz, "He will go alone, he is a good scout and he will do well,"

* * *

Arcee lay on her berth, she hadn't heard from Springer since they'd left Cybertron and she was beginning to fear the worst. Elita was becoming inreasingly concerned about the pink femme, this as not like her at all. The magenta femme commander came into her quarters and shook Arcee awake,

"Get up, femme. Come on. Look at you, you're a wreck. Springer wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," she demanded,

"Go away and leave me alone," the pink femme moaned,

"Arcee, most of us have lost friends and loved ones. Primus femme, we have a sparkling without a mother and here you are feeling sorry for yourself,"

Arcee's curiosity was aroused, "Sparkling, how come?"

"Ironhide brought her in; she's a Decepticon,"

"Poor little thing,"

The door suddenly swished open and Chromia came rushing in, "Arcee, we've heard from Springer," she said,

Arcee immediately jumped out of her berth, "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He is injured but we don't know how badly. He has Ultra Magnus, Hot rod and Kup with him; they are just about to dock,"

Arcee raced to the docking bay. She passed Bumblebee, Jazz and Optimus Prime. The yellow mech was getting ready for his mission on Earth to find the Allspark. Jazz looked around and smiled as he watched the pink femme race to where Springer was due to arrive. The doors to the docking bay opened and the green helicopter flew in. He transformed with difficulty and Arcee could see a large number of lacerations and punctures where he'd been injured during battle. The flight to the Ark just about drained the last of his energy and he collapsed into Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod's arms,

"Arcee," he groaned, "Thought I'd never make it,"

Arcee moved forwards and caressed his face as she called for Ratchet. She kissed him, "You're here now, you're safe," she said softly. Those in the docking area looked on as Arcee tried to discreetly wipe a tear from her optic. Arcee was a very private femme at times and showing such emotion in public was very rare for her. Elita walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

Ratchet walked into the docking bay and up to the group getting Bumblebee prepared. Jazz was talking to him,

"Remember, Megatron is somewhere on Earth already. If you come across him do not engage in battle with him, call us, we will come,"

"Yes sir," Bumblebee replied,

"Have you got the emergency medical kit I gave you," Ratchet asked him,

"Yes sir," Ratchet nodded,

"Good, it will help with minor injuries. Take care," the medic patted him on the shoulder and walked toward Springer,

"Yes sir," Bee replied before he went into a tunnel from which he would be ejected from the ship in his pod.

When Ratchet saw Springer he looked at him, "What a mess," he exclaimed, "Ultra Magnus, help me carry him to the med bay,"

* * *

In the Decepticon ship a battle weary and sad soldier was fading away. He hadn't seen the sparkling anywhere near where Hornet had fallen. He was slowly dying and knew he had to find a way to pull through. But how? He sat on his own on the bridge of the ship when a realization hit him. If he couldn't find the sparkling then she must be alive and somebody picked her up. But who? With that realization came a surge through his body bringing him strength and vitality. He had to find his sparkling! As long as he believed his sparkling was alive he could survive but he needed to find her soon. He also needed to keep this secret from Soundwave and Starscream. Megatron had already left so his secret wouldn't get to the leader.

Soundwave was in his office, he had released his creations from his chest and they were relaxing in the back of his room with their feet up and hands behind their heads chattering away. Ravage had curled himself up on Soundwave's knee and he was enjoying the attention Soundwave was giving him. The communication officer's radio pinged, "_Starscream__, what does he want?" _Soundwave thought. Ravage picked up the change in his creator's demeanor and jumped off his lap. Soundwave got up and walked to Megatron's office, "_How dare the seeker take Megatron's office. Who does he think he is? Arrogant glitch!"_

"Starscream," he rumbled

"What was that?" Starscream said, "You call me lord Starscream,"

"_You are not worth the ground Megatron walks on,"_ Soundwave thought bitterly, "Lord Starscream," he repeated sarcastically, optics narrowed,

"I want you to give Frenzy to Barricade. He is going to go and hunt for Megatron and the Allspark,"

Soundwave looked at him; he didn't give his creations up for anybody. They were his, even though they were an integral part of the Decepticon team, they were still his,

"No!" he simply stated,

"I want Frenzy to go with Barricade he will be useful in the hunt for Megatron and the Allspark," Starscream repeated firmly,

No matter how hard the communications officer tried to deny it he had to face the fact that Starscream was right. He would be useful on Earth, Soundwave growled to himself and reluctantly agreed to the seeker's request.

Barricade was called to Megatron's office, he growled as he made his way through the ship. Normally Megatron was in his office but he had already left to follow the Allspark which meant that Starscream had called him.

"Yes Starscream," the scout asked sarcastically

Starcream was watching the stars as they sped past the window of the ship. He turned around,

"The Autobots have sent that pathetic scout, Bumblebee to the new planet…Earth to locate the Allspark,"

"_No," _Barricade thought, "_I need to find my sparkling, not go on your mission,"_

"I want you to go too. You are my best scout and I know you will not let me down. You are to take Frenzy with you. Barricade don't fail me," The hunter snorted at the seeker as he turned to leave, "_Don't fail me. Who does he think he is?"_

Barricade stomped through the corridor angry that he had to leave and take that little glitch Frenzy with him. He knew that to disobey Megatron would only result in death but Starscream, well he didn't deserve the ground he walked on. However, Barricade still made his preparations to go as quickly as possible and then he could get back to finding his sparkling. He raced out of the Decepticon ship and took off on the set co ordinates. The further away from the ship he went the more angry he became. Frenzy was no help either. The spy was revelling in Barricade's anger and knew what buttons to push to infuriate the scout even more,

"When this mission is finished I shall send you back pressed into a tiny cube and offlined, " Barricade growled. The spy only burst out with laughter, Barricade switched off his audio sensors and sent a small shock to Frenzy who screamed and squirmed in pain.

The pair of Decepticons finally made earth fall in silence. Barricade transformed from his pod and looked at the environment around him. They had landed in the middle of a settlement and people were running towards them. A Saleen police car came speeding toward them, his sirens blaring. Barricade wasted no time and scanned the car before transforming and racing away from the site. They drove to the top of a hill and watched as the police cordoned off the area and several black SUV's drove to the site. Men got out of the car and pushed back the crowds, their voices were carried on the wind toward the scout and the spy but they were barely audible,

"Come on," Barricade transformed and opened his door for Frenzy to get in "We have work to do and that Autobot, Bumblebee is already on the trail,"

* * *

Optimus prime sat in the conference room waiting for the Autobots to arrive for the meeting. It was quiet in the conference room and Prime sat enjoying the peace while it lasted. He knew there was going to be mixed reactions from the Autobots when they hear about the femme sparkling but it was only right that they knew she was there, and the implications that would hold for them if and when the Decepticons found out she was with them. He was even more intrigued as to how Ironhide came across her and hurt that many others died except for this one.

Ratchet looked across at Ironhide who was still laying peacefully on the berth. His face had taken on a serene look, a look he hadn't seen since before the outbreak of war on Cybertron, when they were still living in the golden age. He had to go to the conference room to give an update on the health of the sparkling femme and much to his pleasure it was good news. She was now out of the pod and no longer needed life support, she was able to sustain herself but she still needed the loving hands of a parent to take care of her.

Ratchet left the med bay in Jolt's young but very capable hands; it pleased him to see the young medic so eager to learn from him and to take great pride in his work. The older medic enjoyed passing his knowledge down to Jolt knowing that he would one day pass the role of CMO down to him.

Ratchet sat with Jazz and Prowl and waited patiently for the others to come in. Finally the room was full and Optimus stood up and raised his hand signaling that he was ready to address the assembly,

"Autobots," his resonant voice spoke around the room with an authority which demanded their attention, "Only a few of you know this and now it is time for you all to know. We have a sparkling femme on board, a Decepticon sparkling femme," a shocked, angry silence descended upon the room before somebody finally spoke,

"How did a sparkling femme manage to get on board?" Arcee asked,

"Yeah, how did she survive the slaughter?" Hot rod asked,

"Firstly Ironhide brought her on board and secondly I don't know how she survived the slaughter," Prime replied, "The fact is she did and we now have the responsibility to look after her," Elita looked at him. That was so like Prime to say that.

Ironhide was laying on the berth his systems slowly coming back online prematurely. He could hear nothing nor ould he feel pain and for a nano second he thought he'd gone to the matrix. The last system to come online were his optics, slowly they onlined but all he could see was a bright light, further convincing him he was in the matrix. He groaned. Jolt turned around at the noise and went over to investigate. Ironhide saw a blue figure standing over him and started talking to him,

"Are you alright?"

"Can't see," Ironhide croaked,

"That's because you have been in stasis, give yourself time, you'll see soon," Jolt reassured the old warrior, "Any pain?"

"No," Ironhide replied,

"Good, Ratchet has kept you on a strong pain killer," Jolt replied,

"Where am I?" he asked,

"You're in the med bay," everything suddenly came flooding back to his processors, the war, the sparkling, Hornets dying wish,

"The sparkling where is it?" Ironhide asked as he tried to sit up and look around,

"She is here and doing just fine," Jolt reassured him as he pushed the weapons specialist back down, "They are discussing what to do with her as we speak,"

Ironhide suddenly got up, "Woah there Ironhide what are you doing?" he felt Jolt's hands on him trying to push him back down but Ironhide was having none of it,

"Let me go!" he growled,

"Ironhide you are in no state to go anywhere, lay back down," Jolt ordered,

Ironhide looked at him, "Who are you to order me in that way you young punk?" he replied,

"The medic in charge of this med bay," Jolt snapped,

"No you're not! Ratchet is, now I'm going and you're _NOT_ going to get in my way,"

"Ratchet has left me in charge and I insist that you lay back down," Jolt replied with a firmer tone,

"_NO!_" Ironhide barked as he stood up gingerly on his legs,

"You're leg struts are not strong enough to hold your weight yet," Jolt said,

"Then help me," Ironhide snipped,

"No," Jolt snapped,

"Then I'll crawl there," Ironhide replied angrily,

Jolt cycled air through his vents. He was not going to win this one; the huge black soldier was too stubborn for his own good and held little respect for the young medic. He wrapped an arm around the weapons specialist's waist and waited for Ironhide to shift himself so his weight was on Jolt. The young blue medic grunted as Ironhide leaned on him but slowly walked with Ironhide leaning on him. Ironhide grunted at every step they took and every now and then would flinch with the pain. Occasionally he would start to fall but Jolt stopped him from completely falling to the ground. As they moved down the corridor they could hear the discussions going on.

"We should kill it," a voice in the crowd yelled. Ironhide heard the comment and growled quietly,

"Yeah, who knows what the implications could be if the Decepticons should find out we have her," a second voice replied,

"_Remind me to use those two for target practice when I'm better,"_ he muttered quietly, earning himself a stare from Ratchet's apprentice,

"What!" he replied, "They deserve it,"

They walked in through the door unseen and sat at the back. Jazz stood up his optics ablaze with anger, "That is enough!" he bellowed sending everybody into a stunned silence, "Is this what we have been reduced to? A mob of senseless killers? We fought long and hard for Cybertron, many have died for our cause. If we kill this sparkling they will have died in vain and it would not bring them honor,"

Everybody looked around at each other shameful that some of them would even suggest killing the sparkling and agreeing with Jazz. Ratchet looked at the 3IC with pride; this was the sort of thing that made Jazz who he was. Fair, compassionate and an integral part of the Autobot army. Jazz looked at Optimus,

"What can we do to help her?" he asked,

"Somebody who can care for her like their own child, give her a family and bring her up in the ways of the Autobots,"

"I will do it! Hornet gave her to me with the instruction to take care of her. I will do it!" Ironhide's weak voice replied from the back of the conference room, "Help me up!" he ordered Jolt. For the second time that morning the room fell into stunned silence.

Chromia looked around at him, his optics had lost the intense sapphire color but they burned with passion-a trait of Ironhide's when he was determined. He was leaning heavily on Jolt and the young medic was beginning to show the strain in his faceplates. Where he was injured was covered with a dull grey dressing and energon was beginning to seep underneath and down his chassis, "_You idiot!"_ she thought and moved toward her spark mate slowly, fear and concern etched across her faceplates.

It had never occurred to her to look after a sparkling. She didn't know how to, she was a warrior not a mother and she was stepping into the unknown by taking on the care of this sparkling. She stood in front of Ironhide; slender black hands holding his massive black ones,

"Is this what you want?" she asked quietly,

Ironhide looked at her; he knew what she was feeling. He could feel it in their bond,

"Yes it is," he replied, "Don't be afraid, Chromia," he tried to reassure her.

Chromia said nothing for a while, Ironhide stood in front of her with baited breath, a tense silence developed as the other Autobots waited to hear her reply. Ratchet watched carefully, he knew the thoughts going through her mind. She'd expressed her feelings towards having a sparkling during one of her counseling sessions with him, after her and Ironhide had argued about it. He wondered what she'd do,

"Then I'll stand beside you on this and together we will bring her up as an Autobot and our daughter,"

Ironhide looked at her with pride; he knew she'd agree to look after the sparkling. Ratchet and Prime smiled as others cheered,

"So be it," Optimus said over the noise.

Ironhide could feel his systems shutting down from the strain he'd put them under and warnings flashed across his optics. Ever so slowly his color started to fade as his optics dimmed even further,

"Ironhide!" Chromia yelled as she shook him, "Ironhide don't you dare leave me to bring her up on my own,"

Ratchet raced toward Ironhide and Jolt and caught him just as he collapsed into Chromia's arms, "Ironhide!" she cried,

"He's alright, Chromia. He has just gone into shock. The stubborn fool has put too much on his system. Help me get him back to the med bay, Jolt," Ratchet ordered as he picked up the mech by his shoulders. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus helped the two medics carry him to the med bay and laid him back on his berth where he was once again connected up to machines and tubes. Ratchet then turned to Jolt,

"Now, perhaps you'd like to tell me why you brought him to the conference room," he asked angrily,

"He came around and asked about the sparkling. When he found out about the meeting he decided he wanted to be there and wouldn't listen to me. The stubborn glitch even called me a punk. I tried everything I could to stop him but he just wasn't going to do what I asked him to do. I'm sorry Ratchet,"

Ratchet placed his hand on Jolt's shoulders, "He's a passionate mech and when he gets an idea in his processor nothing will stop him. It's okay Jolt, I will speak to him, he has to learn to respect my students when I put them in control of the med bay. He may have done more damage to himself if he tried to go alone you did the right thing. Come, let me treat that wound of yours,"

Jolt knew he'd been injured as Ironhide had shifted himself so that Jolt took most of his weight, he didn't realize how bad the injury was and now that Ratchet had mentioned it, it was beginning to smart a little bit,

Chromia walked into the med bay and up to Ironhide. She stroked his helm,

"How is he?"

"He'll pull through," Ratchet replied.

The medic took Chromia's hand, "Come," he said, "Meet your new daughter,"

He took her to the cot where the sparkling was laying. Her optics were opened and she was looking around at the lights,

"Hello there, little one," Ratchet cooed.

Chromia looked at him surprised to see a softer side to the grumpy medic. The sparkling looked at him and chirruped happily at the sound of his voice. He picked her and placed her in Chromia's arms. The femme looked at Ratchet petrified by the little creature she was now holding. The sparkling started to whimper and cry, Chromia looked down at her then back at Ratchet for answers,

"It's alright," he assured the femme warrior, "She feels insecure, just hold her against your chest so she can snuggle into you,"

Ratchet cradled Chromia's arms as he pushed them and the sparkling closer to her chest. Chromia slowly and clumsily shifted her so she was comfortable and cradled her. The sparkling stopped crying and started to relax against her,

"She's beautiful," Chromia said quietly as she gently rocked her,

"Yes she is, you'll make good parents for her," Ratchet replied softly, "Stay for a while, get to know her. I'll show you how to feed her in a minute,"

Ratchet went about his work while Chromia sat and caressed the sparkling, feeling more confident and happier with every nanosecond she spent with her, "_I can do this!"_ she thought to herself as she looked at the sparkling and smiled at her. The sparkling gurgled and chirruped happily as she reached up to Chromia's faceplates. Ratchet watched from a distance and smiled before he went back to Ironhide who was once again lying peacefully on the berth.

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished. More coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers. I have two of my own characters Live and Hornet.**

A bit of a difficult chapter to write. I wanted Ironhide and Chromia to be gentle around the sparkling without losing their characters. I hope I've achieved this. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Don't say goodbye

Chromia lay on her berth listening to the sparkling chirupping to herself. They'd both had a good recharg and the femme felt quite refreshed. She smiled as the femme sparkling continued chirupping, and then started to whine for energon. Chromia slowly got up and looked down at the femme sparkling, she stopped whining and lifted her arms up expectantly waiting for Chromia to pick her up,

"What's the matter baby, are you hungry?" she cooed as she picked up the sparkling.

Chromia walked to the shelf Ratchet had set up with the equipment the femme would need for the sparkling. She had a tin of infant energon Wheeljack had refined for the sparkling and put it into the bottle, the sparkling drank the energon slowly savoring every mouthful. Chromia noticed a tiny ridge going down her head from front to back. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the crest while thinking about Ironhide, the ridge on her head was a ticklish area for the sparkling and she started to giggle. Chromia looked down at her and smiled; the sparkling's face was full of joy as she continued giggling.

It had been sixteen joors since Bumblebee had left and everybody was talking about how quiet he had been. Some were getting concerned about the young scout but Jazz reassured them that he and Prime had been in contact with him. That was the only information offered, as far as Jazz was concerned nobody needed to know anything else. The Autobot leader and the saboteur agreed that his whereabouts were to be kept quiet no matter what.

Chromia was about to start her shift in the communication room, she knew she wouldn't hear from Bumblebee; he would communicate through his private radio link to Prime and Jazz, but she needed to listen out for incoming Autobots who had found their way to the Ark. The blue femme picked up the sparkling and made her way to the med bay, she wanted to visit Ironhide before her shift begun and she had to take the sparkling to Arcee who was going to look after her. She opened the med bay door and was surprised to see Ironhide awake and talking with Ratchet. Sunstreaker was also out of stasis but he was very concerned for his brother who had not moved from his position on the berth where Ratchet put him after they'd fled Cybertron. Sunstreaker looked at him with great concern on that particular morning, and when Ratchet wasn't looking he got off the berth and looked his brother in the optics,

"Don't you give up on me Sideswipe. I need you. Please Sideswipe, we've been through so much together. Don't you die on me," Sunstreaker shook his brother's hand as he continued talking.

Sideswipe looked at him, the pain in his optics clearly matching the pain Sideswipe was sending Suntreaker through their bond. Sunstreaker looked down and then up at Sideswipe again, "You can get through his Sides. I'm here for you bro. We'll get through this together,"

Ratchet turned around and looked at Suntreaker's berth and then Sideswipe, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked,

Sunstreaker looked at him, "Let me stay here with my brother," Ratchet nodded and moved Sunstreaker's berth closer to Sideswipe's so that they could be together. He believed it would help the silver and gold warriors

Chromia saw Ironhide, "Hey look, little one, there's your daddy,"

Ironhide turned around and smiled at the sight of the sparkling in the arms of his spark mate. He was amazed with how much she'd grown and held out his arms to receive the tiny Decepticon. Ratchet smiled as the sparkling lay in Ironhide's massive black hand moving her arms and legs voluntarily,

"Are you two going to name her?" Sideswipe asked from his berth next to Sunstreaker.

Ironhide looked at Chromia, "You haven't named her yet?"

"No," Chromia replied, "I thought we could think of a name for her together, you haven't told us how you came across the sparkling,"

A dark expression crossed Ironhide's scarred features,

"Hornet gave her to me with the instruction to look after her," he replied.

Chromia looked at him in disbelief,

"But she was a Decepticon," Chromia exclaimed, "Why didn't she give the sparkling to another Decepticon?"

Ironhide shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't answer that one, all he knew was that the sparkling was put in his care and he was going to do exactly what Hornet requested of him. Take care of her. He held out his hands to Chromia and signalled for her to pass the sparkling over. Chromia gingerly handed the sparkling over to her spark mate. He took her and wrapped his huge hands around her tiny body. She sat down next to the weapons specialist on the berth and started to play with the sparkling.

Ratchet looked her over, he ran his fingers over her head and noticed the ridge,

"She's going to have a crest," he said, "It's starting to grow now," he continued to run his fingers over her head making the sparkling chirrup happily, the medic chuckled,

"It's been hundreds of joors since we've heard that sound. Have you thought of a name for her,"

"Livie," Ironhide replied,

Ironhide looked at Chromia, she had a puzzled look on her faceplates. It wasn't a regular Cybertronian name,

"I heard it from somewhere, it means peace," he continued

Chromia smiled, "Then that's what we'll name her," she replied, "Livie, hello Livie," she called.

They sat there for a while and played with her before Chromia looked at Ironhide,

"I have to go," she said, "I'm on duty in communications,"

"Who's looking after Livie?" Ironhide asked,

"Arcee is,"

She took Livie back from Irohide and kissed him goodbye,

"You're doing well. You look good holding her, Chromia. Hopefully I can be out of here soon and then I can be with you both,"

"You just concentrate on getting better Ironhide, the time is coming when you will be released from here," Ratchet said as he helped Chromia off the berth.

She left the med bay and Ironhide and went to find Arcee. The pink femme was laying on her berth feeling just a little delicate, she'd recently found out she was pregnant but couldn't tell Springer yet. The green mech was still in the med bay and Arcee wanted to tell him in the privacy of their quarters. A gentle knock at the door drew her out of her wonderings,

"Come in," she called.

Chromia walked in and was worried when she saw the femme laying on her berth,

"Are you alright?" she asked,

"Yes, I'm fine," Arcee replied,

"Are you sure, I can leave Livie with Ironhide,"

Arcee took Livie from her arms, "He's still in the med bay, isn't he? Ratchet wouldn't like that,"

"Don't you believe it," Chromia smiled, "Everytime I go near him with Livie he becomes a big softy,"

Arcee giggled, "Ratchet…a softy? Now that I will have to see,"

The two femme laughed together, "Oh and we've named our sparkling Livie,"

"Well it's about time she had a name, Livie is quite an unusual name though," Arcee said as she looked down at the sparkling who was examining her fingers,

"Ironhide chose it, apparently it means peace,"

"That's beautiful," Arcee replied,

Chromia's radio link pinged and Prowl's stern voice spoke to her, **"Chromia, you're late for your shift,"**

The tactician had thought about calling her publicly through the ship's communication but the repurcussions he'd get from her and Ironhide made it non viable,

"I'd better go, I'm being called," Chromia said and walked out of Arcee's quarters and towards the communictions room,

"You're late!" Prowl snapped,

"Sorry," the femme replied as she took her position in front of the screen,

"Hmm, make sure it doesn't happen again," Prowl snapped again,

"Yes sir," she snarled at the tatician.

* * *

Jazz was in his office filling out data pads and wondering what had happened to Bumblebee. The scout had been quiet for a while and the saboteur was getting a bit concerned for him. He wanted to communicate with Bumblebee but before he'd left they'd decided that he would make first contact at all times due to the nature of the mission and the possibility of Decepticons listening in or being around. Finally his radio pinged and the scout broke his silence.

"Bumblebee, how are you? We haven't heard from you for a while. What have you found out?"

The saboteur waited patiently as glyphs scrawled across his screen. Bumblebee had become quite adept at finding new ways to communicate since Megatron destroyed his ability to speak. On earth he'd been practising using the radio communications systems the humans had but translating Cybertronian to English and vice versa was quite difficult,

"I know, I have found the location of the Allspark but they are engraved on some glasses which are being sold. I'm tring to find Ladiesman217 aka Sam Witwicky,"

"Good work Bumblebee,"

"A base was also attacked but not by humans. From what I've worked out the Decepticons were involved and they were looking for information about an Archibald Witwicky, who is a descendant of Sam Witwicky,"

"Okay, Bumblebee. I'll notify Prime. Let me know of any developments as soon as you hear…Oh just one more thing, who attacked the base,"

"I believe it was Blackout sir, he disabled all their communications, the humans are quite spooked,"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jazz muttered to himself, "Alright Bumblebee, be careful it is obvious you have company,"

"I will Jazz. Bumblebee out," The black and yellow mech closed his link and made his way to Bobby Bolivios.

Jazz got up and walked to Prime's office but he wasn't there. He eventually found Optimus in Prowl's office,"

"Optimus I need to speak to you privately,"

"Coming Jazz, we'll go to my office,"

Optimus Prime's office was always a good place for a private conversation, nobody could read body language or ask questions when the two mechs having the private conversation had finished. Especially when it was of such a sensitive nature as this. Optimus waited for the door to shut before asking Jazz to speak. The soboteur wasted no time,

"Sir, I've heard from Bumblebee. He has found an artefact that belongs to a human, the species of the planet earth…organic species. The artefact has an incryption on it which would suggest the whereabouts of the Allspark. The Decepticons have attacked an army base on earth and it has spooked the humans,"

"Hmmm," Prime said thoughtfully, "We need to act on this quickly and set up a small team of mechs to go to earth. I wouldn't put it past the Decepticons to destroy their planet especially if it's rich in resources,"

"I have done quite a bit of research on the planet Prime. It looks beautiful and it is certainly a richly resourced planet," Jazz replied, "Who will go?"

"I don't know yet, possibly Ironhide and Ratchet. I'll go and leave Prowl in charge of this ship and I want you to come too, you have already gained an understanding of the planet,"

"Okay sir," Jazz replied,

The silver mech left the office and Prime who sat at his desk. He really didn't really want to be the one to start another war on another planet. They had destroyed Cybertron how many more planets were they going to destroy? Elita came into his office, she noticed the heavy expression on Prime's faceplates,

"Bad news?" she asked as she went around the back of him, placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged them. She could feel the tention in them but knew her spark mate couldn't say anything to him for the sake of Bumblebee and the mission…whatever it was. What she didn't realise was the magnitude of the decision he was about to make and that he was going to leave her behind, as well as ask Iornhide to leave Chromia and his sparkling he has adopted.

Optimus looked up at her and met her blue optics, they were soft and smiling as she moved around gracefully to face him,

"Whatever decision you have to make my darling I will be beside you,"

He cycled air through his system and groaned as he released it through his vents. How did he end up with such a beautiful, strong femme as Elita? She was always so supportive and understanding, the Autobot leader made a mental note to find a way to honour her for the way she always stood beside him no matter what was about to happen.

Ironhide was beginning to get restless in the med bay and Ratchet was beginning to get frustrated with the mech. He was going to do one last scan and then release the weapons specialist as long as he visited the med bay everyday for a check up. He just wanted to make sure that his leg struts were strong enough to take his weight and his body had properly healed.

Ironhide lay patiently as he waited for Ratchet to complete his scan,

"You're well enough for me to release you but you must come back everyday so I can make sure everything is still healing properly," Ironhide rolled his optics,

"I mean it Hide!" Ratchet scolded,

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," he said as he walked out of the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Ratchet. I'm going to go and see my sparkling,"

Ironhide didn't have to try hard to find his sparkling. He could hear the chiruping as he walked down the corridor toward the rec room. Arcee was playing hide and seek with her, she'd burst into fits of giggles every time the pink femme appeared from her hiding place. Several other mechs and femme were in there laughing along with the pair as they continued their game. Ironhide stood in the doorway watching for a while until Arcee saw him,

"Oh look Livie. Here's you're daddy,"

Ironhide walked toward his adopted daughter and crouched in front of her. Livie stopped laughing and turned her ruby optics towards him. She reconised him instantly and smiled at the huge black mech,

"Hello beautiful," Ironhide cooed.

Livie held out her arms signalling for Ironhide to pick her up. He stretched out his hands and the femme sparkling jumped into them, he drew her into a hug as Livie squirmed and wriggled in his huge hands until she was comfortable. As other Cybertronians looked on they couldn't believe how soft the huge gruff weapons specialist was with the small Cybertronian,

"Wanna go home?" he said to Livie.

Ever so slowly Ironhide got up and thew her over his shoulder, she giggled as one of the mechs stuck his tongue out at her. Arcee waved to her, Livie smiled and waved back.

Back in his quarters the weapons specialist saw the mesh mat on the floor with all her toys spread everywhere. He'd longed for this for joors and joors and at last it had happened. Livie saw her favourite toy on the floor. She squeaked as she opened and close her fingers,

"What do you want?" Ironhide asked her and looked in the direction of the toy she was looking at with longing.

Ironhide picked up the toy and gave it to Livie and then sat down with her in a chair. He started humming a tune to a song his mother sang to him while Livie played happily.

Jazz had been working on a roster for the mission to earth when Bumblebee called them. Ironhide was amongst those who were going, he didn't want to send the weapons specialist but he was one of their best warrios and would be an asset to the team. All he had to do was go and get Prime's approval on the roster who would then call a meeting with those involved. Jazz found the Autobot leader leaving his office and walking to the bridge of the ship,

"Optimus," Jazz called as he trotted down the corridor to catch up with him.

The Prime turned around when he was called, "What is it Jazz?" he asked,

"I've devised a roster," he said as he handed Optimus Prime the data pad.

Prime looked at it, "Hmmm, good choices here Jazz," he said,

"Yeah but I don't know how Ironhide is going to take this. He has just come out of the med bay and just getting to know Livie,"

"Leave Ironhide to me, I'll deal with him,"

"Yes sir," Jazz said.

Ironhide had been with Livie all day and he was looking forward to meeting Chromia after her shift. He didn't often meet her but she didn't know he was out of the med bay, and she did like the surprise of seing him there. Sideswipe had already arrived for his shift; the medic decided that now Sunstreaker was online it would be better for the silver frontline warrior to take on easy duties. Ratchet was pleased with his progress since Suntreaker was out of stasis even though he was still deeply grieved over the death of Flare up. The yellow medic knew Sidswipe wouldn't forget this easily and that one day the frontine warrior would want to avenge her death.

The silver mech placed a hand on Chromia's shoulder. She looked up to see who it was and smiled up at him,

"Hello Sideswipe, it didn't take them long to get you back into the routine,"

Sideswipe made no comment to Chromia's greeting, he just sat down and looked at the screen. The blue femme felt sad for the mech and patted him on the shoulder. Sideswipe appreciated the gesture, he took her hand and squeezed it.

Chromia left the silver frontline warrior watching the screen. As she walked through the door she was greeted by the shining blue optics of Ironhide. She smiled and hugged him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. Livie was sleeping in the crook of his arm, she stirred sightly as Chromia was pressed into her spark mate's side. They walked back to their quarters where Livie was placed in her cot. Ironhide turned around and pulled Chromia into a hug, the blue femme leaned into his embrace.

* * *

Bumblebee had made contact with Sam Witwicky and was now under instruction to be guardian for the teenager. Sam was not yet aware of who Bumblebee really was and right now the scout was happy with that. Besides the Decepticons already on earth hadn't found Sam yet and they weren't going to if the scout had anything to do with it, although he was sure they were closing in. His thoughts were confirmed when he picked up the signature of Barricade.

Later that night when the Witwicky household were peacefully sleeping he made his way to a building site to send a signal to the Autobots. Jazz picked up the signal and raced to Prime's office. The Autobot leader was clearing up his desk, he'd decided to tell Elita his departure was imminent. The femme at least deserved that. He was stunned when his 3IC burst into his office,

"Sir, Bumblebee has sent an urgent message. Barricade is on the trail,"

"Okay Jazz call those who are rostered on the mission," Prime said as he made his way to the ops room.

Ironhide growled impatiently when he heard the call from Jazz, "I'll be back soon," he said to Chromia before he left their quarters.

Optimus Prime waited for Jazz to arrive before he told the four mechs what was going on. Once the saboteur was seated Prime looked at them all gravely,

"As you know Bumblebee went out before any of us to find the Allspark," they all nodded now beginning to understand why they were there, "Well he has found an artefact on a planet called earth which has the coordinates for where it is. Unfortunately the artefact is in the hands of an organic, possibly about the same age as one of our younglings would be and the Decepticons are also on the trail,"

"So how do we come into this?" Ironhide asked,

"Four of us are going to this planet," Jazz looked at Ironhide, "You, Ratchet, Optimus Prime and myself,"

"Prowl I want you to stay and be in command of this ship in my absence," Optimus said to his 2IC, "Jazz while we are on planet earth I will promote you to 2IC," Jazz nodded courteously,

"Thank you sir,"

Optimus Prime looked at all of them seriously, "This mission is going to be dangerous, we have to enter earth's atmosphere correctly or we could burn up as we go through the atmosphere and if we get our trajectories wrong we could bounce off the atmosphere and fly off into space. It is inhabited and some of the humans can be hostile so be careful. Bluestreak and Wheeljack are getting us as close as possible after which we have to go in our pods. You are dismissed to prepare for the journey and to spend time with your loved ones. We will leave in 15 breems, I will address the rest of the Autobots. Primus be with us all!" Optimus said sadly, knowing that he wouldn't get time to be with Elita one.

Prowl looked at him, "Prime, you go and get ready and spend some time with Elita One. I will address the Autobots,"

"Thank you Prowl," Optmus said and left to spend time with Elita.

* * *

Skywarp watched the Ark speed away from them,

"Starscream the Autobots are leaving,"

"Follow them," Starscream snarled,

The Decepticon ship slid silently through space in her chase after the Autobot ship. Starscream punched in the coordinates they were heading and found out they were the exact same coordinates as those Barricade had given them from Earth,

"They're going after the Allspark, we have to stop them," Starscream snarled,

"What do you plan to do?" Thundercracker asked,

"Attack them,"

He opened the ships communication and told the Decepticons to prepare to board the Ark. The ship became a hive of activity as the Decepticons got ready to board the Ark and try to stop OPtimus and his Autobots getting to earth,

"What about you're mission to earth," Dirge asked,

"When we've destroyed the Autobots we will carry on to earth," Starscream replied sarcastically.

The Ark slowed down and stopped, Dirge watched carefully to see what it was going to do next all the time keeping the speed on their ship so they could reach the Autobots in time. What they didn't bank on was that Optimus Prime was already about to leave with Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet.

* * *

Ironhide walked back into his quarters to find Chromia getting ready to leave. She had Livie and a cannister with her, just as she picked up the rapidly growing sparkling the door swished open,

"Where are you going?" Ironhide asked,

"I have to go to the conference room," Chromia replied,

"No Chromia…you don't," she turned around. The sound of Ironhide's voice suggested something was going on and he was involved in it.

She sat down and looked up at him, the blue femme was not silly. She knew this day would come she just wasn't expecting it to be so soon,

"Where are you going and when do you leave?" she asked the weapons specialist,

"In a few breems and to planet earth. Bumblebee has found the artefact that will lead us to the Allspark and so have the Decepticons,"

"Earth…where's that?"

"A long way from here, they've set the ship on Bee's coordinates to get as close as we can and then we have to make the rest of the way there in pods. Chromia I'm not going to lie to you, entering Earth's atmosphere makes this mission dangerous on its own without the Decepticons,"

Chromia stood up and put the cannister down before rushing into Ironhide's arms, "Don't go," she pleaded her spark mate

"I have to darling," he replied as he stroked her back.

Livie woke up hungry and started to squeal, "You feed her,this could be the last time you ever hold her,"

Ironhide walked over to Livie's cot and picked her up, he sat down with her and took in everything about her; her shining ruby optics, the small crest now growing on her head, her tiny claws and feet and the crystal blue colouring that was now appearing. She finished her energon and smiled up at him contentedly, blissfully unaware of the events about to transpire. He could feel his eyes misting over as he smiled back down at her, he was going to miss his daughter and his beautiful spark mate.

Ironhide lifted her over his shoulder and hugged her gently, "See you soon sweetspark," he whispered.

The weapons specialist couldn't bring himself to say goodbye even though he knew how dangerous the mission was going to be. Ironhide got up and looked at Chromia, she wasn't normally one for letting her emotions get the better off her when he was going, but this mission was unique and dangerous. They heard the ship's engines power down and the call for the four mechs to come to the loading bay.

Ironhide and Chromia slowly made their way to the loading bay. On the way they saw Elita and Prime, the said femme was equally as upset. On the bridge Mirage noticed a blip advancing toward them quickly with a Decepticon symbol,

"**Prime you've got to go…Decepticons are coming**,"

"**Thank you, Mirage,"** Optimus said,

"Okay Autobots we have to depart now. The Decepticons have followed us here,"

"Hurry Prime," Prowl said as he waited for the four Autobots to enter the tube,

The loading bay suddenly became a flurry of activity as the four Autobots made their way down to the tube to eject them into space. Wheeljack turned the ship around so that it would be between the four mechs leaving and the Decepticons ship. Ironhide gave Livie and Chromia one last hug before entering the tube,

"Daddy," Livie said,

Ironhide looked at her and smiled, he filed this precious memory away and looked at Chromia, "She just said "Daddy, did you hear it? Not mummy but daddy,"

"Ironhide move it!" Prowl bellowed.

"Coming!" Ironhide growled.

Ironhide left Chromia and Livie standing on a platform on the back wall of the loading bay while he went into the tube. The door hissed shut and there were four individual whooshes as the mechs left. As Ironhide left the security of the ship he sent a surge of love and comfort through his bond to Chromia, she sent one back as she looked out of the window and watched him disppear into space,

"Stay safe my love," she whispered,

"Daddy," Livie said again happily not understanding the gravity of the situation.

A sudden explosion rocked the ship causing those on the bridge to tumble from the platform. The sirens went off and fire broke out as the Decepticons boarded,

The Autobots scrambled through the ship to stop the Decepticons getting any further but they had already got to the bridge and the fire was rapidly spreading,

"Starscream, they've left already," Dirge said through his radio link, "I've just seen them enter the atmosphere,"

"Then we'll kill those remaining," Starscream replied as he onlined his cannon and marched through the ship shooting indiscriminately.

**"Prowl the ship has been compromised we have to evacuate," **Mirage yelled through his private comm. Link to Prowl,

"_Autobots evacuate,"_ Prowl yelled through the Ark's communication. Shuttles and mechs evacuated the ship wherever there was an escape route,

Chromia twisted her body to land without harming Livie as she fell off the platform. The sparkling screamed with fright as the femme landed in front of a Decepticon.

"Die Autobot," he growled.

She fell as a shot rang out, the Decepticon stumbled and fell,"Chromia, get up," a voice growled at her,

The femme got up still dazed from the fall, she felt somebody take Livie as a pair of blue hands picked her up,

"No I have to get Livie," Chromia argued,

"No you don't femme. Get in!" Jolt growled as he pushed her into the tube, shut the door and pushed the button to eject her off the ship, closely followed by himself. Chromia's audio sensors adjusted quickly from the sudden change in the noise of the attack to the eerie silence of space. Somewhere nearby she could hear Livie screaming for her and Ironhide, and she was frustrated by the inability to reach her daughter,

"No, Livie. Nooooo! Ironhide I'm so sorry," she cried.

Jolt watched as the ship blew up into a fireball silhouetting those who'd managed to escape in time against the bright yellow blaze. He then looked down to see four Decepticons follow Prime into the earth's atmosphere and hoped that the four Autobots would be able to rendezvous with Bumblebee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Transformers, and anything to do with the movie does not belong to me. I have 2 OC's in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Call

There was a melancholic feel in the air as Optimus Prime looked out over the edge of the lookout. The golden sunset showed such promise but for Optimus Prime it was so empty. In the short time they'd been on earth they'd managed to destroy a town but saved many lives from the wretched malevolent plans of the Decepticons. But that was a bitter sweet victory for Optimus and the three remaining Autobots on earth. They'd gained friends and made enemies but that didn't bring Optimus Prime much comfort.

Grief swept through him in waves and his spark felt so empty. Jazz was dead. He died to save a planet of whom many would never know of his sacrifice. The Autobot leader couldn't help but think of the unjustness of it all. They now had to make sure his body was not taken from them to some secret installation which experimented on "Extra terrestrials," Ratchet made sure Jazz was placed somewhere secret with the help of Will Lennox; the least he could do was give the saboteur some dignity. Ratchet wanted to put his body together and hoped he'd be able to get the mech back online, Optimus Prime admired the medic's determination and didn't want to dampen his spirits but the fact was Jazz is dead!

He was also aware of the attack on the Ark. When they'd landed he tried to make contact with the ship but he got no signal, only the lonely crackle of static. He told Jazz and between them both they decided it was better to not tell Ironhide because Optimus needed him to focus on the task at hand. Ratchet questioned the decision but Prime firmly rebuked him saying,

"It's my choice and that is how it will be,"

* * *

The Autobots who'd made it off the ship regrouped on one of Saturn's moons, Titan. The Autobots who didn't get away in shuttles were picked up by those who did or others who could fly, Chromia was picked up by Springer and Arcee. The Autobots who'd already landed on Titan set up an emergency beacon which only Autobots could hear on their private frequency. It was actually Wheeljack's idea; one of the few good inventions the engineer had made. Springer set his coordinates to home in on the beacon and landed softly on Titan. All through the journey Arcee had been trying to comfort Chromia and reassure her that Livie was safe. Jolt immediately started working on those who were injured and had set up an area in a landed shuttle where they could rest. Arcee and Chromia exited Springer and moved out of his way so that he could transform, he looked around the environment,

"I hope we aren't planning on staying here," he said,

"It doesn't look very hospitable at all," Arcee replied,

"No, but it might keep us out of the Decepticon's way for a while," he replied.

Chromia looked around, she couldn't see or hear Livie and to make things worse she hadn't heard from Ironhide. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him again, she didn't know how to tell the mech about Livie but she promised herself to give him a piece of her mind about the lack of communication. Chromia sat away from the group and buried her face in her hands, she felt she'd let Ironhide down and he was going to be so disappointed. Jolt saw her sitting quietly looking tired and beaten. He frowned, this wasn't normal for the blue warrior and walked up to her,

"Hey, you okay there?" he asked as he scanned her for any injuries.

She looked at him and the next thing Jolt saw was Cromia's fist meeting his faceplate. He reeled back with shock,

"Why couldn't I get Livie, I heard her crying when you ejected me from the Ark but I couldn't reach her. What am I supposed to tell Ironhide?" she growled,

"That you're all fine," Jolt retorted angrily,

"He is going to be…what?" she was so busy ranting she wasn't sure if she'd heard right,

"Chromia," Jolt replied, relieved she'd stopped her rant, "You will tell him you're both fine," he repeated slowly as he felt the dent in his face,

"What?" Chromia asked again,

"Elita took her from you to protect her against the Decepticon who was about to kill the both of you. We thought you'd both been injured and I needed to get you off the ship before it blew up,"

He continued to check her over and gave her a sedative to help her calm down. Chromia could feel the sedative taking effect, she looked at him,

"What have you given me?" she asked,

"Nothing that will harm you," Jolt smirked,

"Well I see Ratchet's grumpy disposition has rubbed off on you," she snarled as she tried to fight off the sedative's effects,

"Yep," Jolt replied, "Now get some rest," he said as he picked her up moved her into the shuttle.

Elita's shuttle arrived and landed next to the shuttle that had become the make shift med bay. The femme commander got off once the last Autobot had left the shuttle with Livie in her arms. Springer and Mirage carried off Prowl and other injured Autobots,

"Lay him down there," Jolt ordered them both, "Elita let me check the sparkling and then I'll give her to Chromia,"

"Do you think they'll find us here?" Skids asked Mudflap,

"Eventually," the green mech replied as he looked around

"Anybody contacted Prime," Sunstreaker asked,

"No," Elita replied, "It's probably best we maintain radio silence for a bit, the Decepticons might still be in our vicinity,"

"I agree," Sideswipe replied,

Jolt tried to scan Livie, she sat quietly in his hand until she saw Chromia then she started clicking and fidgeting,

"Sit still," he chuckled

The femme sparkling carried on clicking and chirupping excitedly and would crawl out of Jolt's hand but he caught her again. Finally the junior medic cycled air through his vents and walked across to Chromia. The closer he got to her the more excited became. Chromia heard the familiar clicking and chirupping of her sparkling and looked in the direction she heard the noise coming from. She saw Jolt walking toward her with Livie in his hand,

"Mummy," she called, "Mummy, mummy,"

"Yes, there's your mummy," Jolt said in an exasperated tone, "Here you are Chromia, you hold onto her while I check her over,"

He handed her to Chromia who took her and snuggled her into her chest,"Mummy," Livie yawned,

"Here I am, sweetspark," Chromia assured the sparkling.

Chromia looked down, smiled tenderly and stroked her back while Jolt continued scanning her. She was beginning to find her movement slower than normal and this was frustrating her, but she was so relieved to have her baby back in her arms and safe, and settled down while Jolt completed his scan of the sparkling. Chromia looked through the door of the shuttle, the environment looked barren and inhospitable and the rings cast a strange glow over the Autobots and their surrounding environment . Eventually the tiny sparkling fell asleep in Chromia's hand snuggled against her chest, it was warm there and offered her some protection from the freezing cold temperatures,

"She'll probably sleep for a while, she had quite a scare," he said as he put his scanner away, "And you should get some rest too, you've also had a scare,"

Jolt watched the mother and baby worried about how she was going to feed her when she wakes up. One of the things Chromia had learnt as a soldier was to be prepared for anything. She had at least two containers of energon in her sub space.

* * *

Ironhide sat on the edge of the Lennox property, since he'd arrived on earth he hadn't had a chance to think about Chromia and Livie. He wondered what had happened to them both. He knew about the attack on the ship, Optimus Prime had told him. It was dawn and the early morning light was beginning to brighten the sky. The dawn chorus begun disturbing the weapons specialist from his recharge, he listened to them for a while amazed at the different noises these tiny feathered creatures could make. Occasionally one would settle on him and then flap its wings as it flew off. The sensation of the tiny claws on his body felt very strange. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how Sunstreaker would cope with that.

He heard a tiny cry from the house and Will's sleepy footsteps move through to Annabelle's room,

"Hello Annabelle," he cooed as he stooped down to pick her up.

Annabelle stopped crying and snuffled as Will placed her over his shoulder and gently sang to her. Oh how Ironhide missed his sparkling's cries, and her clicks and chirrups of contentment when he picked her up. He sat there for a while longing to have her in his arms, longing to hold his spark mate's slender waist. He opened his bond and tried to communicate with Chromia, but she didn't respond. He didn't know she was in recharge and the lack of response from her did nothing except aggravate his fears that she had been killed in the attack. Later that morning Ironhide was disturbed once more by the noises from the family as they moved about the house. The phone rang and the weapons specialist heard Sarah answer it. He had the pleasure of meeting Sarah last night when Will introduced her to him. Her eyes grew as round as saucers as she watched Ironhide unfold and turn from a pick up to a giant alien robot. She screamed,

"_Sshh, shhh, you'll wake up Annabelle," Will tried to soothe her._

_He'd decided it was best to introduce Sarah to Ironhide while Annabelle was asleep so she could see them both happy with Ironhide being around,_

"_What is it?" Sarah gasped,_

"_He Sarah, he is a mech from another planet,"_

"_Why is he here?"_

"_It's a long story," Will replied, "Another one is coming today to explain it you"_

"_You mean there's more?" she asked,_

"_Yes there are," Will replied_

"_Hello Mrs. Sarah Lennox,"_

"_Will…he spoke to me," she hissed, "What do I say?"_

"_Well…try hello," Will said._

He was brought out of his thoughts when his radio pinged and the sound of Optimus Prime's voice sounded through his comm link,

"Is everything alright Ironhide?" the weapons specialist switched on his scanners, it was all clear,

"Yes sir," he replied. The Autobot leader noted the sadness in Ironhide's voice,

"Have you made contact with Chromia yet?" he asked,

"….No sir, not yet…have you heard anything from your transmission?"

"Not yet, no," Optimus Prime replied, "But we will," he continued hopefully, "Stay vigilant Ironhide, your presence at Will and Sarah Lennox could draw in Decepticons,"

"I will Optimus," he replied before closing his radio link.

Ironhide transformed and looked up at the clear blue sky, "Where are you all?" he asked quietly.

Sarah was hanging out the washing when she noticed Ironhide sitting alone, leaning against the fence and looking up at the sky. She wondered what he was doing and once the washing was on the line Sarah made her way over to the fence where Ironhide was and leaned on it, looking into the field. A slight breeze blew and Sarah appreciated the relief from the stifling heat. She noticed some cumulonimbus clouds on the horizon building up, beckoning a storm,

"It's going to rain soon, you'll need shelter,"

"I'll be alright," Ironhide replied, "I can look after myself,"

"We get hail here, big hail stones. They could easily knock a few dents into you,"

Sarah didn't bother looking at him, she found the whole idea of him being there quite hard to deal with. He turned around a bit disgruntled that he'd been drawn out of his thoughts yet again,

"I'll deal with that when it happens," he replied curtly.

He stared at her, she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a light cotton shirt. On her feet were a pair of sandals and her blond hair was hanging around her shoulders. She looked down at him and then turned around so she was facing the house, her hands still holding the wooden fence on the middle beams. Annabelle who was having her morning nap cried out before settling back down. Ironhide looked at her and raised an optic ridge,

"Do you want something?" he asked courteously,

"Mind if I?"

She gestured with her hand to the empty space next to Ironhide. He looked at the ground, was she asking to sit next to him? Why would she do that?

"If you so wish," he replied as he turned away,

He hoped she'd get the message and leave but she didn't, instead she sat next to him and looked in the same direction he was looking. There was a fence setting the boundary of the field, beyond the fence stretched grassy plains which were looking dry and yellow from lack of rain, they were dotted every now and then with trees. One had no branches or leaves, it was just a burnt out trunk stretching into the blue sky. Sarah remembered Will telling her about the bolt of lightning during a particularly nasty storm which hit it. Beyond that were the mountains which were hazy and shimmering in the midday heat,

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, there was silence.

Ironhide didn't really want to entertain this woman, he wanted to sit alone for a while and think about things. Things being Chromia and Livie, Jazz and the Autobots they'd left to fend for themselves to come and defend this planet and the battle of Mission City

"What was your planet like?" she asked,

He looked at her, "Beautiful in its own way," he replied, "It didn't have the vegetation and animals,"

"Do you have a wife and family?" she asked,

Ironhide looked at her again. She couldn't help but notice sadness in his optics and felt for him. She looked down, and pushed a stone around with her finger,

"I have a spark mate…I mean a wife and a daughter," he replied sadly, he looked up at the sky, "I just wish I knew where they were and if they were okay," he muttered quietly,

"What happened?" she asked,

Ironhide blew air out of his vents, "_Does she ever stop asking questions?"_ he asked himself and moved away from the her. He didn't want to divulge that sort of information, not yet anyway. It was too hard for him to think about Chromia and Livie dying at the hands of the Decepticons, he hadn't felt anything in his spark suggesting she was dead but that wasn't much comfort for him. No, this was personal to him and he wanted it to stay that way for the time being. Sarah watched him move across the yard transform into his vehicle mode and turn around so his back was turned on her.

* * *

On Titan the surviving Autobots were settled into their temporary home, they sat in groups silently talking only when they had to. Sunstreaker turned around to say something to Sideswipe when a transmission came through,

"…._I am Optimus Prime_ _and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars, we are here, we are ready,"_

"Anybody else hear that?" Sunstreaker asked,

"I did," bots started to say.

A ripple of hope stirred among the Autobots spreading like wildfire. One of them stood up,

"We should set our co ordinates in the direction of that speech and head for it,"

"Yeah, I agree," said another,

"Shouldn't we verify it,?" Skids asked,

"I can," Elita replied,

"That's good enough for me," Sunstreaker answered,

"What about the injured, will they survive the journey?" Springer asked,

"We take them with us," Jolt replied, "Nobody gets left behind,"

"Let's do it, before the Decepticons find out where we are," Arcee said.

Chromia was recharging peacefully in the shuttle with Livie laying next to her. She stirred to the sound of somebody shaking her gently and calling her,

"Hmm, what is it Ironhide?"

"I'm not Ironhide, I'm Jolt. We havd received a transmission from Optimus, we are going to earth," Chromia sat up, her optics brightened at the news,

"What about Ironhide?"

"Nothing else has been mentioned. We have to leave,"

Chromia sat up and woke up Livie, she heard other mechs helping Prowl prepare himself for the journey. Skids sent a transmission back to earth,

"This is Autobot Skids, we have heard your message and we are getting ready to come to earth. We are leaving in groups of four to five at 2 joor intervals. The first group will be Chromia, Livie, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Elita One. We will also be bringing in injured,"

His radio link crackled and he heard Prime's voice over his commlink,

"Nice to hear from you Skids. Here are the landing coordinates for your journey, I will patch you into Ratchet who will want a run down of the injured and he will instruct you on how to enter into the atmosphere,"

Chromia bent down in front of Livie who yawned sleepily.

"Are you ready darling? We're going to see Daddy,"

The femme sparkling clicked with excitement, "Daddy, daddy,"

Chromia picked her up and pressed the back of Livie's body into her own. She then gently folded herself around the femme sparkling, paying special attention to the areas of most importance which could be easily damaged at touch down. Livie was still chirupping and clicking excitedly, Chromia was beginning to wonder if she was wise telling Livie the were going to see Ironhide because she was too noisy. Jolt and the others on Titan wathced as the first group of Autobots prepared for their journey and folded into their pods. They lifted off the moon and hovered for a while so that they could adjust their navigations systems to the coordinates of the landing site Prime had given to Skids. The four pods powered up their engines and then flew off into the mass expanse of space at great speed. The rest who were due to go in the next two joors watched them go before transforming into their pods. Jolt stayed close to Prowl who was beginning to become weaker through his injuries, the junior medic was concerned about the tactician and hoped he'd make the journey. As Chromia flew through space she gently rocked the pod from side to side to soothe Livie. Finally they could see planet earth; it looked beautiful but Chromia wasn't taking much notice of it. She adjusted herself once more so that she would hit the atmosphere at the right trajectory and speed. She bumped around a bit as she hit the atmosphere which woke up Livie; as the femme made her way through the atmosphere she started to glow brightly and the heat was intense. Chromia could see the signatures of the others who had left with her and they too had entered the atmosphere. Livie started to whine,

"Mummy, I scared," she whined, "Mummy, make it stop, I too hot,"

"Sshhh," Chromia tried to soothe the sparkling, "We're nearly there," but the sparkling wouldn't be soothed.

Finally Chromia made it through the atmosphere, the noise stopped and she could feel cool air rushing past her pod, offering her and her sparkling relief but inside they were still hot and Livie was still moaning quietly to herself, her face wet with tears.

On earth Optimus Prime received the message that Chromia, Livie, Elita, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the first ones in. They made their way to the landing spot and met up with Ironhide, Lennox and his team on the way. The area was barren and uninhabited so they wouldn't be spotted by curious onlookers. Sam and Mikaela wanted to come but the Autobots said "No," because they didn't know if they would be attacked by Decepticons. They transformed and sat on the desert sand, waiting for the first group to arrive. The soldiers set up a perimeter around the waiting Autobots and the landing site and Bumblebee scanned the area regularly for unwanted Decepticon attention.

Barricade hadn't been seen since the battle and he wasn't accounted for among the dead Decepticons. The hunter had heard about the incoming Autobots and stood nearby watching. This was his chance to make a move on _his_ sparkling and rescue her from the hands of the Autobots. He looked up to see the first light moving rapidly throug the sky. He couldn't scan them yet but the difference in size suggested a femme and sparkling. Bumblebee looked around the site and caught sight of Barricade's signature coming from the west and opened his commlink,

"**Barricade is here," **he warned theAutobots,

"**Thanks Bumblebee, alright Autobots, you heard Bumblebee. Barricade is here possibly to grab the sparkling. Be on your guard,"**

Ironhide looked up into the sky, the lights were bigger and closer. He would have scanned each one to see if it was Chromia with Livie but that was considered bad mannered. An Autobot in his or her pod was a personal and private thing, especially if it was a mech looking at a femme. As the four Autobots approached a warm message of love crossed from Chromia's spark to Ironhide's; it was so strong and powerful the mech stumbled and almost fell backwards. He noticed how quickly she was flying and was worried she'd overshoot the landing site. The blue femme was now close enough to see the glyphs on her pod. Barricade revved his engine and headed toward the femme, he stopped when he saw the other new arrivals near the femme but started again when it became evident the extra weight Chromia was carrying was going to push her along further and she'd miss her landing site.

Whoosh!

Boom!

Barricade couldn't believe it when he saw the pod land just metres from him. Ironhide saw the Decepticon charge toward her but he was to far away to reach them in time,

"**Chromia, **_**DO NOT TRANSFORM!" **_he yelled at her through his commlink as he ran toward her,

"Prime!" Bumblebee yelled as he took off toward Barricade. Optimus Prime followed Bumblebee toward the femme and her sparkling who was waiting patiently to transform. The others landed transformed and formed a circle around the pod, armed in case Barricade should try anything. Bumblebee transformed, flew through the air and kicked Barricade as he landed forcing the Decepticon to transform. He landed on Barricade and pushed him to the ground, the scout then kneeled on Barricade and pinned his claws into the sand. Barricade tried to get up but a shadow covered him and a cannon was shoved against his face,

"She's my sparkling," Barricade snarled,

"No she isn't," Bee snarled back,

"And you'll stay away," Optmus interjected.

Barricade could do nothing, he was now heavily outnumbered and reluctantly watched helplessly as Chromia transformed revealing Livie. Ironhide stared at her in wonder, the femme sparkling was now standing up and toddling around. The crest that was just a bump when he left had now become a small sharp rise on her forehead and her body was now completely crystal blue. Her bright red optics sparkled happily when she looked at Ironhide and lifted her arms to be picked up,

"Daddy, daddy," she happily clicked as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Ironhide walked up to Chromia who was standing just a way back to give Ironhide an opportunity to hold his daughter. Ironhide walked toward his spark mate and wrapped his arm around her waist. She allowed herself to be pulled into his side and the small family relished a moment they hadn't had for a long time. Will looked on and smiled at the happy reunited family, this was a side of Ironhide he hadn't seen and he felt privileged to be able to watch the reunion. Behind him were sparks from the others landing and figures transforming behind him.

If Barricade had of been with another mech, they may have put an arm around him, led him away and said, "Leave them be," but he wasn't. He had no choice except to watch as Ironhide hugged the femme sparkling…_his _sparkling and Chromia.

While Livie was hugging Ironhide Ratchet checked her over, giving her a light scan, she wriggled and giggled,

"It tickles,"

"She's fine," Ratchet smiled as he put his scanners away, "She's a little bit dehydrated from the heat during your entry into the atmosphere," he pulled out a cannister of energon for the youngster, "Give her some of this," Livie took the cannister from the medic and wasted no time in drinking it,

"What do you say?" Chromia said,

"Thank you," Livie clicked,

The next group which had arrived on earth had the injured Prowl with them. Jolt immediately transformed and raced over to Prowl to see how he fared during the entrance into the earth's atmosphere. Slowly and with many grunts and groans Prowl transformed. Jolt walked up to him and scanned his body,

"Hmmm," he grunted with satisfaction, "You seem to have taken no further damage from the entry into the atmosphere. Can you stand up?"

The tactican slowly got up with Jolt's help and leaned on the blue medic. Jolt called for Mirage to help, the spy made his way over to the medic and supported Prowl on the other side. Ratchet turned around to check the others when he saw Prowl. He walked toward the tactician,

"What happened?" he asked,

"He was injured during the attack on the ship," Jolt replied,

"Okay," he checked his wounds, "How long has he been like this,"

"A while, I did all I could do. We didn't have much in the way of supplies except what I had in my sub space,"

"How do you feel? We have a short journey back to the base," Ratchet asked Prowl,

"I think I can make it," the tactician replied,

Ratchet smiled, "You did well," he congratulated the junior medic. He saw the dent on Jolt's face, "What happened to you?" he asked,

Jolt looked at him slightly embarrassed, "A femme's fist," Ratchet smirked, "**Prime, we're ready to head back to the base,"**

"**Okay Ratchet," **Prime replied, "Bumblebee you go while I keep an eye on Barricade,"

Bumblebee quicky transformed and drove off toward the rest of the group. He spun his wheels as he left covering the Decepticon in sand. Mirage, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at all the mechs but they couldn't see Jazz anwhere,

"Where's Jazz?" Sideswipe asked his brother,

"I don't know," Sunstreaker replied, "Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus Prime are here but Jazz isn't. It's a bit strange, he wouldn't miss meeting us,"

"Yeah, I hope he's alright," Sideswipe said.

Opimus Prime looked at Barricade with narrowed optics, "Stay away from Chromia, Ironhide and their sparkling," he growled before leaving Barricade lying in the sand

* * *

Ironhide is now reunited with his family, at last but is this the end of Barricade's attempts to get his sparkling back?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't have any ownership over the transformers, their merchandise or characters apart from Livie.

* * *

Chapter 4

Together at last.

The new Autobots that had arrived needed to get an earth disguise sooner rather than later, they had to drive through a town and it was imperative they maintained their secrecy. The humans affiliated with NEST, who had joined them knew of an area that was wooded with a narrow road which wound its way through the trees. There were some bushes which were thick and hang back from the road a bit so it was easy for the Autobots to hide amongst the vegetation without being too obvious. Besides it was beginning to get dark which meant that their dark protoforms would not be seen in the shadows of the trees, the only problem was their bright blue optics, but Optimus was not too concerned; humans were not in the habit of looking upwards unless they needed to. Epps moved up to Will,

"What about the little one?"

Will looked at Livie who was in Chromia's arms. The blue femme turned and looked at the soldier, she didn't trust the humans and walked closer to Ironhide,

"I'm sure Optimus Prime has worked it out," he replied,

"I hope so because I don't want to come between those two," Epps replied while looking at Chromia and Livie.

"What about Livie, Ratchet?" Chromia asked.

Ratchet looked at the femme who had taken on the mode of a Suzuki in a royal blue colour. She was transformed in her robot mode and rolled toward him gracefully. A young private came up with an idea of putting her in Ironhide's tray back and covering her with tarpaulin or something else. Will looked at him and smiled,

"That's a great idea, where does the tarpaulin come from?"

"I saw a camping shop as we drove through here, they should have something. I can drive down and get it," he offered,

"Okay, you go and we'll wait for you to get back before we proceed," Will replied,

"I'll go with him," replied Sargent Epps,

"Okay, Ironhide, you can take them,"

The two soldiers jumped into Ironhide and drove off. Two hours passed and Ironhide hadn't returned yet with Epps and the young soldier. The new Autobots were beginning to get edgy, Livie was beginning to get fidgety and angsty and Optimus Prime was starting to get a little annoyed with the long wait. It was completely dark before they heard the deep rumble of Ironhide's engine. Sargeant Epps and the private got out of Ironhide. The atmosphere was tense and Will wanted to get moving as quickly as possible,

"What took you so long?" he asked,

"Sorry for the delay it was further than we thought," replied the private as they unfolded the tarpaulin.

Chromia laid the femme sparkling in the back and covered her over. She started to whine and cry,

"Hush Livie, you must be quiet and still," Chromia urged their daughter as she patted her, "Remember when we hid behind the rings to hide from the Decepticons well now you have to do the same to hide from the humans,"

"Yes that's true, little one," Ratchet continued,

"But I want my muuuuummmmmyyyyyy, daddddddyyyy," she whined,

"I'm here with you," Ironhide replied as he rocked on his axles so that Livie could see she was with him.

She lay in the back of Ironhide quietly, the hum of his engines as he drove along the road was comforting and the femme sparkling slowly fell into recharge. Every now and then he'd hit a bump in the road which would jolt her body and disturb her, but she soon drifted off again at the sound of his soothing voice comforting her.

The Autobots arrived at the base and after their journey they were ready for energon and a good recharge. They stopped at the boom gate and waited for the soldier there to lift it. He looked at each one of the newcomers and rolled his eyeballs. He really resented being stuck with working with the Autobots and wished they'd leave this planet to live somewhere else. At the moment that wasn't an option Optimus Prime was even considering, not until the Decepticons had left…if they ever did. The soldier walked past the Autobots and stopped at Ironhide's alt mode. He went to open the cover but stopped when he saw a face glaring at him in the side window on the driver's side. He walked away, opened the boom gate and waited for the large party to drive through. When he thought they were out of earshot he muttered something under his breath about Autobots and being stuck guarding them.

By the time they got to the main building Livie was waking up. Chromia transformed and took Livie out of Ironhide's tray so that he could transform to his alt mode. Optimus Prime transformed and walked toward the mother and daughter,

"It's been a big day hasn't it little one," Prime said to her.

He held out his hands and asked Chromia if he could give his grand-daughter a cuddle. Chromia handed her over, there were going to be lots of cuddles for the sparkling from those who hadn't seen her for a while,

"Hello Livie," Prime said as he stroked her cheek, "This is your new home, welcome to earth,"

Livie clicked nervously not quite sure who this mech was who had her. Chromia smiled,

"She hasn't seen you for a long time, look Livie, this is your Grand daddy," Chromia chimed happily.

Elita came up behind the leader and wrapped her hand around his waist. He turned and smiled at her lovingly, she laid her head on his shoulder and purred contentedly. She hadn't been able to say hello to him properly because Barricade made his presence known at the landing site but now Elita wanted to make up for that.

Slowly more of the Autobots arrived, the last two being Ratchet and Prowl. The tactician was beginning to feel drained towards the end of the journey and Ratchet was beginning to worry that Prowl wasn't going to make it. He transformed and with the help of Mirage got him onto a berth. Ratchet didn't waste any time in getting the mech hooked up to machines and making him comfortable with pain killers and a sedative to help him rest

Back in the main building Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still looking around for Jazz. Optimus Prime noticed the twins looking around and knew who it was they were looking for. He placed a hand on both their shoulders,

"Come," he said to them.

The twins eyed each other suspiciously, this was not right. Something was definitely wrong and it all centred around Jazz and the lack of his presence. He led them into a small room,

"My new office," he said,

"Wow this is a bit of a come down," Sunstreaker sneered,

Sideswipe elbowed his brother in the side, "Optimus, please tells us about Jazz," Sideswipe asked

Optimus Prime cycled air through his vents, this wasn't going to be so easy. He was still dealing with the loss of his 2IC himself.

Jolt was making himself familiar with the new med bay, "Not as good as the one we had on Cybertron," Ratchet looked at him,

"No, Jolt it isn't but our human allies have done everything they can to make sure we're comfortable and have everything we need," he replied,

Jolt sat on a berth and thought about the events of the last few joors which had led to their subsequent arrival on earth. He was relieved to be in the presence of his mentor again but something was bothering the young medic; he had seen Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Ironhide at the landing site but Jazz was missing from the welcome party and nothing had been mentioned of him. The blue Autobot looked at Ratchet,

"Ratchet," the older medic turned around and looked at his student,

"Yes Jolt what is it?" he asked tenderly

"It's Jazz Ratchet…" the medic slowly lowered his head, and turned to face his student, "Jolt…Jazz was killed by Megatron,"

"Oh," Jolt sat down and tried to grasp the information, "What happened?"

Ratchet and Optimus Prime slowly explained the events around Jazz's death to their respective audience,

"Where is he now?" Jolt asked,

"Come with me," Ratchet replied.

The medic took Jolt to the brick bunker where Jazz was laying. The door to the bunker was heavy and hard to roll back on its rollers. It squeaked loudly in the quiet late night air as Ratchet hauled it back. Ratchet's lamps lit and led Jolt to the brick shelf where he was laying, Jolt respectfully pulled back the sheet that was covering the saboteur. Every part of Jazz looked like he'd never been in any sort of battle except for his visor which was covering his optics and looked lifeless. Jolt ran his hand across the mech's chassis and stroked his antlers, and then a thought crossed his mind,

"Ratchet, would it not be possible to revive him. I'm sure I could do it with my electronic whips,"

"No, it would be impossible, you'd run out of power before Jazz was revived," Ratchet replied

"But what if I was connected to another power source?" Jolt suggested,

Ratchet shook his head, "There is nothing here strong enough,"

"What is this place, there must be something," Jolt argued.

Ratchet stood in front of him, "Jolt, there is nothing we can do," he replied firmly, "He is gone, let him rest in peace," he placed his hand on the young mech's shoulder and then drew him into a hug as Jolt wept.

Ironhide led Chromia and Livie to their new quarters. There was a small berth tucked in the corner for Livie which Ratchet had fashioned out of some scrap metal. Chromia was grateful to lay her down, she had gone to sleep and was sagging over the femme's arm. She was growing rapidly over the joors that Chromia and Ironhide had been separated, and she was beginning to take on the form and weight of a youngling. Once the sparkling was placed on her berth Chromia turned around to Ironhide and hugged him,

"I have really missed you," she whispered as she drew him into her,

"And I you," Ironhide replied as he returned Chromia's affection.

They left the quarters and sat together outside enjoying the night on a far corner of the tarmac so that they were out of sight, Chromia looked around at the smorgasboard of sights, sounds and smells,

"It's all so different," she said,

"I know," Ironhide looked out toward the horizon, his arm around Chromia's shoulders, "Once the battle for the Allspark was over we were able to take in this strange new world,"

"It certainly is beautiful," Chromia replied,

It was such a relief to have his spark mate next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and the couple sat there peacefully enjoying a precious moment which had become rare since the outbreak of the war,

"I thought I'd lost you when we left you. I tried to reach you through our bond but it was closed," Ironhide said as he caressed Chromia's helm.

"No, I nearly died but Jolt saved me…and Livie," she said.

The weapons specialist looked at Chromia, his optics shining with tenderness and love for his spark mate. Chromia looked back at him, she'd lost the stressed worried look that had become permanently etched across her face plates, and closed in to kiss him. Suddenly a bright glow and a deep growl was emitted from the med bay,

"What was that?" Chromia asked.

They both raced to the med bay and burst through the door to find Jolt sitting on a berth with Jazz. The next Autobot to make his presence in the med bay was Ratchet,

"What is going on in my…" he stopped as he saw a smoking machine in the corner and the silver saboteur sitting up looking at all three of the stunned Autobots. Ratchet turned angry blue optics toward the young mech,

"Would you care to explain what you think you were doing?" he growled, "I thought I told you to leave him peace. How could you be so disrespectful of myself, your superior officer and Jazz?"

"Well I would have thought the evidence is quite plain to see," Jolt retorted.

Jazz smirked at the response and then faced the medic,

"You lay back down," Ratchet snapped, he looked at Ironhide and Chromia, "You two out!" he bellowed and then the medic turned back to Jolt, "And you…I will be speaking with you later. Right now I need to check Jazz and make sure all his systems are functioning properly. Go to your quarters!"

Ratchet took his scanner out of his subspace, he didn't have anywhere else for it at the moment, he was still refurbishing the med bay so it was suitable for giant alien robots. He wondered where the machine had come from and how Jolt had got Jazz to the med bay unnoticed. He admired the junior medic's initiative but wondered if Jolt had thought of whether Jazz would be corrupted by the human machine,

"You should go easy on him, Ratch. He's only young," Jazz said as he laid down.

The medic ignored the saboteur as he continued with his examinations. Jazz grimaced as Ratchet ran the scanner over the area of his body that had been torn apart by Megatron,

"Did that hurt?" Ratchet asked, as he looked under Jazz's armour,

It looked bruised and red around the area where Ratchet had joined him together,

"Hmm, you need to take it easy Jazz. No sudden moves or you'll cause your wound to open. I want you to here until I am satisfied your body is stable enough to take your weight and the movement,"

"Just one question doc?" Jazz looked at Ratchet, "How long have I been…you know…dead for?"

"A long time. It's a miracle Jolt was actually able to revive you,"

"How about the Allspark?"

"I will explain it to you later, it's a long story, just rest for now," he said.

The news flew around the med bay and Optimus Prime raced through the base. He burst through the doors startling Ratchet who swung around,

"Is it true?" Ratchet made a sweeping motion of his hand towards the berth.

Optimus looked at the form of Jazz laying on the berth in a peaceful recharge. His grey armour was no longer lifeless and had a vibrancy about it,

"How did this happen?" Ratchet shrugged his shoulders,

"Jolt did it. It's nothing short of a miracle, Jazz has been dead a long time and he shouldn't have been able to be revived,"

Jazz woke up and looked around to the sound of the voices, "Priime," he slurred.

Optimus looked at him alarmed, "It's alright I gave him a sedative," Ratchet assured Prime, "It will keep him calm while he comes to terms with the fact he was dead and has been brought back,"

Optimus Prime walked up to Jazz, his optics shining warmly at the saboteur "Welcome back friend," he said

The Autobot leader turned around and walked back out of the med bay and toward his quarters and Elita.

Ironhide and Chromia made their way back to their quarters. Most of the Autobots were sleeping in another hanger which was big enough to take them all but because Ironhide and Chromia had a sparkling they had a room to themselves. It wasn't a big enough room, on the contrary it was small in size but they were grateful for it.

It was quiet in their room except for the soft sound coming from Livie's systems as they whirred slowly in her peaceful slumber. Chromia stood over her and smiled lovingly,

"Sleep well, little one," she whispered before getting into the berth.

Ironhide got in beside her and pulled her into a hug. Chromia giggled softly reminding Ironhide of the carefree days when they met before the war.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

_Chromia and Ironhide had been on patrol together and were making their way home. They had been gone all day and they both wanted to see Livie who was being looked after by Arcee and Springer. Chromia had been in a good mood all through their patrol despite the lack of Decepticon activity but on the way back she had a deep sense of foreboding and became quiet. Ironhide noticed this and tried to bring her out of her silence but she refused to be drawn out. On the horizon they could see black smoke billowing in the summer blue sky, they both stopped,_

"_I wonder where that is," Chromia said,_

"_It could be humans burning something off," he replied, but he wasn't so sure; it was in the direction of the base and there were no human settlements nearby except for those who were working with the Autobots. _

_As they got closer it was becoming more evident that it was actually the base and Chromia was beginning to get stressed. She drove quickly despite Ironhide's pleas to slow down. __The entrance to the base was strewn with bodies of humans who had been caught off guard by an attack but that wans't the bit that bothered Chromia. What bothered Chromia was the silence. She couldn't hear Livie crying. The frightened blue femme raced through the base to their quarters. All the rules Chromia had been taught forgotten. She looked in horror at the empty berth where Livie should have been laying._

_That was okay Arcee probably had her hidden somewhere. She made her way to Arcee's quarters, the pink femme was laying in a pool of energon. Chromia looked in horror at the sight of the warrior's chassis which had a gaping hole in it , electrical sparks could be seen inside where her spark should have been and crusted energon was trailing down from her wounds. Arcee was dead and Livie was gone!_

"_Nooooo!" Chromia cried as she fell to her knees and sobbed. _

_Ironhide got down beside her and cradled her in his arms as she sobbed deep heart wrenching sobs,_

"Noooo," Chromia screamed as she sat up.

She looked towards the berth Livie wasn't there, she turned around…so was Ironhide. Chromia jumped off their berth and raced through the base, she burst into Arcee's room. The pink femme was laying on the berth next to Springer who was caressing her chassis and talking to his unborn sparkling,

"Where's Live?" she yelled.

"Chromia, what is the meaning of this?" Arcee yelled as she jumped off the berth,

"Arcee, calm down," Springer snapped at his spark mate,

"Where is Livie?" Chromia asked again,

"We don' know, go and see if she's with Ironhide. He's in the main hanger with Optimus Prime," Springer replied curtly

Chromia raced out of the residence building and toward the hanger. She was so nimble and quick in her alt mode as she swerved to avoid rocks and pot holes in the hard sand. Ratchet heard a scream of a high powered engine race past his med bay and went outside to investigate,

"Now what's got her going?" he muttered to himself and transformed into his vehicle mode to chase the femme.

Chromia could hear laughter coming from the hanger and music. Not the music she was used to hearing but loud music. Ironhide's voice could be heard over the top of it and so could Optimus's. She stopped by the entrance to the main hanger to see Jazz with Livie on his shoulders. He was playing music and dancing, her body moving with Jazz's movement.

"Do it again, Uncle Jazz, do it again!" she said when he stopped.

Optimus and Ironhide were standing in the corner, Prime had his huge arms crossed over his chassis and Ironhide was standing with his hands on his hips, both smiling at the saboteur and the sparkling. She watched for a while out of sight so as not to distract Livie, smiling. Ratchet walked up behind Chromia, she spun around quickly,

"Calm down,Chromia. It's only me," he snapped, "Why were you speeding through the base in that way?" he asked her,

"No reason…I'm okay," she said,

"You didn't look okay to me," Ratchet retorted,

"No but I'm okay now," Chromia replied through gritted dental plates. She didn't want the medic probing her for an answer, it was just a dream. She wanted to enjoy the moment.

Ratchet looked at Jazz dancing with Livie,

"I thought I told you you could go as long as you took it easy," he snapped at the saboteur,

"Aww take it easy Ratchet. I'm fine," Jazz purred.

Then a wicked smile crossed his faceplates, he whispered "Hold on tight," to Livie. The sparkling grabbed his antlers, "Ahhh," he yelled as he bent down suddenly,

"Jazz," Ratchet yelled and raced toward him.

He grabbed Livie but Jazz held onto her tightly stood up and laughed,

"Ha ha ha. Got you going Ratch!"

Ratchet glared at him, "If you didn't have Livie with you…"

"Yep, I get it…the wrench of discipline. I see you haven't changed much in my absence," he said and carried on dancing with Livie.

Barricade moved furtively around the outskirts of the base watching as Jazz played with Livie. He could hear her laughter and he could see the Autobots standing around. He had a plan to snatch her but she was never out of anybody's sight, a sparkling was a rare sight and needed protecting, especially a femme sparkling. It had crossed Optimus Prime's mind that she would start to notice differences soon and start asking questions. Both he and Ratchet had discussed this and both agreed that Ironhide and Chromia would need support for when that happened.

Now they knew Barricade was the father they were concerned he'd try to reach Livie through his father daughter bond, something which Ironhide and Chromia could never have with her. So far that hadn't happened.

The Decepticon watched quietly as she continued her game with Jazz, snarling. He opened it and gently nudged the femme sparkling, Livie suddenly stopped laughing and looked a little unnerved. Jazz noticed the sudden change in her demeanour and pulled her off his shoulder,

"What's the matter baby?" he cooed as he held her close to his chassis,

"Daddy," she replied, "I want my daddy,"

Jazz took her to Ironhide, she almost jumped into his arms and snuggled as close to his chassis as she could,

"What's the matter, Livie?" he asked

"I feel funny," she replied.

Ironhide smiled, "You feel funny, has Uncle Jazz jiggled you around too much?"

"No daddy different funny,"Ironhide raised an optic ridge,

"Different funny?" he asked,

"Yes daddy, in here," Livie pointed to her spark.

Chromia gracefully wheeled toward Ironhide and Livie closely followed by Ratchet, "Are you alright my little one?" she asked,

"She says she feels funny in her spark," Ironhide replied.

Ratchet looked at her concerned, "It's probably nothing but I'll check her over anyway," he said, "Bring her to the med bay,"

Barricade watched the three Autobots walk toward a building which he assumed to be Ratchet's med bay, "Soon my little Spitfire, we'll be reunited soon," he said as he smirked.

He heard the roar of engines closing in on him and quickly transformed and darted off.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were not satisfied with the first vehicle mode they'd found and they had gone on an early morning drive to find a better one,

"Are you picking up what I'm picking up?" Sunstreaker asked his brother,

"If you're talking about that sluggard Barricade then yes I am," Sideswipe growled back. They both turned in the direction that Barricade had driven off in and went to find him.

Ratchet completed his scan of Livie's spark and looked up at Chromia and Ironhide with a look of concern across his faceplates,

"What is it?" Chromia asked, fearful of what the medic might say,

"I checked Livie's spark, she's well but Barricade has managed to reach Livie through his bond he shares with her ," he replied gravely.

Chromia's energon ran cold, "How can you tell?" she asked darkly,

"Every time we communicate to each other through our bonds we leave a trail. It's our bodies way of recognising the mech or femme or in this case…," Ratchet hesitated before continuing on, "…father who is communicating. That's why Livie's behaviour changed, when he reached her she noticed it but doesn't understand who it is, she's only known you as her parents and for her sake we need to try to keep it that way,"

Ironhide growled and cursed quietly to himself Chromia looked down at Livie, she stroked her helm,

"Nobody is going to take you from me, my dear sweet Livie," Ratchet watched her, she'd come along way since that femme on Cybertron who was pacing his med bay because Ironhide was insisting on having a sparkling.

A large explosion suddenly rocked the base, it frightened the life of the soldier on guard duty at the gate. He held his head in fright and ducked below the window. He'd never seen a Decepticon but he'd heard how fearful they were. Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap and Jolt raced off in the direction of the blast but they were only greeted by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe coming back as silver and gold corvette sting rays. Jazz looked them over, smiled and nodded in approval

"Only you two can find something so stylish," he said.

Barricade stopped driving and turned around. The base was now a shadow on the horizon. He transformed and looked around the environment with his scanners on but neither of the twins signature was visible. Satisfied he was alone he ran a scan on his systems, particularly the system which allowed him to open his bond to reach Livie. Now he knew he could reach her he could do it more often in the hope that she'd get used to him. Figures flashed across his optics and at last the diagnosis report appeared:

-Weapons system in tact

-Communications in tact

-Navigation in tact

-Spark healthy

-Protoform minor injuries. Healing started.

-No terminal defects.

The Decepticon smiled and drove off to the deserted building he now inhabited. At the moment he was the only Decepticon on earth but he knew Soundwave was making his way toward earth and that meant more were on the way. So long as that pathetic Starscream didn't start throwing his weight around he was happy. He believed Soundwave should take Megatron's place, he was more stable than Starscream, who was always singing his own tune. He didn't know about the fallen or the plan forming in the ancient Decepticon's mind.

Once everything had settled down Ratchet made his way to Optimus Prime's office,

"Optimus, Barricade has communicated with Livie," he said gravely

Optimus stopped what he was doing and looked at the medic, his optics cold and hard with anger,

"No," he growled, "How are Ironhide and Chromia?"

"Chromia isn't taking it too well and Ironhide is fuming," Ratchet replied.

There was a loud bang and the black topkick raced across the forecourt of the base and through the barrier closely followed by Chromia. Ratchet and Optimus Prime immediately transformed and raced after them. Prime tried to contact the weapons specialist and the warrior but they both had their communications closed except to each other. He flew at a speed humanly impossible but they were too far in front.

As Ironhide and Chromia neared the town they found the mech driving through the streets of Tranquillity in the opposite direction. Chromia being smaller and quicker flicked around and gave chase,

"Chromia…_no! _He's too powerful for you," Ironhide yelled but the femme shut her communications off.

Barricade picked up her signal, turned down a dirt track and sped off so he was out of sight and transformed. He waited amongst the trees for the blue warrior to come. The roar of her engine signaled the imminent arrival of the Autobot femme but he couldn't hear Ironhide's engine, which suggested she was alone, "_Killing her is going to be all too easy," _he snarled to himself and waited for her to arrive. She stopped short off where he was and armed herself. Barricade emerged from his hiding place and beckoned her forward menacingly with a giant claw. The sun was shining brightly in her face giving Barricade the advantage, she shifted so she was in the shade of a tree but she couldn't see him very well amongst the leaves.

"I'm waiting for you…_Autobot!"_ he spat,

"You leave my sparkling alone," she growled, as she flew at him. He used his arm to defend himself and pushed Chromia to the ground,

Barricade laughed, "And what are you going to do? Kill me. I don't think so. The sparkling belongs to me," he growled and started to spin his spikes as he moved toward Chromia menacingly. Chromia got up and rushed at him,

"She's not, she belongs to Ironhide and myself. She is an Autobot,"

"She will _never_ be an Autobot, she was born a Decepticon," his spinning spikes cut in closer to Chromia.

She tripped backwards and lay on her back, using her left arm to protect her face the femme accessed her weapons system with her left arm and took aim at Barricade. Ironhide turned up and transformed quickly, "Try this for size," he growled as he fired a round of plasma from his cannon at Barricade.

It hit him causing him to topple over, growling as he fell. Chromia used the distraction to get up, but Barricade quickly got up and jumped on the femme pushing her to the ground, piercing her shoulder with his claws,

"Hide," she cried.

Ironhide grabbed Barricade by the helm and pulled him off Chromia. He pushed the hunter over, Barricade wheeled his arms backwards to keep his balance. Ironhide took the advantage to attack him,

"You…leave…my…daughter...and Chromia…alone," he said with every hit.

"Ironhide!" a barritone voice yelled at him.

Ironhide stopped and turned around. Ratchet was kneeling beside Chromia running scans over her and Prime was standing behind him,

"Stand down, you cannot fight this one you're too involved," Prime ordered the weapons specialist.

Barricade went to shoot Ironhide but Optimus was quick and shot the hunter first, he walked up to him and placed a foot on his chassis,

"I told you to stay away," he growled as he bent over the mech, "You're dying femme's last wish was for Ironhide to look after her. You are going against those wishes,"

"I will die without her," he growled back, while lashing out at Prime,

"Oh you selfish Decepticon," Prime growled, "Livie's well being should come before yours. By that alone you are not worthy to keep her,"

The Autobots turned around and left Barricade there. Prime looked at Ironhide,

"I will speak with you when we get back," he snapped angrily at the weapons specialist.

Elita watched angrily as Ratchet took Chromia to the med bay, she knew Chromia enjoyed a fight with the Decepticons but the femme was never irrational and yet her behaviour today was exactly that. Elita walked up to Prime's office,

"What are we going to do with them?" she asked,

Optimus who was sat behind his desk looked up at Elita, _"_Go easy on them. Barricade communicated to Livie through his creator bond," Elita's blue optics darkened,

"That glitch! That gives the reason but Chromia was so irrational. I shall have to speak to her,"

He got up and moved around his desk to face Elita and then with his hands on her delicate shoulders and optics full of gentleness he said,

"Before Chromia and Ironhide had Livie Chromia was a warrior first and foremost. Now she has Livie she has also embraced her role as a mother to the sparkling. Her actions came out of her need to protect Livie,"

He moved away and looked out of the window. Livie was outside with Sunstreaker and Sidewipe who were showing her some martial arts moves. She tried to imitate them and fell on her aft and would burst into laughter, Optimus Prime chuckled quietly. Elita was curious with what had her spark mate amused and stood beside Prime watching the comical act herself. She smiled lovingly and then her smile disappeared, she was missing all of this. All the times she'd refused to have a sparkling because of the war was her way of protecting herself from the hurt if the sparkling was taken away from her. Now watching Livie she was beginning to think twice but would Prime agree?

Optimus interrupted her thoughts, "We cannot allow them to engage Barricade in battle anymore, they are too emotionally involved. We have to fight this for them," Elita nodded in agreement but both commanders knew the couple would not agree with this. Elita looked up at Prime,

Optimus, I've always said I don't want a sparkling because of the war but well…watching Chromia with Livie…I think it would be nice to have a little one running around,"

Optimus Prime looked at her, his optics full of tenderness and joy at the news he'd always wanted to hear. A sparkling. It would bring a joy to their life and make their lives complete. He saw Ironhide walking toward him,

"I need to deal with Ironhide, we'll carry this on later," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and opened the door to let her out.

* * *

"Oh you're so pathetic," a voice hissed at the black and white Decepticon laying on the path, "Who got you?"

Starscream bent down and inspected Barricade's injuries, "Whoever it was beat the life out of you, luckily you're injuries aren't that serious. They've got all the fingerprints of Autobots, what did you?"

"None of your business! Get me out of here!" the hunter snarled,

"Oohh touchy," Starscream replied.

He opened his radio link to the other two seekers who'd just arrived with him,

"You gotta base?" one of them asked.

Barricade didn't want them knowing about the desolate building, that was the place he was planning on taking Livie to, and they were the last Cons he wanted to know about Livie,

"No," he snarled again,

"You were supposed to find us a base. What have you been doing?"

"Mind your own business," Barricade snarled.

* * *

Chromia lay on the berth while Ratchet treated her injuries. She was quiet, a lot quieter than normal mainly due to the sedative he'd given her but she was also thinking about how much Livie had changed her life. She nearly lost her life this afternoon which would have left Livie as a motherless sparkling and that saddened the blue femme. She lay there as he continued repairing the damage caused by Barricade's claws. The medic looked at her,

"You're lucky he didn't cause more damage than he did, you need to be more careful and think about your little one," Ratchet grumbled,

"I was thinking about her," the medic raised an optic ridge,

"It all sounds a bit spontaneous to me. You both went after the Decepticon, how do you know he wasn't going to lead you into an ambush? I've seen too many sparklings become orphans and so has Prime. Livie needs you alive, not dead. She knows you as her parents. Think about that,"

"I was!" Chromia retorted,

"No you weren't you were thinking emotionally. Chromia," he said softly as he sat on the edge of the berth she was laying on, "You're a mother now, you have to be more careful. Livie needs you," Chromia looked away_, _he was so right.

Elita walked into the med bay and up to Ratchet, "How is she?" she asked medic,

"She'll survive, I hope she's thinking about things," he replied as he wiped his hands from the energon, I'm going to put her into stasis for a while, her protoform needs time to heal itself,

Elita walked up to Chromia's berth, "Chromia," she called her 2IC but the blue warrior wouldn't answer, "Don't you ice me out femme!" she said firmly, "Look at me," Chromia slowly turned her head back to look at Elita, her optics full of compassion for the femme laying on the berth. She picked up Chromia's hand, "I want you to let us deal with Barricade in future, you are too emotionally involved to deal with him Chromia. We will fight him for you,"

"But Elita..." Chromia went to argue,

"No Chromia," Elita interjected firmly, "You can't fight him, not this time,"

"The battle is ours, Elita...Ironhide's and mine,"

"No it isn't," Elita retorted angrily

Ratchet could hear the heated debate in his office and went out to stop them before it got out of hand, "Elita it is time for you to leave please. I want Chromia to rest now, Chromia I want you to settle down now, you're getting too stressed"

"How could a sparkling have such a huge impact on my life?" she asked Ratchet. He smiled but said nothing as he injected a serum into her systems. Slowly she felt blackness closing in around her, she watched Ratchet's face become blurred as the serum took effect and she drifted into temporary stasis.

* * *

Tucked away in the corner of the rec room several mechs sat around on bright red comfy chairs. There was a red table in the middle and several empty cubes of energon. Most of them had consumed at least two or three and it was beginning to show. The conversation had been about Cybertron and then moved on to those who had fallen. Prowl raised a cube,

"To the fallen," he slurred,

"To the fallen the others repeated."

Sunstreaker lifted his cube again, "To Flare up,"

"To Flare up," the others called back.

Sideswipe raised his glass sadly, sweet memories of his beautiful femme flowing through his processor. Oh how he missed his spark mate, especially at the night time when he lay in his berth with the empty space next to him. Sunstreaker looked toward his brother and moved closer to the mech, and pulled him into a hug,

"**I miss her,"** he replied quietly,

"**I know," **Sunstreaker replied, "**I feel it through our bond,"**

Ratchet remembered the mech who defended them as they left. He faced death and fought to the end for the freedom of all those around the table. Ratchet looked at every mech around the table, they all owed it to him. He raised his cube,

"Autobots, I would like to propose a toast to one mech who is no longer with us but we all owe our life to him. I can't remember his name but he was black and silver and dying when he was brought into the med bay. Jolt worked on him to do everything he could to save his life but it was to no avail,his injuries were too severe and when the call to escape came he asked for his weapon so he could distract the Decepticons while Jolt and I escaped with those who would survive. As we took off the med bay blew up with him in it. We all owe our lives to him," everybody looked at Ratchet, a heavy sadness fell over them,

"I know who you're talking about, I brought him into the med bay," Mirage replied quietly,

"Yeah I know him too," Jazz replied, "His name was Stealth, he was a young mech with a fantastic future and the makings of a fantastic spy,"

Jazz got up from the group and stormed out of the rec room and out of the med bay,

"What's wrong with him," someone said as others watched on with sadness.

Prowl got up and followed his best friend. Jazz transformed and sped off to the lookout where he sat and looked across the horizon. He heard the gravel popping under the tactician's wheels but didn't turn around. Prowl silently transformed and sat next to Jazz,

"What gives me the right to be brought back from the dead when Stealth and many others died?"

Prowl didn't know how to answer that question and decided that maybe it was best not to answer. What could he say anyway? He did the only thing he could and that was to sit with Jazz silently while the saboteur carried on ranting,

"I should've stayed dead," he continued, "It was my time. Jolt shouldn't have brought me back!"

Ironhide's thoughts turned to Livie and how she came to enter the world, he coughed as he rose his cube. His thoughts then turned to Hornet and her last dying request, silently he proposed a toast to Hornet and then rose his cube,

"I would like to propose a toast to our daughter, Livie who was given to me by Hornet with the instruction to look after her," he said,

"To Livie!" they all replied, "The sparkling born through adversity,"

* * *

Will Barricade stop his attempts at winning Livie?

Will she decide to live as a Decepticon or stay with the Autobots?

Find out Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer;** Transformers don't belong to me, except for Livie and Hornet.

* * *

Chapter 6

True heritage.

It had been peaceful for a while and the Autobots were beginning to relax a little, but Optimus Prime wasn't convinced since there had been little activity from the Decepticons. He told the Autobots to stay on their guard because he had a feeling something was brewing. Ironhide and Chromia lay on their berth in the room adjacent to Livie's, Chromia's cooling fans had stopped and her chest plates were now closed. She purred contentedly as she lay on top of him while he stroked her back.

In this short time Livie had grown into a youngling and she was beginning to look very attractive by Cybertronian standards. She had a slight resemblance to Hornet both in her manner and form. Even though Hornet was her mother, and Livie had taken on Hornet's mannerisms she had adopted the attitudes of the Autobots and her parents. She was very gentle in nature and she was looking forward to when she'd start training and finding an earth disguise. Ironhide told her he'd take her out to find one soon, she was looking forward to that and she was beginning to think about what she'd like to have as an earth disguise.

Barricade and the seekers had found an old disused warehouse not far from the outskirts of the town. It was ideal for them, they could lay low out of the radar of the Autobots and close enough to human settlements to wreak havoc. Not that that was their intention at the moment, there weren't enough of them and Starscream had a far more sinister plan up his sleeve. Soundwave had heard the transmission between Starscream and the seekers and he was now making his way through space and into the universe known by the humans. The aforementioned seeker was frequently making trips between earth and Cybertron while Barricade made frequent trips to spy on Livie. Starscream noted the hunter's frequent disappearances and was beginning to get irritated by them, so when Barricade left again Starscream turned to his seeker brothers,

"Follow him," he snarled, "Find out what he's up to,"

The two Decepticons transformed into their vehicle modes and flew along the same course as Barricade. The police Saleen stopped just behind a rocky area in the desert not far from the Autobot base. He sat in his vehicle mode and watched the young femme closely. The seekers hovered nearby and wondered why he was sitting there. They flew on and found the Autobot base and Livie who was outside talking with Bumblebee,

"Well, well, well. It seems the Autobots have a youngling," Skywarp snarled,

"Yeah a real honey too by the looks of things," Thundercracker replied

Bumblebee was sharing music files with Livie who was moving her body to the rhythm of the music. Just nearby Sideswipe was watching the young mech and femme and picked up the signal of the two seekers. He looked up and watched them fly away but still told them to move in closer to the base,

"Ohhh, do we have to?" Livie moaned,

Sideswipe rolled his optics, "Yes we do,"

Optimus Prime saw them reluctantly move from the place where they were and follow Sideswipe closer to the base. He smiled at the memory of himself as a youngling with the same reluctance to do as his elders told him to.

Ironhide turned up with Will, Livie turned around at the familiar sound of her father's engines,

"Daddy," she called and ran up to hug him,

"Hello darling," Ironhide cooed as he wrapped his massive arms around her slender waist. Bumblebee watched from a distance,

"I never imagined Ironhide and Chromia as parents," Sideswipe said to Bumblebee as they walked into the hanger,

"I know," Bumblebee replied, "But they're wonderful parents to Livie,"

Optimus walked up to Sideswipe, "Everything okay?" he aksed,

"Seekers are hanging around," the soldier replied, "I thought it would be best to bring them closer to the base,"

"Wise choice, I'll send out some scouts in case more Decepticons are hanging around," Prime replied,

"What have you been up to in my absence?" Ironhide asked Livie,

"Listening to music with Bumblebee,"

Bumblebee walked up to Livie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Thanks for this morning," he said to her, "I had fun,"

"Your welcome ," she chirruped back.

Optimus Prime looked at the scout and femme youngling,

"Bumblebee, seekers have been hanging around, I need you to go and see if there are any more Decepticons around,"

"Yes sir," he replied and left immediately

Livie looked at Ironhide, "Daddy, I need to talk to you and mum about some things," she said,

"Okay, I'm kinda busy right now with Will and Prime, can we talk later?"

"Yeah okay," she replied sadly.

Jolt had just finished his shift in the med bay and went off to find Livie. He heard talking in the hanger where most of the Autobots hang out, one of the voices he recognised as Livie's, he casually strolled up to the small group of Autobots and called her,

She turned around, "Hi Jolt," she called,

Livie walked up to Ironhide, "I'll be back later, daddy," she said as she kissed him on his cheek.

The two Autobots walked outside but were quickly stopped by Sideswipe, so they hang around the entrance to the base.

"It's best you two stay in here for a while. Seekers have been spotted,"

"Seekers, what are they?" Livie asked,

Sideswipe looked at her, "Decepticons who fly," he replied,

"Oh," she answered, "Why are they here?"

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders, he stroked her helm with a massive silver hand, "Don't worry Livie, you're safe in here, besides you have Sunstreaker and myself to protect you," he said,

"And me," Jolt replied as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her into a hug,

"Jolt," Livie said and pulled herself away.

* * *

Barricade could no longer see Livie and opened his bond and reached out to her again. He was pleased to see she hadn't closed it yet and assumed she hadn't learnt to, but he knew it wouldn't be long before she would so he made the most of every minute he could connect with her. He had to make a move on her soon, Livie was his daughter and he needed her. As much as the hunter hated to admit it he may have to enlist the help of the seekers to get her. He growled quietly to himself, those three would not be able to keep their hands off her. He'd much rather see her with someone like Soundwave or Sideways.

The seekers flew over his position, circled and landed in front of him. They transformed to their bi pedal mode and sauntered up to him,

"What are you doing out here, Cade?" Thundercracker asked,, "Starscream won't like you out here, you're…,"

"I'm well aware of what Starscream wants but what he doesn't know about he can't cry about so keep your mouths shut!" he snapped and walked off,

"Hey did you know the Autobots have got a youngling?" Thundercracker asked,

He growled, so they'd seen her had they, well that's all they'll ever do…look but don't touch! He transformed and drove off back to the derelict building and sat in a dark corner. He opened his bond and connected with Livie again.

The young femme felt Barricade's attempts to reach out to her again, he was strong and powerful and Livie felt threatened by it, but it also felt strangely familiar. Livie was confused, where was it coming from? Who knew her so personally? She knew her parents could connect with each other in this way and the twins too but she wasn't aware of anyone close to her who was able to do that. She didn't know that sparklings could have a bond with their creators...a creator bond. Ironhide and Chromia couldn't do that with her. Her bond with Barricade had become weakened over time because they hadn't had the contact with each other from the beginning when she was born, but now that he had been reaching out to her more, the creator sparkling bond was beginning to reignite.

Livie's curiosity was becoming aroused with every attempt Barricade made to connect with her and the hunter picked it up. It wouldn't be long before she realised he was her father and not Ironhide and Chromia, but even then he couldn't be guaranteed she'd accept him. Maybe she'd want to stay with the Autobots, that made the black and white Decepticon cringe. He thought about identifying himself as her father but that would serve no purpose at the moment. What he wasn't prepared for was Livie's return gesture of embracing him and connecting with him.

She reached out to him, she wanted answers, trouble was she wasn't prepared for the answer she got. He responded to his daughter's curiosity and embraced her. For the first time the Decepticon mech was in contact with his daughter, he moved all around her, getting to know her, feeling her. It was priceless, she was so young, so innocent, so...full of life. Barricade smiled as she continued to reach out to him, he sensed her need to know who he was. He had waited for this opportunity for a long time, he'd kept his identity secret until he knew she was ready to know who he was. The wait was killing him but now he believed it was time and opened his end of the bond fully to reveal his relationship to her. Livie's spark pulse raced. It couldn't be true, her color paled,

"Nooo!" she cried, "No, that's not true,"

The two mechs standing with her looked at her, "What's the matter, Livie?" Sideswipe asked,

"Go away, leave me alone," she cried and raced through the hanger

"What's wrong with her?" Jolt asked,

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me," he rolled after her and tried to pick her up,

"Get off of me," she growled as she squirmed out of his grasp.

She sat against a wall, and rocked backwards and forwards sobbing, energon tears rolling down her face. Sideswipe rolled next to her and sat opposite her, his optics full of compassion for the young femme. He reached out to her and stroked her helm and face,

"What's happened, little one?" the frontline warrior asked,

"Daddy, I want my daddy," she sobbed over and over again. Sideswipe looked over his shoulders at Jolt, "Go and get her parents," he ordered the young medic.

Ironhide and Chromia saw Livie with Sideswipe, she was still sobbing while he was caressing her gently and trying to soothe her. They raced toward her, she heard them coming and looked up,

"Go away from me," she screamed, "You're not my parents, go away,"

They stopped and looked at her shocked by her reaction. Ratchet and Optimus Prime heard the commotion and raced out to the hanger just as Livie swung around and hit out at Sideswipe,

"Leave me alone, all of you," she saw Optimus and Ratchet looking at her,

"Livie, listen darling..." Chromia went to say,

"No, I won't listen, you're liars...all of you," she screamed as she started hitting out at whatever was in her path,

Ratchet reached into his sub space and pulled out a syringe. He looked at Prime, "Get her parents out of here," he demanded.

Optimus glared at his medic, but that was all part of Ratchet's no nonsense nature. He took Ironhide and Chromia back to his office where they could wait for Ratchet to call them,

"Sideswipe, hold onto her,"

The frontline warrior grabbed Livie and held her tightly as Ratchet opened the panel on her arm and injected a serum into Livie's system,

"What are you doing? owww," she whined, and tried to pull her arm away but Ratchet had a firm grip on her,

"It's alright Livie, you're okay," Ratchet cooed at her as he retracted the syringe and closed the panel.

She felt her systems winding down, "What's happening?" she asked,

Ratchet looked at her, "It's the sedative, sweetspark," Ratchet replied, "It's calming you down,"

He ran a scan on her and looked at Sideswipe, "She'll be in recharge soon," he said

Her optics slowly shuttered and opened again, Sideswipe noticed her fight to stay awake, "Let go, Livie," he said gently but the youngling didn't hear it, "You l'il spitfire," he cooed with a smile as her body went limp in his arms,

"Let's get her back to the med bay," Ratchet picked her up and carried her to a berth where he gently laid her out.

He looked at Sideswipe, the frontline soldier rolled forward and stroked her hand gently. Ratchet patted his shoulder, Sideswipe looked at him and placed his hand on the medic's and squeezed it before nodding and walking out.

Ironhide and Chromia were still in Prime's office when Optimus told them they could see Livie. Chromia walked up to the berth where Livie was now sleeping. Ironhide stood behind the blue femme and held her shoulders. The medic was stood on the opposite side,

"Do you have any idea of what caused her to get upset like that?" he asked them,

"No," they both replied in unison,

"Well something did. Has she heard much from Barricade?" Chromia stroked Livie's helm, it was warm and smooth under her fingers, Chromia continued the action wishing she could reach out to her daughter in a way a creator could.

"If she has she hasn't mentioned it," Ironhide replied,

"Hmmm," Ratchet rubbed his chin thoughtfully, that could be the only reason why she did this.

"I want her to stay in here so that I can keep an eye on her," Ratchet said as he placed a blanket over the youngling, "How are you two coping with this, that was quite a hurtful thing for her to say to you,"

Chromia looked down, she was hurt and she knew Ironhide was too, she could feel it, but the stubborn glitch wasn't going to admit it,

"I'm staying," Ironhide replied,

Ratchet narrowed his optics, there was no way he was going to allow Ironhide to leave his spark mate to cope on her own, "No, you're not. You need to support your spark mate through this, Livie will be fine with Jolt and myself. Besides seeing you here when she comes out of the sedative may only aggravate the situation all the more I will let you know when she wakes up," Ironhide went to argue with the medic but he reached out for a nearby wrench. Reluctantly the weapons specialist left Livie's bedside with Chromia pulled firmly into his side.

It wasn't until morning of the next day before Livie finally woke up, she groaned and shuttered her eyelids at the bright light and then reopened them. As she looked around she saw the familiar sight of the med bay. Livie heard footsteps approach her and turned to see where they were coming from. Ratchet appeared in her optic vision. He slowly sat her up and handed her an energon cube, she took it and drank it quickly,

"Slow down, little one, you'll purge if you drink it too fast," Livie looked at him and slowed down,

"Good, perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened yesterday,"

Ratchet looked at her but Livie was avoiding eye contact with the medic, "Livie, look at me," he called. She glanced at him briefly,

"Where are my parents?" she asked him,

"You told them they weren't your parents. That hurt them a lot," Livie looked at him,

"No I didn't," she replied adamantly,

"Yes you did, I was there," Ratchet retorted.

Air was pushed through Livie's systems and out through her vents, "Well, they're not are they. Barricade is. He told me last night," she replied sarcastically,

"That's unnecessary young femme, they were trying to protect you. They promised myself and Optimus they'd tell you when you were old enough to understand,"

"Well they didn't, I found out from Barricade. How can I trust them if they keep secrets from me?" she asked.

Ratchet looked at her, she was right. How could she trust them? He thought about it for a while, "Have they ever hurt you," he asked,

"Yes they did last night," she snapped,

Ratchet glared at her, "You hurt them," he said, "They were trying to protect you,"

"From what? My life was built on a lie," she retorted sharply,

"No it wasn't it was built on love something a Decepticon will never do,"

She suddenly looked up, "What? Are you saying..."

"You heard me, you can speak to your parents about the rest," he got up and walked away, her optics narrowed as they followed him,

"I'm not going back to them, they lied to me, and don't you walk away from me,"

Ratchet turned back to look at her, his optics, bright with anger, "Well that's your choice but at least give them to opportunity to speak to you, tell you how you came to be with us,"

"Why?" she retorted,

Ratchet sat on her berth and stared right into her optics, she tried to move her head away but he held her head so she had no choice but to look him in the optics, "Because you owe them that young femme. Now you stop your nonsense, believe me when I say to you, you're the lucky one. Many others died at the hands of your so called father,"

Livie had heard about the slaughter and looked down, she felt so ashamed. Ratchet looked at her sympathetically, his blue optics now soft and caring, "You can stop him connecting with you, if that's what you want?" he said, "I can teach you but first of all I want you to let me tell your parents you're awake,"

"Yeah...okay" she replied quietly,

"Good girl," he said as he opened his radio link to Ironhide.

Livie looked up when she heard Ironhide's voice, he sat on her berth and scooped her into his arms, "Sorry," she croaked,

"It's alright, sweetspark," Ironhide replied. He held onto her tightly, Chromia sat on the other side of the berth and wrapped her arms around both her sweetspark and Livie,

"**Ironhide, it was Barricade," **Ratchet said,

**"Can we stop him?" **Ironhide asked

**"Only if Livie wants it to stop, she has to make that choice it's up to her,"** Ratchet replied,

"**Have you spoken to her about it?"** Ironhide asked,

**"Yes but she hasn't suggested she wants that," **Ratchet replied

"**I'm not going to force her, I'll wait until she is ready," **

**"That may be the best thing to do," **Ratchet replied.

Livie pulled away from them, "I want to go home," she whispered,

"Come on, they said and picked her up to take her home.

Later that day Livie sat with Jolt in the hanger, she was leaning against a tank quite comfortably. Soldiers were watching her suspiciously and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were nearby with Jazz and Prowl and keeping a watchful eye on them.

After yesterday's success Baricade decided to connect with Livie again,

"Ah oh," Livie said,

Jolt looked at her "What's wrong?" he asked,

"My father," she replied. He looked at her,

"You know you can stop him," Jolt replied,

"How?" she asked,

"Hasn't anybody shown you yet?"

"No, Ratchet offered to but we never got that far," she replied,

"Okay, I'll show you and then you can choose when to open the bond or close it," Jolt said,

"You mean it will never go away?" she asked,

"No, it will always stay with you, Barricade is your creator "

"Oh," she replied,

"You sound almost disappointed," Jolt laughed,

He started to show her how to close off the bond step by step, patiently repeating the areas the youngling didn't understand. It took her a while to achieve what she wanted but eventually she shut it down,

"I did it," she cried victoriously, "Thank you Jolt," she flung her arms around the junior medic's neck and hugged him tightly,

"Okay okay, that's enough," Jolt replied as he pulled her away from him.

Barricade was enjoying the contact he was having with Livie and he became infuriated when he couldn't get through to her anymore. He punched the floor with his massive hand, stood up and roared loudly frightening passers by. Barricade transformed and drove of in the direction of the Autobot base blasting anything that got in his way,

"I will get you back, Spitfire, even if I have to come against Chromia and Ironhide. I will fight to the death to get you back,"

He kept driving cursing Hornet for giving Livie to the old black weapons specialist. What did that old Autobot know about sparkling rearing anyway? All he knows is the end of a cannon where rounds come out. The end that he will be staring down when Barricade goes to get his daughter. He stopped where he was and watched the base, it was silent. Maybe he should attempt to grab her now. No, that wouldn't work, she wasn't around. He needed to catch her when she was alone.

Livie was getting fed up, she really wanted to go outside and was beginning to get bored. Not only was she beginning to get bored but she was beginning to look at ways of getting out. At the moment with Jolt next to her and too many Autobots around, it wasn't going to be possible. A smile crossed her faceplates, she could rise to the challenge. The Seekers had been regularly flying over the base but she hadn't heard them since this morning. She looked at the old warrior and then at the young medic next to her. Maybe she could get outside with his help,

"What shall we do?" she asked him,

He simply shrugged, "What would you like to do?"

"I want to look for an earth disguise," she replied,

Jolt looked at her, "Has anybody spoken to you about that yet?" he asked,

"No," she replied, "But I want one that flies,"

"Oh," he replied,

"Can't we go outside and look at the planes?" she got up and looked toward the hanger door longingly,

"No," Jolt replied, "The seekers are about,"

"But I'm booooorrrrrrrrrrrred in here," she whined as she turned around and headed back to Jolt, "I want to go outside,"

Jolt looked at Sideswipe, who had moved closer to them, "What do you think?" he asked,

"I'll go and check, you two stay here," Sideswipe got up and walked toward the entrance to the hanger,

"Come on," Livie said as she grabbed Jolt by the hand,

"What? Livie what are you doing?"

"Going outside," she replied as they hid behind a huge armored vehicle,

"No Livie you can't not without anybody's say so,"

"Don't worry, I bet they've gone. We'll be fine," Livie looked at him, "Or are you too chicken?" she asked with a smile, and made a chicken gesture with her arms while clucking.

Jolt looked at her and cycled air throug his vents. He grabbed her by the wrist, "Come with me," he said and led her around the vehicles quietly so as not to alert the frontline warrior who was now making his way back to where they were sitting. When he found the spot empty he cycled air through his vents. Jolt and Livie watched as the frontline warrior proceeded his search using his scanners and waited for their signatures which would appear on his lens when he got close,

"This way," Jolt whispered as he guided Livie around another tank which got them closer to their goal. Livie watched giggling quietly as she watched the frontline warrior continued his search for them; the young medic wondered how he got himself involved and the trouble he was going to be in. Livie smirked,

"This is fun," she whispered

"Huh, that's what you think," he retorted, "I'm going to be in so much trouble,"

"Well, I'm not bored anymore,"

"Ohhh goody," Jolt snarled silently to himself as they watched the mech from around the tank

Sideswipe moved in the opposite direction and walked around the tank where they were hiding,

"Alright you two, come out," he snarled

It was too quiet in the hanger and he had the feeling that something was going on. Livie and Jolt were close to the hanger doors and the youngling was convinced they could make a run for it. She raced through the hanger and out of the door and toward the planes on the other side of the tarmac.

Livie stopped at the first plane she saw and walked up to it. She touched it and turned around to look at Jolt, he turned around at the sound of Sideswipe's engines,

"Sideswipe is coming," he said,

"Who cares," Livie replied, "I'm enjoying this," she replied as she continued to look around the planes.

A roar of engines were heard coming from the west. Jolt looked up,

"Seekers," he said, "Livie get back to the hanger, _NOW!" _he ordered the youngling.

She looked around at Jolt and then in the direction he was looking in. Thundercracker saw the femme youngling,

"Hey look, Skywarp. There's that femme youngling," he said,

"Let's get a closer look," the purple mech replied.

He partially transformed and started to lower his altitude. Livie watched the seeker's legs emerge from the jet followed by his arms. She gasped as he rapidly approached them,

"Livie…GO!" Jolt yelled, "NOW!"

Livie ran as fast as she could while Jolt engaged the first seeker. Sideswipe opened his radio link to Sunstreaker, "Sound the alarm, Livie is outside. Seekers are closing in,"

Jolt engaged the two seekers, Thundercracker started to fight Jolt while Skywarp made his way to Livie who was now out on the open tarmac. He swooped in and reached out to grab her,

"Come here, sweetspark," he snarled, "Let's have a look at you,"

She ducked as he grabbed her causing the seeker to just miss his quarry. He swore, took off and circled around for a second try. By this time Sideswipe had caught up with Jolt and other Autobots were racing onto the tarmac,

"What were you thinking?" he growled through gritted dental plates, as he transformed and accessed his weapons. His double edged swords appeared from his arms, and the soldier started taking swipes at the seeker but Thundercracker was quick and avoided the attacks from Sideswipe.

Skywarp lowered his altitude again, he reached out his hands and tried once more to grab the youngling. He was knocked by a missile which had been shot from Prime's cannon and flew backwards landing heavily on the ground. Livie stopped and looked around, she turned around and fled towards the hanger. Skywarp stood up and slowly aimed his cannon at Optimus Prime but he was no match for the Autobot leader and lowered it again,

"Leave her alone," Prime bellowed.

Livie felt a pair of blue arms grab her, she was raced back into the hanger, with Ironhide right beside them. Chromia put her down and looked at her, her optics bright with anger, "_I'm in so much trouble!" _Livie thought to herself.

Skywarp got up checked himself, he swore at the sight of energon pouring from his wing,

"I'm hit," he yelled to the blue seeker,

"Let's get outta here" Thundercracker yelled,

They flew as far as Skywarp possibly could before he could fly no more. The Autobots watched him, blue energon was dripping out of his wing and he was struggling to get altitude. He landed not far from the base and started walking, Thundercracker landed next to him,

"We won't tell Barricade about this," Skywarp snarled,

"Well what about your wound? More to the point, whose going to fix it?"

Skywarp shrugged his shoulders, he hadn't thought about that. They were without a medic and Barricade would want to know about the reason for the injuries.

Everybody else arrived back into the hanger to hear the sound of Chromia telling Livie off,

"What were you thinking, those seekers nearly grabbed you,"

Live looked down, ashamed of her actions. Chromia turned to Sideswipe and Jolt,

"I thought you two would have known better," she snapped.

Nobody liked to be on the receiving end of an angry Autobot femme, there was no telling what would happen, especially when she was a well known warrior, the weapons specialist's spark mate and a mother. A femme was very well respected in the Autobot ranks until they started to go off at some mechs who found their ranting to be quite unacceptable if it was aimed at themselves. Sideswipe was not the exception to this rule and immediately went on the defensive,

"Now just a minute I don't care who you are but…,"

"Mum, it's not their fault, it was mine. I made Jolt take me out, and we hid from Sidewipe,"

Chromia looked at her and then back at Jolt, "You're older than she is and yet you let her talk you into doing something that was wrong," she yelled at the junior medic,

"Chromia, calm down," Ironhide snapped at his spark mate,

Optimus Prime heard the conversation as he walked in, "I will deal with them, Chromia," Optimus said firmly as he walked in, "And Livie too," he replied as he glared at her.

Livie looked at him and felt half the size she already was, the femme youngling looked down and hid behind Ironhide. All optics were on her, and she wished they'd leave,

"All of you now, with me, and you too Ironhide," Optimus said as he turned and walked away,

"Come on, Little lady," Jazz said as he wrapped an arm around Livie's shoulder and guided her in the direction Optimus and the others were going in.

Optimus looked behind him, Livie was walking next to Ironhide, her head hang down. Every now and then her hand would go up and wipe her white face. Optimus assumed she was wiping away tears and carried on walking sympathetically.

When Optimus got to his office he told them all to wait outside, he went into his office and pinched the bridge of his nose. Luckily none of the human vehicles or aircraft were damaged, that was a relief but the femme youngling needed to understand that although they had allies the relationship between the humans and the transformer race was a delicate one.

He remembered himself as a youngling and the other younglings on Cybertron, they messed around and were often in trouble but they were still punished appropriately. He went outside and found two groups, Livie with Ironhide and Sideswipe with Jolt neither were talking. Optimus cycled air through his vents and called in Livie,

"Now Livie, perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened," Optimus said sombrely.

"_Uh oh!" _Livie thought and started her story, "I only wanted to look at planes to choose one for an earth disguise,"

"I know darling but we nearly lost you, the seekers had been hanging around today,"

"I know but I was bored and I wanted to look at the planes and choose one for an earth disguise,"

Optimus Prime looked at her, for the second time in half an hour he pinched the bridge of his nose,

"That is really no excuse Livie. Supposing they had taken you, who knows what they would have done to you and they could have damaged the aircraft. That would have had serious implications with our relationship with the humans. You have also got Jolt and Sideswipe in trouble too,"

"Prime, that's a bit hard, they are older than her and were quite capable of making their own choice," Ironhide interjected,

"No, she needs to understand the consequences of her actions, Ironhide,"

"Yes Prime," Ironhide replied,

Optimus Prime looked at her, "I'm not going to punish you Livie, I'm going to leave that for your parents to do but I do expect you to apologise to Sideswipe and Jolt,"

"Yes sir," she replied quietly,

"You may go," he said.

Ironhide and Livie got up and left Optimus Prime's office. As they got out of the door Sideswipe and Jolt looked at her, she looked up at them and down again. She was about to walk on with Ironhide but asked him to wait and then she looked up at Sideswipe and Jolt again,

"I'm sorry," she said.

They both nodded an acknowledgement to her apology before walking into Prime's office. Ironhide took Livie by the hand and walked her back to their quarters. Chromia turned around and looked at her she was about to say something but Ironhide put his hand up,

"She's been spoken to by Optimus and you, leave her alone now," he then turned around to look at his daughter, "You are not allowed to leave this room for the rest of the day, and you will not be allowed out of our sight for one earth week,"

Livie looked at him, "But daaad…,"

"Don't argue with me Livie. You embarrassed us today. I never want to be in front of Optimus because of your actions again, understand?"

"Yes dad," she replied and went to lay on her berth. Chromia looked at her spark mate and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Livie slowly drifted into a recharge, it was restless and the sight of the Decepticon closing in on her kept going through her processors. And then she saw the ruby optics glaring at her, "_You're one of us, you're one of us,"_ he kept saying over and over again. Livie moaned in her sleep and started to become more restless. Chromia looked over at her daughter but she seemed to settle down again. The blue femme looked at Ironhide who was also looking over at her.

Chromia left the quarters and came back with three cubes of energon, Livie was restless again and started crying. She walked over to Livie and gently shook her

"Livie." she called, "Livie come on wake up,"

"Nooooo," Livie moaned as she slapped Chromia's hand away, "Go away leave me alone seeker,"

"Livie it's me, your mother, wake up sweetspark,"

Livie opened her optics, "Mummy" she cried, she sat up and moved into Chromia's awaiting arms,

"It's alright darling, it was dream,"

"I was so scared," she cried,

"I know darling," Chromia replied sympathetically,

Ironhide got up and walked across their quarters to his spark mate and Livie. He wrapped his arms around them both and rested his head on Livie's. Livie reached up and stroked his horn, a habit she'd picked up when she was younger. He didn't know why and assumed it was her way of reassuring herself that it was Ironhide,

"I'm sorry daddy," she cried.

Ironhide stroked her back while whining and singing softly in her audio sensors,

"**I wish we could have a creator/child bond with her,"** he said to Chromia,

"**So do I," **she replied, "**Maybe Ratchet can help us with that,"**

"**I don't know, we'll ask him later. Right now Livie needs us here,"**

"Daddy,"

"Yes sweetspark,"

"Am I one of them? They had the same optic colour as me, does that mean you're not my parents?"

Ironhide was completely floored by the bluntness of her question. He felt his optics water but had to stop it quickly so that he could talk to her. He saw Chromia's face had a similar expresion and shook his head,

"**We knew this would happen,"** he said, she nodded,

"Because I love you both and I don't want to leave,"

"Nobody has said you have to leave Livie but yes you were born to a Decepticon by the name of Hornet. You were born prematurely during battle when she was killed. The Decepticons invaded our base with a plan to kill us all," Ironhide replied,

"Who killed her?" Livie asked,

Ironhide didn't want to tell Livie it was Chromia through fear that would damage the bond his spark mate had with Livie. He wans't contemplating Chomia's next move,

"I did," she replied, "She shot Ironhide and was going to kill him,"

"You were born as she was dying, Hornet gave you to me with a request to look after you. So that's what I'm doing,"

"So I am a Decepticon," she replied, her voice shaky,

"No, you're optic colour means nothing, you've been brought up as an Autobot and you always will be if that's what you choose,"

"Autobot is all I've known," she replied, "I don't want to leave, I've only known as you my parents, and you're the best parents, but please tell me why you didn't tell me this and why Barricade is getting through to me but you're not,"

Ironhide cycled air though his systems and out through his vents, so the con had been reaching out to her, "You have a special connection with Barricade called a creator bond. This means that he can link in with you and you with him without actually physically talking. We can't do this because you weren't created by us. He's obviously identified himself to you has he suggested anything else?"

"That I'm his daughter," she replied defensively.

"Well the truth is you probably are, they were bonded and he's using his bond with you to stay alive. If you cut that bond off he'd probably die unless he was to find another spark mate,"

She could feel her processors working overtime as she tried to understand what they were telling her. Her world suddenly became unstable and she didn't know whether to scream or cry, run or stay. Livie turned around and punched in the security code to their door,

"Livie!" Chromia called and went to run after her but Ironhide put his hand on her shoulders,

"Give her time," he said.

She left the room and raced through the corridors of the base. Livie finally came to a door, she opened the door and walked into a cupboard. Livie put on her sensors which allowed her optics to see in the dark so that she avoided breaking anything or tripping over anything and sat in the corner.

Three hours later Livie hadn't come out of her hiding place. Chromia and Ironhide were looking for Livie around the base. Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, Elita, Arcee and Optimus Prime were also helping. Optimus Prime walked along the corridor where Livie was shut in the cupboard,

"Livie," he called, Liiivie,"

The youngling woke up with a jerk and bumped her head, she whined. Prime turned around and looked toward the cupboard door,

"Livie, you in here?" he asked as he opened the door. He peered inside but couldn't fit and wondered how the youngling managed to squeeze through the door,

"Livie," he called.

At the back of the cupboard he saw a red glow, "Livie, what are you doing in there,"

"Go away," she snapped,

"No, I won't. Come out and tell me what this is all about," Optimus said, he waited a while, "Come on Livie,"

Livie cycled air through out through her vents, he obviously wasn't going to go away. She reluctantly moved forward from her spot,

"Come on darling," he said as he held out his hand.

Long slender, crystal blue claws reached into his huge blue hand, "Thatta girl," he said as he gently pulled her toward him. He pulled her into his chassis and hugged her while he kneeled on the ground. She cuddled him her arms wrapped tightly around his huge chassis and shuttered her optics,

"Now, you tell me what this is all about," he said,

"I'm a Decepticon," she replied,

"What? Livie you're about as Decepticon as I am," Prime replied,

"Well you're not a Decepticon at all," she said,

"Exactly,"

Livie frowned in confusion, "My real mother was a Decepticon,"

"Yes she was but you have two Autobot parents who love you dearly and brought you up as an Autobot," Prime replied,

"But that doesn't make me an Autobot, I'm still Decepticon,"

"No you're not. You've been adopted into the Autobots, you were as soon as Ironhide brought you onto the Ark. You are only Decepticon if you choose to leave us and join them,. Do you plan to do that?"

"No," she replied,

"Well then you'll always be an Autobot," Optimus said with a smile, "A cheeky one at that too,"

"I'm not cheeky," she replied,

"Well what was that today then?" he chuckled,

"Oh, are you still mad at me?" she asked,

"No, you're a youngling, and as a youngling we expect mischief from you," the Autobot leader shifted her so she was a bit more comfortable on his knee, "It sort of comes with the territory," he whispered, "Ironhide was really bad as a youngling,"

Livie looked up at him, her lips forming a cheeky smile, "Really?" she asked,

"Yeah, you should ask him one day,"

"Livie,"

They heard Ironhide's frantic call in the distance, "Speaking of which, we'd better take you to your father before he blows a gasket,"

Optimus got up, he held out his hand to Livie who took it and together she walked out of her hiding place. They saw Ironhide's bulky black body walking through the corridors,

"Daddy," Livie called.

The weapons specialist quickly turned around, a look of relief crossed his face and he raced up to her and gave her a big hug,

"Where were you?" he asked,

"Hiding," she simply replied, "You will always be my parents and nothing will take you from me," she said,

A warmth emanated from Ironhide's spark and travelled around his body. It was a new feeling and he suspected it was something nobody else could experience unless they had children, and he enjoyed it.

Optimus watched with a sadness as Ironhide cuddled Livie. How he longed to have a sparkling with Elita that he could hold. Elita felt his longing through their bond, maybe she'd better tell him her news. Livie looked at Optimus

"Thank you," she said.

Optimus smiled , "You're welcome," he replied,

"No, it meant everything to me," she replied. He smiled,

"Come on, let's get you some energon," Ironhide said and picked up his daughter.

Livie wrapped her arms around Ironhide's neck, "Love you daddy,"

He smiled and ran his hand down her back, "Love you too, darling," he replied.

* * *

What is going to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers only my own character, Livie.**

Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I was struggling with writers block and then it took me a while to get the chapter right.

* * *

Chapter 7

Taken.

Deep in outer space three Autobot jets were approaching the solar system. With them was Perceptor who they had picked up along the way, when they found him surrounded by Decepticons. It had been a long flight and they were running low on energy,

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Air raid asked,

"Yes I am," Silverbolt replied confidently, "I set my navigation system to the coordinates I received from Optimus Prime,"

"Good, because I am feeling a little peeky…oh what I'd do for a cube of high grade,"

"Yeah me too," Jetfire replied.

A bright star suddenly appeared flooding them with light, "What's that?" Air raid asked,

Jetfire run some scans on the star, "What do you think Percy?"

Perceptor cringed at the nickname and transformed into the telescope, "It looks like some kind of star, I could tell you it's compounds," he replied,

"No, some kind of star is fine for us," Air raid replied.

Perceptor became excited about this discovery and looked it up on his data files, "Incredible," he said in wonderment,

"What's that?" Air raid asked,

"According to my findings we have entered earth's solar system and the bright star is commonly known as the sun by earth's inhabitants. It provides warmth and light, two of the most important things needed for the human race's survival,"

"What's that ahead?" Air aid asked,

"It's the asteroid belt," Silverbolt replied, "Optimus Prime told me about this,"

"We have to go through that?" Air raid asked,

"Yes we do," Jetfire replied, "This is going to get tricky, brace yourselves,"

The three jets slowly navigated themselves through the meteor belt,

"Silverbolt watch out," Jetfire yelled,

"Woah," Silverbolt replied as he navigated himself past an oncoming meteor,

Air raid was unaware of a meteor coming up behind him just a little too quickly until he felt a rough nudge in his tail, and crunching and scraping of metal, "Aaahhh. I've been hit," Air raid bellowed.

"Let me have a look," Jetfire flew around the back of Air raid, his tail had a sizeable dent in it but it was still functioning properly and there wasn't any energon loss, "You're fine, just a dent," he said,

"We're through," Silverbolt said, "I'm sending a signal to Prime,"

"**Optimus Prime here, nice to hear from you Silverbolt,"**

"**And you too Prime, we have come through the meteor belt and we're in view of earth,"**

"**Good, look forward to seeing you when you land,"**

"**Same back!" **Silverbolt replied,

"These planets are amazing," Perceptor said, "So perfectly spherical,"

"Who cares," Air raid snipped, "I can't wait to see Optimus and the others again,"

"Hey does Ironhide and Chromia still have that little con? What was her name?" Air raid asked,

"Livie," Silverbolt replied, "I suppose so, the little runt won a place in everybody's spark,"

"Yeah, what made a Decepticon give her to Ironhide?" Jet fire asked,

"I don't know but she was better off with us than with the cons," Perceptor said,

"Yeah, I'll agree with that," Silverbolt replied, "Wonder what she looks like now?"

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning when Livie woke up from a peaceful recharge. She started to chirrup tunefully to herself, bringing a smile to the face of a still sleepy Ironhide. He had taught her the song when they were still on Cybertron and thought that she'd forgotten it, it pleased him to know she hadn't. He rolled over and continued to listen to her as she continued singing, it was a beautiful sound.

Livie loved sparring with the other Autobots and she quickly discovered that the twins had become perfect sparring partners. Nobody seemed to mind her sparring with the twins and in actual fact Chromia was encouraging her to learn off the other Autobots including herself and Ironhide. It was generally acceptable for younglings to learn these skills so that they could defend themselves against a Decepticon attack.

Ironhide often nearby as he watched his daughter, he loved listening to her happy laughter and her squeals as one of the twins found her in her hiding place. Ironhide took her to his cupboard and showed her his cannons and rifles. They were neatly organised on the shelves, some looked like they'd seen better days and others looked like new but Livie was drawn to one which was sitting on a shelf alone, she picked it up and inspected it. Ironhide walked up to her,

"That was my first rifle, my father gave it to me when I was your age when I signed up with the Autobots,"

Livie aimed the cannon at a spot on the wall and pulled the trigger, it didn't have any ammunition in it so as Livie aimed it she yelled at the top of her voice,

"Boom!"

Ironhide smiled, "Yeah boom!" he said, "Not this one. Come I'll show you,"

Livie and Ironhide walked toward the practice range where he and Chromia often practiced and showed Livie how to aim the rifle. The sun was shining brightly making seeing the target a little bit difficult to see, the youngling altered her optics a little so that she could see a bit better. She carefully aimed the rifle which Ironhide had now loaded with ammunition the way he showed her,

"Pfssshhhttt!" the blue plasma flew through the air and made a perfect shot on the target.

Ironhide couldn't help but notice how quickly Livie learned these new skills he was teaching her. He looked at her his blue optics shining with pride and nodded at her. Optimus Prime heard the sound of Ironhide's old rifle and watched the father and daughter, a smile on his faceplates; he couldn't wait for when his sparkling grew up and he could do things like this with her or him. Elita was very close to having the sparkling and there was excitement amongst the Autobots as they waited for the new arrival with excited anticipation. Ironhide noticed Prime watching and invited him to join them,

"Look Optimus Prime, look what I can do," she said.

She aimed her rifle but she was off target just alitlle bit, "Wait a minute," Prime said and altered her aim, "Now show me,"

The blue plasma flew through the air and exploded on the target,

"Well done," Prime purred as he patted her on her crest.

Livie looked at Optimus Prime solemnly,

"What was it like on Cybertron?" she asked,

Optimus Prime's optics lit with joy, he had been waiting for an opportunity to teach younglings about Cybertron, it's cultures and their ways for such a long time. Livie had been immersed in the culture since birth but she was missing the richness of growing up on their home planet,

"Well my little one," he purred as he picked her up and carried her on his hip to a comfy place where the three of them sat together,

"Cybertron was beautiful,"

A blue ray shone from Prime's optics and a holoform of Cybertron hang in mid air spinning slowly so that Livie could get a full view of it. The femme youngling stood up and reached out to touch the tall spires and towers,

"It's beautiful," she gasped,

"It certainly is, it was a peaceful place until Megatron started to lust for power and greed,"

Livie noticed the darker tones in Optimus' voice and when she looked at him she saw the darkness in his voice reflected in his faceplates and optics,

"Will we ever get back there?" she asked,

"I don't know sweetspark," he replied.

In the distance Ironhide noticed dark clouds looming on the horizon and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard,

"Best be going in, sounds like a storm is closing in," he warned,

Optimus stood up and placed Livie on his shoulders, her feet dangling just below his windscreen. She bent down over Prime's shoulder,

"Love you, Optimus," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his face in a hug.

Prime chuckled contentedly, "Love you too darling," he purred.

Chromi looked at Livie, she was long overdue for an earth disguise and decided it was time to go and get her one. Livie jumped up and down, cheered and clapped her hands as soon as Ironhide told her where they were going so early in the morning. They arrived at a local settement on Diego Garcia where Livie founda crystal blue SUV. She scanned the vehicle and within nano seconds the exact copy of the SUV was sat between Chromia and Ironhide. Both of them considered it a sensible choice due to her size and age.

The three Autobots arrived back on the base and drove into the main hanger, Sideswipe was the first one to see her. He stopped what he was doing and smiled as he walked toward her,

"Let's have a look," he said,

Livie sat there as the frontline warrior circled her and inspected her carefully, once he was back to where he begun he gave a nod of approval Other Autobots and humans crowded around Livie and had a look at her in her new form,

"You look good, Livie," they all agreed, "Transform, let's have a look at you in your Cyertronian form,"

Livie obediently transformed, she stood about thirteen feet tall, the crest on her head had fully formed and her beautiful ruby optics shone brightly from her white face joyfully. Her hands were also white but the rest of her was crystal blue. She smiled as she stood there and looked at all the nods and winks of approval. Even Ratchet was impressed with the vehicle mode she'd chosen. She danced and whirled around in front of the Autobots when a helicoptor landed on the tarmac and Galloway jumped out again. He saw the youngling and noticed her red eyes, what he didn't notice was the expression in them; it wasn't one of hatred, no not at all. They were of happiness, respect and love for those around her, both Autobot and human.

He looked up at her, "Who are you?" he asked the youngling,

"I'm Livie," she replied,

"You're a Decepticon," he said,

"No I'm not I'm an Autobot," she argued,

"You're eyes are red, that makes you a Decepticon, you are not welcome here and you have to leave,"

Livie's smile disappeared and the expression on her face became one of sadness and confusion. The other Autobots gathered around her, Ironhide wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively,

"I don't want to leave, my family are here," she replied, she turned to Ironhide, "Tell him, daddy,"

Optimus Prime and Prowl were walking through the base when they saw the Autobots looking bristled and defensive, "What's happening out there?" Prowl asked,

"Theodore Galloway," Optimus Prime growled and walked toward the group standing together,

"She is a security breech and she will attract the Decepticons if they find out about her. I cannot allow her to live on this base any longer" he opened his mobile phone, "I am calling for transport to arrest her,"

"Arrest me? Mummy what is he saying? Why do I need to be arrested?" Livie asked,

"Because you are a Decepticon," he snarled while pointing an accusatory finger,

"She is not a Decepticon and you will do no such thing," Prime bellowed across the tarmac causing every mech and human to turn around. He looked at Livie and caressed her head, "It's alright little one, I will deal with this,"

"I want that Decepticon removed off this base immediately," he snapped at Optimus Prime,

Optimus looked down at him with contempt, he wasn't expecting him back so soon and he was angry, "She isn't going anywhere, she is one of us,"

Ratchet walked up to Optimus and stood behind him, his hands on his hips and glaring at the bumptious human,

"She has red optics and that makes her a Decepticon," he replied smugly believing his position gave him the upper hand,

"Oh you ignorant little fool," Ratchet replied, "Being an Autobot or Decepticon is not about optic colour, it's far more complicated than that. Livie is about as Decepticon as any other Autobot on this base, she was adopted by Ironhide and Chromia long before your planet was spoken into existence,"

Theodore turned around so he was looking up at Ratchet, "Well I don't want her here, she is a security breech and a danger to the residents of Diego Garcia, and as the director of this base what I say goes,"

"As leader of the Autobots I am the one who has the final say over the Autobots. Livie stays with us. We will not allow you to remove any Autobot from this base. She is too young to be left on her own," Optimus Prime kneeled down in front of Galloway, "I will have no Autobot removed from this base," he growled and got up.

"Of you've upset him now," Epps whispered in his ear.

Theodore stood there and swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat. He looked at Ironhide and Chromia who were standing next to Livie protectively glaring at him. Livie was holding their hand and watched Optimus Prime leave the tarmac.

"I want her gone by the end…"

Ironhide stepped forward, his cannons whining, "I suggest you leave," he said dangerously,

"Ironhide stand down!" Prime ordered his weapons specialist,

"He threatened my daughter," he snipped,

"Stand down!" Prime ordered the weapons specialist.

William looked at Theodore Galloway, "Sir, if you've finished here I suggest you leave," he said,

"And I suggest you watch who you're talking to," Theodore snapped.

William shook his head in disbelief, surely he didn't believe he could go toe to toe with the Autobots.

The security advisor had forgotten about the phone he'd left on once again giving NEST secrets to the Decepticons. Soundwave had already ejected Ravage who was now lying low, he ejected Laser beak,

"Find out about the youngling on the NEST base and report back to me,"

The bird left the security of Soundwave's chest and silently entered the earth's atmosphere to go on his search for the femme youngling. He silently swept through the NEST base and hid in one of the rafters high up in the ceiling where he'd never be seen and started transmitting a signal back to Soundwave.

Theodore Galloway turned his back on the Autobots and walked out of the base,

"Never turn your back on us, human," Sunstreaker snarled,

Theodore stopped in his tracks and wondered if he should let that one go. He turned around to see who spoke to him but the Autobots had closed ranks and the humans had disappeared. He turned to his aid,

"I want an order put through for that Decepticon to be taken from this base and placed into confinement. You know where I mean. They aren't going to let her out of their sight so we have to careful and wait for the opportunity and then I want those Autobots gone,"

Laser beak relayed the transmission back to Soundwave, "Good," he purred deeply, "Stay where you are,"

Ironhide watched Theodore leave the NEST base, "I'm going to rip that man to pieces," he snarled earning himself a glare from Prime.

Livie looked up at Chromia, "They're not going to take me away are they mummy?"

"No darling they're not going to take you away," the blue warrior pulled Livie into a hug and continued to comfort her. Ironhide walked back to his spark mate and daughter and protectively placed his arm around his small family.

Captain Graham was on duty at the communications desk when a live video link came through from General Morshower. The no nonsense joint chief of staffs didn't look pleased and asked to speak to Major William Lennox. William hastily moved toward the communications desk swearing as he went,

"Yes sir," he replied,

"I've just had Theodore Galloway on the phone, he says he was challenged by you and Optimus Prime. Care to tell me what's going on?"

William leaned on the desk in front of the computer, "Yes sir he was, he came in here and told the Autobots that they had to get rid of Livie because she is a threat to the security of the base,"

"Why would that be so?" the general asked,

"During their war Livie was born to a Decepticon who handed her to Ironhide to look after her. She has been reared by Ironhide and Chromia and because of that she has been brought up as an Autobot,"

General Morshower looked into the screen and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He had now been presented with a greater problem and it had to be sorted out. He looked back at Will,

"How long has this young Autobot been with us?" he asked,

"Since the arrival of the second wave of Autobots," Will replied,

"Then she stays, leave Theodore Galloway to me. You try and keep Optimus Prime and the Autobots on our side, we can't fight two fronts and we need these guys on our side,"

"Yes sir," Will replied and the video link ended.

Will walked down the stairs, "Alright listen up," he yelled, "General Morshower has informed me that Livie will stay her," Will turned to Robert Epps and the rest of his men, "He is going to take care of Theodore Galloway, we need to make sure things stay on an even keel here. I am going to speak to Optimus Prime,"

Will walked through the base and up to Optimus Prime, "My superiors want Livie to stay on this base,"

Optimus Prime looked at William, "Thank you major Lennox," he purred smoothly and left the hanger

He was still angry and not quite sure he wanted this relationship with the humans to continue. How many more times was he going to have to deal with this difficult human? Didn't he realize the implications of a Decepticon attack?

Livie sat in her quarters on Ironhide's knee where she snuggled into his chest. She was still shaken by the harsh words and clung on tightly to Ironhide. Barricade picked up on her distress, he raced around the derelict building shooting at anything which got in his way. He had to get to her, he had to reach her and tried to contact her through his bond. Livie picked up on his attempts to reach her but she was too upset to fight him and push him out, she could feel love and comfort flowing through her system and allowed herself be comforted by him.

* * *

One week later.

Ironhide had taken Sarah and Annabelle back to the airport to see Sarah's father who was very ill. She was going to leave Annabelle with her sister so that she could visit him in hospital alone. Will wanted to go with her to support her but the Decepticons were still active and he was needed on the base. Sarah didn't say much but the major could tell she wasn't happy and she would have appreciated his being there.

Ironhide was on his way back from the airport and he was enjoying the drive. The sunlight sparkled on the aquamarine sea and the gentle breezes crossed his body cooling down his armour. A signature came up on his HUD suggesting a Decepticon was around, he also noticed the speed it was travelling and it was approaching him from behind. The weapons specialist swung round so that he was facing the approaching Decepticon. Barricade came to an abrupt stop in front of the weapons specialist and checked his own signature to see if Ironhide was alone which he was. There was a moments silence between the two Cybertronians during which time Ironhide contacted Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime and Ratchet left the NEST base and made their way toward the coordinates Ironhide had given them.

Ironhide revved his engine and shunted himself forward as a warning to the Decepticon,

"Barricade," Ironhide growled, "Get out of the way,"

"No Autobot, I have come with no malice I just want one request,"

Ironhide and Barricade were on the only road which led to the airport and finding them wasn't difficult. They stopped just a little way from the Autobot and Decepticon,

"And what is that request?" Ironhide asked,

"Transform and then I'll tell you," Barricade replied.

Ironhide cycled air through his vents and started his transformation process. He stood in front of Barricade, his battle computer humming but his weapons offline. Ratchet and Optimus Prime remained in their vehicle modes prepared to transform in case. Ironhide had picked up their signatures and he was sure Barricade had too,

"What do you want Decepticon?" Ironhide asked,

"I want to see my daughter," Barricade replied.

Ironhide glared at him, "Why?" he asked,

"Because I'm her creator and I have a right to see her,"

"And what if I don't let you," Ironhide snarled,

"I am her creator, I have a right to see her,"

Ironhide growled, he was right, "Alright but it will be a place and time of Livie's choosing,"

Barricade stood there, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to choose the place and time and he wanted to see her alone, "Good, I want to see her alone," Barricade snarled,

"No," Ironhide replied, "I will not let her go alone. She will be accompanied by other Autobots,"

"Alone!" Barricade insisted.

Optimus Prime and Ratchet transformed and stood behind Ironhide, "Barricade," Prime said, "We will not let you see Livie alone it is too dangerous because humans have threatened to take her away. Surely you as a creator would understand the necessity of keeping our offspring safe on this planet,"

Barricade looked at the Autobot leader. Optimus Prime looked back at him with resolve but Barricade was not saying anything. The Autobot leader glared at him and narrowed his optics,

"Barricade I am waiting for an answer," Prime replied firmly.

Seeing that there was no way out of this Barricade waved his hand dismissively, "Alright have it your way, Autobot!" he spat and transformed, "I will be waiting to hear from you about the time and location," at that he turned around, spun on his wheels and left in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Ratchet looked at Prime, "What about the humans?" the medic asked,

"I will talk to Lennox and ask if he'd come along as extra protection from any human interference. We all know how good they are with their meddlesome ways,"

Ratchet looked at his leader surprised with the derogatory comment coming from Optimus, he usually showed the humans respect but this Galloway creature was making things a little difficult so he could understand Optimus's comment.

When Ironhide arrived back at the base William walked up to him and patted his bonnet, "My girls get away ok?" he asked,

"Yes they did William," Ironhide replied, "Although Sarah was upset about travelling without you"

"I know but I can't leave not with the Decepticons flexing their muscles and Galloway making his presence known,"

Optimus Prime walked up to William and asked to speak with him, Laser beak heard the request and placed himself in ear shot of the conversation so that he could transmit it to Shockwave. The major walked up the stairs and onto the catwalk so that it was easy for him to speak to Optimus but it also brought him closer to Laser beak,

"Barricade has requested a meeting with Livie. We have to arrange a time and place where Livie feels comfortable but we would appreciate you being there as well just in case we get intercepted by the humans who are wanting to take Livie,"

William nodded in affirmation, "We will do what we can Optimus, as long as we can keep this meeting under wraps nobody else should know about it apart from those who need to know,"

Optimus Prime looked at him with gratefulness, "Thank you William Lennox, our first concern must be the safety of Livie,"

"Then that is ours as well, does Livie know about this yet?"

"Ironhide is speaking to her now," Prime replied.

Livie stood in her quarters, Barricade, her creator wanted to meet her. He looked at her, her optics glowing, not with anger but with fear. The last time she'd met a Decepticon they tried to grab her. Livie was scared, very scared!

"Do I have to go?" her voice quivered as she tried to hold back the fear,

"No you don't but it might be best if you do," he replied as he pulled his daughter into a hug,

"What if he tries to take me away from you or insist I go back with him,"

"Livie we will make sure there are plenty of us around so don't get worried you will be safe and it will be just Barricade,"

"**How do you know?" **Chromia asked, angry at her spark mate that he would even suggest such a thing,

"**I don't we have to trust him," **Ironhide replied.

Chromia stood before Ironhide her blue optics boring holes into her spark mate, "**How can we trust him? He is dangerous, one of the most vicious Decepticons known to us,"**

"**Chromia he told me has a right to see her and he's right. I had no choice," Ironhide retorted,**

"**You did have a choice," Chromia retorted angrily, "Sometimes Ironhide you just don't think,"**

"**Now that's enough, femme," Ironhide snapped,**

"**No Ironhide it's not enough. You're not taking Livie to see him,"**

Ironhide glared at Chromia, "**I am Chromia and that's the end of this,"**

She went to say something else but Ironhide put up his hand, "**I said that's enough," **he retorted angrily.

Chromia put her hands down in defeat, when Ironhide wanted his way he'd get it and there was nothing else the femme could do except stand by him, but it didn't stop her chewing off Elita's audio receptors.

"When will it be and where?" Livie asked,

"Where would you like it to be?" Ironhide replied

"I don't know," Livie said, "I'd feel more comfortable with it being here but that man, Galloway won't allow it,"

Live thought for a moment, she remembered an open piece of road which ran along the coast and chose there. Ironhide agreed that was probably a safe place and agreed for it to be there two days later in the afternoon. Livie rushed up to Ironhide,

"Please don't let him take me daddy, please," she cried into the mech's chest,

"It's alright sweetspark, you'll be okay," he assured his daughter.

The day came all too quickly for Livie to meet Barricade, she got up in the morning and went for her usual cube of energon except this time it was alone. She sat at a table and contemplated what it would be like when she met her father. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe entered the rec room and saw Livie sitting alone, and not her usual chirpy self. Sunstreaker walked up to the table where Livie was sitting and sat opposite her while Sideswipe got two cubes of energon,

"Hello Livie," he smiled but it soon disappeared when he noticed her solemn face,

"Are you alright, Livie?" he asked.

Livie looked at him, "I'm scared Sunstreaker. I don't want to go I'm so scared,"

Compassion poured from his spark for the young femme. A large yellow hand covered her slender white one and gently squeezed it as he looked at her. She looked back at him, her optics had lost the youthful happiness they usually radiated and were full of fear and sadness,

"Don't worry my little Princess, you'll be fine with Sunstreaker the greatest Decepticon slayer of all time," he smirked,

"Huh that's what you think," his brother replied as he sat a the table, "Livie we're with you all the way sweetspark. There is no Decepticon who will get their grubby little hands on you, girl,"

"I'll agree with that," Jazz replied as he walked in and sat opposite the femme.

Livie smiled, "Thank you," she said.

Will was in the command centre with the rest of the NEST team and the Autobots going out with them including Ironhide and Chromia,

"Okay guys, you all know what we have to do," he said,

"Yes sir," the humans replied and filed out of the command centre and into their waiting transport. Will was with Ironhide and Livie was between himself and Chromia. With them were also Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Jazz. Ahead they could see the choppers buzzing around making sure man and machine who were not part of the meeting were kept out of the way, Springer was amongst them.

Nobody knew of the Decepticons which had been silently deployed in outer space and were now dotted around under the cover of trees and other hiding places. Ironhide had a real sense of foreboding and it got worse as they neared the site where the meeting was to take place,

"I don't like this William, not one little bit," he said,

Will rubbed the dashboard, "It will be okay, big guy," he replied.

As they approached the site they could see the lonely form of Barricade sitting in his vehicle mode. Livie's systems were working over time as she tried to keep herself calm, she saw the vehicle mode of Barricade transform into his bi pedal mode and her spark started to flutter. Ratchet came up behind her and scanned her,

"**Optimus, I just want a moment with Livie," **he said,

"**Okay Ratchet," **

The convoy slowed down and came to a stop while Livie transformed in front of Ratchet, she looked at the medic. He approached her and stroked her face plates with his servo,

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked,

She looked at him, uncertainty plaguing her judgement, "I'm scared," she replied.

Ratchet pulled her into his chest, "It's alright, we're here little one. I'll be right behind you,"

"Thank you Ratchet," she replied and transformed to drive the rest of the way there, true to his word the medic stayed right behind her.

The convoy of Autobots and humans stopped a little way down the road from Barricade and rested in their vehicle modes while Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Livie drove up to Barricade. By now Livie was almost shaking as she transformed keeping an eye on Barricade. As she stood in front of him she couldn't help but notice how much more fearsome he looked. His ruby optics which were cold and harsh were piercing her very spark as she looked up at his head his horns rose into two sharp points. Livie noticed his slogan on the door "to punish and enslave" and the Decepticon symbol standing out brilliantly,

"Daughter, come here," Livie stood between Ironhide and Optimus Prime, rooted to the spot with fear.

His clawed hands curled and uncurled and his optics narrowed, "I said daughter, come here," he said firmly,

"Come with me daddy," she whispered nervously.

Ironhide stepped forward with Livie, "Alone," Barricade barked making the femme youngling jump.

From his position Starscream watched and waited for Livie to step out alone, it was then that Skywarp would be able to warp in and grab the femme, "Come on hurry up," he growled impatiently. Finally Livie took a step forward standing alone and vulnerable between Barricade and the three Autobots,

"Decepticons you know what to do," he said over his radio link.

The Autobots further down the road suddenly found themselves surrounded by the constructicons, "What's going on," Sunstreaker growled

Livie heard the noise and turned around, "Daddy, what's happening?" she asked nervously,

"No, no, no," Will growled, "We've been set up,"

Barricade looked around, his battle computer humming full bore, shock on his faceplates,

"Barricade what have you done?" Optimus Prime growled. He turned around to the twins, but they were caught in the middle of the circle the constructicons had formed,

"Get her out of here!" Prime bellowed.

Will's radio pinged, "Sir we have found a Decepticon in the NEST base who has been transmitting information out of the base but we don't know to who," Will heard a shot, Aaahhh! It's attacking us," the soldier screamed and then the line crackled.

The three seekers landed, Starscream beside Livie. He grabbed her crest and pulled her helm back. The three Autobots with Livie onlined their weapons and aimed them at the Decepticons. The seeker aimed his pistol at her main energon hose,

"Anybody tries to attack us and she dies," he snarled,

"Autobots disarm!" Optimus bellowed,

"Well done Prime," Starscream snarled, "It's nice to see you recognise my authority, not like the rest of these…"

"Shut up, Starscream," Rampage growled.

"Starscream. Back away!" Barricade bellowed.

"Daddy heeelllppp meeeee," Livie cried.

"Oh how touching, the Decepticon femme crying out to her Autobot daddy," Starscream snarled in her audio receptors.

He aimed his null ray at Ironhide and shot him. Ironhide fell to the ground and watched helplessly as warnings flashed across his HUD. Livie had no idea what had happened to him and thought he was killed,

"Daddy nooooooo," she screamed.

"Skywarp!" Starscream bellowed.

The seeker grabbed Livie and warped with her in his arms. Livie was gone.

"Livie!" Chromia screamed and fell to the ground, in one afternoon her whole world torn apart.

The Decepticons left leaving Barricade alone with the Autobots. He quickly transformed and fled believing they would blame him for this.

Livie struggled against the seeker's tight grip,

"Put me down," she yelled,

"Ooh feisty little femme aren't you," Skywarp snarled,

"Put me down, I don't want to go with you put me down,"

"No such luck femme. You're coming back with us, you're going to be a Decepticon now,"

"I will never be one of you," she spat,

"Yes you will, you'll see. Once Hook has had a look at you and reprogrammed you, you'll enjoy being one of us. You'll see we're not that bad. Just mistaken is all," Skywarp purred,

The other seekers were flying on either side of Skywarp and enjoying the femme's feisty nature, "Besides Starscream," purred, "You'll make a nice spark mate for me and we can have sparklings and then we'll be a powerful army again and defeat those Autobots,"

"I will be nobody's spark mate," she growled,

"You will," he said, "You will," as he transformed, and hang in mid air in front of Skywarp and stroked the side of her face with a clawed hand. She flicked her face away from him and went to hit the mech but he grabbed her wrist,

"Don't you try that again, little femme," he threatened,

"Or you'll do what!" she spat at him,

"Don't push me," he growled.

Livie glared at the seeker hanging in front of her and gave up her battle against the firm grip of Skywarp. Her thoughts turned back to her father and a tear slid down the femme's faceplates and plopped onto Skywarp's hand. He looked down at her,

"Stop snivelling," he snapped, "You'll make my hand wet and then it will be too hard to hold you and you'll fall,"

"Ahh leave her alone, she's only young. You'll soon toughen up sweetie," Thundercracker said to her and they all sniggered.

Finally they'd arrived at the Decepticon base, the huge roller doors closed behind her and she was shut in the dark. The seekers took her to their quarters where they looked her over and inspected her. Their red optics glowing with delight at the sight of a femme so close in their proximity. One of them spotted her Autobot symbol on her left shoulder,

"That has to come off," Starscream snarled.

Livie turned away from them and looked at the door in the hope that the Autobots would burst through in any minute and rescue her, but it never happened. Starscream stopped and listened to a transmission from Hook,

"The doctor wants to see you now," Starscream grabbed her arm and walked her through the dull grey corridors and into Hook's med bay. The doctor turned around and looked at her,

"Well you're a pretty little thing aren't you," he said as he approached her.

Livie backed away but Starscream was behind her and pushed her into Hook. She went to back away but Hook grabbed her and placed her into stasis cuffs,

"What's happening?" she asked

"Nothing, you're systems are just responding to the stasis cuffs. Tomorrow we shall start reprogramming you and it won't be long before you're a Decepticon," he placed a syringe into her main energon pump and took her to a cage in his med bay. Livie lay there helplessly unable to move, and watched her systems slowly shut down,

"Daddy, help me," she moaned before falling into stasis.

Ratchet lay Ironhide on the berth and connected him to a life support machine to support his systems while he was still under the effects of the null ray, the medic watched as a single blue line moved across the screen rapidly spiking every now and then. He looked down at the weapons specialist,

"You're going to have to calm down," he said,

Ironhide couldn't talk or move but he was aware of what was going on and right now his processors were in turmoil as he thought about Livie with the Decepticons and what could be happening to her at the moment, "_Livie I let you down, I'm so sorry," he thought_. Ratchet's door swished open and Optimus Prime walked in, he walked up to Ironhide's berth,

"How is he?" Optimus Prime asked quietly.

Ratchet and Optimus moved to the other side of the med bay and spoke in low tones so that Ironhide couldn't hear them.

"He is stable but I'm going to give him a sedative to keep him calm," Ratchet replied, "How is Chromia?"

"She's bearing up Elita and Arcee are with her at the moment," Prime replied.

"Good, keep an eye on her Prime in case she sinks into depression. We'll need to get Livie back soon, who knows what those cons will be doing to her,"

Ironhide heard Ratchet's comment, his spark pulse spiked even higher sending shrill alarms through the med bay. The medic raced back to Ironhide's berth and rubbed his helm,

"Calm down Hide, we'll get her back," he soothed as he opened Ironhide's panel in his arm and pushed a syringe into a small hose. He watched as the weapons specialist's optics slowly dulled and his systems slowed down.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; **Transformers are not mine nor any of their merchandise but I have one OC in this story, Livie and another one for this chapter, Covert.

There is some fluff between Elita and Optimus Prime. I'm sorry if the chapter darts around a bit, it was necessary to do it that way.

* * *

Chapter 8

New arrivals.

Ironhide groaned as he moved to ease the stiffness in his joints, "Easy there," Ratchet soothed, "The effects of the null ray are slowly wearing off but you need to take it easy,"

"Where is Livie?" Ironhide slurred,

"We don't know, Skywarp took her," Ratchet replied

Ironhide growled and struggled to get up but Ratchet's hand rested on his chest firmly, "Where do you think you're going?" he snipped,

"I've got to find her," Ironhide replied,

"We will but you can't do anything in this state and I'm not letting you leave until I know the effects of the null ray have disappeared,"

Ironhide growled again and lay back down in submission to the medic, "I let her down," he said sadly, "I let them both down, I promised Chromia and Livie that she'd be safe,"

"Ironhide it was not your fault, Barricade double crossed us," Ratchet replied.

Ironhide looked at the medic, "She's gone and I can't get her back," Ironhide replied solemnly, "Do you know how frustrating that is for me? I should never have agreed to the meeting. Livie didn't even want to go. It's my fault," he said slowly as he looked at the medic, "If anything happens to her I shall not rest until I have torn that Decepticon to pieces," Ironhide growled through gritted dental plates,

"Calm yourself down, Ironhide," Ratchet snapped, "Your systems are still recovering from the null ray and you will end up causing yourself more harm,"

Optimus Prime sat in his office; Livie was laying heavily on his processors and the more he thought about her the more guilty he felt. She possessed such an innocence that came with a youngling but now it was going to be corrupted by the Decepticons. She brought such a vitality to the base but that had left with her and now a somber atmosphere hang in the air.

Elita walked into his office and looked at her spark mate. He looked so worried and tired, she reached out to him through their bond flooding his system with love and compassion. Elita walked around to the side of him and stroked his faceplates tenderly, Optimus Prime sat back, closed his optics and allowed himself to sink into her affection.

"Don't worry my darling, we'll get her back. Jazz and Prowl are working on a rescue plan as we speak,"

"I do worry, Elita, she is so young, innocent and vulnerable,"

"She is a strong little femme," Elita replied,

"I know Elita but this could've been avoided," he replied flatly

The femme commander looked at him, her sapphire optics darkened and she frowned, "And how is that so?" she replied firmly,

"I shouldn't have let this meeting go ahead, we all know what Barricade is like," Optimus Prime pushed her hand away and walked to a picture on the wall of Livie sitting on his shoulders taken by the humans. He smiled,

"Optimus," Elita said as she looked at him, "You can't blame yourself,"

Elita," Optimus turned around and looked at his spark mate, "I'm the Autobot leader. I didn't fulfil my duty of keeping Livie safe,"

Suddenly the burden of leadership weighed heavily on Optimus Prime's shoulders, he looked down, "I should have protected Livie, it was my duty to do so but I didn't. I let her down," he replied sadly.

Elita walked up to Optimus Prime who had once again sat down behind his desk and rubbed his massive face with his massive blue hands and he wondered how he was going to make this right. She leaned in front of him,

"Optimus Prime, you didn't let Livie down. Chromia told me everything that happened. She doesn't blame you at all, there was nothing you could do," she replied graciously,

"Oh Elita…sometimes I wonder if I'm worthy to lead the Autobots," Prime moaned.

Elita stood up, looked outside and smiled; there were Autobots standing around talking to humans, or among themselves while others were just going about their business but they all had one thing in common, their respect for Optimus Prime,

"Optimus Prime look outside," she said softly, "There is an army of Autobots outside who hold you in high regard and will follow you to the ends of the earth, myself included,"

Optimus Prime looked out of the window and watched the Autobots as they moved around the base. Jolt saw Prime looking out of the window on his way to the med bay and nodded at him respectfully, Optimus returned the gesture,

"They follow you because they trust you and you are a good leader," she placed her hands on his shoulders as she gracefully moved up beside him, "Have more faith in yourself Prime because they do and they always have from day one,"

Optimus looked at her, his optics full of love for his spark mate, he placed his hand on her faceplate. She shuttered her optics and leant into his hand, "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked

She smiled at him and hugged him, the sparkling inside her revelling at the close contact with her father. Elita placed his hand on her chest, energy flowed from her to himself,

"Feel that?" she asked with a huge smile, the Autobot leader stood quietly as he felt the movement of the sparkling from within Elita,

"That's our sparkling," she said.

Optimus Prime moved his hand from her chest and pulled her into himself. They looked at each other for a while, their faces lingering before Elita melted into his embrace and met his lips with hers.

Bumblebee was walking through the base, he was so used to being Sam's guardian he was now at a loss with what to do now that the young man was in university. He saw Sideswipe leaning against the wall looking a little annoyed. The scout went and sat next to him, Sideswipe looked at Bumblebee,

"You know I'm not much company at the moment," he snipped,

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders, "We all have those moments," he replied,

Sideswipe suddenly looked at him, his optics ablaze with anger, "I promised her no Decepticon would get their grubby little hands on her," he paused a moment, "How could I have been so wrong,"

Bumblebee's wings drooped, "It's not your fault," he replied quietly.

* * *

A lone mustang drove through the desert, kicking up the sand behind him. He stopped just short of the boom gate and waited for the guard to come out of his hut. The soldier looked at the police mustang that had stopped in front of him. He was a young man and he quivered at the sight of the Decepticon symbol on the side of the vehicle. Barricade activated his holoform and smirked at the soldier, his red eyes blood thirsty and narrowed,

"I've come to speak to Optimus Prime," he said,

"I-I-d-d-don't r-r-r-ememberanybodymentioning you coming," the soldier stuttered nervously. Barricade looked at him and rolled his eyeballs again,

"Human lift the barrier, I need to speak with Optimus Prime or do I have to do this myself," he snapped.

The soldier ran to his hut and quickly lifted the barrier and then sent a call through to alert the Autobots. The Decepticon laughed evilly at the soldier's actions, to see him behave this way was more fun than killing the man, but it didn't stop the mech from turning his vehicle around and shooting the booth.

The little hut burst into a ball of black smoke and flames. The soldier had managed to escape before the plasma round hit his booth and hid behind a rock. Barricade carried on driving up to the NEST base and stopped just before the Autobots who were ready for him, he didn't transform but stayed in his vehicle mode to portray submissiveness. Optimus Prime walked out of his office with a very pregnant Elita beside him. Barricade looked at her with pure jealousy and hatred,

"_I should kill you on the spot," _he thought, "_My femme died and Ironhide is bringing up my sparkling,"_

Arcee stood near Springer, her sparkling in her arms infuriating the Decepticon even more. Springer wrapped his arm around his family protectively and watched suspiciously to see what the hunter's next move would be,

"I have come to speak to Optimus Prime…alone!" he snarled.

Optimus Prime looked down at the police mustang and then at Prowl and Jazz,

"I will speak with you Barricade," he replied,

"Alone!" Barricade insisted again,

"Alone," Optimus Prime confirmed.

Elita looked at him, "Do you think that is wise?" she asked,

Optimus Prime looked at Prowl and Jazz, "**I would like you two nearby,"**

"**We'll be right outside Optimus,"** Prowl replied.

The Autobot leader motioned with his hand for the mech to transform. The hunter's bi pedal mode was much smaller than Prime's, he knew that he would be outclassed and outnumbered but it didn't mean the Autobot leader could trust him. Barricade had the reputation of being one of the cruellest Decepticons around. Prime motioned for Barricade to follow him to his office.

Optimus invited Barricade to sit in the seat near the front of the window so that he was in full view of the second and third in command,

"What is the reason for your visit?" the Autobot leader asked,

"I see you have sparklings," Barricade snarled,

Optimus Prime's optics narrowed, "Yes we do Barricade, there is fresh hope among the Autobots. Now what is the purpose of your visit,"

Barricade stood up and watched Arcee and Springer as they walked with their baby, "I too have a sparkling who lived here,"

"She would still be here if she hadn't been taken by Decepticons," Prime replied,

Barricade sprang around his optics burning with anger and leaned over the desk so his face was right in front of Prime's, "I had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Spitfire," he snarled,

"Sit down!" Optimus Prime barked, his sapphire optics cold and hard, "May I remind you _LIVIE_ was taken while meeting you" Prime replied frankly

"Yes…," Barricade replied dismissively, as he backed away from Optimus and sat back down, "…but…, I think we should forget our differences, join together and rescue her,"

Optimus Prime raised an optic ridge, how could this Decepticon be trusted, "And what's in it for you?" he asked suspiciously,

"Livie is my daughter, I am only interested in her freedom," Barricade snarled.

Optimus Prime leaned back in his chair, folded his arms across his chest and looked at Barricade thoughtfully, "If you are only interested in her freedom then you wouldn't care about who she chooses to hold her allegiance to,"

Barricade stopped, he was stumped. If he said he did care Prime would know of his true intentions, if he said he didn't care he could lose her forever,

"I am her true creator, she stays with me once we have rescued her,"

"Livie is about to come of age, she can make her own choices," Prime counter argued.

Stumped again!

Barricade looked at him and narrowed his optics, he wasn't going to win this one,

"Alright we shall join together to rescue her and then we shall see who she wants to live with," he replied,

Optimus smirked at Barricade, "So be it, we will give you details of the rescue and when. Mechs are going out shortly to locate her,"

"I want to be in on the recon,"

"No," Optimus Prime replied, "You will work closely with Ironhide and myself,"

Barricade growled once more and got up, "It will be your way," he snapped and stormed out of Prime's office, transformed and sped off.

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other, "He couldn't get his own way," Jazz mocked.

Optimus Prime walked out of his office, "What did you say to him Prime?" Prowl asked.

* * *

Livie woke up in her cage, her joints and gears stiff from being cramped, she was in a dark corner of the med bay tucked away in between a berth and a cupboard which held various medical implements. Hook was pottering around muttering to himself, Livie couldn't hear every word but the general gist seemed to be something in the line of reviving Megatron and dealing with that insect who killed him.

Three Decepticon guards came into the room,

"You called us?"

Hook turned around and glared at them,

"Yes, I have to go away. I want you to look after the femme," they turned around to look at her, her bright red optics shone back at them. She turned her head away from them and kicked the side of the cage. The bars clunked and echoed around the metal walls,

"Make sure you call her by her new name…Spitfire. It's all part of the process of removing everything that's Autobot from her,"

"Yes sir," the guards replied,

"Make sure she has regular feeds of energon we can't reprogram her if she's too weak or ill. If you forget that I will personally offline you both myself,"

Hook's glared at them malevolently, "I'm trusting you although why I am beats me, you're all as useless as rusty servos,"

Livie could smell energon which Hook was pouring into a cube and he approached her cage,

"Here Princess," he snarled sarcastically, "Your energon,"

Livie looked at it, growled and threw it back at him. He glared at her,

"I will feed it to you intravenously if I have to," he snapped.

The femme manoeuvred herself with great difficulty so that her back was turned to him and growled again. He looked back at the guards and smirked, she was going to give them a hard time.

Ironhide left the med bay and made his way to Prime's office. Optimus was on a transmission with Bumblebee who informed him Sam was in trouble and Megatron had been revived. Optimus encouraged the weapons specialist to come in and sit down in front of him. He knew why Ironhide was there and he'd have to break the news that the Decepticon movement may have to take precedence over Livie's rescue gently.

Ironhide looked at Optimus for a moment before his optics wondered around Prime's office and fell upon the picture of Livie and Optimus together. He whined sadly and looked back at his leader. Optimus Prime had finished his transmission and he was waiting for Ironhide's attention. The weapons specialist had seen that look before, it was a look Prime had when he had to make a decision he didn't want to make,

"What is it Prime?" Ironhide asked,

"Ironhide, I need you to listen to me," "_Oh no!" _the weapons specialist thought, "The Decepticons have revived Megatron and he is now going after Sam. We need to deal with this quickly,"

"But what about Livie?" Ironhide asked, "We can't leave her there,"

"Livie will be fine as long as she behaves herself. Ironhide we have to protect the humans from the Decepticons, remember we brought our war to this planet; we will rescue Livie when we've dealt with this,"

Ironhide couldn't believe what he was hearing, Optimus Prime was suggesting a youngling...his youngling should be left with the Decepticons. He wondered if Optimus had lost his mind,

"Optimus I am not happy about leaving her with them, who knows what they will do to her," Ironhide replied,

"Ironhide!" Prime said gently, "I know you want to get Livie back but we have a more pressing situation on our hands and as long as they are distracted with whatever they are doing at the moment they are not focused on Livie,"

Ironhide glared at Optimus Prime, "If anything happens to her...," he growled

"Nothing is going to happen to her Ironhide calm down," the Autobot leader growled, "Now leave my office,"

Ironhide sat there for a moment before he stood up and stormed out of Prime's office. He made his way back to his quarters and started to pace his floor muttering to himself.

Livie was in a light recharge, that was about all she could get with the guards behaving the way they were. Every night they overdid it on the high grade and every night they tormented Livie, but tonight was the worst night of all. One of them approached Livie with a cube,

"I have got your yum yums," one guard said

"Shut up," Livie hissed viciously,

"Come on little Spitfire, have your yum yums," another one chanted,

"I'm not Spitfire, I'm Livie…Livie, Livie, _Liviiiiiiiie!" _she screamed,

"Oooohhhh," said a third one, "She's a feisty femme,"

"Yeah she gets it from her father," the first one sneered,

"Who Ironhide! He ain't her father. I've heard Barricade is," the second one sniped as he stood up to fetch another cube of high grade,

"Barricade is not my father and he never will be, Ironhide is!" Livie barked.

The guards burst into laughter, "She's delusional." the first one said,

"No," the third one replied, "She's brainwashed," the guards laughed at her again,

"Yeah she's as Decepticon as they come," the second one sneered as he looked at the femme over his shoulder,

"No she's not," the first one snapped, "But she soon will be,"

They all laughed, "Hey, have you heard?" the third one said as he leaned closer to the other two guards sitting on the berth opposite him,

"No heard what?" the second one replied,

"Optimus Prime is dead,"

Suddenly Livie's world fell apart, "_No," _she thought, _"He can't be, it's not true, it can't be true," _an energon tear slipped from her ruby optics and plopped on her knee. She sniffled a bit bringing the guards attention back to her,

"Ahhh looook, little Spitfire is crying, poor little Spitfire," the first one mocked,

"Enough of that!" the second one snapped as he threw his cube at Livie's cage, "You're a Decepticon. Megatron doesn't like Decepticons who show emotion. You'll end up dead girl,"

Livie sat upright, her optics flaming with anger, "I am not a Decepticon and I never will be. Daddy will come for me,"

"Ahhhhhhhh ha ha ha ha," the guards laughed raucously, "The Autobots are too soft they won't know how to cope without Optimus Prime. We will avenge Megatron's death and we will destroy earth and all its inhabitants along with the rest of the Autobots. Nothing will stop us, nothing will be left," the first one said.

Livie slumped back into her cage, she felt herself tumbling into a pit of despair and darkness. She whined sadly as she tried to cope with the news of Prime's death. The second guard felt sorry for the femme and looked back at the first one,

"Hey, that was a bit harsh," he said,

"Well…it's true," the first one said,

"Yeah," the third one chipped in, "I can't wait for the day she stands opposite Ironhide as a Decepticon,"

Livie shuttered her optics she feared that unless the Autobots came for her soon that would be true. She tried to reach out for Barricade in the hope that maybe he would come for her but his end of the bond was closed. Now she really felt lonely and shuttered her optics sadly. Recharge was a long time coming but when it did come it was restless.

Covert, a black Decepticon spy and Hornet's brother had been watching the femme and the guards. He couldn't understand why Hornet did what she did but he wanted to make sure her dying wish was kept.

The crystal blue femme felt a hand roughly shake her, "Spitfire, wake up,"She was about to protest at being called Spitfire when a hand covered her mouth components, "Shut up femme," a voice snarled, "I'm trying to help you,"

The door to her cage swung open and she felt herself being dragged out by her arm, "Quietly now," the voice said, "You don't want to wake up the others,"

Obediently Livie crawled silently out of the cage and slowly stood up, a black Decepticon stood up beside her, "Drink this," he said,

Livie took it and drank it, while he opened her arm panel and onlined her navigational systems. He then keyed in a set of co ordinates,

"Follow these and you'll get to the Autobot base. Stay out of built up areas oh and you'd better have this," he said as he delicately slid a chip into a narrow usb dock,

"What is it," she asked,

"Your holoform, humans get spooked with driverless cars. Use it when you're driving amongst traffic, and obey the traffic regulations," he said as he pushed a cord into her arm panel and downloaded a file, "You have just received every rule you need to know about when driving on American roads. Remember to obey them,"

He took her arm and proceeded to lead her through the Decepticon base, staying in the shadows and avoiding unnecessary attention. Livie crouched down low so her light colour didn't catch the light. The entrance to the base had been left open making Livie's getaway a whole lot easier,

"Why are you doing this?" she asked,

Covert didn't say anything, he just continued to quietly guide her to the base doors. Floodlights came on exposing the black Decepticon and Livie just as they reached the loading bay. The Decepticons would transform into their bi pedal modes in this area when they returned from their patrols and outings. Covert swore to himself,

"What's happening?" she asked,

"Floodlights! Hide!" he exclaimed.

Livie hid behind some crates the Decepticons had stolen, why they needed them beat the femme but she didn't care she was just grateful they were there. A hand touched hers making her jump and she accidentally knocked a crate off. It tumbled onto the metal floor with a loud bang distracting a guard near the loading bay. The black Decepticon clouted her across the helm,

"Clumsy femme!" he hissed.

Footsteps clunked into the loading bay quickly,

"Whose there," a harsh voice bellowed.

Livie and Covert crouched where they were for what seemed like hours. The guard looked around, his weapon charged and his visor down. It changed colours as he looked around but he didn't see anything and continued to walk quietly through the loading bay. Livie and Covert were watching from their hiding place, their sparks in their mouth components. Both would die if they were caught, the guard finally gave up his search and left the loading bay to go back to his post. Livie and Covert heaved a sigh of relief when they heard him tell another guard it was probably an animal who had wondered in. Covert pulled her up and led her to the doors,

"Transform and go!" he ordered her.

Livie did as she was told, "Rememeber stick to the rules and avoid built up areas as much as possible. There is a small airstrip just before you get to the other side of the desert, I have a contact there who will fly you to Diego Garcia. Tell him Covert sent you and where you want to go to and he will take you there," he said,

"Why are you doing this?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied, "Just remember me to Jazz, he knows who I am,"

"Thank you for...," Livie went to say

Covert waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah," he said as he slapped her, "Go!" he barked, "Before we both end up dead. Get out!"

Livie wasted no time in leaving but her problems were only about to begin. The femme took off into the night as Covert disappeared into the opposite direction in the hope of keeping the Decepticon guards off her trail as much as possible. In the darkness of the night a police mustang with the slogan "to punish and enslave" took off after his daughter. She was alone and vulnerable.

The Autobots had just arrived back with Prime's body and the human element of the team. Elita watched in horror as the body of her spark mate was released from the guide ropes and allowed to drop from the chinnook. She lowered her head in anguish as Chromia and Arcee stood on either side of her and comforted her. Her sparkling picked up her grief and became restless,

"Hush, little one," she soothed, "We'll be okay,"

Theodore arrived sending the Autobots who were grief stricken into weapons mode. He looked around at the Autobots and the humans,

"Take your assets and that little runt with you," Galloway yelled as he looked around, "Where is it?"

Ironhide stepped forward and leaned over the man, "That runt is my daughter and a she. You refer to _her_ in a respectful manner," he growled.

The national security advisor was about to carry on when Captain Graham stepped in between the weapons specialist and Galloway, "I suggest you leave," he said, "These guys have just lost their leader and Livie who was kidnapped by the Decepticons, they don't need to put up with you," he said as he stroked the weapons specialist's leg reassuringly and walked away. Galloway was flabbergasted and speechless.

Livie drove without stopping, she had activated her holoform and now a young woman of about twenty one sat in the front seat. She had short thick blond hair, a plain white strappy t-shirt, revealing the Autobot symbol on her upper left arm and a pair of tight blue jeans, on her feet were plain black converses. Had the circumstances been different Livie would have been smiling and her whole face would have been radiant, but as far as the femme was concerned her father and Optimus Prime was dead. She wore a deep frown across her forehead and every now and then a tear would escape her eyes. Livie had been following the coordinates she had been given by Covert and she had been driving for almost six hours, but the relentless travel was beginning to take its toll on the femme. The youngling had some spare energon given to her and she decided now was a good time to consume some and rest a while. Barricade watched carefully as his daughter hid in a deep grass verge and shut down her engine and systems so that she was running on minimal power. He thought about making his move now when she least expected it but that would bring too much unwanted attention to them both and he could end up losing her forever. Besides she'd eventually run out of options once she gets to the point where she can't go any further, then he could make his move.

* * *

Silverbolt, Jetfire and Air raid had entered the earth's atmosphere and were flying above the stratosphere. Silverbolt had tried to make contact with Optimus Prime but he wasn't responding back; this worried the Arielbot.

Perceptor looked out of his window and marvelled at the world below him,

"Amazing," he said, "Purely amazing,"

"It sure is," Air raid agreed, "I'm going to have a lot of fun flying through these skies,"

Ahead of them some cumulus nimbus clouds were building up and looking very threatening,

"I'm picking up a lot of electrical discharge ahead of us. I think it's coming from those clouds over there,"

A bolt of lightning shot out of the cloud and made its jagged way down to earth. Silverbolt watched the storm for a while and quickly discovered it was coming their way,

"Ah guys, we need to find an alternative route, the storm is coming our way," he warned

The three jets peeled off and flew around the storm watching it very carefully from a safe distance.

Livie slowly woke up from her recharge; she couldn't help but notice how slow her systems were at onlining, and became alarmed when her HUD revealed a virus attacking her systems. She came out of her hiding place and carried on with her journey but the femme found she was getting tired far more quickly.

Barricade watched the femme, his desire to catch her for his own selfish needs becoming a concern for his daughter who appeared to be ill. He caught up with Livie and gently nudged her off the road. Livie recognised Barricade from the meeting she mustered up as much energy as she could and fled from him, but she was getting worse and her body was beginning to lose power. She needed to rest again, but where? The road was open and left nowhere for her to hide.

There was a wooded area just ahead, the sick femme pushed herself to go a little bit further and hid amongst the trees but Barricade found her quickly. He slowed down down and walked through the trees to where she was sitting still in her vehicle mode. Her engine was still going but idling far too quickly and that concerned him. He walked toward her slowly,

"Daughter," he said,

"Go away, it's because of you I'm in this mess," she snapped,

"I won't Spitfire, you're sick," Livie hesitated, he was right, she was sick.

Livie tried to transform but her transformation cog wouldn't work, she growled to herself in frustration, "I'm not Spitfire, I'm Livie,"

"I'm your father and I will call you Spitfire,"

"Ironhide is my father and he called me Livie,"

Barricade had seen this virus before, if the patient didn't get medical help soon they would die. Livie's cooling fans kicked in as her temperature rose and her energy levels were draining faster than she could handle. Barricade was livid, he'd seen her with Covert and watched him as he downloaded programs into her and provide the holoform chip. He made a promise to kill the Decepticon if he wasn't dead already. Livie tried to pull off but she wouldn't move, the femme now realised that Barricade was her only help,

"Help me," she cried weakly, "Take me back to the Autobots,"

"No daughter I won't,"

"Fine then I'll go alone," she retorted

Barricade cycled air through his vents in frustration and walked forward, this particular virus was a fast moving one, they weren't close enough to the Autobot base but to take her back to Hook would be dangerous for her now. The Decepticon knew he had no option,

"Alright," he relented, "I'll take you, we'll have to drive a bit further before we get to a small air strip where I know a Decepticon who is working alone, he'll take you across to Diego Garcia.," Livie shuttered her optics and hoped her engine would start so she could continue her journey back home to the Autobots and freedom.

They slowly drove onward along the back roads, her holoform was failing, "Switch the holoform of, it will bring attention to you," the hunter demanded.

The three jets flew above the Autobot and Decepticon,

"Hey look that's Barricade with an…Autobot," Air raid said,

"It looks like…hey isn't that the little one Ironhide was bringing up? She looks ill," Perceptor said,

"Let's escort them to an open area and land, that femme needs medical attention and fast, Percy can you keep her alive until we can get to the Autobot base,"

"It depends on how serious her illness is," he replied.

"Decepticon," Silverbolt said to the Cybertronians, "This is Autobot Silverbolt, there is a field ahead, go there so we can help the Autobot,"

Barricade knew where they were talking about and turned off onto a track. Barricade transformed and showed Livie how to do the same manually, the transformation took the last energy from her and she collapsed. Barricade leapt forward and shook her,

"Livie," he bellowed, "Livie get up,"

Livie moaned but didn't move. The hunter picked her up gently and carried her further into the field, he was now desperate and the three jets couldn't get there quick enough. Silverbolt and the other two jets landed at the field to find Barricade carrying Livie, her arms hanging limply, her optics darkened. The Autobots accessed their battle computers,

"Decepticon put her down,"

"No, she's my daughter," Barricade snarled,

"Barricade, you are heavily outnumbered I suggest you do what we say,"

Barricade looked at the three Autobots, where had they come from anyway? He slowly laid her down on the ground, she moaned a little before falling into stasis,

"Good now slowly back away," Silverbolt demanded,

Barricade put his hands up in surrender and backed away from his daughter. If he wanted to to he could easily knock these three out but he had to think of Livie. Silverbolt knew he had Barricade over a barrel and looked to Perceptor who ran a scan on the femme,

"She is seriously ill with a virus I haven't seen since the beginning of the civil war on Cybertron. It is caused by dark energon within the system and it is passed through by direct contact. I'd say…"

"Yeah okay Perceptor we get the gist, load her on and get her stable," Air raid said impatiently.

Perceptor picked up Livie and loaded her onto Air Raid where he laid her down,

"I need to connect her to somebody," Perceptor looked at the three jets desperately, they wouldn't do they'd end up bonded to her, then the scientist had an idea,

"Air Raid, I need to connect Livie to Barricade so he can support her while on the journey,"

"What? I'm not letting him in, he's a Decepticon," Perceptor growled in frustration,

"Well I' afraid you have no choice, she will die unless somebody can support her. I can connect her to you but you'll be bonded to her,"

"Okay," Air Raid replied reluctantly, "Let him in,"

"Decepticon, come here," Barricade walked toward Air Raid, "I need you to be connected to Livie so she survives the journey back to the Autobot base,"

Barricade growled, he'd do anything for his daughter but to be at the mercy of the Autobots? That was stretching things too far. Perceptor glared at him,

"If she's your daughter like you claim she is, you'd want to help her," he snarled.

Barricade reluctantly lay next to Livie and looked at her, she was so frail and pale. This was the closest he ever got to her and he held out his hand to stroke her cheek. It felt cool and lifeless, she was dying. His spark became heavy with grief. He had to do this for her, the hunter looked up at Perceptor,

"Do it!" he growled.

The scientist slowly shut down all Barricade's systems so that his energy would be used to support the young femme. He opened Livie's arm panel and Barricade's. The hunter wasn't going to let the Autobot touch anything personal to him, so he connected himself to Livie's interfacing port himself and lay down. Barricade pushed the energy through to Livie, he could feel her pulling it in and heaved a sigh of relief. She'd responded to the energy supply, that meant she was still alive.

Barricade shuttered his eyelids and lay still as Air Raid's engines wound up and he quickly took off carrying the precious cargo, closely followed by Silverbolt. Jetfire had flown onto Egypt when he heard that the Autobots were fighting Decepticons there.

The final leg of the journey seemed to take ages and the hunter was beginning to get tired,

"How are they holding up?" Air Raid asked,

"Barricade is beginning to get tired, I don't know how long he can keep this up for," Perceptor replied, "Livie is fighting to live but if Barricade stops she'll die,"

"I'm not about to stop," he groused, "Just hurry up and get us there so I can get off,"

"How much longer?" Perceptor asked,

"Another three hours," Air raid replied,

"Three hours," Barricade complained,

"You know it's only because of Livie you're not dead," Perceptor said in a somewhat pompous tone,

"Percy, don't upset him, we want Livie to live," Silverbolt snipped.

Nothing else was said until they arrived at Diego Garcia. The humans heard the sound of engines, they weren't expecting anybody else in and readied themselves for a fight. They were still on edge from the battle in Egypt and Megatron's and Starscream's subsequent escape. The newly resurrected Optimus Prime looked up to see why the humans had armed themselves,

"Disarm!" he bellowed, "They're Autobots,"

Prime's comm link pinged, **"This is Autobot Silverbolt and Air Raid requesting urgent medical assistance for Livie,"**

"Ratchet!" Optimus yelled,

Ratchet was helping to take Jetfire off and stopped when he heard Prime's voice,

"Livie is on board, she requires urgent medical assistance,"

Jolt and Ratchet raced to the jets followed by Ironhide and Chromia. He opened his radio link to Silverbolt to ask what the problem was,

"**She has contracted a deadly virus and she is fighting for her life, at the moment Barricade is piggy backing her to keep her alive,"**

Ratchet turned around, "Jolt I want you to set up quarantine now!" he ordered, "Ironhide, Chromia move away,"

"But," Chromia went to argue,

"Move away!" he barked,

"Optimus this is serious, keep all earth based Autobots away from the jets and their passengers, Livie has been contaminated with some sort of virus and we need to make sure it doesn't spread,"

"You heard him," Optimus Prime replied, "Let's move out of the way,"

Prime and Elita escorted Ironhide and Chromia away from the jets who were now landing, they taxied to an area of the base where the virus wouldn't be able to spread and stood in their vehicle modes. Jolt and Ratchet ran toward Air Raid, while the humans finished off cordoning off the area. It was important nobody, bot or human entered that area in case they carried the virus on their person.

Livie had just come around, she looked around and saw the red mech standing above her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Perceptor," the Autobot replied,

"Where am I?" she asked,

"You're on the NEST base,"

Livie suddenly strained to get up, mum. I need to see mum," she cried,

Perceptor pushed her down, "You'll get to see your mum soon but not now," he soothed

Ratchet and Jolt entered Air Raid, the CMO got down beside Livie, "Hello Sweetspark," he said softly,

"Ratchet," she cried and held out her hand, "It's alright, sweetspark, you're safe," the medic said as he held her hand. He noticed how hot her hand was, "Let's get you to the med bay, you're very ill," he looked up at Jolt and Perceptor, "I'm going to disconnect her from Barricade as soon as I've done that I want you to hold Barricade down. If she has a virus he will now be contaminated too, he mustn't be allowed to escape,"

Ratchet disconnected Livie and picked her up. As soon as he'd done that Barricade went to jump up but Jolt and Perceptor quickly jumped on him, "You're going nowhere except quarantine," Perceptor growled.

Livie caught sight of the red decal on Prime's blue armour, she looked up at Ratchet, "Grandad isn't dead,"

He looked down at her, "No sweetspark,"

Livie cried with relief as Ratchet laid her on a berth, she felt him opening her arm panel and connecting her to various machines but she was still weak. He shook his head, "**Optimus Prime, she's still too weak to support herself. Barricade can't anymore he has been connected to her for too long,"**

"**Who do you suggest?" ** Optimus Prime asked, there was a moment's hesitation,

"**Ironhide, Livie doesn't know he's alive, it may give her the extra push she needs to survive," **Ratchet suggested.

Optimus Prime called in Ironhide. The weapons specialist sat in front of Optimus and listened while the Autobot leader spoke with him,

"Livie is very ill with a virus and she is too weak to fight alone. We need you...and Chromia to piggy back with her and give her the extra energy she needs. Ironhide, this is going to very risky because the virus is highly contagious, it's possible that you could contract it too,"

Ironhide didn't even hesitate, "I'll do it," he replied,

"I knew you would old friend," prime replied softly.

Ironhide walked into the med bay, Perceptor was drawing off some energon from the femme so that he could work on a cure to help her fight the virus and protect the others. She looked so small and vulnerable on the huge berth and attached to so many machines, a heaviness weighed on his spark. Ironhide walked up to her and took her hand,

"What do you want me to do?" he asked the medic quietly.

Livie heard the familiar sound of her father's voice and her optics lit up briefly. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus, "Daddy," she whispered but neither the medic or the weapons specialist heard her. Ratchet pushed another berth next to Livie's,

"Lay down here," he said, "I'm going to disconnect your systems which are not needed right now so that more of your energy will go through to Livie," Ironhide watched the warnings cross his HUD as his weapons, communications, navigational systems and battle computer went offline,"

"I've got enough energon," Perceptor said,

Ratchet nodded at him and carried on with what he was doing, "Perceptor," he called, the scientist turned around and looked at Ratchet as he was about to go out of the door, "Good work, you may have saved her life,"

Perceptor smiled and nodded at the medic before going back to his quarters in the quarantined area set up for them and started to work on the cure. Ratchet took Ironhide's cable and pushed it into Livie's interfacing port and connected Ironhide to the machine that would transfer energy across to Livie. The femme's optics slowly lit up briefly, she could just make out the familiar shape of her father's horned head and slowly moved her slender white hand toward his massive black one. Ironhide's optics were dim but he felt the movement of her hand reaching into his and curled his massive fingers around her small ones, the weapons specialist gently stroked her hand with his servo,

"Daddy," Livie quietly said with a shaky voice,

"I'm here sweetspark," he whispered.

Ratchet watched carefully as the femme snuggled into Ironhide's chest before slipping into a forced stasis. Ironhide wrapped his other arm around her frail body and felt it go limp, "Stay with me, darling," he whispered again.

* * *

Will she live? What happens between Livie and Ironhide and Chromia. What is Barricade's next move?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; **Transformers and their merchandise don't belong to me. I have one oc in this story

Thank you so much to everybody who has read and reviewed my story and for all those who have put this story on their alert and favorites. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I have to admit writing a fluffy side of Ironhide can sometimes be a little bit difficult but it's fun. I'm sorry if part of this chapter seems a little confusing but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 9

Race against time.

Ratchet and Jolt quickly went over Livie's body with a fine tooth comb. She was dying and they needed to find the source of the virus and remove it before they could start treating her. Ratchet ran a light scan over the femme but it didn't produce any results. He put the scanner down in defeat, the last thing the medic wanted to do was run a heavier scan on her but the more he thought about it the more he realised he would have to do that. She was still too young and a scan on the heavy level would cause the young femme laying on his berth distress,

"Come on Livie," he growled, "What has happened for you to get like this?"

The idea of speaking to Barricade to see if he could shed some light on how Livie contracted the virus had crossed the medic's mind. Jolt opened the panel in the side of her arm and checked for any signs of contamination. He noticed a slight purple stain around a small port the femme had, "_That looks interesting,"_ the junior medic thought,

"Ratchet look at this," he said quietly.

Ratchet took hold of her arm and looked at it, "Oh no," he muttered,

Jolt looked at Ratchet and narrowed his optics, "What's wrong?" he asked,

"It appears Livie has contractd a virus caused by dark energon contamination. Question is where has it come from?" Ratchet replied.

Jolt looked at the opened panel,

"It looks like she has caught it from…hang on a minute…" the junior medic was sure he could see something in the port but it was hard to tell with the decolourisation. He widened his optics so that they would magnify her arm and looked at it again; something which only medics and mechanics were usually able to do, "…Ratchet it looks like there is some kind of chip in her port,"

The CMO looked more closely at her arm and drew his faceplates together in what looked like a human scowl,

"I see it," he said, "It's a holoform chip, where did she that from?" the CMO muttered,

He produced a pair of small pinchers and tried to gently pull it out, "It's been jammed in there carelessly, I can't quite get it,"

Ratchet continued trying to pull it out without causing her too much damage but his efforts seemed fruitless. The pliers were replaced by a smaller instrument similar to a human pair of tweezers which Ratchet used to try and remove the chip. They slid easily between the chip and the side of the port, Ratchet gripped the chip with the small instrument and wriggled it a little bit. Finally it slid out,

"Got it," he said victoriously and handed it to Jolt while he checked the arm panel for anymore damage.

Jolt took a closer look at it, "It's a con one," he observed, "Was it planted on purpose and she was sent back to us or did somebody help her escape?"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait until she can tell us. Jolt I need you to take the chip to the hanger where Perceptor and the two aerial bots are staying. He might be able to use it to find a cure for Livie. I am going to start cleaning up her arm panel with a broad spectrum anti virus. Hopefully it will clean out her system,"

"Yes sir," Jolt replied and left the med bay.

Ratchet turned around and walked to the other side of the room where he had another scanner which helped to detect viruses in the bodies and systems of Cybertronians. It worked for most viruses but the one caused by dark energon was a different strain and may not be picked up,

"Please, please work," the medic muttered desperately as he placed it over her arm panel and switched it on. A bright light shone from the scanner highlighting the stain from the virus in an ultra violet hue,

"Yes," he said again and continued the scan, he checked her cpu hoping nothing had been contaminated there. It was all clear, air hissed through his vents in relief.

Perceptor had wasted no time in working with the sample of energon he'd taken from Livie's system. He had worked continually through the night and was really wanting a breakthrough because so far his research had produced nothing. The two Aerialbots had been in recharge for most of the night allowing Perceptor to work silently. A gentle tap at the door of the hanger disturbed the Aerial bots,

"Who is it?" Silverbolt called sleepily,

"It's me, Jolt," he called through the closed door, "I have a chip which looks like it could be the source to the virus contaminating Livie,"

Perceptor immediately transformed into his bi pedal mode and opened the door. Jolt handed the chip to Perceptor who looked at it closely,

"A holoform chip," he said, "It's very badly damaged by the virus. Thank you this could be the key to a cure for Livie and an anti viral for us," Perceptor disappeared and settled back into his microscope mode encouraged by the find.

Nobody slept that night, Optimus Prime sat in his Peterbilt form surrounded by the Autobots. Chromia sat away from the rest of the Autobots and leaned against a wall with her knees drawn up and her hands hanging over her knees. Elita looked at her, she looked so lonely sitting over there and went to give her second in command some comfort. It had been a long night for the femme and she was beginning to look tired but she couldn't go into recharge no matter how hard she tried, it was just too difficult,

"Why don't you try nad get some sleep?" Elita suggested,

"I can't Elita, I'm just too worried about Livie,"

Chromia had never experienced these kind of feelings before, they were completely foreign to her. There was no escape from the constant worry tugging at her processor, or the constant pain in her spark at the thought of anything happening to Livie. She wasn't a stranger to pain by any means, she'd experienced plenty of it during the war on Cybertron when many of her friends had died at the hand of the Decepticons but this was something new.

It hurt!

Chromia got up and rolled to the door of the main hanger where she stopped and looked across to the med bay but she wasn't looking where she was going and nearly ran over a soldier in coming on his day shift,

"Watch out," he hissed at her.

She looked down and apologised before carrying on. The young private made his way hurriedly to the human rec area in fear of being stepped on and poured himself a coffee, before he sat down on one of the bright red leather chairs,

"What's with her?" the young Private scoffed,

A young female officer who had just come off maternity leave looked at him, "Her child is very sick, she is probably very worried about her and I doubt if she's had much sleep,"

The young woman stood up and walked off towards Chromia, she looked up at the huge blue femme and stroked her leg. Chromia looked down to see who would touch her, she saw the young soldier looking up at her compassionately and bent down to her level,

"I hope your daughter feels better soon," she said,

"Thank you," Chromia replied graciously,

Chromia looked out toward the med bay hopefully which was now shrouded in the early morning sunlight. In the distance she could hear the boots of the female officer beating on the concrete floor as she made her way back to the human area, but they were soon drowned out by the heavy footsteps of Optimus Prime,

"How are you Chromia?"

"I'm so worried Prime, what if we lose her?" she replied sadly,

Optimus Prime looked at the blue femme and placed his hands on both her shoulders. His optics were full of compassion for the brave warrior in front of him, this was such unchartered territory for her, "Listen to me Ratchet, Jolt and Perceptor are working hard to save her, you need to be brave for her,"

"Optimus I'm a competent soldier and yet I feel so useless now, I don't understand,"

"Chromia you took on Livie as a sparkling and you accepted her as your own. She is your daughter and you are her mother, I would expect nothing more from you," he replied sagely,

"Yes sir," she replied humbly,

"Come," Prime said, "Why don't you go back to your quarters with Elita and try to get some rest. I will let you know personally when I've heard something from Ratchet,"

Chromia looked at him, energon was pooling in her optics, he pulled her closer to him, "Please tell me she's going to be okay,"

"No, Chromia I won't. I haven't heard anything from Ratchet and I don't want to get your hope up,"

Elita watched Optimus Prme and Chromia as she sobbed on Prime's shoulder, the femme commander felt for her second in command and walked up to them to try and comfort the warrior femme. Elita took Chromia to the back of the base where she could weep privately away from prying eyes. Arcee turned up with two cubes of energon and offered them to her Commander and Chromia,

"Thought you might like this," she said,

Elita took them and offered one to Chromia, "Thank you," she siad gratefully.

The pink femme sat on the other side of Chromia.

Ratchet turned away from the berth where Ironhide and Livie were lying to put the scanner back in its place. Suddenly alarms went off alerting the medic that all was not well and when he turned around he found both Livie and Ironhide had flat lined,

"No," he said, "No…Livie what are you doing?" Ratchet raced to Livie's side and looked at her and then Ironhide puzzled by the mech's reaction to Livie, "What's going on?" he asked himself.

Jolt heard the alarms and raced in to the med bay to help Ratchet with them,

"Why has Ironhide's spark flatlined?" he aksed as he pulled open the weapons specialist chest plates to start reviving him,

"They must have bonded in the process, Livie's spark is affecting his," Ratchet replied as he pulled open the femme's chest plates.

He looked at Jolt and then at Ironhide and Livie both of whom were turning grey,

"Don't you dare," Ratchet growled at them, "Get your acts together. Jolt attach your whips, we'll need to electrify them to get their sparks back to normal rhythm,"

Jolt attached one whip to Livie and another one to Ironhide, he looked at Ratchet who backed away. Jolt arched his back as the power flowed through his whips and into the mech and femme. Ironhide and Livie both jolted as the electrical power entered their systems. Jolt relaxed and they both watched the screens anxiously to see what would happen. Ironhide's was the first to beat regularly but Livie's was still wobbly,

"Disconnect Ironhide," Ratchet barked.

Barricade was lying in the hanger recovering after piggy backing Livie during their flight to the NEST base. He had been in the hanger for the whole night and he was beginning to get jack of it. There had been no information about his daughter or the cure Perceptor was supposedly working on and he was getting frustrated with the silence and wait.

Occasionally he would try and reach out to Livie through her bond but he was blocked all the time. This confused the Decepticon, her bond was open but he couldn't reach her; as far as he knew nobody else was bonded to the femme with any sort of bond, besides which the creator bond was always a respected bond whether you were Autobot or Decepticon. He was not aware of the bond which had developed between Ironhide and Livie while the weapons specialist was piggy backing her.

His systems suddenly started being overloaded with feelings of desperation and fear. His optics snapped open with the activity as the realisation hit him that these feelings were actually coming from Livie. Barricade stood up and started to tear around the large hanger thrashing at anything left in the building by the humans and charging into the walls. He had to get out, he had to get to his daughter. The feelings increasesd as Livie desperately tried to fight against the blackness which was pulling her down.

Barricade rushed at the heavy door smashing his full weight into it. He ran back and growled as he charged the door again…and again…and again. He looked at the sizeable dent he was leaving and kept on trying.

"Livie, I'm coming," he bellowed.

Some members of the NEST team were walking toward the human quarters of the NEST base, Graham was amongst them, and heard the commotion going on inside the hanger where the Decepticon was held. Barricade rushed at the wall to the hanger.

Clang!

The corrugated iron wobbled at the onslaught of the massive mech as he desperately rushed at the wall to get out. The metal was beginning to rust and started to give away easily. Barricade rushed at the wall again, a sizeable piece of metal tore away from the rest of the hanger. The angry mech desperately pulled at the torn metal; the humans watched in horror as the corrugated iron ripped in two as easily as paper,

"Sound the alarm," Graham yelled.

A middle aged man raced back to the main hanger while the others went into the cordoned area and stood in front of Barricade their rifles aimd at the mech. Optimus Prime was still at the entrance to the main anger and caught sight of the man running toward them over Chromia's shoulder,

"The Decepticon is escaping," he bellowed before racing back to help his friends,

"Autobots roll out NOW!" Prime bellowed.

The thirty two foot mech raced toward the cordoned off area folding into his Peterbilt form as he went. He was followed by Sideswipe, Jazz, Elita, Chromia and Bumblebee; William and Epps turned around at the sound of the roaring engines and screeching tyres as the Autobots evacuated the base. They immediately followed them out of the building and to the humans who were trying to hold Barricade back.

The black and white Ford Mustang ripped a piece of iron from the wall and hurled it at the humans standing in front of him,

"Watch out!" Graham yelled.

The piece of metal came hurtling towards them at lightning speed and landed on the tarmac just in front of them with a deafening clang. Dust and rust floated into the air as it landed and smothered the men standing there,

"Medic!" William yelled as he raced to the soldiers lying on the ground.

Barricade looked at them and snorted in disgust as he ran toward the med bay. Bumblebee and Sideswipe veered away from the large group of Autobots to defend the med bay while the rest intercepted the black and white scout before he got there.

Ratchet and Jolt heard the commotion going on outside,

"What the…," Ratchet said when he saw Barricade racing toward the med bay,

"**Optimus what is going on?"** he barked at his leader,

"**Barricade has escaped Ratchet and he is heading in your direction. Bumblebee and Sideswipe are outside the med bay now,"**

Ratchet looked at Ironhide and Jolt, "Prepare for trouble," he warned them,

"**Ratchet explain to me Livie's situation, I'm going to try and talk him down,"**

"**Prime Livie's spark is failing, we are trying to revive her,"**

"**What about Ironhide?" **Prime asked,

"**He is bonded with Livie, we nearly lost him but he is now stable,"** Ratchet replied matter of factly,

"She's stable," Prime heard Jolt yell in the background.

"**Prime did you hear that, we have managed to get Livie stable,"**

"**Thank you Ratchet,"**

Optimus turned around and faced the scout racing toward him, "

"Barricade you are to go no further," Prime warned,

Barricade stopped and transformed, "Autobot move out of my way," he snarled,

"No Barricade, you cannot go any further or I will have to shoot you," Prime warned,

"No Prime I need to get to my daughter and you're not going to stop me,"

"Barricade, you cannot see Livie until Ratchet says you can. You need to get back into your hanger, you could be contaminating others,"

"No Prime, move out of my way,"

Barricade stood there snarling clenching his claws tightly and undoing them. Jazz watched the mech closely,

"Watch out Prime he may not be Megatron but he is still a danger," Jazz warned Prime quietly,

"I'm watching him Jazz,"

Ratchet watched the events unfold from his med bay, "I'm going to go and speak to Barricade," he announced,

"Be careful Ratchet," Ironhide warned,

Ratchet put his hand on Ironhide, "I will, just stay here with Livie just in case he tries anything,"

Ironhide got off his berth, he felt a little weak and stumbled. Ratchet caught him,

"Easy there Hide," Ratchet said and held onto him until the weapons specialist had his balance.

The door to the med bay opened and Ratchet appeared, he walked slowly toward Prime and stood beside him. Barricade looked at Ratchet and narrowed his optics,

"Let me see my daughter," he growled.

Ratchet opened his comm link to Optimus, "**Sir we have only just managed to get her stable and Ironhide is with her at the moment. I must think of them first,"**

"**I agree Ratchet," **Prime replied.

Barricade watched the two mechs and noticed they were in conversation via comm link. He took that opportunity to rush at the med bay,

"Prime!" Jazz shouted.

Bumlebee, Sideswipe and Jazz rushed toward the scout and jumped on him, "Get off of me!" he bellowed as he tried to escape.

He felt his arms being yanked behind his back and a pair of stasis cuffs locked into place. The scout could feel his systems slowing down and his body was no longer willing to move. He was yanked up off the ground and held up, Prime and Ratchet walked up to him,

"Barricade you will see Livie when we say you can. She is stable at the moment but if you don't let me look after her she won't be," Ratchet said.

Baricade looked at him with his blood thirsty optics, "If you weren't taking care of Livie I would kill you" he snarled.

Jazz kicked him in the back of the legs, "Shut up, Decepticon!" he snarled.

The Decepticon was yanked away from the medic and hauled to another more secure hanger further back from the med bay.

Ratchet made his way back to the med bay where Ironhide was lying on the berth next to Live and stroking her helm. He looked up as Ratchet walked through the door closely followed by Chromia,

Prime looked at Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe, "I'm sorry but you'll need to go into…"

"We understand Prime," Jazz said and they walked to the hanger where the Aerialbots were.

The femme lay on the other side of Livie and rested her arm on Livie's chest,

"Oh sweetspark," she whispered in the femme's audio receptors, "Mummy is here,"

Ironhide kissed Chromia and got up, he went to walk out of the med bay,

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked,

"Report to Optimus,"

"No you don't I need to speak with you first and the only place you are going to is the hanger where Air Raid and Silverbolt are. You could be contaminated so you have to stay in quarantine. Just let me connect Chromia first,"

Ironhide watched as Chromia's unnecessary systems were shut down and she was connected to Livie. He then turned to Ironhide

"We nearly lost you, just rest for now," Ratchet turned back to the two femme, "...And Livie but she's stable now. Ironhide you were bonded in the process of keeping Livie alive, her spark went into failure and pulled your down too," Ratchet turned around and picked up a scanner to check the old weapons specialist's spark, "Good, it's stable, I just want you to rest a bit longer before you start moving around,"

"How is Livie?" Ironhide asked,

"Like I said before, she is stable, Ironhide I need you to listen to me…" Ratchet went to reiterate,

"Yeah yeah yeah, stay here and rest," he snipped,

"I mean it Ironhide or I will tie you to the berth,"

"You will do no such thing!" Ironhide retorted angrily as he lay back down and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Perceptor was still puzzling over a cure for the virus which had caused Livie to become so sick. He seemed to get so close but the results would always come to a dead end and he was getting frustrated,

"Come on," he muttered, "What am I missing?"

Air Raid was lying on an area of the floor on the further side of the hanger. His head was resting on his hands, with his fingers interwoven, his knees were bent with one leg crossing over the other and hanging in mid air. The Aerial bot was quite chilled but getting a little fed up with the scientist's continuous mutterings and the sound of the heavy rain on the iron roof,

"Why don't you take a break and pick it up again later," Air Raid said,

"Because Livie may not have later," he replied, "Besides we have all been exposed, and we don't know how long incubation is,"

"Huh, we're probably not contaminated anyway," Air raid moaned as he got up from the area of floor where he was lying and walked up to the scientist,

"You haven't recharged since you got here, give your processors a break and give our audio receptors a break from your continual muttering and moaning,"

"Can't!" Perceptor simply replied.

Perceptor picked up the chip and looked at it more closely, "_There must be some way to fight this virus," _he thought to himself as he placed the chip underneath the lens and looked at it more closely. Something very interesting struck him,

"Well look at that," Perceptor said in wonder as he studied the chip more closely,"

"What have you found?" Silverbolt asked,

"It appears that…" Perceptor altered the magnifying lens so that he could get a better look at what he was looking at, "I may have found a solution," he said. There was a hint of jubilation in his voice which got the other Autobots in the hanger with him interested. He needed confirmation before he went any further and went to call Ratchet,

"**Have you got good news for me Perceptor?"**

"**I believe I have Ratchet I just need somebody to confirm my suspicions,"**

"**Okay, I'm on my way,"**

The medic looked at Chromia who was laying next to Livie stroking her face and helm, "How are you feeling?" he asked her,

"Fine," she replied softly without looking at him.

Ratchet patted her shoulder, "It looks like Perceptor may have found something I'm just going over to their hanger now," Ratchet gently stroked Livie's cheek,

"Hang in there sweetspark," he whispered. Chromia smiled.

The medic walked through the rain across the tarmac toward the hanger. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and struck the sub station which supplied the base with electricity, the lights went out for a brief period before the generator kicked in. He walked through the door to find Silverbolt, Air raid and Perceptor in battle mode, while Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe snickered quietly in the background.

"Calm down," the medic said, "It's a natural phenomenon on earth called storms,"

The three mechs retracted their weapons and went back into their positions they were in before,

"What have you got?" Ratchet asked the scientist,

"I looked at the chip under my magnifying lens and noticed that part of it hasn't been contaminated by the virus. I'm wondering if it's possible something is there that is keeping it away,"

Ratchet held out his hand for Perceptor to give him the chip and looked at it closely,

"I see what you mean," Ratchet replied, "Come with me to the med bay and we'll run further tests on it,"

Together Ratchet and Perceptor scanned the chip and examined it to see why some of it was clear while Jolt continued monitoring Chromia and Livie,

"What if we were to isolate the part of the chip that is undamaged, we could see what is preventing the circuitry from being damaged; it may lead to a cure," Perceptor suggested,

"Good idea, Perceptor," Ratchet replied.

Ratchet picked up a small tool and meticulously separated the infected part from the clear part. Jolt was checking the tubes which were delivering the energon to Livie's systems when he accidentally dropped something. Ratchet turned around to see what happened,

"Everything okay Jolt?" he asked,

"Yeah…,"

Jolt looked at the medic who noticed how pale the junior medic's optics were looking, it occurred to Ratchet that Jolt hadn't had a break since they got back from Egypt,

"Have a break, Jolt," Ratchet said sympathetically,

"Pardon," Jolt asked,

"Take a break Jolt, you look exhausted," Ratchet replied,

"But what about you?" Jolt asked,

"I'm working here with Perceptor, I'll take my break later,"

"Alright then,"

Jolt left the med bay and went into the hanger where Air Raid and Silverbolt were held. He walked through the door and sat down opposite the two Aerial bots and Ironhide who were catching up on things.

"How's the femme?" Air Raid asked,

"She's stable," Jolt replied sleepily and went into recharge.

Ratchet had taken a break to communicate with Optimus Prime,

"**Any news?" **the Autobot leader asked,

"**I believe we are getting close,"** Ratchet replied.

Perceptor transformed into his microscope and placed the clean area of the chip under the lens. It wasn't in any way marked or marred with the virus at all, _"I wonder why this is?" _Perceptor thought to himself, it was at times like this the scientist wished he was back in his lab on Cybertron and Wheeljack was around or they had Teletraan one. At the back of the med bay was a machine; Perceptor attached the chip to the machine, it bleeped and brought up a whole load of data,. Perceptor clicked, whined and cocked his head as he watched the data and then his optics lit up brightly,

"Got it!" Perceptor suddenly yelled,

"**I'll get back to you, Prime,"**

Ratchet walked up to Perceptor and leaned forward, his arm resting on the scientist's shoulder, "What have you got" he asked,

"Look," Perceptor replied joyfully.

Ratchet watched the data, "That's interesting," he said, "The data seems to be telling us how to kill the virus,"

When Ratchet was evacuating the med bay on Cybertron he picked up a variety of items which he believed he'd need at a later time. Among them were chips which Wheeljack had made for the medic at the beginning of the war in case the Decepticons planted a virus in Iacon. Ratchet pulled one from a drawer and laid it on the table next to the small part of Livie's holoform chip, he then placed another one into the machine and waited for the information to download onto the new chip. While that was happening he deliberately contaminated the first new chip with the one which came from Livie; the download was finished so he attached the two and watched as the contaminated one cleared,

"Yes," the medic said.

He got another chip and downloaded the information onto that one,

"What are you going to do?" Perceptor asked,

"We can't attach give that one to Livie because it has already been contaminated so we need to make a new one,"

"Good idea," Perceptor replied matter of factly.

"Let's see if this works for Livie,"

Ratchet walked up to Livie and planted the chip into the port in her arm panel,

"Now all we can do is wait," Ratchet said.

Perceptor looked at the yellow medic, he looked exhausted and in need of rest,

"Ratchet I'm going to disconnect Chromia from Livie so that she gets the full dose of the treatment,"

Chromia had slipped into recharge on the berth, she woke up when the connection to Livie was severed and looked up at Ratchet with disgust,

"What are you doing?" the femme warrior snipped,

"We have found a cure for Livie, she needs the full treatment so we disconnected you," Ratchet replied,

"Can I stay with her,"

"Yeah, it will be good for her to have you nearby, I'm going to get some rest and let Ironhide know what's happened,"

Perceptor looked at the monitor, "Sir," the scientist said, "She's responding already,"

Ratchet looked at the screen and then scanned the femme, "Her temperature is down," he said,

It had been a long night for the Autobots, the news from the med bay that a cure had been found and Livie was responding was well received and they couldn't wait to hear she was better. The med bay was peaceful, Ratchet was peacefully recharging in the hanger with the Autobots who were in quarantine while Chromia and Live were recharging on the berth. Perceptor and Jolt had spent most of the night keeping an eye on the young femme while they were making extra chips with the cure in them,

"I'm hungry," a tiny voice said behind him.

Perceptor looked around to find Livie sitting up and looking around, Chromia woke up from recharge at the sound of her daughter's voice. She got off the berth, rolled across to the femme and elegantly sat on her daughters berth to hug her,

"Hello there," Jolt said with a smile as he approached her, "How are you feeling sweetspark,"

"Awful," she replied, "What happened to me?"

"You were very ill,"

Jolt called Ratchet and fetched a scanner to check the femme's system. Everything was setting into its normal rhythm. Ratchet raced in through the door closely followed by Ironhide,

"Daddy," Livie cried, "I thought you were dead,"

Ironhide raced up to her and scooped her up in his arms. He was so relieved to see her awake,

"Livie, I'm so sorry," he said quietly

Livie sat there relishing the hugs and the kisses Ironhide was planting on her helm. Chromia held on to Ironhide and Livie with tears in her eyes, Ironhide wrapped his arm around his spark mate's shoulders. Livie could feel her parent's relief through the bond which had now opened between them all and revelled in it,

"Well young lady it seems you are better, you've still got a little way to go your body took quite a hammering but you're on the mend," Jolt said as he handed her some energon.

Ratchet called Optimus Prime through the comm link,

"**Have you got good news, Ratchet?" **

"**Yes sir, the cure has worked, Livie is out of danger,"**

"**That is good news Ratchet, well done,"**

"**Thank you sir,"** Ratchet replied.

Optimus Prime turned to the Autobots, "Livie is out of danger," a massive cheer arose from the main hanger as the Autobots celebrated the news. Perceptor walked to the hanger where Air Raid and Silverbolt were sitting. They stood up as the scientist walked through the door and smiled at him,

"You did it!" they said,

"We did indeed,"

The two aerial bots patted him on the back, "Well done," they said, "It's a good job we came across you,"

"Sure is, I have a chip for you two," he placed one into each aerial bot, "You need to stay here for a day to let it start working,"

They groaned and sat back down. Perceptor looked at the hanger where Barricade was, Skids and Mudflap were guarding the mech. The scientist walked in and gave a chip to the mech,

"What's that? What have you given me?" Barricade yelled,

"Your antidote," Perceptor snipped, "You have to wait a while before you leave,"

* * *

"Oh come on Ratchet, how long is this going to take?" Livie moaned as she lay on the berth and fidgeted,

"Lay still and it will be finished," Ratchet replied impatiently,

"But Ratchet, you're taking a long time," Livie moaned again, and then looked at Chromia, "Tell him mum,"

"Now come on dear," Chromia softly chided, "Ratchet just wants to make sure you are completely better before he releases you from the med bay,"

"Oh you're no help," she snipped and looked away.

Ratchet carried on scanning with a victorious smirk on his face, for once the femme warrior was agreeing with him,

"How long is this going to take?" the young femme muttered to herself,

"As long as I choose for it to take," Ratchet snapped. Livie looked up at him stunned, "You forget youngling, I have very good hearing,"

"And you forget you old medic, I am no longer a youngling,"

"Alright that's enough!" Ratchet snapped the scanner shut and looked at Chromia,

"Chromia please leave while I speak to your daughter,"

"Yes Ratchet,"

The femme warrior walked out of the door, the tone in her voice suggested to Livie that she was in trouble with her, Ratchet and no doubt Ironhide would hear about it too. The medic watched the femme warrior leave before turning toward Livie, disappointment written all over his face. He sat Livie up and leaned toward her so that both his hands were on either side of the femme and his face was so close she couldn't see anything else,

"Right young lady, you listen to me. I will not tolerate the back chatting and the rude comments from you while you are in this med bay or anywhere else for that matter. Many mechs and femme have experienced my full wrath including your mother and don't think that just because you have only just come of age you're exempt from that because you're not. I worked hard with Jolt and Perceptor to save your life and this is how you repay me. If you ever speak to me in such a way again you will be punished more severely than this…have I made myself clear?"

Livie looked down at the floor shamefaced, "Yes Ratchet," she muttered,

"Pardon…I didn't hear you?"

Livie looked at him, "Yes Ratchet…I'm sorry…sir," she replied,

"Good," Ratchet replied more quietly as he picked up his scanner, "Now lay down and let me finish this scan,"

The crystal blue femme lay down on the berth quietly, her optics burned as she struggled to keep the tears at bay but she wasn't doing very well. Ratchet felt sorry for her, she'd been cooped up in the med bay for at least ten earth days and she was eager to get out, but he wasn't going to just release her without checking her one last time. He couldn't. His programming wouldn't allow it,

"Okay Livie," Ratchet offered his hand to help Livie off the berth, "You're free to go. No over doing it, you still need to recuperate and you will feel a little bit weary,"

"Yes Ratchet," Livie replied quietly.

She walked out of the med bay slowly, Ratchet smiled as she left. He knew Chromia was going to give her a dressing down but she was young and needed to be put in her place at times. Livie walked away from the med bay toward the small hanger that she shared with her parents. She saw some humans bringing down the black and yellow ribbon which had cordoned off a quarantine area,

"Hello Live, glad to see you're better," they said,

"Thank you," she called back with a smile.

Livie walked in between Chromia and Ironhide back to the quarters which were now their home,

"Livie," a voice called.

The three Autobots turned around to see the Corvette stingray hurtling toward them. He stopped just in front of the family, transformed, rolled toward Livie and took her hands,

"I'm so sorry," he said, Livie looked at him puzzled,

"Sorry…what for?"

"Sunstreaker and I promised that we'd look after you during your meeting with Barricade but we let you down,"

"You don't need to apologise for that, it wasn't your fault. Nobody knew we'd be ambushed,"

"Well…I'm sorry," Sideswipe said again,

"Than I accept your apology," Livie replied,

"Thank you," Sideswipe replied.

Livie stepped into their quarters and smiled, "It's so good to be back in my own home," she exclaimed,

"I'm sure it is Livie," Ironhide replied as he walked up to his daughter.

Suddenly the smile disappeared from Livie's face, Ironhide and Chromia could feel her grief and became alarmed,

"What is it?…what's the matter?" Ironhide asked,

"I never thought I'd see home again,"

"Oh sweetspark," Chromia exclaimed and hugged her daughter,

"Please don't let me go mum,"

"It's alright sweetspark, we're here for you, we will always be here for you," Ironhide said,

"Love you mum and dad,"

The family stood in the middle of their quarters just hugging each other.

* * *

Yay, Livie is better. Will update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discaimer; **I do not own transformers or their merchandise.

I have really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the parts with Ironhide and Livie, speaking of which there is a bit of Ironhide and Livie fluff. I hope you enjoy reading it. I do not know a lot about transformer history so no flames please. Livie will be having a name change soon.

* * *

Chapter 10

Smiley faces.

William lay in his bed next to Sarah in the family quarters; it was a quiet night and the couple were just dozing off when they heard footsteps racing past their window. Whoever it was had torches and judging by the sounds of the voices William thought there might have been at least three of them. He thought about getting up and seeing if everything was okay but it was his night off and they didn't sound like there were any problems; actually it was quite the opposite, they sounded quite merry,

"What's happening out there?" Sarah asked sleepily,

"Some of the guys have had some time off base and they are just returning," he replied and rolled over to give her a hug, "Go back to sleep,"

The three men carried on with their mission of carrying the small paint pots they'd purchased of red, blue and yellow paint to the Autobot firing range but one of them couldn't stop giggling. He was one of the youngest members of the N.E.S.T team who they called Knox due to his surname.

"Sshhh," another one snapped, "You'll wake everybody up,"

"Ahh who cares," Knox replied flippantly,

"We do," the other two, nicknamed Skippy {an Australian} and Punch.

They carried on through the grounds, keeping in the shadows so they weren't caught by the bright moonlight. The Autobot firing range was behind the main hanger; it used to be used as a storage area for rusty old equipment but there were also markings painted on the ground for the humans to play baseball. One of the first things William Lennox and his team did was clean it up so that the Autobots had an area where they could do their firing practice and training. The three rebels arrived at the firing range and shone their torches at their potential empty canvasses. They slowly walked toward their targets paint brushes and pots in hand giggling and fearless of the potential fallout. After it was finished they looked at their works of art and each other before leaving the area to return back to their barracks.

Bumlebee and Mirage were on patrol duty that night, they'd decided to do a patrol around the perimeter of the base which incorporated the Autobot firing range but a noise distracted them half way through so they never made it there. Bumblebee happened to look around and saw the three torches by the human residential area of the base,

"What the…Mirage something is happening over there," the spy turned around and looked toward where the scout was pointing.

The two Autobots raced up to the men frightening the life out of them,

"Watch out," Knox yelled.

The three men stood in front of the two Autobots like a frightened wild animal stunned by headlights of an oncoming vehicle, they stepped back to give Bumblebee and Mirage space to transform but Skippy tripped over Punch's foot and stumbled, sloshing paint everywhere,

"Idiot!" Punch whispered,"

"What's going on here?" Mirage asked in his heavy Italian accent,

Leave this to me," Knox whispered

"N-nothing…sir," Knox said,

The other two stood there and snickered, earning themselves a jab in the ribs. Bumblebee looked at the three men suspiciously, their faces were covered in camo paint but they were wearing what looked like old clothes splattered with multi coloured…paint,

"Why have you got those?" he asked,

"What?" Knox asked as he looked at the paint pots, "…Oh these? We're just doing a little painting," he said, the other two men snickered again, earning themselves another jab in the ribs.

Mirage frowned at them,

"At this time of night?"

"**They're up to something," **Bumblebee said,

"**Yeah they are," **Mirage replied as he looked at them, "**But it's a human matter so we'll just take the paint pots from them and send them back to their barracks,"**

The spy held out his hands, "Alright you three hand me the paint pots and go home," he said.

Reluctantly the three men handed over their paint pots and watched as Bumblebee and Mirage disappeared. Then Punch and Skippy turned to Knox,

"Just doing a little painting?" Punch repeated slowly, "What was that?"

"You know we could get into trouble for this, we've damaged their property," Skippy replied,

"Who cares, the Autobots will be cool," Knox replied with a dismissive wave of his hand,

"We'll see buddy, we'll see," Punch said through a yawn, "I'm bushed, I'm going to bed,"

The next morning Ironhide and Livie were outside the front of the hanger sparring together oblivious to the watchful optic of Barricade. She wasn't supposed to be doing that, it was Ratchet's instructions to take things easy and recuperate but she was bored and begged her father until he finally relented,

"Ratchet will have my hide," he exclaimed as he crouched down and prepared for the femme's onslaught,

"Who cares," she replied happily, "I'm having fun," and ran at the weapons specialist.

Her hands grabbed his and she pushed against the mech with all her weight, grunting and whining.

Just nearby the Decepticon stood watching them, he was released from the med bay after a scan to make sure that the anti virus had worked properly with the instruction to leave straight away. He narrowed his optics and growled deeply, not much longer and she'd be a trained killer of Decepticons. Not if he had his way she wouldn't!

Optimus Prime had just left his office to find William Lennox and touch base with him, he heard the sound of clashing metal and grunting outside and walked to the main entrance to see what was happening. He stood and watched the weapons specialist and Livie for a while smiling at the little femme's attempts to match her strength with Ironhide's but she was just too small and still weak from the virus. Optimus Prime was soon joined by others who had heard the noises and smiled at the two bots sparring in the hot midday sun. Despite her recent growth Livie was still a lot shorter than the massive black mech who could easily knock her down or seriously harm her but when they did connect he just lightly touched her on her arm,

"Got you, you're dead," he said.

Livie rushed at the weapons specialist and swiped him around his abdomen with her clawed hand scratching his armour. When she saw the four massive scratch marks across his abdomen, she stepped back, her optics widened and covered her mouth components with her white claws,

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Ironhide looked down at her, narrowed his optics and growled. Livie looked at him fearfully, "Never…apologize for the damage you cause, you could get killed in battle,"

Every now and then the weapons specialist would stop and teach her an attack move or a defensive move and then allow her to practise on him. Sideswipe came out after finishing what he was doing and stood next to the automaton,

"He's a good teacher," the frontline warrior said,

"Yes, there have been many of you who have learnt under Ironhide," Prime replied, "He's a good teacher and friend,"

Livie ran away from Ironhide and hid behind some crates left out on the tarmac, Ironhide looked around for the femme,

"Livie, where are you?" he called.

The Autobots watched as Livie climbed on the crate and stood on it, when Ironhide passed her calling her name she jumped on him,

"Got you now," she said as she grabbed his crest and clambered onto his shoulders.

He grabbed her by the waist swung her off his shoulder and pinned her on the ground, and then kneeling over her on all fours and making sure his cannons were out of the way he held her hands in one hand and tickled her with the other,

"Now whose got you?" he asked,

"You haven't," she said as she tried to wriggle from his grip.

The weapons specialist tickled his daughter, "Whose got you?" he asked,

"You ha ha ha, you hav ha ha ha haven't," the femme laughed,

Ironhide carried on tickling her, "Who has you,?"

The femme carried on squirming under her father as he carried on tickling her, "He he he," she laughed.

His fingers found their way to her delicate wiring just under her neck plate. It was one of her most sensitive spots and as he ran his fingers down the wire she kicked her legs while laughing heartily,

"No more," she begged, "Daddy, no more,"

"Yes more," he said light heartedly.

Livie spotted Chromia who was watching with a big smile on her face, "Mum help me he he he he," she laughed as Ironhide found her feet and tickled them,

"Oh no I'm not going to help you," the femme laughed, "I'm going to join your father," she said as she planted herself next to Ironhide on all fours and tickled her.

The humans heard the noise the two Autobots were making and went to investiagte what was going on; Will looked on in disbelief he played like this with_ his_ daughter and it had never occurred to him that multi million year old robots would do the same thing, especially a cannon toting, don't mess with me weapons specialist.

Barricade slowly walked toward Ironhide and Livie menacingly, neither of them noticed the Decepticon approaching, they were so engrossed in their sparring and playing, however his movements weren't going unnoticed and Barricade found himself surrounded by Autobots very quickly. Livie saw Barricade standing there and stopped laughing,

"Dad?" she said uncertainly.

Ironhide's first instinct was to protect but he decided to wait and see what Livie would do. Barricade stepped toward her as she got up,

"Daughter," he said, "I'm leaving and you're coming with me,"

Sideswipe went to step forward and defend Livie but Prime stopped him, there was a tense moment when Livie didn't say anything to him. Then she stepped toward him,

"No…I'm not," she said,

"I am your father you have to…"

"You are not my father Barricade, this is my father," Livie pointed toward Ironhide, "The Autobots are my family, this is where I belong. I was brought up by them and here is where I will stay. If you want me near you than you come and live here…as an Autobot"

Barricade looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing, he suddenly stopped and looked at her with blood thirsty optics, "I will _never _live as an Autobot, you are Decepticon and you _will_ come with me," he snarled sadistically, as he stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Livie felt intimidated by him, she snapped her arm out of his grasp and stepped back as the other Autobots closed in. Her spark was pumping energon around quickly preparing her for fight or flight as more Autobots walked toward her in their weapons mode,

"No Barricade I won't. I'm staying here," she replied angrily.

Barricade looked at her and narrowed his optics into tiny slits, "_I _am your father and you will do as I say," he snarled dangerously.

Optimus Prime could see this was going to get nasty, he heard Livie's protests and he was going to make sure the young femme whom he had watched grow and blossom was protected,

"Barricade, you have heard Livie now I want you to respect her and leave this base…without her!"

Barricade looked at him, and then back at Livie, "Let me go, Barricade. I'm not your daughter I am Ironhide's daughter and I'm an Autobot,"

Ironhide stepped forward and stood behind Livie placing his hands on her shoulders protectively, "You heard her, now go," he snarled darkly,

"Fine have it your way," he snarled back as he stomped off toward the fence. He slowed down and stopped, Livie watched as he turned around and raced toward her; Ironhide raced toward him and smashed into the mustang,

Clang!

Metal smashed against metal as the two mechs engaged in a savage battle,

"You….leave…my…daughter…alone," Ironhide growled with every hit,

"No she comes with me," Barricade growled back as he hit the weapons specialist across the face, sparks flew as Ironhide's face moved in the direction of Barricade's punch involuntarily.

"Daddy!" Livie screamed and went to run after him,

Sideswipe ran after her and grabbed her arm, she tried to wriggle herself free from his grasp,

"Let me go," she screamed,

"No Livie, you're too small to fight him, let your father defend you,"

Ironhide was grabbed by his horn, he growled in pain, and reached back to grab any part of the Decepticon desperately. Finally his hand met Barricade's chin, he shoved his hand up pushing the mustang's head back. He growled as he let go of Ironhide. The weapons specialist overpowered him and pushed him to the ground holding his limbs down, his cannon whirring mercilessly and aimed at Barricade's head,

"Leave!" he growled, "Without Livie,"

Barricade growled as he kicked the weapons specialist off, his arm transformed into his spinning spikes and he leant into the weapons specialist,

"Daaaddddyyyy," Livie screamed,

"Don't even think about it," Optimus Prime growled and shot Barricade but the hunter was too quick and dodged the round, giving Ironhide the chance to get up.

Humans who heard the commotion from the main command area went outside to investigate; the sight that met their eyes was alarming as they watched the two behemoths fight against each other, the tarmac had been ripped to pieces where they were fighting. A loud whirring filled the air as Ironhide onlined his cannons again, and shot at Barricade's arm. William looked around, if Ironhide missed his target and caught the F22's lined up on the tarmac there would be real problems,

"No, no, no," he yelled but there was no reaction,

"Leave!" Ironhide growled as he walked toward the mech, "Without Livie, she is my daughter. Leave!"

Optimus Prime and Sideswipe stood next to Ironhide, "You are no longer welcome here, Barricade. Livie has made it clear she wants to stay here and that is where she will stay," they marched forward, pushing Barricade back toward the fence,

"No," Barricade growled as he tried to move around the three mechs, "She will come with me,"

Livie pushed through Optimus Prime and Sideswipe and marched up to the Decepticon,

"I will not come with you," she bellowed,

"Livie, back down," Optimus ordered her,

"No I won't this is my battle," she argued; Livie knew she was going to pay for this later but this was her home,

"You leave here," she growled, "Leave me alone and let me live _my_ life with _my_ family," she glared at Barricade, her optics glowing a bright angry red.

Barricade and Livie stood opposite each other, neither said a word, they just glared at each other angrily. William heard the commotion and stood there his breath hitched as he watched to see what their next move would be. Barricade's weapon retracted,

"…Fine…," he spat at Livie, "Have it your way," he snarled, "Next time we see each other we will be fighting…as enemies…Autobot" he spat as he transformed and drove away.

William sighed with relief as he watched the Decepticon leave. He looked at the damage caused and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he going to explain this one to the powers that be! Optimus Prime looked at Livie. Oh he was so angry! Suddenly she felt very small and wished the ground would swallow her whole. The Autobot leader strode toward her purposefully, he didn't want to squash her feisty nature it could do her well one day; but he wanted her to understand that she didn't disobey his command. Elita saw him,

"**Go easy on her,"** she said,

"**She needs to know she was wrong to do what she did,"**

"Livie come with me," he said firmly, "Elita, come to my office,"

Livie lowered her head in shame and followed the leader to his office. The door shut firmly behind her and Optimus Prime looked at the youngling standing in front of him. She looked up,

"Optimus Prime I…," Prime put his hand up,

"Sit down Livie," he said quietly,

The crystal blue femme sat down in front of Optimus and Elita silently. She was in trouble and she would be disciplined for it,

"Livie," he started, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes sir," she replied meekly,

"What you did was very serious, you know that don't you?" he said gently,

"Yes sir," she said again, "I'm sorry,"

"That's alright Livie I accept your apology…but you're going to have to stop speaking to your senior officers like this, especially in front of a Decepticon,"

Livie looked down, Ratchet had spoken to him, "Livie you have to stop the attitude toward us or you will be punished. I should put you in the brig for this…but I'm not going to, you're still a youngling however, I'm going to warn you because next week you come of age. If I hear of you speaking to a superior officer or me in a manner that is disrespectful again you will be in more serious trouble and in the brig for one night. Do you understand?"

"…But I wanted Barricade to…," she tried to argue,

"No Livie, you were out of place, you stepped over the line," Optimus Prime was becoming impatient with the femme in front of him,

"I'm sorry,"

"Livie Optimus Prime was trying to protect you, Barricade could have killed you," Elita replied.

"But he wanted to take me away from here, from you and my parents. I didn't want that because even though he says he's my father he isn't. Don't I have a right to…,"

"…Livie he is a Decepticon…and very dangerous," Optimus interjected angrily. He looked at her "We love you a lot, so does Elita and it would break our sparks if anything happened to you...and that includes all of us,"

"Yes sir," Livie replied again.

"Good!" he said, "You may leave,"

Livie walked out of Prime's office and looked at the tall black bulk standing in front of her. He folded his arms across his chest, narrowed his optics and growled at her. Livie lowered her head as she walked up to him but she wasn't expecting him to do what he did next. He wrapped his massive arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly,

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his shoulder,

"Yes I am but Optimus Prime has already spoken to you, Livie," he said,

He placed his hands on either side of Livie's cheeks and moved her head up so that she was looking into his optics. He loved his daughter dearly and would never have forgiven himself if anything had happened to her. She looked up at him,

"I love you dad," she said,

"I love you too sweetspark," he said as he rubbed her crest, "But I want you to stop being rude to those in authority over you"

"I will," she replied,

"Promise?" Ironhide asked,

"Promise," Livie replied,

"Good, let's go and find your mother, she wants to take you to the firing range with her,"

"Oh really," Livie asked with excitement.

Ironhide looked at her, his face widened into a huge grin, "That's my girl," he said as he rubbed her crest lovingly,

"Daaad," she said and brushed his hand away.

She tried to reach Ironhide's crest but she still wasn't quite tall enough, she walked behind the weapons specialist and jumped on his back being careful to avoid delicate parts. She then rubbed his crest and tickled his horns,

"Livie," Ironhide laughed, "Come here you cheeky femme,"

He reached around behind himself and pulled Livie off his back, Livie allowed herself to slide off the weapons specialist's back and ran off,

"You can't catch me," she laughed,

"That's what you think," Ironhide replied as he ran after her, the femme wasn't looking where she was going and ploughed straight into Sideswipe.

Ooomph!

Sideswipe tried to steady himself and catch Livie at the same time but he lost his balance and started to fall over. He grabbed Livie around the waist so he didn't land on top of her but she ended up laying on top of him,

"Ohhhh, Sideswipe," she said as she quickly scrambled off the silver mech a little embarrassed, "I'm so sorry,"

"That's alright honey," he replied smugly as he got up,

"Well what's going on here?" Jazz asked and winked at the femme,

Jaaazzzzz," Livie said, if she was human she would have gone a shade of strawberry in the cheeks,

Livie heard her father's footsteps closing in behind her and looked around, "Got to go" she squealed as she started to run away again. Jazz and Sideswipe laughed,

"She's a little Spitfire," Sideswipe chuckled,

"Yeah, a fine femme too, she'll make some mech a nice spark mate one day," Jazz agreed.

Prowl heard the commotion outside and went to investigate, he looked at the weapons specialist running after Livie who squealed as he grabbed her around the waist, "Caught you," he laughed, but he fell over and pulled Livie down with him; they lay on the ground laughing together before Livie gave Ironhide the biggest hug and kiss on the cheek, _"Huh didn't think he had it in him!"_ Prowl thought as a smirk crossed his face. Ironhide was enjoying himself playing with Livie and it was so precious to watch. She was the only youngling...well she was nearly an adult now but it was good to have one so young on the base, she brought so much joy into the sparks of everybody on the base; human and Autobot alike.

Chromia and Elita walked up to the mech and femme chuckling at their antics,

"Okay you two that's enough, its time for Livie to come with us,"

"And it's time for me to relieve Bumblebee from the monitor," Ironhide said as he stood up.

Livie walked off with Elita and Chromia to spend time with them. The young femme looked up at her mother,

"Mum, do you miss Cybertron?"

"Yes sweetspark I do," Chromia replied,

"Do you Elita?"

"Yes I do," Elita replied,

"Oh…what would it have been like…you know…growing up on Cybertron,"

"Sweetspark, you would have learnt many things with all the other younglings in the Autobot academy,"

"The Autobot academy? Is that where I would have lived?"

"Yes sweetspark, it was a right of passage,"

"Oh,"

Livie looked at all the other Autobots surrounding her and felt a strange sense of sadness. Chromia and Ironhide had done everything they could to bring Livie up and immerse her in Cybertronian culture but it still wasn't the same as living and growing up on Cybertron and the young femme felt like she was missing out,

"Will we ever get back to Cyberton?" she asked.

The two older femme noticed the sadness in her voice and looked at each other,

"No sweetspark, Cybertron was destroyed by a war which raged between us and the Decepticons,"

"Why?" Livie asked,

"Megatron wanted to destroy us and use the Allspark to conquer Cybertron and other universes. Optimus Prime released the Allspark so that Megatron couldn't get hold of it but the Decepticons went after it. Optimus Prime and a small group ofAutobots went after it as well including your father. Cybertron is lost without the Allspark which was destroyed when a human used it to kill Megatron. We have fought long and hard in a brutal war which has killed thousands Livie, we lost a whole generation and that is why you are so precious," Livie smiled

"Has the war ended?"

"No it's carrying on here on earth, we are trying everything to make sure we don't destroy earth like we did to Cybertron but Megatron's lust for power and greed is very strong," Elita said,

"Where is Megatron now?" Livie asked,

"We don't know, he is hiding somewhere," Chromia replied,

"I want to fight against the Decepticons, they can't destroy earth," Livie felt Chromia's fear through her bond, she responded to Chromia by sending back comfort,

Elita shook her head, "You were born during a battle, Optimus Prime doesn't want you to fight or be involved in any battle…but we fear you will be,"

"But that's not fair, if Megatron is still about then I will make sure he doesn't get earth," Livie stood up and faced the two older femme, her arms outstretched beside her,

"Livie," Elita said as she pulled the youngling down beside her, "We have lost many younglings and femme over the vorns. We want it to stop with you,"

A puzzled expression crossed Livie's face, "So why am I learing to fight?" she asked,

"To protect you, and so you can learn to defend yourself against the Decepticons,"

Livie jumped up and stood in front of the two warriors, "Well? What are you waiting for, let's go to the firing range,"

Chromia and Elita burst out laughing and took Livie to the firing range. The crystal blue femme was so excited and chirruped happily all the way there. They walked out of the command centre and around the back where Livie found herself standing in an area of tarmac. There were no planes or other military equipment, it was solely for the use of the Autobots as a training area. Right at the far end were areas of torn up tarmac where the twins practised their jet judo moves and targets in the shape of Decepticons which were designed to pop up and down during firing practice. Livie's optics lit up, she was never allowed around there her parents considered it too dangerous for one so young; it was out of sight and she'd be an easy target for Decepticons,

"Activate your battle computer Livie," Chromia said

Livie heard her battle computer hum to life as she activated it. Her optics changed from their robot mode into weapon mode and a target sight appeared which would bleep every now and then as they focused on a potential target. Chromia watched as Livie activated her weapons, a sniper rifle appeared from one hand and a blade appeared in the other. Livie hadn't seen her weapons before, she looked at them and smiled,

"Coooolllll," she purred,

"Okay young lady," Chromia said, "You can put your melee weapon away, we're going to do target practise today,"

"Oh muuumm," she whined, "I want to practise using it," Livie swung around dancing lightly on her feet. Her blade moved with her arm as she moved it purposefully in the air at imaginary targets,

"No," Chromia said firmly, "You will learn to melee without your blade first,"

"But…,"

"No buts missy,"

Livie hissed compressed air through her valves, "Alright," she replied with disappointment and retracted the blade,

"Good," Chromia said, "You have learnt your first lesson well, always listen to your trainer"

"Yes mum,"

Elita put her hand on Chromia's shoulder, "Remember, she's only young, you were there once,"

"She may be young but she's not invincible," Chromia replied.

Chromia and Elita took Livie to see the targets she would be aiming for, there were six in all and each one had a smiley face in either red, blue or yellow painted on them. They smirked at the mock Decepticons standing in front of them with silly grins on their faces, Livie couldn't help herself and burst into fits of laughter. Other Autobots heard Livie's laughter and went to investigate what had the young femme amused, even Prowl couldn't keep a staright face,

"I'm impressed," Sunstreaker laughed, "Even Sideswipe and myself didn't think of something like that, I shall have to congratulate whoever did this,"

"Now that's funny," Skids said, "Isn't it Mudflap?"

"Yeah, so funny," Mudflap laughed.

William had been doing some training with the soldiers, it was time for them to have a break and released them all for a while. He walked through the main command area to catch up with Ironhide and noticed how quiet the base had suddenly become. He wasn't surprised to see the weapons specialist missing from his usual spot; he was watching the monitor for any Decepticon activity but he was puzzled about the disappearance of the others. Jazz sauntered into the command area and also noticed the absence of certain Autobots; he looked at William,

"What's going on?" he asked.

William shrugged his shoulders and pulled a face, "The place just suddenly went quiet," he replied, "_Hmm, that's odd," _the saboteur thought as he disappeared from sight to investigate the Autobot's disappearance. As Jazz walked through the base he heard the sound of laughter, the saboteur couldn't help himself and had to go and find out what had whoever was laughing amused. He looked in the direction the other Autobots were looking in and roared with laughter before sending a transmission back to William and Prime. The Autbot leader and the soldier went to find out what the saboteur wanted them for; Jazz turned around to William,

"Any idea who would do this?"

William tried so hard to keep a straight face, there was a bit of activity last night among soldiers who were off duty and it was a little bit noisy so he assumed that maybe one of them would know what happened. Optimus Prime walked up to William, he did see the funny side of it but this was an Autobot training ground for a very serious and long drawn out war,

"I trust you will find out who did this and deal with them appropriately, Major William Lennox," he said with an authoritative tone,

"Yes Optimus Prime, we will," William replied.

Prowl walked back with Prime, "What do you think sir?" he asked.

Optimus Prime looked at his 2IC, "Whoever did this was just letting off a little steam. Remember Prowl we are used to our enemy, we have been fighting them before the human world was created. The humans have fought bravely beside us during Mission city and Egypt against an enemy far more powerful than they have ever seen…who we brought to earth," Optimus looked out toward the horizon a heavy sadness weighing on his spark, "This is their world, they don't deserve what we put Cybertron through,"

Once things had settled down Livie and the two older femme went back to the business of training. They were going to let Livie use the targets to practice her aim but she just couldn't stop giggling when she looked at them, so they got her to do firing practice using obstacles to hide behind. The young femme enjoyed herself as she ducked and darted from one spot to the next, trying to hide herself from the femme who were stalking her. Every now and then she'd feel a little zap of electricity and either Elita or Chromia would yell that she was dead.

Livie noticed a red flashing light in her optics warning her that she was low on energon but there was no way she wanted to end this session, it was too much fun and carried on racing away from Chromia and Elita. There were pillars on the far side of the training area, Livie raced toward them and hid behind them. She waited for the femme to stop moving and assumed they were looking for her.

"Where has she gone?" Chromia asked.

Livie slowly poked her head around the corner of the pillar, they were standing together looking around, she cocked her sniper rifle; it was noisy as it clicked and hummed but neither Chromia or Elita heard it. Livie carefully aimed her cannon at Elita and fired a round…well pretended to fire a round, there was no ammunition in it,

"Got you," Livie bellowed and came out of her hiding place.

There was a loud clapping of hands, Livie turned around to find the source of the noise was coming from Arcee,

"Good work, Livie," she said as she approached Elita and Chromia,

"Yes that was a good move," Elita agreed in her deep voice.

The warning light flashed more frantically telling her to refuel or she'd be forced to shut down but the young femme still ignored the warnings and carried on until she crashed into a heap on the ground,

"Livie!" Chromia yelled and raced toward her, "Livie darling, are you okay?" Chromia asked as she lifted her daughter's head,

Elita looked at Livie, "She's gone into emergency stasis, let's get her to Ratchet,"

"Didn't she have any energon earlier?" Arcee asked,

"Yes she did but she's been active all day,"

Chromia picked Livie up and took her to the med bay. The medic didn't need to scan to know what happened, he took one look at her, hooked her up to a pump to give her energon and looked at the femme standing in front of him,

"She is the same as any other youngster, they think they're invincible. Was she not getting a warning?"

"If she was she didn't mention it," Chromia replied,

"What were you doing?" he asked,

"She was with us, we were on the training ground," Elita replied in her gentle voice, "She was enjoying herself,"

"Hmm, you need to keep a closer eye on her, she has gone into a rapid growth spurt and will be using more energon more quickly as her body develops into a mature adult transformer. I noticed she was sparring with Ironhide this morning so she has used up her energon quickly,"

He gave Chromia a canister of enriched energon, "She needs to drink this, it is a richer energon for growing femmes, it will replace lost nutrients far more effectively than the regular energon,"

"Nng," Livie moaned and lifted her hand to cover her optics from the bright light shining above her, there were voices talking above her and a hand rested upon her helm firmly.

The three Autobots stopped talking and looked down at her, Ratchet moved the light from her face, and scanned her

"How are you feeling?" he asked,

"Horrible," she moaned, "What happened?"

"You ignored you're warnings for a refuel and let yourself go into emergency stasis. What did I tell you to do?",

"Take it easy because I am still getting over the virus…but I was enjoying myself too much," she moaned as she turned her head away from his piercing gaze.

He allowed a small smile to grace his features, "We've all done that Livie," he replied softly, "Your energon levels are back to an acceptable level for a young femme. Just don't do it again,"

"No I won't Ratchet,"

"Good, I have given your mum a special formula of energon especially designed for your developing body, make sure you have a regular refuel when you need it,"

"Yes Ratchet,"

"Okay just rest a bit before you start moving around again,"

Livie lay on the berth and shuttered her optics, she felt her father flooding her bond with worry and love when he heard what happened, she sent back reassurance to him that she was okay; but the old weapons specialist wanted to make sure for himself and made his way through the main hanger to Ratchet's med bay.

He looked at her and rubbed her crest, she purred at her father's gentle touch, he then balled his fist and lightly hit her,

"Oww," she moaned, "What was that for?"

"Because of the worry you just put myself and your mother through," he replied, "Don't do it again!" he scolded his daughter,

"Sorry," she croaked.

* * *

Optimus Prime decided it was about time they had some time out, the episode with the smiley faces on the mock Decepticons convinced the Autobot leader both species needed some well deserved recreation. Sarah suggested a picnic on the beach to which the humans agreed was a great idea. When Ironhide told Livie what was happening on that day she clicked and whined happily, jumped up and down and clapped her hands,

"You've got to have your history lesson with Prowl first,"Chromia said,

"Awww muuummm," Livie moaned, "I hate the history lesson, it's so boring. Prowl drones on and on about…well…history,"

"Livie it is important to learn about the history of Cyrbertron, it is your heritage,"

"Yeah, but…,"

"Live," Ironhide and Chromia said together and just to get the point across Livie felt them flood her bond with disappointment at her arguing. She tried to close it off but the pair of them were too strong for her so she reluctantly walked out of the door and through the hanger. Livie stomped through the main hanger, her footsteps ringing loudly on the concrete floor, those working inside the hanger turned around and looked at her and smiled before turning back to their work. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the hanger and looked at Livie,

"Woah, what's eating you, honey?" Sideswipe asked,

"My mum and Dad, they're insisting I have a history lesson with Prowl before we go out,"

"Ohh well it's important you know where you came from," Sideswipe said as he bent down in front of Livie.

"I know but Prowl makes its boring, he drones on and on…,"

The said tactician walked up behind her, "…Uhmm…Livie…you might want to review your last statement," Sunstreaker said.

"What?" Livie asked,

She caught the look of horror on the twin's faces and turned around. The tacician was stood behind her, his arms crossed and an optic ridge cocked.

Uh oh!

Livie slapped her face with her hand,"I'm so dead," she moaned.

The twins laughed and Sideswipe rubbed her helm affectionately, "You'll be fine," he said.

Livie turned around and looked at Prowl again, he towered over her and looked so annoyed. Neither of them said a word as they walked toward his office, he punched the code in and gently nudged Livie in first before the door slammed shut behind her. She cringed at the bang and waited for him to move in front of her and start his lecture but it never came,

"Livie," he called quietly, "Come here please,"

Livie turned around and saw hms standing behind a table with metal bricks of all shapes and sizes. She looked at them and then at Prowl puzzled,

"You're not mad at me?"

Prowl looked back at her stunned, "What…no," he laughed, "Why would I be mad at you child?"

"Oh…because sometimes I say things out of line and get into trouble," Prowl smirked,

"I heard your comment about history, but this is important for you to learn Livie. You need to know Cybertronian history because Cybertron was your home,"

He bent down in front of the young femme and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know what we're doing today?" Livie quietly shook her head, "We're going for a walk…through Iacon,"

"What?" Livie said.

He walked to his desk and pushed a button, a large blue sphere materialised and stood in front of her with a small dot on it. Livie watched as Prowl pointed to the dot,

"This is Iacon?" he said.

He moved the sphere around and touched the dot; the sphere disappeared but a large 3d solid holoform stood in front of her,

"Come," Prowl said.

Livie stepped into the holoform and walked along the streets with Prowl, their footsteps clanging on the floor. She looked around taking every single detail of the sight before her optics and would occasionally reach out to touch the object, it felt cold and smooth. She looked up at the tall towers and spires, they rose majestically into the Cybertronian night sky shining in the moonlight. As her optics followed the tallest building up she saw a road way weaving its way through the sky and around the buildings. Every now and then a transformer would walk past but they didn't acknowledge the two Cybertronians standing there,

"Why don't they look at us?" Livie asked,

"It's not real," Prowl replied, "I asked Perceptor help make this holoform to help you in your history lesson,"

They continued walking through the hologram looking at the buildings and the places of interest,

"This is the municipal building and here is the Autobot academy where you would have gone to learn,"

"But Prowl I wouldn't have been brought up an Autobot wouldn't I have gone to another place?"

Prowl looked down at her, her optics shining brightly at this new tactile way of learning he'd developed for her,

"You would have been brought up in the way of the Decepticons on Kaon," he replied,

He put his hands behind his back and continued walking through the streets of Iacon. They stopped in front of a large building and looked at it,

"What's this building?" Livie asked,

"This is where your mum and dad used to live," he replied.

Livie walked up to a window and looked in, it was dark inside and hard to see anything, suddenly a light clicked on revealing the inside of the room Livie was looking at. The house was nothing like their quarters on Diego Garcia, it had a large table and two chairs in the centre of the room. The walls were a pewter color on which case sat on the wall with data pads on it and next to the case was a number of weapons of various shapes and sizes. Livie smiled, it was so like her father. On the other side of the wall she could just make out a picture of Ironhide and Chromia in a tight embrace and happy. Prowl watched Livie look through the window and take in everything she saw.

They walked through the streets a bit further and stopped at the hospital, they walked a little bit further and saw a massive expanse of land spreading into the horizon. It disappeared into darkness,

"What's that?" Livie asked,

"Cybertronian plains," Prowl replied with a smile,

Come," Prowl said, "We must leave the holoform is getting old.

Back in his office Livie sat at a table making buildings with the blocks of a model version of Iacon while Prowl marked her work. Livie was happy, Prowl could see it in her optics and her happy clicking and chatter. She stopped and looked at Prowl thoughtfully,

"Why do you have the chevrons on your forehead,"

"Prowl looked at her, "Because I'm a Praxian,"

"Where's Praxus?" Livie asked with a keen interest,

"It's in the northern hemisphere, we'll look at t next time," Prowl replied.

He smiled, "Okay Livie, you can go now," he finally said,

"Really?" Livie asked, "But it's too early,"

Prowl chuckled and got up, "Even I like some time off, Livie," he said as he opened his door.

Livie walked out of the door and looked back at him, "I had fun, thank you," she said,

"Your welcome," he said with a nod of his head.

Livie bounced home, on the way she saw Sarah talking to Annabelle as she left some bags outside to go into Ironhide's form,

"Hello Annabelle," Livie said as she walked toward them.

Livie bent down to Sarah's level, "Hello Livie, my you've grown," she said.

Annabelle held out her hands to Livie in a cuddle me gesture.

"Hello Livie," Annabelle called,

Livie looked around to see Sarah carrying the three year old who had just spoken to her on her hips. Her blonde hair which was tied into a pony tail behind her head and hang in a tight ringlet was shining in the bright sunshine and blowing in the gentle breeze. She was carrying a teddy bear and a small blanket which draped over Sarah's arm and looked like it had been dragged around in the dirt. Her tanned skin set off the white sandals and shorts she was wearing and her pale blue "Hello Kitty t shirt.

Sarah looked toward Livie who was heading toward them and smiled nervously, "Hello Livie," she said, "Have you had a good history lesson,"

"Yes I have thank you,"

"Hello darling," Ironhide cooed to his daughter, "How was your lesson,"

"It was good daddy, we waled through Iacon and I saw your house and the hospital where Ratchet trained and the Cybertronian plains, and I got to build Iacon with some blocks,"

"Did you?" Ironhide asked,

"Yep, it was a fun lesson…but I kinda feel like…," she slumped her shoulders,

"That was home but I never got to grow up on it, I'm the only young person and…,"

Livie saw the sad expression in her father's face and stopped, "…But I would never have been brought up as an Autobot, and you would never have been my parents. Thank you…for being my dad,"

Ironhide wrapped his arms around Livie and stroked her crest with his massive servo enjoying the sound of her purring as he did so. He shuttered his optics as he processed this moment into his memory banks.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, thanks for reading and 'll update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; Transformers and their merchandise are not my own. There is an OC in this chapter by the name of Livie.**

**After this chapter Livie will be moved along a bit in maturity and age.**

**At the beach scene in this chapter, I tried to imagine Ironhide in a pair of shorts and a t shirt and sandals but it just wouldn't work. Ha ha! I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you, I just wanted the Autobots to have a little bit of fun before things change.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Change is in the air.

Will looked at Optimus Prime and the other Autobots who were beginning to assemble at the main entrance to the N.E.S.T base. He noticed that they were all in their alt forms or vehicle modes. A picnic on the beach was a common human past time and there will be plenty of humans on the beach,

"Optimus Prime, we are going to be amongst other humans so it may be best if you use your human forms," William suggested,

"A good idea," Prime replied, "You heard him, use your holoforms everybody,"

There was the sound of buzzing and an electric blue light shone in the main hanger as the holoform bodies of the Autobots emerged next to their vehicle modes. Livie downloaded a look she wanted to have and did the same. The young femme stood with her family; she looked about seventeen years old and stood at about five foot. She had long blond hair which hangs about mid length, with blue streaks through it. She wore earrings and a delicate crystal nose piercing which glistened in the sun.

She wore a pair of high cut denim shorts which revealed a pair of shapely tanned legs and a white tank top showing her well toned shoulders and arms. On her head she wore a floppy straw hat which shaded her from the sun, her ruby optics shone from the shade of the hat but Livie wasn't concerned about that because she'd wear sunglasses at the beach. On her feet were a pair of converses made with denim and there was a rubber disk on the converses with the Autobot symbol on them. A wolf whistle sang out from the vicinity of the twins earning them a death glare from Ironhide and Chromia,

"Nice," Sarah said to the young femme,

"Thanks," Livie replied with a smile.

Ironhide and Chromia weren't quite sure how long Livie would be able to keep her holoform for due to her age so they asked her to let them know when she was beginning to feel tired.

The convoy of vehicles left N.E.S.T and made their way to the beach, it was still quite early so there was plenty of space for them to park in. There was a hive of activity as the humans set up beach towels and a volley ball net. Ratchet watched Annabelle's parents who were slathering her in sun block, they placed a pink sequined base ball hat on her head and pulled her ponytail through the back. When that was all done the youngster started to pester her parents to take her into the water. Will sighed,

"Come on Annabelle," he said, "You coming Sarah?"

"I'll come too," Livie said.

Her shoes disappeared from her feet so that Livie could walk in the water. When Livie stood up her bare feet sank into the soft hot sand and it felt very strange,

"Ooohhhh mum," she exclaimed, "It's so weird,"

"Catch me if you can, Livie," Annabelle called and toddled off as fast as she could in the direction of the water the curls in her pony tail bobbing up and down. Livie ran after the little girl and swept her off her feet and into the air causing Annabelle to squeal with delight. Ironhide looked on pleased that his daughter had taken so well to the family of his charge.

Just nearby the group of Autobots and humans a group of young men had set up camp for the day and they were watching Livie with a keen interest. Their glances hadn't gone unnoticed by a certain weapons specialist and Optimus Prime, both of whom were keeping an eye on them and Livie. The Autobot leader didn't think that they would cause any trouble; they were just behaving like normal human men but they would be unaware that Livie was actually not a human therefore making any kind of relationship impossible.

They watched as Livie picked up Annabelle and walked further into the water with Sarah and William. Ratchet wasn't sure how their holoforms would react to the salt water so he kept a watchful eye on Livie but she seemed to be showing no signs of problems so far. They got to ankle deep where Livie played with Annabelle under the watchful eye of Sarah. William came up to Sarah and wrapped his arm around her slender waist,

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"Yeah," Sarah replied while watching Livie and Annabelle,

Will looked in the direction that his wife was looking in, "Livie is fine, she's responsible,"

"But she's a Decepticon," Sarah replied,

William snorted, "Hardly," he chuckled, "She's about as Decepticon as Ironhide or Optimus Prime,"

Livie laughed as Annabelle ran away from the waves squealing and then turned around to chase them again. Sarah walked up to Livie,

"Having fun?" she asked,

"Yes I am, you have a lovely daughter," Livie replied,

"Thank you," Sarah said,

"If my sparklings are like her I'll be the happiest femme in the whole world,"

Annabelle and William wondered off a little bit from Livie while Sarah and Livie walked back up to the beach, they had to pass the group of young men one of whom gave her a wolf whistle. They looked in the direction of the wolf whistle,

"Why did they do that?" Livie asked,

"It's an earth culture men do it when they see a pretty woman," Sarah informed the young Autobot.

The one who gave the wolf whistle, known as Paul to the rest of his group, walked up to Livie and stood in front of her. He wore a pair of red board shorts and sandals on his feet, his hair was brown and wavy and hang just above the shoulders. He had deep brown eyes which were squinting because of the bright sunlight looked Livie over. He wasn't particularly muscly but he was well toned with an athletic build,

"Hi darling, aren't you gorgeous," he purred.

Livie looked at him and smiled but kept on walking, "How about you and I swap numbers and maybe we could arrange to…you know…,"

Livie turned around and looked at him, he was giving off a smell and it wasn't pleasant, "No thank you," she replied civilly.

Paul's smile disappeared, he was one of the most popular boys in the college and he wasn't used to being turned down,

"Shame," he said, "You're missing out,"

Livie looked back, smiled and nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders as he continued up the beach with Sarah.

His mates laughed at him, "She too hot for you?" one of his mates said and trotted up to her, "Let me show you how it's done,"

Epps and Graham looked at the young men and chuckled quietly, "If only they knew who or what they were trying to pull," Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz heard the comment and laughed as well.

"Don't worry about him, my name's Jamie," he said,

"Oh, I'm Livie," she replied,

"Livie…nice name," he replied with a smile, there was a moments pause so Livie continued walking toward her family but Jamie followed her, "Sooo…are you on vacation or do you live here?"

"I live here," she replied,

"Oh, well I haven't seen you before," he said, "And I know everybody on this island,"

"Do you now?" Livie laughed,

"Yep," he boasted,

"Well…that's good…I actually have to get back to my family,"

"Oh well look I was kinda wondering if we could…uhmm…meet again,"

Livie looked down and moved her foort in the sand watching the lines traced by her toes, "No," she replied, "It's not possible,"

Jamie cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?... why not?" he asked,

"Because it's not," Livie said with a smile,

"There must be a reason," Jamie persisted,

Her tone changed and became quite short, "I have my reasons but I don't have to tell you," she snipped, "It's been nice meeting you Jamie but I am going to leave you now,"

"I suggest you listen to her," Sarah added,

"Oh and who are you, her mother?"

"No,"

Ironhide watched as Livie tried to shake Jamie off, but the young man was getting more persistent. He got up and walked slowly toward Livie and Jamie with the intention of just scaring him off. Jamie caught him out of the corner of his eye and watched as Ironhide approached them and placed his massive hands on Livie's shoulders. He was muscle bound with strong facial features, he most prominent being his sapphire almost alien blue eyes; a scar was on his right eye making him look a little more menacing. He wore a white tank top with black cargo pants, and he'd swapped his usual army boots for a lighter pair of black converses. Jamie noticed a silver chain around Ironhide's neck with two dog tags giving the confident young man the assumption Ironhide was a military man; but he didn't notice the Autobot symbol on one of them

"Is he bothering you Livie?" Ironhide asked while looking at Jamie through narrowed eyes,

"He's being very persistent, dad," she replied as she looked at Jamie

Ironhide growled as he looked at the young man dangerously, "What did she say to you?"

"I-I…u-uhmmm. I'm just going," Jamie said as he turned and quickly walked to his friends,"

One of them hit him on the arm while they all laughed at him. Livie looked up at Ironhide, "Way to go Jamie," one of them said,

"Thanks dad. He didn't seem to understand "No""

"Some humans don't," he replied,

"He was grosse," she said, "And he stunk," Ironhide chuckled as he remembered Ratchet's comment to Sam Witwickey about his pheromone levels,

"Humans have pheromone levels which they release when they are frightened, excited, sad or want to mate," Ironhide said,

"Dad, are you saying he wanted to mate with me?"

"Possibly, he wouldn't have known you are a Cybertronian and your holoform is very attractive,"

"Ewww, dad that is so grose," she quipped as she wrapped her arm around his waist and walked up the beach with her father. Ironhide roared with laughter, "I'm glad I'm Cybertronian," Ironhide flipped her hat off and lovingly rubbed her head with his hand making it spark from the friction,

"Dad," Livie said as she picked up her hat and put it back on her head.

She walked up to Chromia who was sitting with the other femme and chatting. She sat next to her mother, took off her hat and laid her head on Chromia's lap,

"Alright darling?" she asked,

"Yes mum,"

Livie lay there as Chromia ran her humanoid long slender fingers through Livie's hair while still talking with Elita and the others. Livie found the feeling both pleasant and a little strange, purred quietly at the attention as she looked up at the clouds slowly drifting across her eye sight. She could hear the waves washing up on the shoreline, it was very soothing and the sound of the seagulls as they screeched while floating on the thermals above the waves. It was a very peaceful day, a far cry from the tension of living on the N.E.S.T base under the perpetual threat of Decepticon attack.

As she lay there she thought of how completely different her life would have been had she been brought up on Cybertron or as a Decepticon. Her thoughts went back to the lesson that morning, would she have done this on the plains of Cybertron or would they have been destroyed by the war? The sky was a beautiful blue colour and she loved the way the breeze played with a few wisps of her hair which had settled on her face.

Just behind her Livie could hear the giggles of Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jolt as they practised various moves and watched them with a smile on her face. They knew she was watching them which fuelled the twins egotistical nature. They tried more complicated moves Sunstreaker fell on his aft causing Livie to giggle at them. He looked at her and kicked sand at the femme,

"Ahh Sunstreaker," Livie whined

The young Autobot femme hadn't heard from Barricade for a while and she liked that, her bond with the Decepticon had been closed by her the day he threatened her. She dreaded the day she would meet up with him; but that was not now so she quickly filed it away to be dealt with later. All in all it was a very relaxing day and Livie was enjoying herself despite the young men who still kept looking in her direction. Annabelle asked Livie to go down to the wet sand with her and make sandcastles,

"Okay," Livie smiled and got up.

She walked down the beach with Annabelle and they settled on a patch of wet sand in direct sight of the group of the Autobots and humans. Annabelle started to dig sand and put it in her bucket while Livie watched the activity with curiosity before joining in. The three year old tried to pick up the bucket but it was full of wet sand and too heavy,

"Can't pick it up," she said,

"Oh okay," Livie replied and picked it up for her, she didn't know what to do with it next and looked at Annabelle, "Now what?"

"You turn it upside down and put it on the sand, silly," Annabelle laughed.

Livie turned it upside down and plonked it on the sand and then gently lifted the bucket off to reveal the perfect sand tower, they both looked at it and smiled,

"We need some shells," Annabelle said.

Annabelle and Livie got up and walked down to the water's edge to dig for shells in the sand. Jazz watched Livie and Annabelle with a curious interest, this was an unusual past time the humans had and admired Livie for being part of it. He got up and sauntered down toward the femme and the toddler playing together. The silver saboteur wore a pair of black denim shorts cut off just above the knee with the Autobot emblem on the left back pocket and a silver t shirt. He walked through the sand with his bare feet, the wet sand didn't feel very pleasant at all on the saboteur's feet and he cringed.

Annabelle found some shells and gave them to Livie, the young femme looked at them carefully admiring the colours and the patterns on them. She picked up another one and slipped it in her pocket for safe keeping; they were very pretty and she really liked them. They walked up to the sandcastle where Jazz was sitting looking at the little creation,

"What have you got Livie?" he asked,

Livie showed him the shells, "It's beautiful. Don't you think?" she said,

"Yes it is darling, there are many beautiful things on this planet," Jazz replied.

They slowly walked up to where the sandcastle was and knelt down next to it,

"Where shall we put the shells, Annabelle?" Livie asked,

Annabelle looked up at the femme bot and squinted as the bright sunlight hit her eye, "On the side," she replied and took the shells to place them on the side meticulously. Jazz watched as Annabelle's tiny fingers placed the shells carefully on the sandcastle, he smiled at Annabelle when she frowned because the shell fell off and offered to help her. Annabelle's fingers stopped playing with the shell and she waited as Jazz gently put the shells back on the sandcastle.

William and Ironhide walked down to Livie and Annabelle to join in the fun of building the sandcastle, although Ironhide was more interested in watching the father daughter interactions rather than taking part .

Sarah walked down to where Livie and Annabelle were playing and placed her hand on William's muscled shoulders, he looked up at her and smiled,

"Hi honey,"

"Fancy a swim?" Sarah asked,

"Yeah, Ironhide, Livie could you two look after Annabelle while we swim for a bit?"

"We can William," Ironhide replied,

"What's swimming?" Livie asked,

Sarah looked at Livie a little shocked, and then smiled, "_Of course she wouldn't know,"_Sarah thought, it is not an Autobot past time,

"It's a form of exercise," Sarah replied,

Livie watched Sarah and William walk down to the sea and throw themselves into the water before moving their arms and legs rhymically and sliced their bodies through the water's surface. She turned to Ironhide and Jazz,

"Can we do that?" she asked,

"Theoretically we can, yes. But not today because we are in our holoform bodies and the excessive salt in the water would damage our systems in our natural bodies,"

"But I was in the water earlier on," Livie replied,

"Yes, just your feet that wouldn't be enough to cause you any damage," Jazz said.

"Oh, well what about fresh water," Livie asked,

"Yes we could in fresh water,"

It was getting late, Annabelle was getting tired and fretful and the Autobots were geting tired from being in their holoforms all day. They walked up to their vehicle modes and drove off , as they got out of the built up area and into the santuary of the base their holoforms were disengaged and the Autobots went back to their resting places. Every Autobot that is except for Ironhide who drove William back to his quarters with the family.

Livie slept in late the next morning exhausted from her day at the beach and in holoform. She walked into the main command centre of the N.E.S.T base to the sound of voices, one of whom appeared to be speaking in a condescending manner. As she walked out she saw a man standing on the walkway next toWilliam and Epps. Optimus Prime was standing opposite him with his fists tightened into balls and resting on bars,

"There have been a number of Decepticon attacks and sightings in various parts of the United States and the world. The latest one was an aircraft which came down in mysterious circumstances in the outback of Australia. The president wants you back on United States soil because we believe they are building up to something,"

Galloway caught the glow of Livie's ruby optics and glared at her. He noted she had grown and stood at least fiteen feet tall,

"I see you're still harbouring that Decepticon," he snipped.

Sideswipe and Ironhide stood beside her so she was stood between them. Livie glared at him disgruntled by the reference of a Decepticon. She walked toward the walkway,

"I may look like a Decepticon sir but I can assure you I am not, I have been raised as an Autobot and in future I would appreciate being referred to as an Autobot...sir," Livie snipped rather sharply,

"You will mind who you are talking to," Galloway retorted,

"Huh, perhaps he should take a leaf out of his own book," Robert Epps said quietly.

William faced Theodore Galloway angry at the inference of Livie being a Decepticon,

"Livie is a completely trustworthy member of the Autobots. She has in no way caused anybody any harm or reason to not trust her,"

"Well, we're shipping you guys back to the USA in three months time and I doubt very much if she'll be allowed back with you," he replied in a superior tone.

Optimus Prime looked at Theodore, "She comes with us or we don't go!" he replied.

Theodore looked at Prime squarely in the optics, "...I will not be given ultimatums by you or any other alien faction. We are placing you in Washington D C, if she attracts Decepticons and I'm sure she will...well who knows what damage could be caused or how many lives will be lost,"

"**I'm not staying here daddy, don't leave me,"**

"**Sshh! Don't panic, Livie, you won't be left anywhere,"** Ironhide reassured his daughter,

"She goes back to the Decepticons, that is where she belongs,"

"Mr. Galloway," Elita said graciously as she stepped forward, "Do you have any children?"

"I beg your pardon?" Galloway replied indignanty,

"Answer the question Mr. Galloway. Do you have children?" Elita replied,

"I'm not here to discuss my private life,"

"Just answer the question, Mr. Galloway," Elita replied impatiently,

He looked down and rocked on his toes, suddenly he knew what the purple Autobot was getting at. He didn't say anything, he couldn't, he had lost his argument,

"Can I assume that is a yes Mr. Galloway because Livie is a child who has been brought up by Ironhide and Chromia as an Autobot and as an Autobot she is an ally. I would've thought you would have needed as many allies as you can possibly have against a foe who is more dangerous, stronger and tenacious than the human race have ever known," Elita said as she came and stood beside Optimus Prime,

"Well done," William said to her,

"The president has made it quite clear that all Decepticons are to be...," Galloway went to argue,

"You tell your president that we don't come back to the United States of America if Livie doesn't come with us," Prime interjected with an authority not to be challenged, "She is an Autobot and she comes back with us."

"Fine have it your way...but any trouble and she will be destroyed,"

"Daddy!" Livie cried, Chromia stood in front of Livie, her battle computer was humming and she was doing everything she could to prevent her protection systems from over riding her processor and shooting Galloway.

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter," Ironhide snarled darkly as his cannon whirred.

William and Robert raced off the walkway, "Ironhide stand down!" Prime bellowed,

"Sir he threatened my daughter," Ironhide growled as he marched up to Optimus jabbing his cannon at the man,

"The fool is going to cause more trouble for the humans than the Decepticons," Ratchet snarled,

Optimus Prime looked at Galloway, you didn't need a rocket scientist to work out Prime was livid his faceplates and optics said it all,

"Mr. Galloway," he said with every effort to exercise self control, "It is wise that you do not threaten one of us, especially one so young with destruction,"

Theodore opened his mouth but quickly shut it again when William looked at him with a warning in his brown eyes. Theodore huffed, straightened his tie and glasses and marched off the catwalk and toward the entrance to the base,

"Hopefully that's the last we'll ever see of him," Robert snipped.

* * *

Two months later

Livie sat on a sand dune next to Sideswipe, it was the end of their night long patrol and they were ready to go home. She looked out to sea, on the horizon an anvil was forming suggesting a decent storm was brewing. The wind had picked up a little bit whipping the sand around Livie's feet and into her white faceplates,

"We'd better get off this sand," Livie stood up and shook herself, she could feel grains of sand under her armour and it was a little bit uncomfortable, "Ratchet is going to wrench me if I don't get this sand out of my armour," she moaned.

The silver corvette stood up beside her and looked at her, his blue optics shone in the dawn light, "I'll help you remove it," he offered,

"Yeah right Sideswipe, my parents would have a few things to say about that one," she snipped,

"Why, you're a consenting adult," he replied with a cheeky smile,

"I'm a femme, you're a mech," she replied dryly as she moved onto the road and transformed into her vehicle mode.

Livie stood up and looked around at the beach where they had the picnic and the surrounding area, "I'm going to miss this place," she said,

"I know what you mean, I would've loved to show Flare up this place. She would have loved it,"

"Flare up?" Livie asked,

"Yeah, she was my spark mate, my true love until she was killed in the battle that brought us here,"

Livie heard the sadness in the frontline warrior's voice, she thought about asking him about her but decided it was inappropriate at this time. Instead the young femme transformed and placed a hand on the warrior's arm, "I'm so sorry," she said.

Sideswipe placed his hand over hers, "So am I, Livie, so am I," he then looked at Livie with seriousness, "Do me a favour keep yourself safe when the Decepticons next attack and attack they will,"

"I will," Livie replied with just as much seriousness,

Sideswipe stood in front of her and pinned her arms to her sides as he looked into her optics with an intensity she'd never seen before, "Promise?" he asked,

Livie looked up at him, "I promise," she replied quietly.

They could hear the sound of a roar of engines and then the whoosh of a rocket as it headed towards Sideswipe,

"Look out!" Livie yelled,

Sideswipe rolled to the side while pushing Livie in the opposite direction and avoided the missile just as it landed; the blast knocked Livie further sending her crashing into a wall,

"Are you alright?" he asked as he gave her his hand to help her up,

Livie shook her head a couple of times, "Yeah," she replied as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up,

"Let's have a look at you," Sideswipe checked Livie and noticed the hairline fracture in her armour on her right thigh, "You will need to go and see Ratchet when we return, it's nothing serious but just in case. These sorts of injuries can infect quite quickly,"

She looked up into the sky but there was no sign of anything which would have sent a rocket,

"Whoever that was from vanished quickly,"

"Ahhh probably Skywarp, he does the disappearing acts," Sideswipe replied, "We'd better get back to the base before he comes back for another round,"

The corvette sting ray and the crystal blue SUV drove back to the N.E.S.T base quickly and reported to Prowl who marked them down on a data pad that they had arrived back safely. Livie went to the wash racks to have a good long shower, she hissed as the water hit the injury and when she looked down there was a small river of blue energon sliding dow her leg.

Chromia and Ironhide were in their quarters just waking up from their night's recharge. Ironhide heard Livie arrive but she didn't sound right, he got up and went to greet her. Livie was carrying energon and she was limping to the chair to sit dow,

"Hello my darling, how was your night?" Ironhide asked her,

"It was quiet daddy, but we nearly got hit by a rocket this morning. The blast sent me flying,"

"Any damage?" Ironhide asked,

"Sideswipe found a small fracture in my armour and when I had my shower I was leaking energon and it hurt,"

Ironhide turned her around and had a look roughly, she'd lost some of her paint off of her thigh and there was the fine hairline fracture in her armour,

"Did you report it?" he asked her,

"Yes we did dad but I haven't been to see Ratchet, there's no need. Besides I'm not letting him look at my aft!" Ironhide chuckled at his daughter,

"Well I think you should, you have a small hairline fracture in your armour, we should let him look at it to make sure your protoform isn't damaged,"

Livie slumped her shoulders, "Won't it heal itself?"

"You're going!" Ironhide snipped

Livie lay on the berth as Jolt scanned her leg where the hairline cut was. Ratchet breezed through the door after his night long recharge feeling refreshed,

"Morning Jolt, anything happen?"

"Only Livie, she got thrown into a wall by a blast from a rocket. I've scanned her leg there is a hairline fracture but it also looks like a small energon line has been nicked," Jolt replied,

"Let's have a look," Ratchet said as he looked over the hologram suspended in the air,

"Yes, I see it, Jolt,"

Ratchet fetched a small tube of cream and a disinfectant serum, he slid his fingers under the armour to Livie's thigh and released it so he could reach the nick in the energon line more easily. Livie hissed as Ratchet poured the disinfectant serum across the nick,

"Sorry, Livie," he said,

He squeezed the contents of the tube over the nick and waited for it to dry,

"How did this happen?" he asked,

"Sideswipe pushed me out of the way of an incoming rocket and the blast blew me into a wall,"

"Hmm, sounds like he saved your life, he's a good mech, a pain in our afts at times but a good mech," Ratchet replied, "Okay you're done, go home and get a good recharge, your nannites will do the rest,"

"Yes sir," Livie said, "Thank you,"

Ratchet nodded at her and then looked at Jolt, "You too my young student, go and get some recharge,"

Jolt left too leaving Ratchet to prepare the med bay for the move back to the USA.

Livie walked into the quarters, her parents were up and getting ready for their day,

"Are you alright, let me have a look," Chromia said as she looked at Livie's thigh,

"I'm fine mum," Livie looked at her parents thoughtfully, "You know what? Sideswipe is pretty cool but he can be sooo vain,"

"Oh?" Ironhide said, "His brother is worse,"

"I know," Livie replied, "I like working with him though, he teaches me so much about fighting and being in the frontline," Ironhide became alarmed and growled, no way was his little girl going to get involved in the war. He was going to have a word with Sideswipe. Calmness flooded his bond from Livie, "Why are you angry? He said it was necessary to know these things to protect myself against Decepticons. He talked about Flare up and he said he didn't want me to be killed by them,"

"Yes, she was killed at the beginning of a battle, the same one you were born in. She was a top femme and they made a lovely couple; he still grieves her loss," Ironhide replied,

"That is so sad," Livie exclaimed, "Poor Sideswipe...I'm bushed I need to go and recharge,"

Livie crawled into the berth and quickly fell into recharge, Chromia looked up at Ironhide,

"**We have to tell her," **she said,

"**We will Chromia when she has finished her rota and we can spend time with her, she will need reassurance from us that our love for her will not change,"**

"**I'm scared for her, supposing she doesn't take the news well, she could go back to Barricade,"**

"**I doubt that, her and Barricade are now enemies, Chromia, trust me on this one my love, she will be fine," **Ironhide stroked her faceplaes and kissed the femme on the forehead and mouth.

Elita and Chromia were working together to prepare for the move Chromia was being very quiet and she looked a little...sad and every time Elita or Arcee tried to cheer her up she just walked off. Finally Arcee had had enough, she knew that Chromia was the 2nd in command to Elita but this was really not like her and when they were alone together she looked at Chromia,

"Chromia what's bothering you?" she asked gently,

"Nothing," Chromia replied without even looking at Arcee,

"Huh, doesn't look like nothing to me," Arcee snipped,

"I said nothing, Arcee," Chromia barked, "Carry on with you duties,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Arcee retorted sarcastically and turned back to her work.

Livie's last shift had soon arrived and so had the departure day for N.E.S.T to go back to the USA. There was news of another contingency of Autobots coming in on a ship called Xanthium, Optimus Prime had received their transmission and they were due to arive in the next two months. William had notified the JCS who was now working on a covert mission to land them in secret.

Chromia was very anxious, she sat at the table drumming her fingers as a myriad of thoughts crossed her mind with how Livie was going to take this news. Ironhide was becoming irritated by her behaviour and looked at her, with a warning look,

"Femme," he finally snapped, "Pull yourself together, Livie will be fine,"

Sideswipe and Livie were driving back to the base, it was early in the morning and there was hardly anybody about, "Race you back," Livie said and before Sideswipe could say anything she was off. It didn't take long for Sideswipe to catch up to her with his turbo charged engine. Livie saw the barrier and transformed as she was humming along as fast as she could go, she jumped over the barrier transforming into her vehicle mode in mid air closely followed by Sideswipe who did the same except he added a few jet judo moves in the jump and landed in front of her,

"Ha ha, I'm gonna beat you," he called back to her,

"Not if I can help it," she yelled and switched on her nitro; she whooped as she passed the front line warrior and came to a stop just in front of...

Uh oh!

Prowl!

Who was standing there glaring at the two Autobots who were now transforming quietly. He looked at Sideswipe and then at Livie tapping his fingers on his arms,

"And I suppose you put her up to this reckless driving?" he asked Sideswipe.

The silver corvette was just about to answer when Livie cut in, "No sir, I started it. I'm sorry sir...it won't happen again,"

"Hmm, thank you for your honesty Livie. Sideswipe she is a great deal younger than you next time I expect you to stop it,"

"Yes sir," Sideswipe replied with a sideways look at Livie. Prowl walked back to Jazz to oversee the Autobot's preparations for leaving Diego Garcia while Livie and Sideswipe walked in the main command center,

"Take a good look," he said, "It's the last time you'll see it,"

She did and then walked to the rec room. Jolt was in the rec room and looked at Livie as she walked in with Sideswipe. The junior medic had become quite interested in Livie. He loved watching her as she grew into this beautiful young femme with ruby optics, the way she brought cheerfulness into whichever part of the base she was in and the grace with which she'd moved on the training field. However, there was another who was developing an interest in the femme as well, one she had been working with recently...Sideswipe.

She was fun to be with and when she was with him she soothed his broken spark just through things she did or said. On this particular morning Sideswipe walked Livie to the rec room, fetched her an energon cube and sat with her as they discussed the night and their life on Diego Garcia. Livie announced that she was tired and wanted to go back her quarters,

"May I walk you there?" Sideswipe asked,

Livie looked at him puzzled, he'd never done that before; she broke out into a smile,

"Yeah, sure Sideswipe,"

They walked back slowly not holding hands or anything else, just two friends who were enjoying each other's company. A lone wolf whistle rang out through the corridors from Sunstreaker. Sideswipe sent the golden corvette a push through their bond and told him to shut up. They got to Livie's door where they stopped. Livie turned around to face him,

"Sideswipe thank you," she said quietly,

"What for?" he asked,

"For the time you pushed me away from the rocket and other things,"

Sideswipe smiled and kissed her on the forehead,

"Anything for you, Princess, I enjoyed working with you," he replied. Livie smiled as she disappeared behind her door and into the living room of their quarters.

Ironhide and Chromia had been called away to the main hanger where they were helping to load weapons onto a Hercules. Livie looked around their quarters, in the quietness she could hear the memories as they replayed through her processors; bittersweet memories, happy memories and some sad ones too. Ironhide and Chromia had finished what they were doing and walked into the room where they greeted her with a hug and a kiss,

She was a little surprised with their action, "Oh what's this all about?" she asked,

"Nothing...we're you're parents. Can't we hug and kiss our daughter?"Chromia cooed as she stroked Livie's crest. Livie purred as she enjoyed her mother's affections,

"That is so nice mum, you haven't done it for ages," Chromia chuckled as she held onto Livie and drew her into her chest.

Livie felt Chromia's mood suddenly change through her bond. Livie looked at her, "Mum are you okay?"

"Livie...we have some news for you, sweetspark" Chromia said still uncertain of how her daughter would react,

"What's that?" Livie asked,

"I'm pregnant; Livie, Ironhide and I are expecting a sparkling,"

There was a moments silence before Livie spoke again, "She will be your own,"

"Yes she will but you will always be our own too, Livie. Do you understand that?" Ironhide replied as he stroked her back, "You were the first sparkling we ever held who was our own,"

"But I wasn't your own, was I?" Livie replied.

A human's voice rang through the tannoy disturbing the moment,

"All Autobots to the main assembly point,"

Ironhide growled, now was not the time! Chromia went to let Livie go,

"Don't let me go mum," she cried, "Don't ever let me go,"

"We won't sweetspark, we will always be here for you," Chromia replied.

Livie heard Chromia but she wasn't all that sure, how could Chromia and Ironhide be there for her when a sparkling would be demanding their attention? Livie became confused from the myriad of feelings flooding her systems, feelings of happiness, fear, love, insecurity. She couldn't cope with it and pushed her mother back. Livie raced through the corridors and into the main assembly point. It was a hive of activity and everything became blurred as Livie spun around trying to find an escape route.

Jazz was in the main command centre taking care of the last final arrangements with Prowl. He saw her standing there looking bemused and frightened and wondered what had got her this way so quickly. It was only a few breams ago when Prowl was moaning about her antics with Sideswipe. Livie found a clearing and tore off through the groups of humans and Autobots trying to escape from the feelings she was experiencing induced by the news she'd just received. Jazz found her on the side of the main hanger where she was leaned up against the wall with her head resting on her arms and sobbing,

"Livie?" he said, "What's up, sweetspark?"

There was no answer only Livie's silent sobs, "Livie we need to be boarding soon, come on baby, come and talk to Jazz,"

Livie turned around and threw herself into his arms still sobbing, "It's alright sweetspark, Jazz has you. Tell me what happened," he cooed softly,

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked.

Livie shook her head. Prowl appeared around the corner, "Jazz we are being called to board," the saboteur nodded at the tactician.

"We have been called to board sweetspark, we have to leave," Jazz said as he rocked her.

Jazz wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the main hanger. Livie looked around for Chromia and Ironhide but they were nowhere to be seen. She started to panic,

"Where are my parents" she asked. A plane's engine could be heard and a low rumble shook the building as it taxied to the runway. A look of horror and pain crossed her face plates as a realization crossed her processor,

"They left without me," she cried, "How could they do that? They left without me,"

"Livie, Livie, we're here darling. It's alright," Livie felt her father's strong arms pull her into Ironhide's chest, "It's going to be alright Livie, we're not going to abandon you or leave you, we love you sweetspark. Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took our places," Ironhide soothed

"Will you get on the plane," an impatient voice said to the Autobots,

"Wait!" Chromia snapped at the human impatiently,

"Livie transform sweetspark, we need you to get on the plane," Chromia said gently as she rubbed Livie's back.

Slowly Livie started her transformation process and drove slowly up the ramp into their positions so they could be secured still sobbing. Livie felt the tiny hands touch her tyres and secure her to the floor of the Hercules about to carry her out of Diego Garcia and her home with Ironhide and Chromia on either side of her,

"Mum? Can I help with the sparkling?" Livie asked,

"Yes sweetspark, we want you to be a part of the sparkling's life, he or she will be your brother or sister,"

* * *

What will Livie's new life in America be like?

Who is going to win Livie's spark; Sideswipe or Jolt?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer; transformers and their merchandise are not my own. There is an OC in this chapter by the name of Livie.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Washington D C

Bumblebee was making his way back to Washington after his searches for Megatron and the Decepticons but so far he had come up with nothing. He didn't like the fact that they had disappeared completely for such a long time and he believed that something was on the horizon...something big. He shared his feelings with Prime who was in complete agreement but when they shared it with the humans some were quite complacent about it. Decepticons don't just disappear when a planet has so many resources. No...they were about. He was convinced about it, but where were they and what were they planning? He sat on top of a hill and tried once more to tap into Decepticon frequencies...nothing...just static. He was a long way from home and if he started now he'd get back just after the rest of the Autobots arrived. Bumblebee started his engine and his long drive back to N.E.S.T.

A song came on, it was a song Sam and Mikaela listened to a lot when they first met and he used to enjoy listening to them singing along to the words. He missed Mikaela, she was a great friend but she had split up from Sam and told him he needn't be a guardian for her anymore. That hurt! Bumblebee carried on driving through the streets of America, his thoughts once again turned back to the Decepticons. Wherever they had hidden themselves they were very thorough and they hadn't left any trail. Not even Soundwave was easy to find and that worried the scout. Who knew what the Decepticons were planning? The nagging feeling came back to the forefront of his processor that there was something big brewing, and if he knew the Decepticons from experience it was going to be horrific, and the ones to really suffer would be the human race.

The Autobots arrived in the old N.E.S.T base of New Jersey under the cover of night. They were immediately surrounded by humvees and other military vehicles. Optimus Prime stopped immediately, William heard Ironhide growl and jumped out of him,

"What's going on?" the Major demanded,

"We've been authorized to escort you to Washington, sir" a young female officer replied,

"By who?" William asked,

"By General Morshower, sir," she replied.

William immediately got on the phone to the JCS to get to find out the reason for the escort,

"Yes, I did. A group hacked into our system and found out about your arrival, they were planning an ambush their target being the young Autobot, they found out she was borne a Decepticon. You will be escorted on a new route so we can bypass the planned ambush,"

William hang up his phone and turned to Robert,

"What happened?" Robert asked,

"They were hacked, if we contine on the route they've given us we'll be ambushed,"

"Huh, you'd think with all this technology they wouldn't get hacked,"

"I know," William replied and walked to the front of the group of Autobots and humans, "Okay, listen up, it appears our arrival was not so undercover after all and there is a planned ambush on our route to Washington D C. A new route has been planned for us. We are to be escorted on this new route until we are out of danger and then we will pick up the old route again into Washington. Keep your eyes peeled and be alert for any potential problems we may encounter,"

William jumped back into Ironhide next to Epps and watched as the armoured vehicles fell in line amongst the convoy of flashy cars, trucks and motorcycles. Two of them tried to to get in front of Livie and behind her as she drove down the ramp after Chromia. William watched carefully to see what the femme would do, but Livie wasn't his problem. Chromia immediately transformed and aimed her cannons at the tanks trying to separate Livie from the rest of the group,

"Ironhide, tell Livie and Chromia the human vehicles are trying to protect her. She is the target of the ambush,"

"_No,_ William Lennox!" Ironhide snarled, "_We _will protect her,"

Ironhide became agitated by the humans. Who did they thin they were? The protection of Livie wasn't their responsibility it was his and Chromia's and the other Autobots.

Chromia's protection protocol kicked in and she stood between Livie and the humvee and transformed again back into her vehicle mode, revving her engine in warning.

It had been a long flight and now they had a long drive ahead of them which looked tricky. It was the middle of the night when the traffic on the roads would be minimal giving them an estimated time of arrival of approximately 4.00am. The base was lit up and there was a man guiding the Autobots to the main entrance and exit the base to start the long drive home.

An armoured vehicle took his place in front of Optimus Prime and led the convoy out of the old N.E.S.T base and to Washington D C. Other humvees and army vehicles followed in among the convoy of Autobots. They drove through the night along the country lanes and highway.

It was nice driving through the forests of New Jersey and Livie was enjoying herself but her enjoyment disappeared once they approached the streets of Washington D C.

The boom gate lifted allowing the Autobots to enter the human resources building that was to be the disguise for their base,

"There's loads of them," one of the guards said,

"I know, it wil be intersting to see how they are going to be kept a secret,"

The guards chuckled among themselves, "Hey look at that baby," one of the guards said as the corvette sting ray drove through,

"Beautiful," the other one said,

"Thanks very much," Sideswipe replied.

Inside the command center the Autobots found their own individual spaces and started their transformation process. The humans watched in awe as the vehicles came apart and shifted in different directions to reveal their true forms. Livie unfolded her body and slowly stretched herself right through to her fingers. Sideswipe watched as the young femme who was blossoming into a beautiful adult slowly stretched her body,

"Oohh it is so good to stretch my joints and lines," she said as she straightened out her limbs and torso and reached up toward the ceiling stretching her fingers,

"Wow she's so beautiful," Jolt whispered,

"Yeah, looks like you got some competition too," Skids said as he pointed in Sideswipe's direction,

There was a sudden roar of engines and a blast of music as a yellow camaro turned up,

"Bumblebee, how are you?" Sideswipe asked,

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's good to see you guys. I've really missed you," Bumblebee replied happily,

"Same back,"

Bumblebee looked around and saw the crystal blue SUV standing with her parents,

"Who is the blue SUV?" the scout asked,

Sideswipe looked at Livie and smiled fondly," That's Livie," he replied,

"What?..."

"Yeah, she's a real honey," he said,

"Ha ha, got your eyes on her eh Sides?" Bumblebee laughed as he poked the front line warrior ,

"He sure has," Sunstreaker replied, "And Jolt too,"

Sideswipe growled at his brother,

"What? I'm only calling it as I see it," Sunstreaker said, "I've noticed the looks you've been giving her and I feel it in my bond too. You like her a lot and who can blame you. She is gorgeous,"

"Perhaps now is the time to move on," Bumblebee said, "Flare up has been gone a while,"

"No, I've lost one femme. I don't want to lose another one," Sideswipe replied adamantly,

"Well, I believe it's what Flare up would want," Sunstreaker looked at his brother with conviction, "If you don't I will,"

Sideswipe glared at Sunstreaker and sent him a warning through their bond,

"**I have felt your happiness at being with the femme while on patrol, Sideswipe, have you told her how you feel about her," **Sunstreaker looked at his brother, the look said it all, "**Well you are one stubborn glitch," **he said.

"**Who are you calling a stubborn glitch?" **Sideswipe retorted as he pushed his brother, "**You have never been bonded, what would you know?" **Sunstreaker looked at his brother, he hadn't been bonded that was true but he did know how happy Sideswipe was with Livie, "**Besides she is too young,"**

"**That's what your processor says what does your spark say?" **Sunstreaker asked as he wheeled around his brother and poked him in his chest,

"**Why would she want me, she's young, I'm too old for her," **

Sideswipe turned to the femme who was now lying in the area her father had designated for his family. She was laid out across Ironhide's chest while he gently stroked her back sleepily stopping every now and then when he had slipped into recharge. Sunstreaker was right, it was time for him to move on but why would she want an old mech like him? He turned back to Sunstreaker and flipped his optics to Bumblebee who was looking at him. Sunstreaker patted him on the shoulder,

"Follow your spark bro" he said.

* * *

Charlotte made her way to the N.E.S.T base to meet these strange newcomers. She had heard about the Autobots and Decepticons from her predesecors report but frankly she found the man to be rude and abrasive and his report of Optimus Prime, the Autobos and the human contingency of N.E.S. T very scathing. She was going to make up her own mind on this one.

Livie woke up from her restful recharge to find herself still wrapped in her father's arms with her mother's covering her as well. She felt so safe and secure laying there with her parents arms around her as she looked around her new environment. The sound of her father's spark pulsing gently echoed through Livie's audio receptors as her optics dulled again and she went into a light recharge.

It was about half an hour later when she woke up again, the sound of hydraulics and shifting gears could be heard as Autobots slowly started to move around and take up their posts in this new environment. Livie felt so open laying there in the spot her parents had settled for their quick recharge and longed for the privacy of their own private quarters back on Diego Garcia but that was not the only thing that threatened her security; she still wasn't sure about the new sparkling that was forming within Chromia and what it meant for her. Her parents reassured her that everything would be okay but she wasn't so sure. The sparkling would be borne by two Autobot parents; she was borne by two Decepticon parents one of which was dead.

Livie could hear the sound of laughter from the humans and the Autobots who were already awake but she had no inclination to get up yet, despite the bleeping signal in her HUD suggesting she needed to have a cube of energon. Livie slowly drifted back into recharge with the thought of the sparkling on her processor. A thought which slowly turned into a nightmare,

"_Look Ironhide, isn't our sparkling beautiful?"_ _Chromia crooned,_

"_Yes she is," Ironhide agreed as he sat next to the blue femme holding the beautiful mechling,_

_Ratchet walked up to the parents and looked at them, "Do you want me to let Livie in?"_

"_No, send her away_!"_ Ironhide snarled._

_Ratchet walked to the door of the med bay and looked at her, "Go away, you're not wanted here," he hissed, _

"_But...they're my parents," _

"_Not anymore," Ratchet snarled, "Go back to the cons where you belong,"_

An energon tear slipped from the femme's optics and plopped on Ironhide's chest,

"Dad," she cried, "Don't leave me,"

"Sweetspark, I'm here," he assured her.

_Ironhide marched Livie through the woods, he was determined to leave her there and hand her back to the Decepticons. Livie started to whimper as he continued to drag her mercilessly through the woods and threw her against a tree. She felt her head clang against a tree and looked up at the mech's face, a face which once looked at her with love but now showed pure hatred,_

"_Dad,please...don't leave me here," she pleaded pathetically as she held out her hand,_

"_Don't follow me, Barricade is coming to get you," Ironhide snarled and walked off._

"_Daddy, please," Livie cried and raced up to him. She held onto his arm but he swiped her away and threw her back into a tree, "Get off of me, Decepticon!" he spat_

_She looked at him in horror as his weapons onlined and started to whir and glow. Ironhide aimed them at her menacingly, "Dad, _nooooooo," she cried.

Ironhide woke up to the sound of Livie sobbing and calling him, "Livie," he called, "It's alright sweetspark,"

Chromia woke up, "What's the matter?" she asked as she stroked Livie's crest,

"I don't know, she was crying out in her recharge," he replied.

Livie woke up and looked at her father, she wiped away the bright blue energon coursing down her faceplates and clung to her father, "I'm scared dad," she cried, "I'm really scared,"

"What of, sweetspark?" he asked,

"The sparkling, you're both Autobots, the sparkling will be an Autobot. I was borne a Decepticon,"

Ironhide cycled air through his system and compressed it out through his vents, "Oh Livie, it's going to be okay," Ironhide assured her.

Livie laid against his chest sobbing inconsolably. Ratchet watched them carefully he was pretty sure what was upsetting the femme but left them to comfort her. There was plenty of time to talk things through.

William walked into the N.E.S.T base, his whole body language and mannerisms suggested he was not very happy. Robert saw him as he run up the stairs two at a time and followed the Colonel,

"Did you meet her?" he asked,

"Oh yeah," Will replied sarcastically, "...And she's a real honey,"

"Well that's all we need," he growled as he turned to overlook the base.

Ratchet had finished reorganising his equipment in the old hanger he had designated as his med bay. It was large and spacious with bright lighting and a smaller area which Ratchet had designated his office. Once the medic and Jolt had got the med bay to how they wanted it Ratchet looked at it and nodded in satisfaction. He needed to check on Elita and Prime's sparkling but he wanted to see Chromia first.

The blue femme lay on the berth so that Ratchet could check her over, she was unusually quiet and Ratchet was sure he knew why,

"I noticed Livie looked a bit upset this morning," he commented as he aimed the scanner at Chromia's abdomen,

"You don't miss much, do you Ratchet?" Chromia retorted,

"No it doesn't. As a medic I'm supposed to be observant," Chromia smiled,

"Do you ever stop being a medic and just be plain Ratchet?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge,

"Do you ever stop being Elita's second in command and be just Chromia?"

"Touche," she quipped, "She says she's scared of what will happen once we've had the sparkling. She had a bad dream as she was recharging,"

"Hmm," Ratchet replied thoughtfully as he carried on with his checks,

"She commented on the sparkling being borne to Autobot parents and she was borne to Decepticon parents,"

"That's a fair point," he replied, "She's pobably scared you'll reject her, she is still quite young and they are very real fears.

Ratchet helped the femme warrior to sit up and looked at her, "You two are in for a very tricky time ahead of you. Keep reassuring her that your feelings for her will not change. Include her in your plans and in the daily care of the sparkling, if she gets any worse let me know and I'll chat to her. Be patient with her...both of you. If you lose patience with her you could make things worse but remember to take care of yourself too,"

Chromia rolled her optics, "Yes Ratchet,"

"I mean it Chromia, you can be impatient sometimes and being pregnanat could aggravate things,"

"It's all such new territory," Chromia replied,

"I know but you've both done a good job with her; she's exactly where she's meant to be developmentally, physically and emotionally. Keep it up,"

"Yes sir," Chromia replied,

"Okay, my dear, you're done now. The sparkling is developing nicely,"

Chromia got off the berth and walked toward the door, Ratchet smiled at the blue warrior with admiration. She had come a long way from the femme frightened of a tiny Decepticon sparkling to a confident mother and Ironhide...a side of him came out that nobody knew existed. Chromia got two cubes of energon and walked back to her family, she handed a cube to Livie and sat down next to her. She rested her forehead on Livie's crest and whispered,

"Love you darling,"

* * *

Charlotte's car made its way through the busy early morning rush hour streets of Washington D C to the Human resources building. The two guards at the front of the building saluted her and rose the barrier to allow her to enter. The car pulled up at the main entrance where it stopped and the Director of National Intelligence got out. A female secretary followed behind her fumbling with a variety of bags the blonde woman had lumbered her with making the secretary appear to be clumsy. The soldiers watched as Charlotte and the woman marched up to the walkway and up the steps where she met William Lennox and Robert Epps. She took a brief moment to look around at the various Autobots on the floor,

"Is this all of them?" she asked in a harsh tone,

William looked around at the Autobots who were now looking toward the humans congerated on the walkway. Charlotte leaned against the bars of the walkway which stretched halfway across the floor of the main command area and observed them. She saw a little one nestled in the arms of Elita who appeared to have a feminine appearance, behind her was Optimus Prime who had his arm around Elita's shoulder and he was stroking the face of the smaller one. To the left was Ironhide who was standing protectively behind Chromia and Livie. Charlotte felt intimidated by Ironhide but she was determined not to let the Autobot see it,

"Yes Ma'am this is all of them," William replied,

"Don't call me Ma'am," she snapped.

Robert looked at her and whispered to William, "I don't like her, she's trouble with a captial T,"

"Who is their leader?" she asked,

"The blue and red one sitting over there," William replied.

Charlotte looked toward him, "Optimus Prime," she bellowed across the base.

Prime looked up and walked toward the walkway and the woman who had addressed him in such a manner. She was blonde with a pair of thick rimmed black glasses, her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and she appeared to be cold. The Autobot leader didn't find this particular human friendly at all and wasn't looking forward to dealing with her,

"I am Optimus Prime," he said as he walked toward her regally.

Charlotte stood in awe of the Autobot leader, he had an air of gentleness about him but he spoke with an authority which commanded the attention of the humans and Autobots alike. He stood at full heitght and looked down at her,

"I'm Charlotte Mearing the National Intelligence director. I expect all decisions to go through me first and you will answer to me,"

The Autobots looked at her and then at Optimus Prime and wondered how he would respond to her. Jazz whistled and walked toward Optimus Prime. For a moment Charlotte's gaze was averted to the saboteur,

"Who are you?" she asked,

"Designation Jazz, third in command to Optimus Prime," he replied smoothly.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him and turned back to Optimus Prime,

"It is a...pleasure to meet you," Prime said as he looked at her,

"Where is the Decepticon?"

Livie bristled at the reference of a Decepticon for the second day in a row. She stood up and went to step forward but Ironhide pulled her back,

"No dad," she said quietly, "Let me defend myself,"

Chromia's protection protocol hummed as it onlined but she ignored her instincts and told Ironhide to let her go,

Optimus Prime's optics hardened as a scowl developed on his faceplates, "There are no Decepticons here,"

Charlotte clicked her fingers at her secretary who immediately started to fumble with the bags before handing her a brown leather satchel style one. Charlotte pulled a document out of the bag and flipped through the pages until she found the one she wanted,

"My report says there is a young Decepticon here by the name of...Livie,"

"I assume you are referring to me, in that case," Livie replied as she stepped through the crowd of Autobots to stand beside Optimus Prime and in front of the blonde human.

Charlotte looked at the crystal blue femme, her ruby optics glowing brightly. Charlotte noticed an air of grace with the young Autobot,

"Yes you are the one I'm referring to. I know you've been brought up an Autobot but what I don't know is if there is an element of risk you pose to this base and the people of Washington ...,"

"Oh really," Livie laughed, "I don't recall ever seeing trouble in Diego Garcia,"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows again, "I seem to remember reading about a fight between Ironhide and a Decepticon named...Barricade over you,"

Livie looked at her and scowled, "Mark my words young lady, we're watching you," Charlotte retorted.

Ironhide growled as an angry look crossed Chromia's faceplates,

"Is that so?" Livie asked in a darker tone, "In that case you'll be watching me for along time...Ma'am," Livie quipped dryly. A few sniggers sounded among the Autobots who were stood around Livie and Optimus,

"Don't ever call me Ma'am!" Charlotte snapped.

For a moment Livie was confused but then she became angry again, "Don't _ever_ call me a Decepticon again," she growled as she glared at the National Intelligence director,

"Ooohhh she ain't happy, that little one ain't happy !" Epps whispered again.

Charlotte looked at her with a hard stare but Livie wasn't fazed at all and held the woman's glare. Charlotte turned her attention back to Optimus Prime,

"I believe there are more Autobots coming," she said,

"Yes, there are more they are expected to make land fall in about one and a half months," Prime replied,

"They will make land fall when we say they can," Charlotte replied,

"Miss. Mearing," Ratchet said as he approched the walkway, "Those Autobots have been flying longer than I care to mention at this point in time. They are probably weak and I dare say in need of medical attention since they haven't been looked at by a medic since the command came to leave Cybertron. It would not be in their best interest to leave them longer than is necessary,"

"And I can't have huge robots landing on earth when they feel like it," Charlotte retorted, "And who are you, anyway,"

"I am Ratchet the CMO for of the Autobots,"

"Well as you probably know there aren't many people who know of your existance at all let alone on earth and I'm sure you would agree with me when I say that is how I would like to keep it, at least for the time being anyway. We will decide when and where they can land,"

"Charlotte Mearing, I would appreciate a little bit of compassion towards both the Autobots that are here and those who are due to arrive, and I'm sure you would understand when I say to you that I would like to see them reunited with us as soon as possible. To keep them waiting too long is both unnecessary and dangerous, especially as we don't know of the whereabouts of Megatron or Starscream," Optimus replied a little curtly.

Charlotte was taken aback by this last statement. Up until now the mention of Decepticons hadn't been in this conversation. If _they_ didn't know where the Decepticons were what hope did the human race have? She rubbed her temples with her fingers and looked back at Prime,

"Optimus Prime, if you don't know where the Decepticons are and we don't know where the Decepticons are than we don't really know what they are planning or up to," she took off her glasses,

"They will make their plans known soon enough," Prime replied, Charlotte looked at him with a look of horror "If they have noticed the Autobots coming in they are probably watching them closely. It is in our best interests and your best interests that we get them here as soon as possible. The more Autobots on the ground, the more Autobots to help rid your planet of the Decepticon threat,"

Charlotte looked at her secretary and then at Optimus Prime and put her glasses on. Suddenly she realized the importance of making sure they kept these giant alien beings as allies, they, the humans, would not be able to fight this war alone, "Alright, alright," she said reluctantly, "We will do all we can to clear the Autobots for landing. Please keep in contact with me as soon as you hear from them,"

"I will," Optimus Prime replied,

"That will be all," Charlotte replied and left the N.E.S.T base.

A sigh of relief escaped the humans, Robert turned to William,

"Well that went well," he snipped.

Sideswipe looked at Livie, she was still seething at the woman's comments as she walked back to Ironhide and Chromia,

"I do not like that woman," she said, "I hope I never have to speak with her again,"

"You probably will, I have a feeling we'll be seeing her a lot," Chromia replied softly as she stepped up beside Ironhide and Livie,

"Yeah, well, I don't trust her," Ironhide snapped as he turned and walked back to his daughter to comfort her, "Are you alright, Livie?" he asked,

"Yeah, dad, I just wish everybody would stop calling me a Decepticon,"

"I know," he replied.

"Hey Livie, are you alright?" Sideswipe asked as he put a protctive arm around her shoulder,

"Yeah, thanks Sideswipe," Livie replied politely and removed his arm from her shoulder.

He wheeled himself around so he was facing her, "I was going to go and explore Washington with Sunstreaker, would you like to come?"

Livie looked at Chromia and Ironhide who nodded at her, "Be careful, Livie, driving in a city is different to driving in Diego Garcia," Ironhide warned

"I will dad," she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Chromia watched Livie leave with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and then turned to look at Ironhide, he had released his cannon and he had started to clean the mounts where they sat. She huffed and sat on some crates which creaked in protest at the weight of her slender body distracting Ironhide from his job. He watched her for a while as she watched Arcee and Springer play with their sparkling who was beginning to toddle around while flapping the buds behind her where wings were going to grow.

Arcee was aware of Chromia watching them and picked up the sparkling and encouraged her to wave at the blue femme warrior. Ironhide got up and sat on the floor, he pulled Chromia into his side as he watched the interation between Arcee and the sparkling and smiled. He'd missed the first few days with Livie and looked forward to being able to hold their newborn sparkling in his massive black hand,

"What's to become of us, Ironhide?"

The weapons specialist turned to look at Chromia, "What do you mean?" he asked,

He felt warm air blow around his chest and shoulders as the smaller femme blew it out through her vents,

"We were once such a proud race and now look at us. We are forced to take refuge on a planet which is beginning to become hostile. How can we bring our sparkling up here and what about Livie? She doesn't deserve to be treated by the human female the way she was today. Why do they insist on calling her a Decepticon? Don't they trust us?" Chromia wasn't aware of the messages she was sending Livie through her bond until the young femme sent her comfort and assurance back, Chromia enjoyed the feelings and smiled lovingly, "How long will it be before she runs out of patience with them?...I won't stop her either, the humans here are allies but others are so arrogant and cruel,"

Ironhide wrapped a strong arm around Chromia, "Why can't we go back to Diego Garcia? It's peaceful there; it would be ideal for our sparklings to develop into younglings. Livie enjoyed it, it was a great place for her to grow up,"

"Chromia the threat of the Decepticons will always be with us no matter where we are, my love," Ironhide replied as he tenderly stroked her faceplates

A sad expression crossed her features, "My priorities have changed Ironhide," Ironhide kneeled in front of her and the femme rested her forehead on his helm and melted into his comforting sapphire optics, "I'm a mother, not a warrior,"

"Chromia, look around you," Ironhide said.

Chromia looked around at Arcee and Springer and then at Elita and Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader's optics were full of love as he sat with his tiny sparkling mech offering him a feed of energon. Elita was leaned against his side and smiling at her sparkling and then kissed her spark mate on the faceplates,

"This is why we are fighting, my love, for our young to grow in the freedom we once knew in the golden age of Cybertron," he gently touched her abdomen, "Don't you think that our sparkling and Livie have a right to experiece that,"

A tear escaped Chromia's optics, Ironhide wiped it away, "Fear not, my precious spark mate, we will get through this," and pulled her into a hug kissing her helm.

Livie drove slowly through the streets of Washington, cars bustled past her, honking at her as they passed her in frustration,

"Get off the road!" one angry driver yelled at her,

"Sideswipe," she called nervously, "I don't like it, it's scary,"

"It's okay, you'll soon get used to it," he replied as he fell in behind her, "Just do what we do." They stopped at some traffic lights, a group of young men saw Sideswipe, "Woah look at that baby, aint she beautiful?" he asked as he ogled at the silver corvette, "_He...I'm a he,"_ Sideswipe thought with disdain,

"I dont care about the car, I'm looking at the eye candy in the car," a girl with blonde hair replied as she stared at Sideswipe's holoform, "_Now that's just grosse," _he thought with disgust.

Sunstreaker sniggered, "**Hey sides, those squishies think you're a femme,"** he said and laughed,

"Hey look there's another one," they took out there smartphones and started photographing the two corvettes, "_Oh no you don't,"_ the twins thought and let their tyres spin surrounding the humans in smoke and the smell of burnt rubber.

Livie followed them but she was slower and found it hard to keep up and got lost in the traffic. Cars were pushing and bustling around her, honking at her causing the femme to bcome confused and distressed,

"**Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, where are you?" **she asked,

"**We're coming, baby, put your emergency beacon on so we can locate you," **

Livie did exactly that; a car behind her started to bump into her and push her around, he bumped into her bumper a little bit too hard and pushed her off the road and into an alleyway. Livie cursed him in Cybertronian quietly and looked in front of her, the alleyway was fenced off and behind her was the road. She heard the familiar roar of two high powered engines come up behind her,

"How did you get in here?" Sideswipe asked as he inspected her for damage.

She hissed as he ran his fingers over a knock in her back left fender, "Sorry Princess," he replied.

He ran his holoform's fingers along the fender where the paint had been scratched causing the femme to shudder. She felt embarrassed by the reaction and quietly scolded herself; he patted her hood gently,

"You'll be okay," he said, "Hey we know a place that is very peaceful, it will give you a break from the busy traffic,"

It was late in the morning when they finally arrived at the park and parked under some trees. Livie found it a welcome relief from the hot sunshine; she enjoyed the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. It was peaceful there, all she could hear were the sounds of children playing happily, dogs barking and people chatting about stuff. Every now and then they heard a siren as it rushed to its emergency or the sound of a horn but apart from that the sound of the traffic was just a distant rumble. A voice suddenly piped up,

"Hey look there's those corvettes,"

"Hey Livie, over here," sideswipe whispered.

Livie made her holoform disappear and reappear next to Sideswipe; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled him into his side. He put on some easy listening music and waited for the humans to pass. The female looked at Livie and gave her the filthiest look, Livie sniggered at her and then looked at Sideswipe,

"Smooth move Sides," she teased,

Sunstreaker decided to leave Sideswipe alone together, he discreetly left the car park and drove back to the base alone,

"Well would you look at that, we're alone," Sideswipe said.

Livie looked at him suspiciously, "Did you plan this?"

"Nope," he replied as he looked at her.

They sat there silently watching the peaceful scene in front of them and listening to the music,

"This is perfect," she said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," he replied.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you for putting this story onto your alerts and favourites and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer;** Transformers are awesome but they are not mine. There are OC's in this story...Livie and Hornet.**

**Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. When I read the first draft again it really wasn't flowing and had to be rewritten. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Affairs of the spark.

Two weeks had gone by since Livie went out with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The young femme had noticed the competition between the junior medic and the frontline warrior and she had to admit she was enjoying the attention even if it did seem to be getting out of hand sometimes. One thing she had noticed was Sideswipe's change in demeanor when they were out together or doing something inside the base. Elita and Prime were discussing it one day and they both had to agree Livie completed the mech. Sunstreaker was happy to see the old Sideswipe who had disappeared after the death of Flare up and hoped that one day soon his brother would get into his thick processor that Livie was right for him. The couple had become the talk of the base, even Charlotte was watching them with a keen interest.

Livie found a place where she could hide from it all, a secret place at the top of the building big enough for her slender figure but too big for Prime's or her father's and she loved it. Up here she could be herself. Livie. Daughter of Chromia and Ironhide. Not a future big sister or some conquest to be won . Nobody else knew about it and that was very convenient for her. Other Autobots noticed her frequent disappearances and on one occasion Jazz followed her to her hiding place just to make sure she wasn't up to any sort of mischief. Livie knew she was being followed as she walked along dark corridors and up a dark ramp through the double doors which lead her onto the roof but she didn't know by who. The saboteur had become quite adept at hiding in dark shadows, he had to be otherwise he would have been long gone.

She lay down on her belly with her legs bent at the knees so her feet hang in the air. She hummed to a human song she'd heard while kicking her feet in the air rhythmically. Her arms were bent at the elbows and she was resting her chin on her hands, her head bobbing from side to side in time with her feet. It was a hot early September afternoon and the sun was beating down on her body and reflecting the light. Jazz stood behind the double doors and watched the happy sight with his arms folded across his chest. He decided to leave her there, she seemed to be happy and not up to anything suspicious so it was more likely she wanted her own company and at least she was safe there than if she ventured out somewhere.

The saboteur left her be and quietly walked back down to Optimus Prime to tell him what he saw. Prime wasn't happy leaving her up there alone but he could see her reason for wanting what the humans called time out. There was a lot going on in her life and she needed time, a normal requirement for a young adult transformer. Optimus suggested placing a security camera up there so that they could keep an eye on her,

"You don't think she's communicating with Barricade, do you?" Prowl asked,

"No," Prime and Jazz replied in unison.

In late October Sideswipe went on a mission with Jazz and Bumblebee to investigate possible evidence of Decepticon activity. They had been gone for two weeks and Livie was missing the silver frontline warrior. They weren't bonded but they had become close and he had to admit he enjoyed being around her. It was late afternoon when Livie had completed her shift in communications. She had been in communication with the Xanthium and the Autobots on board.

After her shift she went to see Sunstreaker who was peacefully recharging to see if he had heard from Sideswipe. The femme decided it wasn't worth waking the gold front line warrior; he became irritable if he was disturbed from recharge. Her parents were in the med bay having another check done and everybody else seemed to be preoccupied. Livie wondered slowly through the base and up to her secret place, she felt so lonely and wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a friend her own age. An icy cold wind caught her as she walked through the doors. The roof was partly sheltered by another taller building which offered Livie relief from the cold, she transformed into her vehicle mode and activated her holoform, just in case prying eyes happened to spy her in her true form on the roof.

It was dusk on this particular occasion and a blood red sun set behind the sky line of the Washington cityscape, the dull grey clouds turning the vibrant colours of the autumn sunset. Slowly the windows of the buildings silhouetted by the sunset lit up and she could see bodies occasionally walk across the window. It was peaceful up there apart from the sound of aircraft as they flew overhead and the muffled sound of traffic. An icy cold breeze blew Livie's long blonde hair off her shoulders, she breathed in through her humanised nose and took in the smells that floated on the breeze. She felt a little bit cold so a faux fur lined suede black jacket appeared with a black scarf tightly wrapped around her neck and a fur trapper hat sat on her head. Livie hated the feeling of being rugged up and wondered how the humans could cope with it for such a long time.

She heard the sounds of footsteps coming up behind her, her sensors told her it was another Autobot...Jolt. The crystal blue femme slumped her shoulders, she wanted to be alone. He activated his holoform and walked up to her. His thick shoulder length black hair fell freely over his shoulders and a scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck. He wore a pair of skin tight blue jeans with a black leather belt with the Autobot symbol on his buckle. A blue shirt was under his hooded jacket,

"So this is where you come," he purred as he came and stood beside her.

A look of annoyance crossed Livie's human features as she sat on the cold concrete, leaned against a wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. She sighed deeply and looked ahead before answering him,

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked,

"I followed you," he gestured with his hand a request to sit next to her,

She shrugged her shoulders, "If you want," she replied indifferently, determined to make things a little uncomfortable for the junior medic. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Livie moved her upper body so that his arm slid off, Jolt dutifully placed his hands on the wall on either side of his body,

"Why do you come up here anyway?" he asked,

"I like it up here," she replied, "It is so peaceful,"

Jolt looked around; he had to admit it was a quiet place to come to. He looked out toward the horizon and then up to the sky. The first stars had started to appear and the crescent moon heralding the night,

"Up there somewhere is Wheeljack, Mirage and the wreckers," he said.

Livie looked up, "...And Cybertron...," she replied,

"Yes...and Cybertron...,"

Livie heard the sadness in his voice and looked at him, "What was it like? Those last days," she asked.

He looked at her and then away, "Terrible Livie. Words can't even describe some of the things we saw and heard. The war was vicious and the Decepticons were cruel,"

Livie looked down, even though she was Autobot she still felt the shame of knowing her real parents had taken part in some of the atrosoties she had heard about.

She shuddered.

"You know sometimes I wonder how Dad could have taken me on, knowing who my parents were,"

Jolt paused, "We can't choose our creators Livie. He could've left you but that wouldn't have been right. You were a sparkling who was born in adversity but you brought us hope at a time when we most needed it,"

Livie smiled.

"Does Sideswipe know you come up here?" Jolt asked. Livie looked at him and once again a look of annoyance crossed her face. Who did he think he was? It was none of his business who she came up here with,

"No," she replied defensively,

"What do you see in Sideswipe, he's too old for you?"

Livie glared at him, "Jolt is that all you've come up here for? To question me on Sideswipe?"

"No," he replied, "What's got into you this evening, you're so tetchy. Has somebody upset you?"

Now was her chance to say something to this mech who had so rudely intruded on time she wanted to spend alone. She was about to say something but thought better of it. It wasn't his fault, how was he to know she didn't want him up here with her. Livie turned to him, her face softer than before and she smiled at him,

"I'm sorry, Jolt," she replied.

He shrugged and smiled back at her, "C'mere," he said as he held out his arm. Livie sidled her holoform body so that it was next to his and snuggled into his side. They sat there together silently as they watched the moon disappear behind clouds and reappear. Livie lay on her back with her head resting on Jolt's knee and looked up at his face, his holoform was so handsome. Jolt looked down at her, chuckled and traced her holoform's highcheek bone before placing his hands behind him and leaning back to admire the scene. Another breeze blew across the femme's body making her shiver,

"We'd better get you inside before you catch a chill," Livie slowly stood up. She heard the familiar sound of Charlotte Mearing's voice as it got carried up on the breeze,

"Dragon lady is here," Livie said with a smile,

"Respect Livie," Jolt reminded her as he got up,

"Race you back," Livie said and before he could protest her holoform had disappeared and she was disappearing inside the double doors,

"Hey Livie, that's not fair," Jolt yelled as he ran after her.

Livie giggled as she ran down the ramp as fast as she could. Jolt's footsteps could be heard as he caught up with her, they burst through the doors leading into the main command centre. Livie burst out laughing as Jolt grabbed her arms and twirled her around before pulling her into a hug. Charlotte turned and glared at them both, Ratchet made a noise distracting them from their moment. Their smiles disappeared as they looked at the group of Autobots standing by the walkway with Charlotte leaning over the edge, her hands clasped together. Charlotte turned to Prowl,

"As you are in command I would expect you to keep your Autobots under control," she said rather dryly,

"Yes ma'am," he replied seriously,

"Don't call me Ma'am, I am not a Ma'am," she snapped.

"She must be a sir then," Jolt whispered in Livie's audio recepetors. A snigger escaped from Livie bringing Charlotte's attention back to herself,

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said curtly, "Perhaps you'd like to share the joke,"

"No Ma...Miss. Mearing," Livie said quietly.

Chromia looked at her daughter and narrowed her optics. She was being disrespectful toward the human and it had to stop, "**Come here _Now!"_** she firmly demanded through her comm. link. Livie looked at her ashamed,

"Where were you two anyway?" Charlotte asked,

Livie shrugged, she didn't know what to say. It was her secret place and if she told Charlotte that she could become suspicious, but her lack of an answer was also arousing suspicion,

"Am I to assume your lack of an answer means you were up to something?" she asked, "After all you were born from Decepticon parents and if you can't tell me where you were than that looks a bit suspicious to me,"

Livie looked at her, her red optics angry from the accusation, "Are you suggesting I was...,"

"...Communicating with Decepticons? Yes,"

"I wasn't. I would never do that," Livie replied angrily,

"What were you doing then?" she asked.

Suddenly Live felt embarrassed, she was with Jolt the whole time but she didn't want the other Autobots to know that, especially Sunstreaker through fear he may tell Sideswipe. Jolt could sense her discomfort and glared at Charlotte,

"We were together the whole time," he replied, "Livie would have had no opportunity to communicate with any Decepticon _if_ she was to choose to and I can assure you that was not on her agenda and never will be. If you must know what we were doing...," Livie shuttered her optics, "_No Jolt, please don 't say anything like that...please,"_ she thought to herself, "The same as you after your day at work...relaxing!"

Charlotte looked at them, and considered the possibility of being a little too hasty. She hang her head and shut her eyes for a minute before looking at her "I may have been a little too hasty...I'm sorry," she said humbly,

Livie nodded at her civily, "That's okay," she replied graciously.

Livie turned around as Charlotte left the building and saw Sunstreaker glaring at them both. She looked at Jolt who had defended her and then back at Sunstreaker who looked like he could pull her to pieces. Suddenly she felt guilty and hang her head in shame,

"Livie," Prowl called and motioned with his hand to follow him. She could still feel Chromia glaring at her while she was facing Prowl,

"Yes sir," she asked,

"I would like to suggest you don't go on the roof anymore. You are going to place yourself under suspicion,"

"But...,"

"No buts, Livie. You need to work with me on this one,"

"How did you know I was on the roof anyway?" she asked defensively,

"That's of no consequence I'm asking you not to go up there anymore...for your own sake,"

Livie planted her hands on her hips. Why couldn't she go up there? It wasn't like she was up to something. Nobody was ever bothered about it before why did now have to be any different? Prowl turned to look at her,

"We trust you, Livie, but the humans are watching you closely and it will only be a matter of time before the Decepticons realise you go up there,"

She lowered her head, "Yes sir,"

Sunstreaker clenched his fists as he watched Livie walk back to Jolt and allowed the blue medic to put his arm around her shoulder,

"Thank you," she said to the medic, "For saying what you did,"

Jolt looked at her and smiled. She knew Sunstreaker was still glaring at them but Sideswipe hadn't said anything yet to suggest he was interested in her. Jolt has just stood up for her but he didn't make her feel the way Sideswipe did when she thought of him.

* * *

William, Robert, Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe boarded the plane that was going to take them to New Jersey where they would then drive back to Washington. While they were being secured in the plane soldiers were outside and poised in case of any unexpected Decepticon activity. A strange jet flew over them, circled and then disappeared,

"What was that?" one soldier asked,

"Trouble," another one replied and ran up the ramp into the plane,

"Make sure they're secured properly things could get a bit rough,"

The soldier who was securing Sideswipe was a bit rough, the frontline warrior grunted as the straps were tightened around his tyres,

"Sorry big guy," the soldier said in an apologetic tone.

Once the Autobots were secured the soldiers secured themselves and the plane took off. A picture of Livie appeared before Sideswipe making his spark jump. He was totally surprised by his reaction, how could such a young femme have such an effect upon him? He felt like a mechling who had just been told by his creators they had a surprise for him. He shuttered his optics and smiled at the picture of Livie that stubbornly remained before him.

The plane slowly trundled down the runway and took off on its climb to reach the altitude it required,

"**Those Decepticons are really eluding us," **Bumblebee said,

"**I know, I don't like it, we don't know what they're up to," Sideswipe replied,**

**"We'll know soon enough," **Jazz said, **"And when we do we'll be ready,"**

"I've got a bad feeling about this flight," one of the soldiers whispered to the other one sitting next to him. His colleague nodded and shut his eyes. It had been a tiring mission and all he wanted to do was get back home safely; but seeing the jet appear and disappear like that was spooky. He prayed like it was the end of his life that they would get back safely.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the plane and it lurched to the side , "Woah what was that?" Bumblebee yelled,

"_This is the pilot speaking we are going down, prepare for emergency evacuation,"_

"You heard him," William bellowed, "Let's disengage these Autobots and evacuate the plane," a soldier said as he loosened his seatbelt and moved toward Jazz.

In the cockpit the pilot was desperately trying to send a mayday but it wasn't getting through. Sideswipe's blades slid out of his arm as he sliced through the mesh supporting him and stood up. As he did the plane lurched sending Sideswipe flying across the plane and landing hard on his helm. He stood up and shook his helm but everything was fuzzy and he was unstable. Jazz looked at him concerned and shook him,

"Come on buddy, stay with me, the plane is going down we have to get off,"

Sideswipe's optics lit up and he started to prepare himself for an emergency evacuation. A pilot came out of the cockpit, he was bleeding from a gash in his head,

"I need to manually open this door, are you ready?" he yelled above the noise,

"Help me get him off this plane," Jazz growled to Bumblebee as he grabbed the frontline warrior. Bumblebee grabbed the other side of Sideswipe and secured the chutes as he slipped back into unconsciousness,

"Not now, Sideswipe," Jazz said as he held up the frontline soldier.

The door opened revealing a trail of thick black smoke coming from one of the engines. Jazz tried his communications systems, they worked, he alerted Optimus Prime that they needed rescuing and that Sideswipe was in a bad way.

Boom!

Another missile hit the plane and sent a fireball powering through the plane engulfing anything in its way. The three Autobots and human soldiers exited the plane quickly escaping the fireball just in time. They watched as the plane careened and plummeted rapidly from the sky before exploding into pieces. The Autobots looked around them but they couldn't see anything which would have caused such a horrendous explosion. Jazz looked at Sideswipe he was concious and guiding his parachute to ground zero. The pilot managed to get out alive and he was nervously looking around him convincing Jazz that something hit them. He knew this pilot and he was normally quite calm but out there with nothing to protect them was a different story.

Skywarp appeared again and pelted them with plasma rounds. Jazz heard a scream when one of the rounds hit a soldier. He heard a clang as one hit Sideswipe in the leg. He looked down and swore, energon was flying from the wound very quickly. He needed to use his legs to land but his injured one wouldn't move freely enough.

The silver saboteur was the first to land followed by Bumblebee and then Sideswipe who tried to land in a controlled manner but collapsed onto the ground damaging his leg struts. He laid back on the ground, the sound of Jazz's and Bumblebee's footsteps reverberating through the ground. He tried to get up but he was quickly pushed down by Jazz

"Don't try and get up, you might cause yourself more damage," Jazz said calmly.

Waves of comfort floated through his body from Sunstreaker as he laid back and shuttered his optics.

Jazz looked up and stood next to Bumblebee his weapon aimed at the sky. There was only Jazz and Bumblebee and they had to protet the group. Soldiers who were able aimed their weapons at the sky too while others saw to the injured. It was very hard to see anything, the sun was bright and it was hard to tell where Skywarp would reappear if he ever did. Another thought entered Jazz's processor, what if he came back with more Decepticons? They wouldn't stand a chance.

The pilot who had made it out walked up to the two Autobots, "Is your friend going to be okay?"

Jazz looked at him, "I don't know. Are you okay, you look badly injured,"

"I'll be alright,"

"What happened?" Jazz asked,

"A jet materialised and fired a missile at us. No idea where it came from. It just seemed to materialize from nowhere shoot us and disappear," The soldier was upset and shaken, they had lost a few men today. He placed his arm on the pilot's shoulder and offered him comfort,

"**Skywarp,"** Bumblebee growled,

"**Sounds like it!**** Be armed and ready in case of further attacks, we're vulnerable out here"** Jazz replied as he looked around. There was nowhere to shelter, they were out in the open

"How far from New Jersey are we?" Jazz asked,

"About two clicks east of here," the pilot replied, "Maybe we could drive there,"

"No, I won't leave anybody here alone with Sideswipe, we're safer together,"

The frontline warrior writhed in pain, "Jazz," he croaked. The saboteur turned to him, "Yes buddy,"

"Tell Livie I love her," Jazz placed his hand under Sideswipe's head and lifted it,

"No, Sideswipe. You will tell her,"

A rumble of aircraft could be heard in the distance. Jazz and Bumblebee armed themselves ready for battle but there was no need. Silverbolt and Air Raid landed just by the small group,

"So glad to see you," Jazz said,

"We heard your mayday and picked up on your emergency beacon. Ratchet and others are on their way. We'll keep an eye out for Decepticons," Silverbolt replied as he took off and circulated the area where the small group were.

Meanwhile back at the base Sunstreaker suddenly became frantic as he felt his brother's pain. He sent waves of comfort back to him,

"What's up with him?" Skids asked Muflap,

Ratchet raced into the main command centre, "Jolt med bay. NOW! I have to rescue wounded," he bellowed. Jolt let go of Livie and raced to the med bay to prepare for the injured Sideswipe,

"Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe's plane was attacked. Sideswipe is in a bad way. You know what to do Jolt," Jolt's emergency protocol kicked in and he moved efficiently around the med bay to prepare for the arrival of the injured Sideswipe.

Livie watched from where she was standing as Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Robert Epps, William Lennox and human medical staff prepared to leave. An emptiness engulfed her as she thought about Sideswipe. What if he didn't make it back? What if she doesn't get to tell him how she feels about him? She imagined the warrior...her warrior laying there in pain, her arms fell down beside her in defeat. Chromia stood beside her and pulled her to their area,

"Mum," she cried,

"It's alright sweetspark," Chromia soothed as they sat together, "He's in good hands,"

"What if he doesn't make it, I will never get to tell him how much I love him,"

"You mustn't think like that sweetspark, you will get to tell him,"

The drive to the co ordinates Jazz had given them seemed to take forever and the sun was going down making visibility more difficult. Optimus Prime had picked up the signal of the saboteur ages ago and knew exactly where he was going. Jazz was the first one to see Optimus Prime's lights,

"They're here," he said.

Ratchet took one look at the Autobots; Jazz and Bumbebee were long overdue energon and beginning to show signs of going offline to preserve energon. Sideswipe was lying on the ground, his leg mangled from the landing. Ratchet took one look at them and shook his head,

"What a mess," he said as he handed them cans of energon he carried in his sub space,

"Thanks," Bee snapped, "You wouldn't be much better in our position,"

Ratchet bent down to take a closer look at Sideswipe, the frontline warrior's optics brightened at the medic's signature nearby, "Well you're a sight for sore eyes," he quipped dryly. Ratchet chuckled as he slid a needle into Sideswipe's main energon line. Sideswipe could feel the pain subsiding as a blissful darkness encroached upon his vision. Ratchet went about making the frontline warrior comfortable to travel before loading him into Prime's trailer. He looked around at the others, the energon had done its job and they looked like they could manage the long drive home. The medic looked at Optimus Prime,

"Let's get them home,"

Ratchet walked up to William, "How are the soldiers," he asked, "I can carry anybody who is injured,"

"Yeah, I've got a badly injured soldier here," he replied.

Ratchet transformed and activated his holoform to help load the soldier. He looked at the medic and gave his assent to enter into the back of the CMO's vehicle mode. The rest of the soldiers climbed into Ironhide and they started the journey home.

* * *

Livie woke up the next morning to find herself snuggled between Ironhide and Chromia protectively. She shuttered her optics as they dimmed so that she could doze off for a little bit longer but then they snapped open. If Ironhide was home that meant Sideswipe was back. She had to go and see him before she left for the afternoon patrol of the city with her father but her body rebelled at the thought of getting up so early and she drifted back into recharge again.

"_Livie your morning energon," Sideswipe purred. Livie slowly stirred to find Sideswipe leaning over her grinning, his face inches from hers, "Hello, how's my sleeping beauty?" he laughed as Livie slowly onlined from a deep recharge and looked up at him._

Livie woke up from her dream and looked around, her parents were already up but she didn't want to. She was in a nice place where there was no confusion, it was just her and Sideswipe. She purred as she stretched luxuriously before she finally sat up on her berth.

Later that morning Ironhide and Livie left the security of the N.E.S.T base and drove through the streets of Washington. There were no signs of Decepticon activity but that didn't stop the niggling feeling deep in Ironhide's processor. He was pretty sure Decepticons were going to show themselves today and he told Livie to stay alert. It was lunchtime as Ironhide and Livie parked in the car park, activated their holoforms and exited their vehicle modes and watched the humans going about their lunchtime activity. Livie watched as men dressed in suits carrying laptop cases rushed through the park, couples who had met up for lunch walked slowly arm in arm and chatted, mothers walking children in their prams and an elderly couple walking an old black Labrador with grey around his mouth who waddled beside them. There was a group of children with unbuttoned coats and rucksacks on their backs carrying papers blowing in the autumn breeze chattering excitedly while their teachers worked out where to have the picnic lunch.

It wasn't a particularly sunny day, it was overcast and everything was wet from the heavy rainfall the night before. Soggy leaves lay on the ground splattering the black asphalt with their bright colours while others hang on to the branches with a stubborn determination. Every now and then one would give up the fight and flutter to the ground in the breeze. A young couple walked down the path arm in arm and chatting, they stopped in front of a backdrop of trees with bright orange and deep red leaves to kiss. Livie watched them and smiled, they looked so completely in love with each other.

Livie looked around the park, she recognized it to be the same one Sideswipe had taken her to just after they had arrived in Washington and smiled at the memory. Ironhide saw the smile on her face and raised an eyebrow,

"Care to share?" he asked,

Livie looked at him the smile replaced by a sad expression as she contemplated life without Sideswipe once again. She looked across the grassy field bordered by winter flowers, "Sideswipe brought me here when we first drove through Washington," she replied.

Ironhide watched her as she continued to look across the grass, her back turned to him her long blonde hair dancing in the breeze. He could feel her sadness in his bond and it broke his spark. He had enjoyed watching his daughter blossom into a young femme and face life's challenges along the way. He had come to grips with the idea that her and Sideswipe could end up together ages ago and just like everybody else he was beginning wonder when they were going to get it together,

"Livie," he said, "I don't know how things are going to pan out but what I do know is that no matter what happens it will be alright,"

"No dad, it won't," she snapped, "Sideswipe is lying on a berth injured because of Decepticons. When is this war ever going to end?" she asked as she turned to face Ironhide, her arms held out beside her, "When will we ever get to live in the freedom of not looking over our shoulders or fearing an attack." She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand as she growled and shut her eyes, a pained expression on her face. Livie looked at him again, a look of passion in her eyes,

"What do I do, dad?" she asked quietly, "Do I just give up and forget Jolt, Sideswipe, love and life or do I just carry on and hope for the best,"

"Oh Livie," Ironhide said as he rushed toward her and hugged her tightly, "You live daughter, you don't give up on love, Sideswipe or anything," he held her head in his hands and moved it so she was looking into his sapphire eyes. She looked back at him, her eyes boring holes into his spark seeking answers...wisdom. He pulled her into another hug, she was so young and so innocent. Unspoiled by the ravages of war and hatred and hoped she'd stay like that but knew they would get to her eventually,

"Dad, how did you know you and mum were right for each other?" she asked, Ironhide frowned,

"We just knew...in our sparks," he replied,

"Oh," there was a moments silence before Livie spoke again, "It's just that...well there's Jolt and then there is Sideswipe. I like being with them both but Sideswipe makes me feel kinda...special when I'm with him,"

"And what about Jolt?" he asked,

"I like being with him too but it's more like a friendship. The thing is I don't know how Sideswipe feels about me,"

Ironhide sighed, he had to admit the mech was being a bit reserved with revealing his feelings to Livie. He had overheard snippets of conversations between him and his twin brother who seemed to be keen to see Sideswipe and Livie together but he could also understand the silver frontline warrior's fear of losing another femme. It broke him when Flare up died, "Have you told Sideswipe how you feel about him.

Livie looked at him, "Seriously?" she looked up into her father's face and smiled, "Can you just imagine what it would do to his ego if I admitted my feelings to him first," Ironhide smirked. They'd never hear the last of it, "The thing is daddy he was already bonded to Flare up and I will never be her I would want him to accept me for me because I could never be like her." Sometimes the wisdom Livie had surprised Ironhide and this was one of those moments,

"You need to tell Sideswipe that when the time is right but he loved Flare up a lot and she will always be part of his life,"

"I know," Livie replied, "I would learn to live with her,"

They stood and watched the world go by for a while arm in arm. Livie enjoyed this time with Ironhide, she loved the talks she had with him, both of them actually but at the moment Chromia was pre occupied with the new arrival of the sparkling. Ironhide looked down at Livie "Would you like to play a game?"

Livie looked at him, "Yeah but aren't we meant to be patrolling?" she asked,

"We are," he replied, "Decepticons are drawn to areas where there are vulnerable organics, a park like this is no exception. It may not be their ultimate target but it could be used to distract us while they put their true plans into actions," he went to get the basketball Will had left in his interior, "I'll teach you lobbing,"

"Lobbing? What's that?" Livie asked,

"A ball game," he replied. Ironhide had just opened the back door of his cab when Livie picked up four Decepticon signatures on her scanners, "Dad?" she called,

"Got them, Livie," he snarled. The two Autobots left the car park quickly**,** Ironhide radioed Prime to let him know he and Livie were in pursuit of four Decepticons and asked for back up,

**"On our way,"** Optimus replied,

"Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker. Ironhide and Livie are in pursuit of four Decepticons. They require back up," Optimus Prime, Prowl, Sustreaker and Jazz wasted no time in getting to Ironhide and Livie.

Two of the cons separated Livie from Ironhide, she led them away from the built up area to protect the humans. Her father's signature was gone and she was alone now with the Decepticons. They transformed and marched up to her their arms turning into weapons and shooting at her. Livie's battle computer onlined except this time it wasn't in training protocol, it was the real thing...battle protocol. Her weapons system worked automatically and Livie swung into action_, "Its you or them, Livie,"_ she thought to herself and shot them. They may have been only drones but they were tough and quick as they maneuvered themselves to avoid her round,

"_Fine if that's how you want to fight_," she said, there was a loud clang as a sword appeared from her right arm, "_Then take this_," Livie swung herself around on one foot allowing her blade to fly through the air slicing through a drone as it went. Sparks and energon went everywhere as Livie looked around for the second one...a cloaker. The cloaker quickly worked out Livie was inexperienced and used it to his advantage. He circled her clicking wildly and laughing evilly as she moved around at his every noise. He whizzed past her and pushed her over,

"I'm going to have fun with you before I kill you," he screeched. She could hear the sound of high powered engines, hydraulics and gears as Jazz and Sunstreaker transformed in mid air,

"What is that thing," she yelled,

"Cloaker," replied Jazz as his visor fell across his eyes, "I've got it, Livie,"

The saboteur didn't give the cloaker a chance as he shot at it shattering it into tiny pieces. Livie turned around just as a third drone was creeping up behind Sunstreaker, "Look out," she yelled and let off a plasma round. Sunstreaker dived to avoid the round and watched as Livie smiled with satisfaction as the drone shattered into pieces. He got up, "Nice one, Livie, you saved my life,"

"**Jazz, this is Prime we've got one drone but can't find the other," **Optimus said though his comm link,

"**Don't worry, it found us. Livie took care of it,"**

**"That's my girl," **Ironhide said with pride.

Livie transformed and drove back to the base with the rest of the Autobots. Chromia had heard that Livie and Ironhide had been separated and engaged by drones. She knew that Ironhide could handle them but Livie was inexperienced and they would use that. She heaved a sigh of relief when Livie and Ironhide turned up unharmed,

"Hey Livie," Sunstreaker called, "Come to the rec room with us and celebrate,"

"Okay," she replied happily,

Optimus Prime walked up to Livie and looked at her, his optics shining with pride. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You fought with great courage out there, Livie, well done,"

"Thank you, sir," she replied,

"Ironhide, Livie, I would like a report from you sooner rather than later," Prowl said,

"Yes sir" Ironhide replied and then turned to Livie, "You heard him, let's go and write this report,"

Livie and Ironhide walked to Prowl's office while the others went to the rc room.

Once the report was done Livie walked to the rec room with her father, "Here she is," Sunstreaker bellowed, "Three cheers for Livie," they all cheered her as her father handed her a cube and beamed with pride. Chromia came to join in the celebration,

"Your daughter saved my life," Sunstreaker said to her,

"So I hear," she replied while beaming at Livie.

Chromia couldn't help but worry about her daughter. It wouldn't be long before she was sucked into this war and becomes a hardened warrior like the rest of them. Livie looked at her she knew what was going through her mother's head. A thought then crossed Livie's mind; if four Decepticon drones had surfaced today then how many more were the Decepticons hiding. Jazz looked at her, he'd seen that look before in a mech and femme, a realization that the Decepticons had something planned but the Autobots were in the dark. He reached across the table and held her hand,

"I know what you mean," he said, "We'll speak to Prime tomorrow. No doubt the same thought has crossed his mind too. Something big is coming,"

The merriment was really under way but Livie wanted to do one thing...visit Sideswipe. She walked to the med bay and knocked on the door. Ratchet answered the door and looked at Livie,

"Yes, Livie, what can I do for you?"

"Can I visit Sideswipe...please?" she asked. The medic looked at her and then opened the door, "Five minutes," he ordered.

Jolt turned around and watched Livie as she slowly walked up to the silver mech lying on the berth and hold his hand. He accidentally dropped something, Ratchet picked it up and patted him on the shoulder. He felt sorry for the junior medic who hoped that he and Livie had a future together for such a long time.

Sunstreaker walked into the med bay and stopped when he saw Livie with his brother. He watched her for a while and smiled. He was right. Oh boy was he going to have some fun with his brother when he came out of stasis. Ratchet looked at the twin standing nearby and looked at Livie before carrying on with what he was doing. Sunstreaker stepped toward Livie and stood beside her,

"He likes you, you know...," the gold twin replied, "...alot,"

Livie shuttered her optics and looked down. She looked at the golden twin, he saw the fear in her optics and held her hands, "Don't be scared to love him, Livie. Embrace it. If you don't the Decepticons would have won the war. Follow your spark. I know you're right for him," Livie looked down as a tear slid from her optics. Sunstreaker placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him,

"You were the best thing that happened to us during the final battle on Cybertron. Now be the best thing for my brother. You both deserve each other,"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Merry Christmas to you all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer, Transformers aren't mine except for Livie and Hornet who are my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Reconnaissance.

Just outside of the earth's atmosphere a ship orbited earth under the watchful eye of N.E.S.T. The wreckers were on this ship with Wheeljack and they were beginning to get agitated,

Leadfoot stomped about the ship in frustration, "What are we waiting for?"

"Calm down," Wheeljack replied, "We are waiting for permission to land from the humans,"

"Well they're taking too long, we're sitting ducks up here," Leadfoot flopped into his seat and looked around at the others,

"Aye, we could be down there killing cons," Roadbuster punched his fist into his hand,

"We will get down there, we just have to wait for the humans to clear us for landing," Wheeljack checked the logs to see if any messages had come through from the Autobots yet, but there was nothing,

"We're sitting ducks up here," Leadfoot moaned once more.

Their radio pinged and Prime's resonant voice sounded through the ship, "Optimus Prime to Autobot ship Xantium. You are cleared for landing at these co ordinates,"

"At last," Wheeljack muttered to himself.

The Autobots on board Xantium jumped into their positions and set the ship on the co ordinates given to them by Prime. The rockets fired up at the back of the ship and she moved slowly toward the co ordinates set by the Autobot leader.

Livie lay on her berth thinking about Sunstreaker's words the night before. Did Sideswipe really like her? He had never said so but the yellow twin was under the opinion he did. Sure she had caught him watching her sometimes and they did work well together on Diego Garcia...when they were patrolling...and what about in the park when she was sitting with him. The crystal blue femme smiled at the memory. She felt so comfortable with him...it was almost like they were meant to be, you know...made for each other. She slammed her fist on the floor in frustration, "_If only he'd said something to her,"_she thought angrily.

She slowly got up, she was on a day off today and wanted to spend it relaxing with her family but first she just needed to go and visit Sideswipe once more. Ironhide and Chromia were both sleeping and so was Sunstreaker. She couldn't help but think how sleek the twins vehicle forms looked but then what would anyone expect from two narcisstic mechs.

She walked down the corridor toward the med bay but met Optimus Prime on the way,

"Livie, I've been wanting to talk to you," he said, "Come to my office,"

Livie obediently followed her leader into his office and sat down in front of his desk. He sat in front of her and smiled reassuringly,

"How are you my sweetspark?" he asked in a gentle quiet tone,

"I am well Optimus Prime," she replied. She couldn't help but admire the mech. He looked so noble sitting behind his desk and commanded her full attention,

"Good, I have asked you in here because I want you to come on a mission,"

"A mission?" she asked,

Yes, to meet the Autobots coming in on the Xantium," Prime replied,

"Am I not a bit young or inexperienced to go one?" Optimus chuckled at her,

"No, you're just the right age and it's about time you started going on missions,"

Livie thought about it for a while, "In that case I'll go," she replied, "Who am I going with?"

"Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, Ratchet and myself,"

"When is it?" Livie asked.

"We leave early tomorrow," Optimus replied,

"I'll be ready," she replied.

Optimus Prime laughed lightly, "I'm sure you will, you can go," he said as he turned to his data pads.

As Livie was about to walk through the door she looked over shoulder, "Optimus Prime?" he looked up at her,

"Yes Livie?"

"It's an honor to be asked to come with you. Thank you,"

He smiled and nodded, "You're welcome Livie."

The crystal femme raced through the base and into the commnad area, humans and Autobots alike looked around at the sound of Livie's footsteps and excited call to her father who had just woken up and he was going to the rec room,

"Dad, dad," Livie yelled happily. Ironhide turned around at the sound of his daughter. Her ruby optics were sparkling brightly with excitement as she bounded up to him and her faceplates were split by a massive smile.

Ironhide smiled, somebody had made Livie's day. She stopped in front of her father, "GuesswhatdadOptimusPrimehas...,"

Ironhide laughed, "Slow down, Livie, I can't understand you,"

"Oh, sorry," she said, "Optimus Prime said I could go with the team and meet the Auobots coming in,"

Ironhide smiled at her, she was so excited with the news, "Did he now,"

"Yes he did," she replied, "I can't wait, I am so excited,"

Ironhide watched as the young femme danced around him enjoying every bit of her exuberance. He remembered his first mission it was nothing like Livie's first one.

No!

His was a baptism of fire.

He watched his daughter as she calmed down, linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder, "Love you dad. Thank you for adopting me." A tear pooled behind his optic, "Love you too sweetspark," he said tenderly, "Let's get some energon,"

Ratchet was already in the rec room and he smiled when he heard Livie and Ironhide's laughter as they joked with each other and enter the med bay. There wasn't eough laughter around here and it was pleasing to hear. Ironhide led Livie to a table and collected a cube for her,

"What about Mum?" she asked,

"She's coming in a minute," Ironhide replied.

Livie looked at Ratchet, "Can I visit Sideswipe later today?" she asked,

"Yes Livie you may," he replied, "It would be good for Sideswipe to hear somebody else's voice other than mine." Ironhide looked at her,

"What?" Livie asked, "You don't approve of him, do you?"

"It's not that Livie, he's a lot older than you and...,"

"Dad," Livie said, "I'm only visiting him, that's all. It's not like I've chosen him to be my mate or anything,"

* * *

Later that morning Livie sat beside the berth where Sideswipe was laying, she looked at the medic sat behind his desk watching her,

"Hello Ratchet, how is he?" she asked,

"He's making slow progress," Ratchet replied, "He can come out of stasis tomorrow,"

"Oh,"

Livie looked down at Sideswipe nothing much had changed with the frontline warrior at all, he was still in the same position he'd been in since she first saw him, the only difference was the injuries which were once oozing energon had healed and were becoming fine lines which would eventually be scars. Ratchet looked at her,

"Talk to him, I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing the voice of a femme rather than mine droning at him all the time,"

Livie looked at him a little shocked, "He can't hear me," she replied, "What do I say?"

"Yes he can, he just can't respond. Anything you want,...it will stimulate his processor,"

Ratchet walked to the corner where a chair was and took it back to Livie. She looked at him, gave a small smile and sat down. He patted her on the shoulder as she stroked a thick servo,

"Hey you," she said quietly. She squeezed his servo and stood up to get a full view of the mech, "Ratchet told me you can hear me if I talk to you so...here I am," Sideswipe continued to lay there peacefully, his optics showed no sign of life and neither did his faceplates. The only evidence he was alive was the rhythmic spiking on the screen as the machine measured his spark pulse. She searched her processor for something to say but it went empty. Livie put her head down and shuttered her eyelids. Who was she kidding? Why would an old frontine warrior want anything to do with her? Ratchet watched the young femme closely as she composed herself and looked at Sideswipe,

"I don't know why I'm here but well...I just wanted to come and see you and being as how you are in stasis you have no choice except to listen to me," She watched as the line going across the screen seemed to change its rhythm,

"Hey, you never guess what...," Livie smiled excitedly, "Optimus Prime has asked me to go on a mission...to meet the Autobots coming to earth...isn't that exciting?"

Silence!

Livie looked at him as he continued to lay there quietly. She looked at his optics once more just in case there was any sign of life but there wasn't. The optics which had a mischeivous glint in them when she accidentally bumped into him on Diego Garcia were dull and lifeless. She sighed sadly.

Jazz came into the med bay to speak to Ratchet about the mission,

"We need to keep an eye on the wreckers, apparantly they don't think twice about ripping a Decepticon to pieces before asking questions,"

"**Livie is in here**," Ratchet said. Jazz turned in the direction Ratchet was looking in and saw her sitting at the berth. The saboteur smiled a wry smile before turning back to Ratchet and spoke to him through a private comm link.

**"He asked me to tell Livie he loved her,"** Jazz said, **"I told him to tell her himself,"**

**"That's probably the best thing you could have said to him**," Ratchet said,** "It has kept him alive**. **We'll need to keep an eye on her tomorrow but I have no doubt Livie could handle them herself. She's very good at correcting people on where her loyalty lies,"**

Ratchet replied as he walked to Livie, "That's enough now sweetspark, we don't want to overdo it," he said,

"Okay," Livie got up and walked away but before she left she looked around at the frontline warrior laying there once more and slipped out through the med bay door.

Jazz turned back to Ratchet, "I can see those two ending up together,"

Ratchet smiled, "I know, I'm not sure how old Hide will take it though,"

"Oh?" Jazz asked. Ratchet said nothing but he had noted the look Ironhide had given her when she asked him if she could come and see Sideswipe.

* * *

Startscream had heard about the arrival of Wheeljack and the wreckers. He had flown out of the atmosphere to watch the ship which was sitting in the clear space between earth and the meteor belt, waiting to land on earth. He was now standing in front of Megatron somewhere on the African plains. Megatron looked at him and narrowed his optics,

"No, leave them up there. Do not do anything to arouse suspicion, tell Barricade to keep a watch on them," he snarled, "The longer the Autobots are kept in the dark about us the more successful our plan will be and Cybertron will be mine, Starsceam...mine to rule," he clenched his claws as he looked up at the sky toward Cyrbertron.

Starscream took off and flew toward Washington to find the hunter. It would be so good to be back on Cybertron but how were they supposed to revive it? That was a question on the processors of many of the Decepticons but nobody dared to ask their leader. They had learned on many occasion they would hear the plan when Megatron was good and ready and right now he wasn't. Not yet. The Decepticons were waiting for one more Decpeticon to arrive...Soundwave. He was still in space awaiting to hear the command to come to earth. At the moment Megatron wanted him to stay up there to listen to the human communication and keep an eye on the Autobot ship.

Barricade had spent most of his time driving through the streets of Washington terrorising hapless humans who happened to innocently cross his path. He knew the Autobots were here somewhere, he had seen them; and he had heard about Livie slaying the Decepticon drones. He wanted to see his warrior daughter, he knew she would have grown into a young adult femme and he wanted her to feel the full might of his Decepticon wrath. Let her know the mistake she was making living as an Autobot. She was_ his_ daughter.

Livie woke up in the middle of the night with her parents. They all went to the rec room for some energon before they set off for the landing site. She was excited about going out to meet the Autobots coming in but a sense of foreboding overshadowed her excitement and she was quieter than usual. She wanted to go and see Sideswipe before she left but the Autobots going were already congregated in the front of the base.

They drove along the silent streets before turning onto the highway for the drive down to Florida. Barricade was driving in the opposite direction when he picked up the signatures of the Autobots, Livie's was amongst them. The hunter opened his private link to Megatron,

"Lord Megatron I have picked up the Autobots, they are driving down to Florida,"

"Follow them but do not engage them," Megatron snarled.

The Decepticon raced to the next exit and then onto the next entry where he followed them at a distance. Livie was just about to say she'd seen Barricade when her parents closed in on her protectively,

"**Just keep going,"** Ironhide said to Livie, "**He isn't a drone and he will be harder to fight against,"**

Livie did exactly as she was told, she didn't really want to come up against her creator. Not now. They were enemies and she was inexperienced and he would use that weakness against her.

The sky was ebony and pinpricked with stars, fluffy clouds would shroud the half moon every now and then sending everything into darkness. Livie watched as a mist built up and the wildlife and forests seemed to settle down for the night while the noctrnal creatures went about their business. For a little while her sense of foreboding disappeared and she forgot Barricade was following them. Ironhide and Chromia had relaxed a little bit and put a bit of distance between themselves and Livie when they realized Barricade wasn't going to try anything.

They journey was quick and it wasn't long before they were passing the border for Florida and driving down the peninsula. The men on board Ironhide were keeping an eye on the road behind them oblivious to the proximity of one lone Decepticon who had dared to follow them.

Optimus Prime lead the convoy through the gates of NASA and up to the waiting group of humans. Charlotte watched as the transformers' vehicle modes split at the seams and grew in height as they transformed. It never ceased to amaze her that these massive beings with intricate parts and massive bodies could fold into the regular earth sized vehicles they had chosen. T

Ironhide and Chromia had told Livie not to transform until they had so they could defend her while she was in her transformation process. Once the couple had transformed they stood nearby Livie, battle computers online in case Barricade should try anything; Livie didn't believe he would because he was alone and thought her parents were over reacting a little bit but she appreciated it all the same.

Barricade's optics narrowed to tiny slits as he growled and onlined his weapon but put it away again, there was no way he'd want to harm the young femme. He was her creator, "_Yes but she is also an Autobot,"_ a voice snarled inside his processor.

Optimus Prime suddenly stopped moving and placed a finger to the side of his head,

"**This is Optimus Prime to Xantium we are awaiting your arrival at the given coordinates. Come home, Autobots," **he said warmly.

Wheeljack looked at Leadfoot, "This is your ship, do you want to bring her in?"

Wheeljack got out so that Leadfoot could take over the ship, he pulled back the lever and slowly Xantium started to descend from the sky onto the runway. Autobots and humans alike watched as the alien ship slowly made her descent and touched down before taxiing toward the small group waiting for them. Robert Epps whistled,

"This is better than any sci fi movie I've ever seen," he whispered.

His comment didn't go unheard as Livie turned and smiled at him, "Pretty impressive, isn't it Robert Epps,"

"Sure is," he smiled.

The engines finally powered down and stopped. A lot of the ship was still smoking from her entry into the earth's atmosphere and she had taken a little bit of damage but on the whole she was in pretty good condition. The door popped open and a blue mech emerged from inside the ship. Optimus Prime turned around and smiled at Ratchet as the medic registered who was there. His optics lit up in greeting to his best friend and he raced up to Wheeljack chirupping and clicking cheerfully at the arrival of Wheeljack. They hugged each other,

"Welcome to earth," Ratchet said for the benefit of the humans watching the two mechs greet each other,

"Obviously very good friends," Charlotte said non plussed by the whole scene in front of her,

"They go a long way back," Ironhide replied.

Wheeljack saw Livie and looked at her with a huge smile, "You wouldnt happen to be the sparkling Ironhide rescued?" he asked as he walked toward her, "My how you have grown," he said as he looked her up and down, "You're quite the young femme now,"

Livie smiled, "Thank you," she replied, "Yes I'm Livie and you are...,"

"Wheeljack," he replied, "The mechanic,"

"Oh, dad told me about you, you blow things up,"

Wheeljack roared with laughter, "Yeah, that's me," he replied.

The next ones to exit the craft were the wreckers. They looked at the group in front of them and noticed Livie's red optics looking at them,

"Hey look there's a con among them," Leadfoot said,

"Aye, I see her," Roadbuster replied, "She's quite good looking too,"

Topspin narrowed his optics as he glared at her. Livie felt threatened by the way they were glaring at her and positioned herself so she was standing beside Chromia and Ironhide,

"They don't trust me," Livie said quietly,

"I know," Chromia replied, "I didn't like the way they looked at you,"

Livie shrugged, "My red optics kinda give the wrong impression," she replied, "I hope it will be alright when I speak to them,"

Chromia smiled and stroked her daughter's crest, she had matured so much and become so comfortable with who she was. hey looked at the rest of the Autobots and started to greet them. Leadfoot looked at Livie,

"What are you doing here Decepticon? You have no business being here,"

"Actually I do, my name is Livie, I am the daughter of Ironhide and Chromia and I am an Autobot," she stated firmly. The wreckers looked toward the weapons specialist and warrior both of whom were glaring at them, "Looks can be deceiving, can't they? But I suggest you don't judge a book by its cover, you may get the wrong impression,"

Jazz was standing behind her and whistled while Leadfoot stared at the young femme and then burst out laughing, "She's a feisty one I must say," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Livie,"

Livie chuckled, "Well the pleasure is all mine," relief drifted through the Autobots and humans as they watched the femme and the wreckers interact,

"Who were your creators, femme?" Roadbuster asked,

"Barricade and Hornet," Livie replied,

"Och, I know Hornet. Very dangerous femme and a nasty piece of con trash," Livie looked down ashamed and shocked by the wrecker's harsh words. Ironhide put his hand around her and pulled her into his side, while she felt Jazz's hand pat her shoulder reassuringly,

"Livie is a little sensitive about her creators and we'd be grateful if you kept your opinions to yourself," Ratchet snapped,

"Yeah death was too good for that femme," Leadfoot spat, "And you're lucky Ironhide adopted you because you would have been...,"

"Alright that's enough," Optimus Prime bellowed, "I will have nobody speaking to Livie in such a manner again. She has grown up as an Autobot and I expect everybody to treat her as such,"

Barricade heard the comment about Hornet and growled angrily. He slowly crept toward the group of Autbots determined to teach that Autobot a lesson for bad mouthing his spark mate. He aimed his cannon at the group and watched as the Autobots moved about and transform. Livie turned around, she'd picked up the signature of Barricade and looked directly at him. Her battle computer hummed as her cannon appeared frm her arm,

The Autobots turned around to see what or who had Livie suddenly in battle mode, "Livie, back down," Optimus Prime yelled as he walked toward the Decepticon,

"Barricade, I want you to leave now," Optimus ordere.

"No," Barricade snarled.

The Autobots watched the hunter warily as he slowly edged forward. Livie raised her weapon and aimed it at Barricade, other Autobots joined her as they watched Barricade inch forward,

"Barricade do not come any closer," Optimus Prime warned him, "We will attack you,"

Barricade didn't heed the warning and kept moving toward Optimus Prime, "Nobody slanders Hornet and gets away with it," he snarled.

Barricade looked at Livie standing just behind Optimus Prime armed with the other Autobots. He growled and narrowed his optics menacingly, Livie aimed her weapon at the mech. He wondered if she could actually shoot him or if the bond they shared would be too strong for the femme. He prodded her end of the bond but it was shut tight and she sent a warning to him to back off. Barricade laughed at her,

"You couldn't shoot me, I'm your father,"

Chromia immediately went to defend Livie but Ironhide put his hand on her arm, "**She needs to learn to defend herself," **he said,

**"But she is inexperienced in fighting against the Decepticons. He will hurt her," **she argued,

**"No he won't. Not here, there's too many of us. It is good for her to learn to stand her ground here." **The weapons specialist looked at Livie, "**Stand your ground, Livie,"** Ironhide said to her firmly,

"Don't push me. I will do it," Livie warned.

Barricade laughed even louder, "Daughter...,"

Ironhide wanted to speak to her again but didn't in case he distracted her,

"I am not your daughter," she snarled dangerously. Cold shivers ran down the spine of Charlotte as she watched the good natured femme's mood change.

Barricade growled again and started to circle her menacingly. Livie followed his every move without taking her eyes off him. This had become her fight now, it was her chance to make her stand as an independant adult Autobot against the hunter. He disarmed and held out his hand,

"Come with me and take your rightful place as my daughter. You don't have to live a lie anymore," he said. Livie lowered her cannon for a brief second before raising it again,

"No. I have never been and never will be your daughter. I am not living a lie, I belong with the Autobots. There is nothing you can do or say that will convince me otherwise,"

"Yes there is," Barricade retorted as he started to walk away from the group. Livie watched as he walked away a little shaken by Barricade. He turned to look at her again and smirked when he realized she was frightened, his ruby optics narrowed menacingly, "Never show your fear...Autobot!"

A shot rang out and echoed around the buildings. Barricade rolled away to avoid the round, "I'm not scared, Barricade," she retorted,

"I'll get you one day Livie," he bellowed, "Don't stop looking over your shoulder," Livie shot him again, this time it grazed his leg amd he fell to the ground. Livie's optics were cold and hard as she watched Barricade struggle to get up. He limped on his leg as he regained his balance,

"Don't you threaten me...Decepticon!" Livie snarled,

He looked at her his ruby optics ablaze with anger, he pointed at her and bellowed, "Today we have become enemies,"

"We were always enemies, Barricade," she replied dangerously, "Now get out of here, this is Autobot business and you are not welcome."

The humans watched nervously to see what would happen next, Charlottebit down on her bottom lip as she looked around at the buildings shining in the early morning light. This situation had to be diffused and they had to be gone before the place became a hive of activity. It would be her head on a platter if anything went seriously wrong here; some people would rather see the Autobots and Decepticons gone and any sort of trouble here would just add fuel to their flame.

Barricade glared at her again before he growled and left the Autobots and Livie standing there. Livie slowly allowed her weapons to retract before she looked around her. The Autobots stood there silently while they watched the relief appear on Livie's faceplates. Everything became blurry as tears started to well behind her optics. The Autobots heard the humans sigh with relief as Livie's weapons retracted and Barricade disappeared.

Ironhide walked toward her, he was proud of the stand his daughter made and went to hug her, "Dad," she cried,

"It's alright, Livie," he said, "It's over...for now,"

"Yeah, you showed that Decepticon," A human said as he patted her on the leg.

"Yes," Optimus Prime replied as he walked up to Ironhide and Livie, "Today you have done us proud, my love,"

"Thank you," Livie replied and wiped a tear from her face, "I'm going to rust," she said. The Autobots roared with laughter,

"You did good, Livie. You can fight beside me anytime," Leadfoot said,

"Let's go home," she said quietly as she transformed.

The atmosphere among the Autobots driving back to the base was light except for one...Chromia.

To say that Chromia was angry was an understatement and by the time she'd got back to the base she was fuming. What Decepticon in their right mind would have approached them?

The new arrivals arrived back at the base and they were greeted by those who were already there. Livie looked on quietly smiling at them, Prowl stood beside her,

"I hear you went toe to toe with Barricade," he said.

Livie looked down at her claws, "No," she replied, "He didn't get that close to me, I wouldn't let him,"

Prowl chuckled, "No...I mean you had a confrontation with him,"

"Oh, that," Livie replied as she looked down, "Yeah he did,"

"I need a report from you,"

Livie looked at him, "Yes sir," she replied.

Prowl looked at her and smiled "Well done, Livie," he said.

"Wheeljack looked at Livie and Prowl together, "Hey the real heroine of the afternoon was Livie," he yelled over the raucous Autobots,

"Oh?" Bumblebee asked as he looked at her,

"Yeah, she told Barricade where to go,"

Everybody looked at her, suddenly Livie felt self concious and smiled, "It was nothing guys, honestly," she said,

"It...was...nothing," Sunstreaker replied as he walked toward her, "You rumble with Cade and say it was nothing. Have I missed something here?"

"It wasn't nothing, he threatened her," Leadfoot replied, "But she stood her ground,"

"That was brave Livie, Barricade is one of the most dangerous and feared Decepticons. It wasn't nothing," Bumblebee replied, "Well done, Livie,"

Sunstreaker looked at her seriously, "Yeah I would like to have been there, well done Livie," he said.

Elita saw Chromia sitting there alone and walked up to the old warrior, "Are you okay?" she asked,

"I have had enough of this war," Chromia replied, "I have a little one on the way and now Livie is being dragged into it,"

"There will always be a war, Chromia. As long as the Decepticons and Megatron are around there will always be a war," Elita replied sadly, "And even if Megatron did die I'm sure somebody else is eager to fill his shoes. Don't worry about Livie she is learning to handle herself, besides what better way to confront him, she was surrounded by everybody else,"

"That's what Ironhide said," Chromia replied,

"And he's right, we were all thrown into the frontlines, we were green and inexperienced. Livie has seasoned and well trained soldiers to support her,"

She looked at Elita, "He threatened Livie, can you believe that? He could have killed her. What sort of Transformer would want to harm their offspring?" Chromia got up and paced the floor of the base,

Elita watched as Chromia blew off steam, this was nothing unusual for the blue femme when she was angry and hoped that the warrior was mindful of the sparkling forming within her, "Chromia, the minute Ironhide and you adopted Livie is the minute she became an enemy to the Decepticons. The fact that she's still alive today and turned out to be the femme she is is because of the way you two have raised her,"

"Oh I'm so going to kill him. He won't be allowed to lay a finger on her," She looked at Elita, her optics burning brightly with anger, "I'm going to go and find him tomorrow...no not tomorrow...today...now... and when I do I'm going to make sure he can never lay a hand on L...,"

"You will do nothing of the sort," Elita replied firmly, "Livie will be fine and she wouldn't want you endangering yourself or the sparkling. If necessary I will ask Ratchet to come...,"

Chromia transformed into her vehicle mode and revved her engine, "Just stop me!" she snarled and drove off.

Elita transformed and followed her in a bid to try and stop her**. **The Autobots stopped chattering and watched as the two femme sped out of the base,

"Now where is she off to?" Ironhide asked as he transformed and followed her. He opened his comm. Link to Chromia,

"**Where are you going?" **he asked,

"**To get Barricade,"**

"**No you're not, come home,"**

"**No, he's not going to harm Livie,"**

"**Chromia you can't, you're pregnant and alone, he will wipe the floor with you. Your protection protocols won't let you,"**

"**What are they doing now, Ironhide?"**

"**This is not protection, Chromia; it's revenge. Now come home before you get yourself and our sparkling killed. Think of Livie,"**

"**I am, Ironhide,"**

"**No you're not, Chromia. Remember when you asked if I really wanted to take Livie as my own daughter. You said you'd stand by me, Chromia. This isn't standing by me or Livie,"**

Chromia slammed her brakes on and thought about what he said. Once again Ironhide was right. He was always right. She growled and turned around, **"Alright,"** she replied and closed down her comm. Link. Ironhide parked on the side of the road and waited for his spark mate. The deep sound of her engine was carried on the mid morning breeze before he saw her. She stopped just in front of him, her engine gently ticking over,

"Let's go home," she said quietly. They drove home together slowly, enjoying the warm autumn sunshine, "It's just like old times, on Cybertron when we used to drive together alone before the war broke out," Ironhide chuckled as he accessed the memory. She was just as feisty and beautiful then as she was now.

By the time ironhide and Chromia had returned N.E.S.T had settled down and the new Autobots were talking to Optimus Prime and catching up on news. Livie sat quietly in a corner of a base where she was taking in the events of the day and Ratchet was bringing Sideswipe out of stasis. The silver frontline warrior slowly came back online nad looked around the med bay. Ratchet looked at the old Autobot,

"Welcome back," he said,

"How long have I been out for?" Sideswipe asked,

"Long enough," Ratchet replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay...I guess, just a bit off,"

"That's normal, it's just your body readjusting itself to being back online, you'll be fine in a little while," Sideswipe sat there patiently as Ratchet ran diagnostic scans on his body and checked his leg struts,

"Hm, you seem to have come out of the stasis quite quickly, your leg struts need a little more time yet though. You won't be leaving here just yet,"

Sideswipe was about to argue when Sunstreaker burst through the doors. Ratchet glared at him,

"What do you think you're doing?" he bellowed.

Sunstreaker smiled at him, "I've come to see my brother," he replied innocently, "You're not gonna deny me that are you Ratchet? Things have been too quiet around here and it's been ages since I have seen him,"

"Not long enough!" Ratchet muttered under his breath sourly,

Sunstreaker heard him, "You didn't mean that really did you?" Sunstreaker asked,

Sideswipe knew where this was going to go and looked at Sunstreaker, "What have I missed?" he asked in an attept to diffuse the sparring medic and his brother.

The yellow twin's ear fins flashed and he sat on his brother's berth, "You'll never guess," he said with a wide smile,

"What?" Sideswipe asked,

"It's to do with Livie,"

Now the silver warrior's interest was piqued, "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Sunstreaker laughed, "Cool it, Sides. She went to greet the Autobots coming in and ended up rumbling with Barricade,"

"Is she okay?" Sideswipe asked,

"Apparantly she was a little shaken after it all but she's fine. She told him where to go,"

Sideswipe smiled, "Good for her," he replied.

* * *

Chromia was resting quietly before she had to get up. She turned around to face Ironhide and Livie but their space was empty. She wondered where they had gone but she was soon answered as a cube of energon was thrust in front of her face,

"How is my femme and sparkling today?" he asked lovingly,

"I have a designation Ironhide and I'm not your femme,"

"Oh?" he raised an optic ridge, "Well who's femme are you then?" he asked,

"You know what I mean," she snapped,

"Huh, it's gonna be like that is it? Well I'll leave you in peace," he replied as he got up and walked away muttering something about grumpy pregnant femmes. Chromia sat there looking at him feeling guilty for the way she just spoke to him. She threw back her energon and got up slowly. By now her abdomen was becoming quite swollen and it was taking its toll on her.

She walked toward her spark mate and snaked her arms around his waist,

"Sorry," she said.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter.

He turned around and looked at her, "You know you won't get away with it that easily," he replied. Chromia raised an optic ridge. There was a sudden jolt in her abdomen and she yelped, Ironhide looked at her concerned,

"What happened?" he asked,

"I think the sparkling is on the way,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; Tranformers are not mine except for my oc's Hornet and Livie.**

* * *

Author's note.

I am not altogether happy with I'll stand by you at the moment, it seems to be going nowhere in particular, definitely not in the direction it probably should have gone in, and I feel like it is in a bitof a rut. This may lead to me deleting the story completely or reading through the earlier chapters and changing it. The characters will still be the same and Livie will remain as Ironhide's daughter but that's about all I know. What do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; Transformers aren't mine they belong to Hasbro. Hornet and Livie**** are my OC's.**

**I have changed one of the genres from friendship to romance because things are changing between Livie and another character. Who is it? You'll have to read and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Too precious to lose.

Livie stood on the rooftop and watched the sky change color as the sun rose above the city scape and the shadows started on their usual journey as the sun made its path across the morning sky. She knew she wasn't allowed up there any more but she needed to find somewhere that was quiet. A lot had happened over the last few days and now it looked like the sparkling was going to arrive. "_That's it for you now, you're parents will never look at you again,"_ Livie drew her arms tighter around her chest, she wasn't quite sure where the thought came from but it sent shivers through her spark. She believed her life was going to change now that there was going to be a new little one running around. She or he was going to be born into the Autobot family instead of adopted like she was, and Ironhide and Chromia were the parents.

Optimus Prime was doing his morning rounds when he noticed the door leading to the roof was open. As he ventured closer to the door he could hear sniffling and went to investigate why. He found Livie standing up there alone, her body shuddering with every sob and she appeared to be wiping her face with her hand,

"Livie," he called with a concern.

The femme didn't turn around or acknowledge he was there. Optimus Prime thought she may need some space but he didn't want to leave her up there alone, not when she was in need of comfort. He looked at the door but it was too narrow for him to get through, even in vehicle mode, besides the roof wouldn't take his weight. He looked around the area where he was standing and noticed a space where he could park. He transformed and activated his holoform so he could walk through the door,

"Livie, I'm coming through to talk to you, I'm in holoform so could you do the same for me?"

Livie moved away from the edge and transformed into her vehicle mode, and then her holoform stepped out of the car, "_That's a good start,"_ Prime thought as he watched her go back to the original spot where she was standing.

Livie turned around and looked at him, he looked like a human except for the blue eyes that looked back at her compassiontely. Livie looked back toward the city scape, she could hear the sound of his footsteps as he came and stood beside her and looked in the same direction as she she did. Optimus marvelled at the view, it certainly was beautiful up here,

"I crossed the line yesterday, I can't go and live with Barricade now even if I wanted to," Optimus said nothing, he just stood there and listened like he did for his soldiers while they spoke to him, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be brought up by creators...," she looked at him, her optics glossy from tears yet to be shed, "...I guess I'll never know...," she looked out across the cityscape again, "Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if Hornet didn't give me to Ironhide."

She sniffed again, a bright blue energon tear slid down her face, "Sometimes I feel so lonely...like... I'm not part of this family. The wreckers reminded me of who I really am and now the sparkling has arrived, born as an Autobot. Everytime I look at myself I'm reminded of who my creators were and where I have come from. I have never met Hornet...all I hear is that she was a mean piece of con trash. Is that all I am to some of the Autobots...con trash?"

Prime placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. He didn't like seeing anybody upset like this but somehow seeing Livie upset in this way tore at his spark, "No Livie, you are not a piece of con trash. When Ironhide adopted you we all accepted you as part of the Autobots. Don't worry about what you see or hear because you're part of us, you always have been Livie."

"Then why don't I feel it?" she asked, "Supposing the sparkling picks up on my feelings and doesn't accept me? And he will eventually notice I'm different, what will happen then?"

Optimus Prime sighed, "Livie," he said as he faced her, "I know you're parents and I know they will bring up the sparkling with the knowledge that you are part of the family, a sister. Livie, nobody is going to reject you we all love you so much."

Ironhide hadn't been able to find Livie anywhere, he was bursting with joy and he wanted to tell her the news of her new baby brother. The roof was the last place he hadn't checked yet and it displeased him to think that Livie would disobey them but that would be dealt with later,

She faced the Autobot leader, "And I love you too, especially dad...and mum but I'm so scared. I had a bad dream once...," she hesitated as she thought about whether or not she should tell Optimus Prime her dream. It would be the first time anybody knew about it and she wasn't sure how Prime would react to it. He looked at her with a look of encouragement,

"Go on," he gently encouraged,

"I dreamt that...," she sighed, "It's nothing, I'm just being stupid and immature. I need to grow up more."

"Livie," Prime said as he firmly gripped her arms, "If it's bothering you then you need to talk about it,"

"I dreamt...that...I was walking through the forest with dad. He was going to leave me there for Barricade. He was going to leave me because mum and dad had a baby and they didn't want me anymore. He even shot me to force me to stay where he'd placed me,"

"Livie, that will never happen to you. Ironhide would never do that, you are too precious to lose and it would break their sparks if ever anything did happen to you,"

"Really?" she asked as she wiped a tear from her face,

"Really," Prime replied, "They are so proud of you,"

Ironhide made his way up to the rooftop, he had been feeling the hurt Livie was feeling and he was getting frantic. He wanted to get to her and wrap his arms around her, he wanted to take away her hurt. Ironhide sent comfort back to Livie, she was accepting it and cried out to him for more. He gave her more willingly while making his way onto the rooftop.

Optimus Prime noticed how quickly she had started to calm down, he had a fair idea why and wondered if the weapons specialist was making his way to her. Optimus waited with Livie until she had calmed down some more before speaking to her again

"You know you can talk to me whenever you want, don't you," he said

"Yes I do," she said quietly.

Ironhide walked onto the roof in his holoform,

"Livie," he called/

She started to cry again as she turned around and fell into his arms, "Daddy," she cried, "I'm so scared,"

"It's alright, sweetspark, there is nothing to be scared of," he replied as he soothed away her fears.

Ironhide wanted to know what she was scared of but there would be plenty of time for that later, right now she was upset and she needed to know he loved her. He took her to his vehicle mode and opened the door for her, Livie looked at him, her holoform eyes all puffy and red. Ironhide nodded to let her know she was okay to sit in there with him. It was a private place and nowhere better for a father to comfort his daughter.

Optimus Prime smiled as he turned around to look at the city scape once more and take it in. It bore a slight resemblance to the view from his window back on Cybertron. It was a memory that was beginning to fade with time and he yearned to be back there with those who'd found their way to earth and others still lost in the stars.

"Soon Cybertron, we'll be back soon," he said quietly.

Wistfully!

* * *

Some of the Autobots were suspecting that there was something going on between Livie and Sideswipe but they were keeping very quiet about it. The frontline warrior made his way to the rec room to see who he was on patrol with and whooped when he discovered he was with the easy going saboteur, Jazz. He made his way to the entrance of the base where Jazz was already waiting for him and in a deep conversation with Mirage. The spy patted Jazz on the shoulder,

"**Remember, get some information. Put us all out of our misery**," he said,

"**Why don't you ask**?" Jazz replied with exasperation.

Mirage looked at the silver frontline warrior, he could find out for himself if he really wanted to but that would be misusing his cloaking device. Not that he hadn't been tempted to. He had promised the mechs right at the beginning he would never use his cloaking device to know everybody else's business unless he was ordered to by Optimus Prime, if they were involved in something that was detrimental to the residents of Iacon and beyond or in this case, earth.

The drive through the streets was quiet, there wasn't a Deception in sight,

"We haven't had a proper rumble with the Decepticons for ages," Sideswipe moaned, "There haven't even been any sightings at all and I miss kicking Decepticon afts,"

Jazz laghed at the younger mech, "No doubt they have something planned; they are just watching us, waiting until we are not expecting an attack. That's why we have to remain vigilant...the cons won't miss a beat. Anyway how is Livie?" Jazz asked. There was a pause, that was a sudden change in conversation,

"She's fine," Sideswipe replied, "Why?"

"No reason, I was just...well...you know,"

"I know, everybody is talking about Livie and me and they have elected you to get information. Sorry to disappoint you Jazz there really isn't much to talk about."

Sideswipe was silent, he really didn't like the gossip that went on in the Autobot base. Didn't they have enough to talk about eg. Chromia's and Hide's sparkling which was due any day now?

They stopped on top of Capitol Hill and parked there for a while. Sideswipe kept his scanner on and slipped into a light recharge while Jazz sat there listening to music on his internal audio receptors. Sideswipe started to think of Flare up and some of the good times they had together. She was beautiful and he missed her terribly,

"**Have you spoken to Livie yet?" **Jazz asked the frontline warrior,

"**About what?**" he replied,

"**Remember when you were injured you asked me to tell Livie you love her and what did I say?"**

"**You can tell her yourself," **

Sideswipe could see where this was going to go and he really didn't appreciate the lecture or anybody else dipping their noses into his business. He would speak to Livie when he was good and ready,

"**Have you?" **Jazz asked

"**No," **Sideswipe snipped impatiently,

"**What's stopping you?" **The truth was Flare up was stopping him. She was his sweetspark.

There was a moment's silence while Jazz contemplated carrying on with the conversation, he didn't want Sideswipe to get impatient with him but he also didn't want him to lose another chance of happiness, "**You have to let her go now, she would want that."**

"**How do you know what she'd want?" **the frontline warrior snapped,** "You hardly knew her,"**

"**A lot more than you think, we nearly bonded but she fell for you**," Sideswipe nodded, he remembered that. She was a beautiful and much sought after femme. He cycled air through his valves, "**I know she would want you to carry on with your life and be with another femme**," Sideswipe heard the compassion in the saboteur's voice, "**Livie won't wait for you indefinitely, Jolt is also interested in her and others...including myself. Don't miss this opportunity for happiness, Sideswipe. Follow your spark. She's too precious to lose" **

"**That's what Sunstreaker said to me," **he croaked

"**Well why aren't you?" **Jazz asked, **"You aren't letting Flare up down by being with another femme, and you yourself have admitted you love Livie,"**

"**You're not going to let it go, are you?"** Sideswipe snapped,

"**Nope,"** Jazz replied, **"Nothing much is happening here, let's go home,"**

Once Jazz and Sideswipe arrived back at the base the Corvette transformed slowly as he thought about what Jazz had said and how he was going to speak to Livie,

"You know, I enjoy these peaceful moments but I prefer it when the Decepticons are active. At least we know where they are and what they're up to."

"I agree," Jazz replied.

Livie stood in the med bay with the sparkling in her arms; she smiled as it opened its bright blue optics and looked at her before whining softly and closing them again. Ironhide watched with admiration as she stroked his face gently. Her white claws barely touched the tiny transformer's face. They looked so slender and innocent caressing the baby and yet they had the capacity to tear out a spark or dismember a transformer with ease,

"Hello little brother," she cooed gently but his only response was a quiet chirrup as he went back into recharge, "He is beautiful mum."

Chromia stood up and stroked Livie's faceplates and showered Livie with love. Livie enjoyed it as she felt it pass through her system wave after wave after wave,

"Yes he is, just as beautiful as you," she replied with sincerity. She looked down at the mechling still in Livie's arms, "Look Livie, he is so comfortable with you."

She said as she stroked her daughter's white face again. Livie felt another rush of love through the bond as Chromia watched the tiny mechling sleep in Livie's arms but this time it was coming from both of them. Ironhide stood over his family with one arm on each femme protectively,

"Today is a wonderful day for us all," he said as he smiled at both of them, "This is what we have been fighting for over all these joors."

Ratchet busied himself while the family enjoyed the quiet moment together. He could hear the quiet snuffling of the sparkling in Livie's arms and smiled; this was a precious moment for himself as well, normally the med bay was full of dying or seriously injured mechs but today it was a happy occasion and Ratchet enjoyed the moment very much. He opened a cupboard, pulled out four cubes and filled them with high grade. He took them to the family and then he stood with Ironhide and patted him on the shoulder,

"Congratulations, all of you," he said,

"Thank you" Ironhide replied as he took a mouth full of the rich fluid.

His senses buzzed at the sensation of it, "Ratchet, how long have you been hoardng this stuff?" he asked,

"I haven't been hoarding it," the medic replied indignantly, "I was saving it...for an occasion like this,"

"Sure you have," Chromia replied

Ratchet was eager to get the attention away from himself and his secret stash of high grade

"So? What's his designation?" he asked,

"Orbit," Chromia replied, "Now about this hoard of ener...,"

"I keep it here for medicinal purposes," Ratchet snapped, "And that's all I'm saying,"

* * *

Wheeljack looked around the disused workshop the humans had given him. It was bare apart from a corner where there were was a pile of metal. He started to sort the through the pile for what could be re used and what couldn't. He placed the large pieces of metal onto a counter while the rest he put in a pile in the corner. A movement caught his optic when he picked up another large piece of metal. It dislodged another object and a large iron ball which rolled across the floor,

"Now where did you come from?" he asked as he picked it up and inspected it. It was a decent size, too big for a human to hold which made him wonder why a human would have something that big. A smile came to his face, he knew what the Autobots could do with this.

Lobbing.

Wheeljack walked out to the main command area with the ball tucked under his arm,

"Hey guys look what I have," Sunstreaker and Bumblebee looked up,

"Yeah," Sunstreaker yelled as he rubbed his hands, "I know exactly what we can do with that,"

"Count me in," Bumblebee said as he jumped up and stood in front of Sunstreaker.

The humans looked at the size of the ball, and then they looked at each other nervously. They all got up from their posts and ran out of the way as quickly as possible,

"Uhm...guys," one of them said, "What do you intend to do with that?"

"Oh, just a game," Bumblebee replied,

"Yeah, squash the squishy," Sunstreaker said with a grin but it didn't anything at all except make the humans more nervous.

Wheeljack threw the ball at Sunstreaker who threw it to Bumblebee. Quickly other mechs and femme started to join in. It wasn't long before the base started to get very noisy as Autobots started throwing the ball to each other. Arcee got up and took her sparkling to a safer corner of the base where she watched the game with the offspring on her hip.

"Bumblebee over here," Roadbuster yelled.

The yellow scout threw it to Roabuster but it hit a walkway, "Hey watch out," Captain Graham bellowed from his hiding place,

"Sorry," Bumblebee called.

Livie and Ironhide walked out of the med bay, she heard all the noise and went to see what was happening,

"Come on," Ironhide said to Livie and they joined the game.

The femme couldn't resist this, a chance to have some fun. She ran, jumped and caught the ball,

"Nice one," Wheeljack called.

She threw the ball to Elita who caught it and threw it to Ironhide, he missed and it hit the back wall with a clang. A raucous cheer rose up from Elita's team,

"One point to us," Jolt bellowed.

Jazz and Sideswipe heard the noise from the rec room and ran to the command area to join in. Optimus Prime saw the Autobots enjoying themselves and smiled at them. This was something they hadn't done for a long time. His smile soon disappeared when he noticed the humans watching the ball and their equipment nervously. He was just about to say something to avert disaster but the next few unexpected events unfolded very quickly,

"Oh no," Prime moaned as he put his hands over his optics.

Livie had the ball again and it was her intention to throw it to Bumblebee but she missed and watched helplessly as the ball made its way across to the entrance from the human area into the main command area, the same entrance William and Robert were just about to walk through. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as the door opened and they walked through.

Robert heard the noise from the Autobots but didn't think much of it until he saw the ball hurtling towards them . His eyes widened as big as saucers,

"Look out," he yelled,

They ducked quickly as the ball hit the wall with a massive clang. Several members of the N.E.S.T team made their way across to William and Robert.

The whole area became silent as the two men got up nervously and turned around to have a look at the missile which just missed them, their faces pale. They then looked around at the humans who had hidden in various places to shelter from the Autobot's game. Optimus Prime looked over the railing,

"Colonel Lennox, Robert Epps, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

They looked up at the Autobot leader who was now holding onto the railing and had a concerned look on his face. Both the men nodded quietly as they stood up and looked at the guilty looking optics staring at them,

"Whatever you were doing, I would appreciate it if it was taken outside," William said quietly, he then frowned "What were you doing?"

"It's a game," Optimus Prime replied, "Lobbing,"

"Ah ha," William replied, "And who was the target of the...," William looked at the dangerous looking object, "...object being lobbed,"

Livie stepped forward, "I'm sorry, I threw it at Bumblebee but my aim was out,"

Robert Epps chuckled at the femme, "I hope your aim isn't that bad in battle,"

"No, it isn't...I don't think so anyway," she replied with a puzzled look on her face,

"Why were you throwing the ball anyway?" William asked,

"Lobbing," Livie replied, "It's a game," she came and stood beside Optimus Prime, "Dad taught me how to play it not so long ago," her ruby optics sparkled as she smiled at the humans, "Actually, you should learn how to play it and then we could have a tournament...you know...humans versus Autobots." She said with enthusiasm and a huge smile to match.

The humans looked at her plainly fearful of the concept of playing this game with these behemoths and bemused...had she just suggested what they thought she suggested? The Autobots chuckled at the expression on the human's faces,

"Yeah...yeah, okay," William rubbed the back of his neck and frowned, "...I think."

The game went on until late in the afternoon with a substitute medicine ball the humans had given them, but it was brought to an end when Optimus Prime ordered them back to their posts.

Sideswipe took this opportunity to spend some time with Livie. The femme was sitting quietly with a data pad which her father had given her about the history of Iacon. She was totally engrossed in it and soaked in every word.

History had always interested the femme but now she was older she wanted to understand a bit more about her heritage and where she came from. She didn't notice the silver Corvette creeping up behind her silently until he was upon her,

"Boo!" he shouted and laughed at Livie's reaction,

Livie screamed a high pitched scream and stood up. Several other mechs laughed at her as well as some of the humans,

"I got you good," Sideswipe laughed,

"Sideswipe...don't do that," she said as she picked up the data pad and sat back down.

Sideswipe sat next to her, "So what are you reading?" he asked once he'd setted himself next to her.

Livie looked at him and smiled, "The history of Iacon,"

He nodded, "Interesting," he replied, "I could tell you some stuff,"

Livie looked at him and smiled shyly, "I'd like that," she replied.

Bumblebee prodded Jazz in the side, "Look at Sideswipe and Livie,"

"Well it's about time," Jazz said,

"Livie, would you like to come for a walk with me?"

She looked at Sideswipe and then at Ironhide and then back at Sideswipe again, a deep blush on her face.

Sideswipe chuckled, "That's an impressive blush you got happening there, Livie,"

"Really?" she asked, "I guess it's a bit obvious with my white face,"

He laughed and shook his head, "You look fine Livie, I think it's cute,"

Livie giggled as she blushed more and looked at him shyly, "Alright, I'll come for a walk with you,"

She took the data pad back to Ironhide, "Thank you dad, I'll read some more later. It's really interesting. I'm going for a walk with Sideswipe,"

"Okay, don't go too far," Ironhide replied.

Livie hugged him, "Dad," she said, "I'll be fine,"

"I know you will, I'm just saying stay near the base,"

"Don't worry Ironhide, we won't go too far," Sideswipe assured Ironhide as he stood beside Livie.

Ironhide nodded at the silver warrior and watched them walk in the direction of the main entrance. They walked through the door and out of the reach of prying optics. Livie looked up at the sky as they walked through the roller doors, it was blue and without a cloud. The sun was shining but they were in the shade of the buildings and it was a little cold. Their feet crunched on the ground as they walked slowly behind the tall wall hiding them from the humans. Livie was talking about Orbit while Sideswipe listened quietly and smiled.

He had a reason for this walk, he wanted her to know his feelings for her and that he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. As he listened to her happy chatter he realized more and more how much he enjoyed being with the femme and he hoped she felt the same way.

His spark raced as he plucked up the courage to say something and mentally chiding himself at the same time for being such a coward. He looked at her once more she seemed so relaxed with him but he dearly wanted her to stop talking. He couldn't get a word in edgeways. He pushed air through his vents and wished she'd be quiet for a just few minutes, but it wasn't going to happen,

"Livie," he finally said. She didn't hear him, "Livie," he yelled as he swung around on his wheels and stood in front of her, smiling, "Stop talking for a minute, will you?"

She looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

He chuckled, "Because I want to talk to you," he replied,

He placed his hands on her arms and slid them down to her hands which he took in his own and stroked the back of her claws. Livie looked at his massive silver hands holding hers so tenderly, her spark fluttering as he stroked them,

"Livie, there is a reason for this walk. Oh how do I this?" he muttered as he looked up at the sky,

"Just..talk...to me, Sideswipe," she encouraged him quietly. He looked at her, she was looking at him with an intensity, an expectancy.

"Livie," he said, "I have been watching you as you grow into a beautiful femme," Livie smiled as she looked down at her feet, and then up at him again, "You have wriggled your way into my spark and I don't really don't want to let you go. My life became so empty when I lost Flare up and you filled the empty void in my spark she left. Livie I'm asking you to be part of my life, not to bond. Not yet. We need to get to know each other first and I still need time to let Flare up go. So...what do you think? Will you give me a chance?"

Livie paused a moment, and looked away. What was she supposed to say to that? How was he expecting her to respond? "Sideswipe," she finally said, "I want to be part of your life but as myself. I know Flare up was a large part of your life and I know she always will be so I will wait for you until you are ready,"

Sideswipe looked into her ruby optics, they were soft and kind, nothing like a Decepticon's optics should look but then she wasn't a Decepticon. He picked up her claws and held them in his own; they looked so small and dainty. The warrior loved being in her company, he loved being around her, she fitted into the empty hole in his life perfectly.

Sideswipe stroked her faceplates tenderly, she shuttered her optics and smiled at the sensation. He held his hand there,

"Sideswipe," Livie whispered as she felt a yearning in her spark,

"Livie...I...,"

Whoosh!

Boom!

Livie screamed a high pitched scream as she flew through the air and landed heavily on some crates. Sideswipe immediately went into weapon mode and stood in front of Livie as she lay amongst the crates smoke billowing from her shoulder. He swung around as fighter jets swooped low for another shot. A large ball of plasma whooshed past Sideswipe's head and hit Starscream. He swore colorfully in English and Cybertronian before taking off.

Sideswipe turned around to see Livie supported by the crates her optics burning with anger. She moaned in pain and fell to her knees while Ironhide, Prime, Prowl and Ratchet raced to the scene. Optimus and Prowl chased the two jets shooting into the air but the two seekers were too quick and they had left before the Autobot leader and tactician could cause any damage,

"Livie," Ironhide growled as she lay on the ground hugging her chest and shoulder. She tried to get up but he pushed her down,

"Just take it easy, Livie," he said. Sideswipe came to her side and took her hand,

"Livie, I'm sorry, I should have protected...," Livie let his hand go and placed it on his mouth components,

"Not your fault...they..." she whinced as agonizing pain tore through her body, "...came from...nowhere...," she turned to Ironhide, "It hurts, dad," she cried.

Sideswipe got up to leave but she grabbed his arm, "Stay with me,"

She caught sight of Ratchet's yellow feet, "Move out of the way!" he demanded as he pushed the two mechs out of the way. Ratchet's face consumed her whole vsion, a look of concern etched on his face,

"It's alright, Livie," he soothed as he checked her over, she felt a needle slide into her port in her arm.

Livie turned to Ironhide and Sideswipe, "Stay with me," she cried,

Sideswipe knelt down, "It's alright, angel, I'm here," he said as he held her hand.

Everything slowly stared to fade into a blackness and voices started to fade as she slowly slipped into stasis, "What's...happening...," she slurred,

"Sshhh," Sideswipe stroked the back of her hand,

"Daa...aadddd, whe...wh."

Livie couldn't feel Ironhide's spark, he'd closed his end off so his daughter couldn't feel his fear,

"I'm here sweetspark," Ironhide knelt down beside her and stroked her face with the back of his hand. A tear slid down her cheek, she felt somebody wipe it away but she didn't know who,

"Alright help me get her back to the med bay,"

Chromia watched in horror when Livie was laid out on the berth. Ratchet looked at Jolt, "Get her out of here,"

"Come Chromia, she's in good hands. I'll take you to Ironhide,

"No, I want to stay here,"

"No, you must leave,"

There was a pop and the sound of energon pouring onto the floor, "What did you do that for?" Ratchet growled at Livie, he clamped the main energon hose to stop the flow and called Wheeljack, "Jolt I could really do with you right now," he snarled as he tried to stem the flow.

The junior medic picked up Chromia's baby and carried him to the door with a protesting Chromia behind him, she raced back to Livie,

"Livie, please sweetspark...," she begged as she leaned over her,

"Chromia what are you doing?" Ratchet bellowed, "Get. Out!"

"What's happened?" he asked as he walked into the med bay quickly and took in the scene.

* * *

Sideswipe sat against a wall in a coridor with his arms resting on his knees, and his head resting in his hands. He could hear the slow footsteps of a mech approaching him but he didn't look to see who it was. He didn't need to, Sunstreaker was always the first one to be by his side. Sunstreaker looked down at Sideswipe and whined sadly at him, yet again it looked like his brother was about to lose somebody he loved. Sideswipe opened an optic and looked up at him,

"How come is it that everytime I get close to a femme she is taken off of me," Sunstreaker sat down next to his brother and pushed love and comfort through their bond, "She saved me today. That is the second time she has protected me and I couldn't even protct her this once. She's better off without me." He snarled,

"You had no idea it was going to happen, it was Skywarp and Starscream, they slipped in under the radar. The humans have gone over the events of the afternoon and there is no evidence of them being anywhere near us,"

The sound of clacking shoes echoed through the base and Charlotte's no nonsense voice bellowed through the corridors, "Great, now we have _her _to contend with."

"Let the humans deal with her, you gave your report to Prowl," Sunstreaker replied as he wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and pulled him onto his shoulder.

Ironhide watched the woman as she walked up the stairs and along the catwalk. Optimus Prime walked toward the catwalk slowly, he wasn't really wanting to deal with Charlotte or anybody else for that matter. Charlotte saw the solemn look on Optimus Prime's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for the huge giant. Once again she was reminded of their sentience and that she wasn't dealing with mere drones produced on an assembly line but living, thinking, feeling beings.

Sentients.

"Optimus Prime, how is Livie?"

Prime looked at her, "We haven't heard," he replied,

"Well I hope you receive good news and Livie will be alright,"

Optimus Prime nodded, "Thank you," he replied, "I will pass the message onto her family,"

William and Robert walked up to Charlotte, she turned around, "Perhaps you could give me some idea of what happened and what we are dealing with,"

"Yes ma'am. Sideswipe and Livie were outside but within the confines of the base when they were attacked by two seeker jets. One of them fired a missile at them and it hit Livie. She was able to avert another one from being fired by shooting at the seeker. Ma'am we have had two rumbles with them now. I believe they are up to something but as of yet we haven't heard from Megatron himself,"

Charlotte looked at Will and Robert and then at the other humans standing around, all were clearly upset by the events,

"I agree with you, but we need something to defend our cities and towns because I am worried that they will start attacking humans,"

"We need to find a way of having some sort of early detection program becasue so far we have been caught on the back foot. However the Decepticons have been very quiet and my past experience is that they are up to something. This is not an uncommon occurance as Optimus Prime and the Autobots will tell you,"

"Maybe I can help." Wheeljack said as he walked into the main command area, "I have the schematics for an early detection system which I was going to use before Iacon was attacked. We could use it here, it would be on a much bigger scale but I'm sure it would work,"

There was a cough and a red mech stepped forward, "I could help him," he said,

"And who are you?" Charlotte asked,

"Perceptor, I'm a scientist,"

"I guess it could work," William said as he turned from Perceptor to Charlotte,

"Okay, let's give it a go, let me know if there is anything you need," Charlotte replied.

She looked around at them grimfaced her lips drawn in a tight line, "Is there anyway we can find out anything in the meantime?" she asked,

"My scout and spy make regular searches but as of yet they have come up with nothing. This would suggest they have gone underground." Prime replied gravely,

"Okay, keep doing what you're doing and keep me posted," she replied quietly.

Charlotte left N.E.S.T feeling a little unnerved about the situation, she knew that the Autobtos were doing all they could and she knew there was nothing more that they could do except keep the base on high alert. She pinched the bridge of her nose,

"This could turn really nasty," she said to her driver and secretary as she looked out of the window at the people doing what they did everyday, oblivious to the threat to their very existance. She took off her glasses, "We don't know what they want. What am I supposed to say to _my_ superiors,"

Ratchet closed placed the final dressing over Livie's wound, "That's all we can do Jolt, the rest is up to Live's natural healing and time. I'll go and get Ironhide and Chromia,"

The medic slowly walked through the base and stopped a little way off. Ironhide and Chromia were sitting alone with their sparkling in Chromia's arms. She looked so spark broken after the elation of the birth of their offspring. Ironhide was doing everything he could to comfort the femme but struggling with his own grief as well,

"It's not fair Ironhide we gain a son and lose a daughter,"

"It will be okay, Chromia. She isn't dead, I can feel it,"

Optimus Prime watched the medic as he sat down in front of Ironhide and Chromia. They looked at him with expressions full of hope, it pained him to watch the couple as Ratchet gave them the news,

"The wound itself is not serious and it will heal. She popped an energon hose and lost a lot of energon, because of this she is very weak and will take a little bit more time before she completely heals. We have placed her on transfusion to help restore her levels but you're welcome to come and see her,"

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, the news could have been worse, "Will she...die?,"

"No," Ratchet replied, "She won't but like I said it's up to her. She is a strong femme and determined that we know. So don't worry."

Ironhide and Chromia stood up, Chromia placed her hand on the medic's arm, "Thank you," she said gracefully. Ratchet placed his hand over hers and patted it while he smiled sadly. Elita walked toward Chromia,

"I'll take Orbit while you visit Livie," she said quietly.

Chromia handed the sparkling to Elita and made her way to the med bay. Sideswipe watched silently from the corridor where he'd been sitting and hoped that they hadn't received bad news. Chromia caught him out of the corner of her eye but paid no attention to the frontline warrior, her only concern was Livie.

Livie lay on the berth helplessly, she tried to focus her eyes on the light but they stubbornly refused. She could hear a strange sound beside her, it sounded like...she couldn't make out what it sounded like, and when she looked in the direction of the sound she could see a fuzzy blue figure in the distance, but there was no telling who it was. She got distracted by the sound of the door as it swished open and she heard the familiar voices of her parents.

Chromia looked at her with concern as she sent comfort through the bond. Her colour was pale and she was cool to touch. Livie tried to speak, she tried to call out to Chromia but no words would come out. Chromia took her hand and wiped a large tear from her cheek.

"It's alright, sweetspark, don't try to speak."

All the time the blue warrior kept shoving comfort through to Livie, soothing her pain and easing her fear. Ironhide moved to the other side of Livie blocking out the light. She slowly turned her head and winced as she felt the movement pull her shoulder. Ironhide looked into Livie's optics he could see the pain she was in and wished he could take her place. Her expression changed from one of pain to one of confusion,

"Why?" she mouthed.

Ironhide looked away, he didn't know why and he didn't have an answer for her. The weapons specialist finally shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know," he croaked.

Livie heard another set of footsteps approach her berth and Ratchet's yellow face blocked out her father's,

"Livie, are you in any pain, darling?" she nodded slowly, "Okay, I'm giving you something for the pain, it's going to make you drowsy but your parents can stay with you."

She felt him slip a needle into her port in the side of her arm again and watched him as he checked her wound and the line that was replacing lost energon. She turned to Chromia who looked at her sadly and she tried to sort through the fuzziness in her processor caused by the pain killers,

"Siiidesw...sssswwwwii...," for a minute she started to lose conciousness but regained it quickly, "Sides...wiiiiipe." Chromia looked at her puzzled, why was she asking for Sideswipe?

The blue warrior looked at Ironhide who looked down at Livie, "What is it Livie?"

Livie tried to communicate with her parents through her comm link but she couldn't think clearly and slammed her fists on the berth in frustration,

"Calm down, Livie," Ratchet scolded, "The pain killers are taking effect you won't be able to communicate well,"

"S-Sideswi...," she croaked again.

"She's asking for Sideswipe," Irohide replied, "They were together when this happened."

"She needs to rest now, he can come in later," Ratchet replied,

"Now," Livie cried,

"Later," Ratchet retorted firmly, "You need to rest now."

Ironhide watched as Livie's optics slowly faded and she slipped into a temporary stasis. Ratchet looked at them both, they both looked exhausted,

"Who has Orbit?" he asked,

"Elita," Chromia replied.

"Okay," he looked at Chromia thoughtfully, "You look exhausted Chromia, I need you to stay here for the night and get a good recharge because being a creator on its own can demand a lot from you now. I have called Elita and asked her to bring Orbit in here and I will feed him when he needs it. "

"No, I'll be okay, I'll stay with Ironhide,"

"Not tonight, darling. Ratchet is right, you need a good rest,"

"But I don't want to, I'm fine," Chromia argued,

"Chromia," Ironhide barked, "For once can you not argue with me? This is for your own good!" Chromia looked at him, she could tell by the expression on his face that he had come to a firm resolve about this and she wasn't going to win,

"Okay," she replied quietly.

* * *

Starscream and Skywarp arrived at Megatron's lair on the African plain, landed in front of the Decepticon leader and saluted him,

"All hail Megatron," Skywarp bellowed,

"We have sufficiently distracted the Autobots yet again oh mighty leader," Starscream snarled,

"Good," Megatron replied, "It won't be long now and we can start to put the plan into action, Soundwave is gathering the troops as we speak and they are making their way to the moon where they will be hiding until I give the word to attack,"

"Yes sir," Skywarp replied and the two seekers made their way back to the Decepticon base.

On the way they saw some elephants, "Hey," Skywarp said to Starscream, "Want to send the elephants into a frenzy,"

The two seekers dove down as fast as they could and shot at ground near the herd of elephants, they then rose back to a comfortable height and watched as the elephants stampeded across the plain laughing until their afterburners were almost glitching. However they soon stopped laughing when they realized what direction the elephants were running in,

"Run!" Skywarp bellowed.

Megatron heard the rumble and watched in disbelief as the stampede headed toward him, "Insolent fools," he bellowed as he shot back at the oncoming trumpeting herd who then turned tail and stampeded in the opposite direction.

* * *

What is happens next?

Update coming soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer; I don't own transformers or supporting characters in this story apart from Livie, Covert and Hornet.**

* * *

Chapter 16

My angel.

Ironhide was having trouble recharging, it had been a day full of elation mixed with trauma and his processor just wouldn't switch off. He growled and transformed into his bi pedal mode and wondered through the quiet base. The weapons specialist found Sideswipe sitting in the rec room alone,

"Are you alright, Sideswipe?" he asked,

The silver corvette was still fairly young and he had already experienced grief and seen sights he should never have seen. He had become a seasoned warrior megacycles ago but nothing could prepare a seasoned soldier for when their loved ones were hurt or killed. Sideswipe swilled the last of the energon around in his cube and took a final sip,

"I'll be alright," he snipped,

Ironhide sat quietly for a while and said nothing, he knew the frontline warrior was blaming himself and feeling guilty so he tried to think of ways he could offer him comfort, but nothing would come. Sideswipe looked at Ironhide,

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was there, I should have protected her,"

"What could you have done?" the weapons specialist asked, "You know what the seekers are like. Skywarp would have come from nowhere," He patted Sideswipe's shoulder, "She asked for you in the med bay,"

Sideswipe looked down again and smiled, "She's better off without me; I can't seem to...,"

Ironhide scowled, "Don't you give up on her she needs you. Don't you dare let her down!" he growled.

Ironhide got up and stormed back to his resting area, he stayed there not saying a word, angry that the frontline warrior would even consider letting her down.

Sideswipe chucked the energon cube across the rec room and skated angrily through the command centre toward the main entrance of the base. He transformed and went to drive off but Ironhide's words echoed in his processor, _"Don't you dare let her down,"_ It was only earlier that afternoon when he unveiled his feelings for her, how could he abandon her now? Sideswipe turned around and made his way along the corridor of the base that would take him to the med bay.

He was about to call for Ratchet when the medic opened the door and scowled at the silver corvette,

"What are you doing, Sideswipe?"

"I have come to visit Livie, I need to see her," he replied,

"Not now, she is in stasis," Ratchet snapped,

"Why not? I won't make a noise. I was with her. I just need to know she is okay and...,"

Ratchet knew how noisy the warrior could get if he became persistant and decided it may be more prudent to let him in rather than have Chromia and Orbit disturbed,

"Quietly," he said, "And be quiet Chromia and Orbit are in recharge," he barked.

Sideswipe slowly entered the med bay, he could just make out the shadow of Chromia on the berth in the darkest corner with Orbit in a cot next to her. Ratchet pointed to the berth which had a thermal lamp standing over it, lighting Livie with a dull blue light. Sideswipe couldn't help but think about the contradiction of how a dull cold looking light could keep her warm. He looked at Ratchet, the medic knew that look in Sidewipe's optics, it was the same look when his brother was badly injured and Flare up was killed during the last battle. His spark softened to the warrior,

"Will she be alright," Sideswipe asked quietly,

"She is okay, she's just a little cold from a lack of energon. The light is keeping her warm,"

Sideswipe looked over her chest and shoulder, he stroked her faceplates gently with the back of his hand, "My angel," he whispered, "My poor baby,"

Ratchet patted him on the shoulder, "Take as long you want," he whispered and went back to his office.

Sideswipe silently pushed another berth next to Livie's one and lay on it. He shuffled across so that he was right next to her and lay on his side with his hand supporting his head and he then stroked Livie's faceplates while she lay there silently.

He could hear the pump slowly replacing life giving energon she had lost and the soft whir of her spark as it pumped the energon around her body. Her wound was dressed with a dull grey sterile dressing and her arm lay limp beside her. Sideswipe slowly shuttered his optics as he lay next to her, his hand resting on her chassis protectively. He enjoyed being close to her but wished the circumstances could be different. He went over the conversation they had, "_Take your time, I'll wait for you,"_ she promised. He smiled as her dulcet voice rang through his processor,

"We'll be bonded soon, my love, I promise," he whispered tenderly.

Ratchet looked toward Livie and saw the two berths together, he stood up to see what the frontline warrior was up to but when he saw him just lying there silently he decided no harm would be done. He didn't normally allow something like this unless it was for parents of young children, but Sideswipe wasn't likely to try anything. Not with himself and Chromia in there.

It wasn't Sidewipe's intention to drift into recharge, he had planned to leave the med bay and recharge next to his brother. He felt a rough poke in his back pulling him out of his recharge,

"Get off my daughter," Chromia snipped rather rudely,

Sideswipe struggled to quickly pull himself out of recharge, he rolled over to find himself staring into Chromia's angry optics,

"What do you think you're doing?" Chromia hissed,

"Nothing," he replied, "I'm just...,"

"You're just doing nothing...get off the berth," she intejected angrily,

Ratchet heard the commotion and left his office investigate it, "Be quiet you two," he whispered aggressively, "I have a very ill patient in here and a sparkling," but neither of them heard him.

"Get out," Chromia snapped at Sideswipe, "Before I drag your sorry aft out,"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," he snarled angrily and walked out of the door.

Sideswipe sat in his alt mode oblivious to the war about to start in the med bay between the medic, warrior and weapons specialist. Sunstreaker picked up Sideswipe's anger and asked what was happening,

**"Nothing!"** Sidswipe snapped,

"**Doesn't sound like nothing to me**,"

Sideswipe quickly closed the bond and went back into recharge silently and angrily.

Ratchet turned to Chromia, "You have no right to turf anybody from the med bay, Chromia, that is my prerogative,"

"He was lying next to my daughter," she bellowed,

Ratchet rolled his optics at the femme, "And what was he going to try and do with you and me in here? He would be stupid to do anything; we'd have both had his aft. You need to calm down, Chromia,"

Ironhide had just fallen into recharge when he was disturbed by the turmoil coming through the bond he shared with Chromia,

"What now?" he growled as he transformed.

On his way to the med bay he saw a disgruntled Sideswipe and wondered what had got to him, he was still blissfully unaware of the battle he was about to walk into. He heard the angry words as he walked into the med bay and groaned. How had the femme upset Ratchet this time?

"Did you not think about his feelings? He was with your daughter when it happened,"

"Easy on her Ratchet, she's gone through a lot today," Ironhide interjected as he walked in, "What's the matter darling?" Ironhide asked as he pulled Chromia into his arms,

"Sideswipe was lying with Livie and Ratchet was okay with it," Ironhide looked at Ratchet,

"Well that's unusual for you, Ratchet, any other time you'd be turfing him out by his aft,"

"I'm not okay with it," Ratchet growled, "But we could have dealt with it in the morning. Sideswipe wanted to visit Livie and I told him to take as long as he wanted. He may be young but he's not foolhardy and besides which he cares for Livie more than you two have obviously noticed."

"You have a responsibility to look after my daughter and that means her integrity." Ratchet pulled a wrench out of his sub space.

Clang!

Chromia glared at him, "I'm well aware of my responsibility, Chromia. Now you get back to bed and you leave," he said as he glared at Ironhide

"No" Chromia retorted angrily as she planted her hands on her hips,

"Chromia," Ironhide barked, "Ratchet is right. Sideswipe wasn't going to try anything I'm not necessarily happy with the situation myself but contrary to Ratchet's earlier observation I'm well aware of how much Sideswipe cares for Livie, you know how our sparks work"

Chromia was about to say something else but she stopped. Ironhide was right, if their sparks had chosen each other than they were powerless to stop that. She looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "Maybe I was a little too hasty,"

"That's alright," Ratchet replied, "Sit on this berth and I'll sort that dent out for you,"

"Good, can I try and get back into recharge now?" Ironhide asked.

"Not sleeping, Ironhide?" Ratchet looked at him.

Ironhide would be the last mech to admit he'd had trouble recharging and now was no exception, "I was disturbed," he growled as he left the med bay, "And no, I don't need help."

Ironhide settled back into his vehicle mode and shut his end of the bond to Chromia and his audio sensors to the noise of the base so he could recharge peacefully but it wasn't working, he was too wound up.

* * *

Wheeljack and Perceptor didn't waste any time working with the energon detection sensors. The two mechs were sitting at the work bench, Perceptor noted that Wheeljack had not changed and his work area was as orderly as it had always been. The mechs enjoyed working together as they fiddled with the sensors that were going to be used to pick up energon signatures,

"How can we detect if it's Autobot or Decepticon?" Perceptor asked,

"The sensor will pick up the signature of the Cybertronian passing them." Wheeljack replied,

Percpetor thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, that would work," he replied.

"How is your rust treatment coming along?" Wheeljack asked the scientist,

"I haven't looked at it for a while," Perceptor replied, "I haven't felt like it. I probably should considering the risk of rust is greater with the earth metals,"

"I can help you" Wheeljack replied,

Perceptor looked at him, "No, it's okay I can handle it,"

Oh, alright then," Wheeljack replied a little sadly.

Perceptor looked across at the old mechanic and smiled at him, it wasn't that he didn't like working with Wheeljack it was more a case of the risk of being blown up that put the scientist off. He chuckled as he remembered some of Wheeljack's antics when they were on Cybertron, the said mechanic looked at him strangely,

"It's a bit like old times," Wheeljack said to Perceptor, "You and I working together," Perceptor smiled,

"The good old days," he said,

"The golden age," Wheeljack replied.

They both had cubes of energon beside them, they looked at each other and then picked up their cubes, "To Cybertron," Wheeljack said, "And our return," Perceptor replied.

They both drank their energon with a hopeful anticipation of one day returning to Cybertron and restoring it but they both doubted if they would ever see it again. Wheeljack looked at Perceptor,

"Do me a favour,"

"Depends on what it is," Perceptor replied,

"If I die on earth make sure I'm returned to Cybertron and I'll do the same for you,"

"I will," Perceptor replied with a little sadness.

They carried on working in a silent sadness, they both knew deep down that the chances of getting back to Cybertron were pretty slim and even if they did there were painful memories; and anyway it wouldn't be the same not with out Jazz or Bluestreak and many others,

"It's finished," Wheeljack said as he lifted it up to inspect it, "Let's take it to show Optimus Prime.

William saw the two mechs with the energon sensor in Wheeljack's hand and walked up the stairs to the cawalk to look at it. Wheeljack gave it to Optimus Prime who inspected it and gave it to William.

"How does it work?" William asked,

"It will pick up the energy signatures of Decepticons and send the data through to here,"

"Does it make a noise?" Robert asked as he looked at it,

"No, we thought about that and decided against it because noise would just cause mass hysteria," Perceptor said, "The red light let's us now it's working properly,"

"Where will they go?" Captain Graham asked,

"All over the world if we have to," Optimus Prime replied, "Good work, let's roll these things out as quickly as possible."

* * *

Livie could feel herself being pulled out of the peaceful darkness that had become her best friend, she could feel pulling on her shoulder as Ratchet checked her wound and she heard familiar voices but her processor was still fuzzy making it hard to work out who was talking. Ratchet touched on a particularly sensitive part causing a small moan in protest at the pain emanate from Livie.

A bright light was shining in her optics, "I caaaannnn't see," she slurred,

"Give yourself time the sedative hasn't worn off yet," Ratchet replied.

Slowly she could make out figures and Ratchet's reassuring sapphire optics before she drifted back into stasis and the sensation of tugging at her wound disappeared. She vaguely heard Sideswipe's voice as he entered the med bay,

"I've come to see Livie before I start my shift," he asked Jolt,

Jolt turned to Ratchet, "Quickly, I want her to go back into stasis," Ratchet replied as he made one final check on Chromia and Orbit before releasing them. Chromia watched the Sideswipe as he rolled up to the side of Livie's berth effortlessly. Ratchet growled at him, "What have I told you about rolling in the med bay,"

"Sorry doc, you said quickly,"

"Siiiiideswiiiipppe," Livie moaned,

"I'm here baby," he said quietly as he stood over her and held her hand. Livie tightened her white claws around his hand, "St-staaayyy," she slurred.

Sideswipe sat on her berth and stroked her faceplates, she smiled, "Niiiice," Sideswipe giggled as she continued to speak to him. He noticed her optics brightened briefly and then went dull again, "Doooon' l-aaaaaugh,"

"Sorry," Sideswipe replied, "You just sound so cute when you are drugged up like this,"

Livie pulled a face as her optics darkened completely and she went back into stasis, "Livie" Sideswipe called, "Livie,"

Ratchet checked on her, "She's alright, she's in stasis."

Ironhide was on his way to the med bay to check on his two femmes and hatchling. He could hear the gentle tones of Chromia's voice as she spoke to the baby in her arms. He stopped when she came into view and watched as the femme warrior chattered and whined softly at Orbit while swaying from side to side. The sight was beautiful and it reminded him of how she cared for Livie when she was a sparkling. He smiled as he waited for her to meet him, she smiled and looked down at Orbit,

"Look Orbit, here's your daddy," she clicked but the little hatchling simply recharged on,

Ironhide wrapped an arm around Chromia's shoulders and placed his other hand under Chromia's arm. Orbit opened his large sapphire optics, looked at Ironhide and closed them again. Ironhide chuckled,

"His optics are almost bigger than his head."

"I know right," Chromia replied,

"Let's take him to meet Optimus Prime and the Autobots officially."

Optimus Prime saw Chromia and Ironhide with Orbit and went up to greet them, "We would like to introduce you to Orbit," Ironhide said with pride.

Optimus Prime looked down at the tiny hatchling and smiled, "May I?" he asked.

Chromia placed the Orbit on Prime's hands and watched as he cooed over the baby. Other Autobots came to admire the tiny sparkling,

"He's beautiful," Mirage said,

"Aye quite a cute little runt," Ironhide glared at the wrecker and growled.

Jazz looked at the tiny sparkling and smiled, "Hey there l'il one,"

Optimus Prime gave Orbit back to Chromia, "Congratulations, the both of you,"

"Yeah, it's about time you too became creators," Prowl said.

* * *

Livie lay on her berth quietly while Ratchet ran scans and disgnostics over her body. He sat on her berth in front of her and slowly straightened her arm. She winced a little bit,

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit," she replied, "And it feels stiff."

Ratchet grunted and leaned forward to check her shoulder joint, he adjusted it a little bit, "Try that," he said as he pulled her arm straight.

Livie smiled, "There is no pain and it doesn't feel stiff anymore,"

"Good," he replied, "Squeeze your hand for me," Livie squeezed her fingers around his hand, it wasn't as strong as he would like it to have been but it was improving, "You still have some weakness in that hand," he said as he handed her a cube of energon, "I'm going to release you for light duties but you will still need to come back to me so I can make sure that arm is improving," Livie looked down and nodded,

"Ratchet...what happened the other day...I've got a horrible feeling something is going on. I think the Decepticons are planning something," Ratchet allowed air to escape through his vents,

"Livie, the Decepticons are not going to give up any time soon. We will always have to be on alert even when we have quiet periods like this. What I'm saying is try to enjoy the quiet periods but be prepared because they usually do mean the Decepticons are up to something." Ratchet looked toward the door at the sound of chattering, "Sounds like your family is here,"

Livie turned to the door and smiled when she saw the black and blue forms of her parents coming through the door with the now midnight blue form of Orbit,

"Hello sweetspark," Chromia bent down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. Livie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. A slightly disgruntled whine emanated from between the femme and when they looked down they saw the inquiring optics of the sparkling,

"Hello little brother," Livie laughed as she took the baby into her arms and cuddled him, "Do you want to be hugged as well?"

Orbit chattered happily as he looked up at Livie before snuggling into her chest. Chromia sat opposite her daughter and looked at her happily. She knew that Livie was slowly being dragged into the war; her innocence was slowly being sucked away. That's what this war did, fed on the innocence of those so young until they too were absorbed into the darkness of death and destruction.

Ironhide sat next to her and placed his hands around her shoulders protectively making sure he was careful not to touch her wound. Livie looked at him,

"It's okay dad, I've healed now, Ratchet has let me go so I can leave the med bay,"

"Only for light duties," the medic reminded her,

"Yes Ratchet, only for light duties," she sighed.

Livie looked down at Orbit and stroked his faceplates, "I will not let anything happen to you, and no weapon is going to harm you like it has harmed me," Ironhide looked at Livie with pride but a fear shadowed his spark as he listened to her words. A fear that one day both of his children will become seasoned warriors like himself and Chromia. Anger slowly rose through his system, not if he could help it, it wouldn't, but he could already see storm clouds on the horizon swallowing everything into its path. The next battle was going to be a desperate fight to survive for the Autobots and the humans.

Prowl sat at a screen in his office scanning a map of the USA but as of yet there was no sign of them, not a peep, "What are they up to?" the tactician growled to himself as he flipped to a map of the UK and then Europe. He heard the code to his door punched into the key pad, his scanners picked up Jazz's signature. The silver solstice breezed up to Prowl,

"Anything yet?" he asked,

"Nothing," Prowl replied, "It just doesn't make sense, the Decepticons have never laid low this long,"

"Megatron is probably still getting over his last defeat, I'm sure we'll hear from him soon enough. I'll send Mirage and Bumblebee out to investigate. See if they can come up with anymore information,"

"They only got back last week, not much has changed," Prowl replied, "No doubt the cons have their scouts out too and they would have been watching any activity. Leave it for a while let them get comfortable,"

"Prowl was beginning to feel jaded with the same images over and over again. He looked away from the map and up at Jazz, "You know what? I could do with a break from this. I'm getting some energon,"

"Good idea, I'll come with you," Jazz replied.

Optimus Prime was in the rec room with Elita and their daughter. Elita was teaching the young Autobot Cybertronian and she was copying. Every now and the she'd get distracted by something else happening and she would not do anything that Elita asked of her. Elita's daughter caught the sight of Prowl coming in with Jazz; the femme sparkling had become attached to the 2IC. The first time she crawled onto his lap the tactician looked at her alarmed until Optimus Prime rescued him and took her into his own arms, but Prowl was now used to the femme's requests for attention. She leaned forward, held out her arms and wriggled her tiny black fingers, Prowl took her into his red hands and cuddled her while he spoke to Optimus Prime,

"Anything?" Prime asked,

"Not a thing, they seem to come out for random attacks and then disappear again. I don't know what they're up to but I believe something big is about to go down,"

"Hmmm...," Prime replied as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

In the meantime Charlotte was having an in depth phone call with the Defence Secretary John Keller,

"Is _there no way one of the Autobots could go undercover and find out what's happening?"_

"Optimus Prime has been sending autobots out on regular occasions but as of yet they have come up with nothing,"

"_What about the one that was born to a Decepticon, couldn't she go? She could probably get closer than any of them, she would be ideal what with her red eyes,"_

"I don't know if Optimus Prime would want to do that. She is quite young by their standards and the Autobots seem quite protective of their young,"

"_Tell him it is for a good cause, we need to find out what's happening for our sake and theirs. I'm sure he would cooperate if he knew why,"_

"Her parents are very protective of her,"

There was a frustrated sigh on the other end, "_Leave them with no choice tell them they have to do it, for everybody's sake. They say they are here to protect us and our planet well here's their opportunity. Let's put them to the test,"_

"With all due respect sir, I hardly...," Charlotte went to argue,

Charlotte heard a loud bang as the Defence Secretary bashed his hand on his desk and frowned,_ "With all due respect...," _John Kellor bellowed down the phone, "..._I'm getting a bit fed up pampering to these aliens. Either they help us to work out the next move of those Decepticons or they are off planet. Am I clear?" _

"Yes sir," she replied and turned to her secretary, "We have to go to NEST tomorrow,"

"Oh I hate going there, those things scare me," the secretary moaned.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came in from a sparring session behind the base. It was a good session and the two Autobots had been able to practice their moves. Sideswipe made a move that was fast and agile,

"Got ya," he said,

Sunstreaker swung around and retracted his sword, "Good move, brother," he replied as he patted him on the back, "Let's go inside, it's getting warm out here,"

"Yeah, besides I want to see Livie," Sideswipe replied.

In the base Livie was talking to Prowl about her rota which was weapons detail with her father. Livie looked at Prowl,

"I'm working with my dad?" she asked happily,

"Yes you are," Prowl replied seriously, "You start tomorrow. Livie I've told Ironhide this, we need to be prepared for a Decepticon attack. I believe they are up to something and we need to make sure we are ready,"

"Yes sir," Livie replied seriously.

Sunstreaker was the first one to see Livie standing with Prowl; Sideswipe was already on his way to the med bay,

"**Sides, she isn't there, she's out of the med bay,"**

Sideswipe turned around and made his way to the centre of the base and saw Livie talking to Prowl. Livie turned around and saw him; she stopped and looked at him for a minute before running into his arms,

"Sideswipe," she whispered.

Sideswipe immediately pulled her into his arms and pulled her close to himself, he enjoyed feeling her warm body against his. He had longed for a day when he could hold this young femme who was working her way into his spark.

His Livie.

His Princess.

The one he would lay down his life for.

Others watched as the couple embraced for a long time, Ironhide saw them and smiled as he watched his daughter in a tight embrace with the silver frontline soldier. He was winning her spark. Chromia came and stood by her spark mate and wrapped her arm around his waist,

"Look," he said. Chromia looked in the direction Ironhide was looking in and scowled. She was still annoyed with Sideswipe for that night in the med bay,

"She could do better," she snipped,

"No...she can't," Ironhide replied, "He loves her." Ironhide watched as Livie looked up at Sideswipe who was stroking her face with the back of his hand and then cupped her face in both his hands and started to talk to her, "He cherishes her, just like I cherish you,"

Chromia looked at her Ironhide who was now looking at her. She could see a softness in his optics which she thought had long disappeared, "Ironhide," she said softly, "We have been together for a long time and yet I can't remember the last time I told you I love you. We mustn't let the war steal what we have."

She looked around at her daughter again and couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of Livie and Sideswipe. Their love for each other was so new and so fresh, and it brought fresh hope to her hardened war weary spark. She turned back to Ironhide who was now standing right next to her,

"Ironhide, I love you. I love you now more than ever and if anything ever happens to me I want you to remember that,"

Ironhide wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust love through his bond. It was beautiful, intimate, passionate and it sent Chromia's spark into a spin, "Chromia," he whispered, "Every time we are called to fight the Decepticons I become fearful of losing you. I couldn't go on alone, you are my whole world. Without you my world would be cold and dark. Don't leave me, not ever,"

"Ironhide," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her chest against his. A pained look crossed her face, every time they went into battle they were playing the odds and one day they would lose. That was a day Chromia dreaded, a day when one of them would be lost forever. She couldn't imagine life without Ironhide, he was there all the time; teasing her spark, comforting her, protecting her, _loving_ her.

Sadness crossed Livie's features as her hand reached up to stroke his face and neck, "Don't be," she replied, "You had no way of knowing, they appeared from nowhere. Don't beat yourself up Sideswipe."

She lay her head on his shoulder and let it rest against his neck and purred contentedly as Sideswipe snaked his arms around her slender waist and shoulders. They stood there like that for a while enjoying the tender moment. Arcee saw them and walked up to Springer,

"He looks so happy,"

Spriner turned around to look in the direction Arcee was looking in and smiled, "I haven't seen him that happy since Flare up died,"

"She'll be good for him," Arcee replied,

"Yes, she will,"

* * *

Deep in outer space on the rusted wreck of the Decepticon planet Kaon Hook was busy putting together the final pieces of Hornet. She was the last fallen Decepticon to be repaired and waiting for the life giving electrical volt to reignite her spark, others lay on the berths around her also waiting to be resurrected. Megatron's evil plan was unfolding.

Hook chattered with evil glee as the final piece of her armor was put into place and she was hooked up to the circuit that would ignite her and the rest of the Decepticons. At first Hook had disagreed to this because the fallen should be allowed to stay dead but then he heard Megatron's plan and he was sold. He connected a wire from the machine he had reconstructed which would bring life back to her spark and pulled the lever before standing back as he watched the cable glow when the electrical current flowed through them.

One by one the Decepticon's bodies vibrated and came to life, finally the current reached Hornet. Her dead body vibrated as the electrical current ignited her spark and optics burned a fiery red.

Hornet was alive.

The femme sat up and looked around at the others who were just getting off their berths and stumbling around until they had got their balance around her. She turned to Hook and narrowed her optics, she went to shoot the Decepticon medic but her weapons system was still inaccessible. A deep rumble emanated from the mech,

"Do you really think I would let you have your weapons?"

"Why have you brought me back?" she snarled viciously,

"Lord Megatron requested it," Hook replied victoriously, he looked around at them, "You're all going to take part in his master plan. Grab a cube of energon and prepare for a long flight to a strange Solar system which hosts a planet rich in resources. Earth!"

They drank the energon and made their through the wreckage of Kaon to the ship where Starscream was waiting for them. The ship left Kaon and with a blast shrouding it in the dark silent void of space once more. Hornet remembered the last few moments before she died, the images of hatchling lying helplessly under Ironhide's hand. I'm coming back to you my child, we will be united and when we are I will take you away to a place where we can live peacefully and fight no more. She thought a little bit more about the femme, she'd be an adult by now, firmly grounded in the Autobot ways. Her optics narrowed and she growled to herself. Who was she kidding? They would be enemies. Her sparkling will have to die unless that excuse for a mech and her spark mate had her.

Soundwave stood in silence as he watched the ship slowly descend to the moon's surface. Lazerbeak was resting on his shoulder and watching, awaiting his creator's next command. Dust from the moon swirled around as the ship slowly landed. Soundwave and Lazerbeak moved out of the way of the dust so none of it got into their delicate gears and cogs. The ships engines powered down and it landed with a gentle bump on the earth's surface, the doors opened with a hiss and steam and the newly revived Decepticon army disembarked. Soundwave inspected them all one by one before turning back to Hook,

"Good," he said, "You must hide until the space bridge is activated, then we will start the invasion,"

"What about the Autobots?" one of them asked,

Soundwave narrowed his optics, "Autobots will be destroyed," he snarled, "Now hide until the space bridge is activated because Optimus Prime will be up here soon to rescue Sentinel Prime,"

One by one the Decepticons burrowed into the dust on the moon anticipating the activation of the space bridge. Soundwave watched as the dust slowly swallowed them up leaving no clue to the Decepticons being there. Once he was satisfied that all was good he took off and flew back to Megatron to report the completion of the first part of the plan,

"Excellent," Megatron replied, "Do you still have the pillars?"

"Yes sir, the pillars safe, the remaining pillars asre still up there,"

"Megatron pulled a bug from his head and squashed it, "It won't be long before Optimus Prime finds out about the human's secret, and Sentinel Prime will be back online. Good work, Soundwave. I'll let you know when to start,"

* * *

That is the end of the chapter.

Things are going to get a little tough for the young Autobot.

Update coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers nor their characters or any characters from the transformers movies. My oc's in this story are Livie and Hornet.**

**Thank you King Sabre tooth and Jeni for your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Warrior Princess.

Sideswipe's dream

_Sideswipe fought hard against the Decepticons who were on top of him, lashing at his body and ripping armor as he screamed out in pain. Somewhere amongst the screams and noises of the battle he heard the call for the Decepticons to retreat. He was left laying in a pool of energon as pain raged through his body wave after wave after wave._

"_Sunstreaker," he croaked but he couldn't feel him through their bond, the connection was dead. _

_Empty. _

_Cold. _

_The silver frontline warrior looked around to find his brother's broken body next to him, energon gushing from a wound, optics dark and lifeless,_

"_Nooooo!" he cried, "Nooo!" as grief mingled with the pain from his wounds._

"Sideswipe, I'm here buddy, it's me Sunstreaker."

"_No, you're dead," he cried, "You're not Sunstreaker. You're dead!"_

_Everything became silent as the world shimmered and Sideswipe found himself in a dark room. He called Sunsteaker but his voice echoed all around him. A voice whispered to him, a familiar voice, a femme's voice,"_

"_Sideswipe,"_

"_Flare up," he called. The body of his spark mate stood in front of him, Sideswipe reached out to her but she was out of reach,_

"_Flare up I love you"_

"_I know," she replied, "But it's okay to let me go. You need to live again Sideswipe. Let me go now. I'll be fine and you'll be fine. Livie is a good femme. Love her like you loved me,"_

_Flare up's face faded and he saw Livie standing in front of him, her crimson optics vibrant and alive. She disappeared and he was back in the battle field but this time it was peaceful and full of flowers of every color. The sky was blue and a gentle breeze blew around his body. He was holding somebody's hand, it was smaller and delicate and there was the sound of happy laughter. Livie's happy laughter,_

"_Sideswipe?" she called as she ran off through the flowers, "Sideswipe,"_

Sunstreaker shook his brother, "Sideswipe, are you okay?" The silver frontline warrior woke up to find his brother looking down at him with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Fine,"

"You didn't feel fine to me, I don't know what was going on but you were in turmoil"

"I'm fine," Sideswipe snapped, "I need to go back to sleep," he replied as he lay back down with his back turned to his brother, but no matter how hard he tried the silver frontline warrior couldn't get back to sleep. His processor just kept going over what he saw as he recharged.

* * *

Charlotte made her way through the heavy rush hour traffic; this was not a meeting with the Autobots she was looking forward to. The Secretary of Defence had no idea what he was dealing with and she certainly couldn't imagine the Autobots wanting to let one of their youngest members go. How was Ironhide going to take the idea? Charlotte swallowed a lump forming in her throat, never in all her years had she been this nervous before a meeting.

The traffic in Washington was particularly slow this morning due to an accident. The Director of Intelligence looked at her watch and huffed in frustration. She looked out of the car to see if there were any side streets they could take but they were pretty much blocked in,

"Why this morning?" she muttered to herself angrily,

"Sorry, Ma'am," her driver replied, "It is completely out of my control,"

The car moved forward another couple of inches, Charlotte took her phone out of her pocket and dialled William's number but before she could complete it her phone rang and the impatient voice of William Lennox sounded over the phone,

"I'm sorry," she replied, "We aren't going anywhere at the moment, the road is blocked."

"_How long do you think you will be?"_ he asked.

Charlotte looked at her watch and then the traffic, "The road had cleared and the traffic was beginning to move more freely,"

"Five minutes," she replied.

"_Okay, I'll let Optimus Prime know,"_

Charlotte was relieved once the driver turned into the main entrance of the base. She saw the Autobots standing around Optimus Prime and they didn't look very pleased, least of all the Autobot leader himself. William and Robert stood on the catwalk and watched Charlotte silently as she changed her shoes and walked up the stairs,

"You're late!" the Autobot leader snapped,

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed, "It was out of my control." Optimus Prime narrowed his optics at the Director of National Intelligence and looked at both Prowl and Jazz,

"So what is the purpose of this meeting?" Prime asked,

"Well...," Charlotte swallowed again as she thought of a way to approach the subject of Livie going to the Decepticons to spy on them, "I was speaking to the Secretary of Defence about the silence of the Decepticons, at the moment we don't know what they're up to but there is a way we can find out,"

"How do you propose we do that?" Jazz asked,

"Well the idea we came up with was to send Livie to the Decepticons,"

A stunned silence fell among the three Autobots and humans who were in ear shot. Optimus Prime narrowed his optics. William stepped forward, "Are you insane? She's an Autobot,"

"Yeah, a very young one," Robert replied,

"Who was born a Decepticon, she has the red eyes, she could go in without being noticed."

Jazz slammed his fist on the bars, "No," he spat, "That is very dangerous and she doesn't have any experience. The Decepticons will sniff her out, what do you think, Prime?"

"I agree with Jazz, we can't send her in. If the Decepticons find out who she is they'll kill her," Prime replied.

"Well I think we should ask her...now,"

"Don't you get it?" Robert snarled, "They lost a whole generation of Autobots and femmes to the Decepticons and now you want them to hand a young femme on a silver platter."

"If we don't send her we will have no idea what the Decepticons are doing, the security of the world is at stake here. We have to do something before the Decepticons do. I will not have the lives of innocents lost because we were caught off guard." Charlotte bellowed,

Optimus Prime lowered himself so he was eye to optic with her, "And we will not endanger the life of one of our youngest members," he growled,

"Optimus Prime may I remind you of what your remit is. You are here to protect us, surely the sacrifice of one of you is far better than the life of the entire human race,"

"Ma'am. May I remind you who you are talking to?" William said,

"May _I _remind _you,_ who you are talking to," Charlotte retorted.

Optimus Prime stood up straight and glared down at her. Now he was angry! She had backed him into a corner and thrown their remit back in his face. However this war didn't belong to the humans and if she was on Cybertron she would have been fighting by now. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Charlotte watched him, with narrowed cold eyes. He looked at her straight in the face,

"Miss. Mearing would you send in a teenager, because that is what Livie would be by your age,"

"No...we wouldn't but...,"

"Then neither should we," he replied impatiently as he turned his back on her to walk away.

Charlotte huffed as she looked down, this wasn't going well,

"Optimus Prime I really implore you to rethink your decision, a lot is at stake here. If you don't then we will have no choice but to have you banished from earth. That is all I'm going to say on the matter," she replied. "I have a meeting I need to attend. I suggest you rethink your decision and give me your answer by 10.00 am tomorrow morning,"

"Hey you can't put those demands on the Autobots, they've saved our butts twice...," William said.

Optimus Prime made a gesture with his hand to calm down. Charlotte turned around and faced him, "Why not? I'm the Director of National security. It's my job to ask these things," with that she walked down the stairs and to her waiting car. She looked behind her, "By 10.00am Optimus Prime," she bellowed across the command area,

"I can't stand that woman," Epps growled,

"No, and she's left us with no choice," William snarled as he anchored his hands on his hips and looked back at Optimus Prime, his expression one of anger.

The Autobot leader slammed his fist on the bar and walked out of the main command area and to his office. Elita followed him and slowly opened his door. Her spark mate was looking out of the window, his hands behind his back,

"Are you alright, sweetspark?" she asked,

"Sometimes I find the humans to be one of the most impossible organic races I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," he replied through clenched dental plates.

Air hissed out of Elita's vents as she came up behind Prime and massaged his shoulders. He moaned as he looked up, "You're tense," she replied, "You need to relax."

She flooded his bond with peace and comfort to try and soothe the anger away while she continued to massage his shoulders. Air hissed as it exited his body through his valves. Elita slipped her hands under his armour and massaged his protoform, her touch electrified his senses as her fingers glided across his metal form. He could feel the anger slowly slipping away as Elita continued to let her fingers roam over his body,

"I can't let Livie go," Optimus said,

"Just relax," Elita whispered into his audio sensors, "We'll deal with it later."

He pushed Elita's hands away, "There is no later" he snapped.

Elita looked at him hurt that he would snap at her like that. Optimus Prime's expression softened when he saw the hurt on her face and he bundled her slender frame into his arms, "I'm sorry," he said quietly and kissed her.

* * *

William walked into his residence and threw his keys onto the table in the hallway, he was tired and aggravated, "Dadddddddddyyyyyyyyyyy," Annabelle cried as she ran down the hall with her arms wide open,

"Heeeey, how's my favourite little girl?" he asked while he lifted her off the ground and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Sarah kissed him on the cheek, "Where's Ironhide?" she asked,

"He's on weapons detail with Livie," William replied.

A look of sadness crossed his features at the mention of Livie's name, "Are you alright? You look sad," Sarah asked,

"I can't tell you," he replied,

"I know, I know. You can't mention anything so the Decepticons can't use us to get to you."

"Daddy, are the Decepticons going to leave?" Annabelle asked,

"I don't know, darling," William replied.

"Well I think they should then Ironhide can stay here and he won't need to go and fight and I can play all day long with him,"

"Oh? What about pre school?" William asked with a smile.

Annabelle looked up, "Hmmmm, he can come with me,"

William threw his head back and laughed, "I'm sure Ironhide would love that," he replied.

Optimus Prime sat in his office with Jazz and Prowl; he was weary and wanted this problem to go away. He leaned his head on his right hand and massaged his temples. It was very late and most of the base had settled down for the night except for the skeleton night staff and the odd Autobots still wake.

"Jazz how quickly could you get Livie ready?" he asked,

"Prime it takes ages to train somebody up for espionage; she would be going in green,"

"Couldn't one of us take her place?" Prowl asked,

"What makes her think Livie can achieve what Bumblebee and Mirage couldn't anyway? Jazz asked,

"I don't know," Optimus Prime growled, "I think we need to let Ironhide and Chromia know what's happening, I wouldn't put it past her to try and speak to Livie alone."

Jazz sat back in his chair and looked pensively at Optimus Prime and Prowl. Prime noticed the look on his face and narrowed his optics, "Optimus, I will go in Livie's place,"

It wasn't the best idea but it would be easier for Jazz then Livie. Jazz knew what he was doing Livie didn't,

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jazz? It will be a dangerous mission,"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I will go instead of Livie,"

Optimus Prime looked at Prowl who was sitting back in his chair with one leg crossed over his knee, "Prowl?"

"I'm in agreement, it makes more sense to send someone who is trained and experienced rather than Livie,"

"Then that is settled," Prime replied, "I will let Ironhide know what has happened so he knows what's going on when Charlotte comes back tomorrow."

Livie and Ironhide were still in the weapons room completing their work for that day. There was a pile of broken or war damaged weapons for the scrap heap and now they were separating those in good working order from others that needed a clean or some maintenance done into different piles. Ironhide looked at his daughter as she cocked a rifle and aimed it at the wall,

"Kapow," she said, "That's one Decepticon who will never walk on this earth again,"

He chuckled and shook his head and turned back to the weapon he was looking at. Livie looked at Ironhide, the red hue of her optics in the darkened room mingled with his sapphire ones, she couldn't help but think how poignant that was,

"Dad, we're going to be okay, aren't we?"

Ironhide looked at her, she was looking for reassurance but he couldn't give it to her. The vorns of war had told him that nobody was okay. He shuttered his optics and looked down,

"I can't tell you that, Livie," he replied, "I won't. There is no way of telling which way every battle we fight is going to go. Megatron is getting more desperate in his lust and greed for power and the Decepticons are getting dirtier in their tactics."

Air hissed through Livie's valves as she looked at him, "Dad, you and mum...you're my whole world. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you,"

"Oh Livie, sweetspark. You would find a way to carry on. You would have Sideswipe by your side and together you would both carry on." Ironhide hugged Livie, while giving her the reassurance she needed through their bond,

"Can we do some target practice?" Livie asked her dad.

He laughed, "Yeah come on, we'll finish this in the morning,"

The father and daughter walked toward the practice area but they were stopped by Optimus Prime who wanted to speak to them,

"Ironhide. Come to my office I need to talk to you...alone," Ironhide and Livie looked at each other,

"What about Prime?" Ironhide asked,

"Just come to my office, we will discuss it there," Optimus Prime insisted.

Ironhide looked at Livie, "Go back to your mum; I will be there shortly,"

The two Autobots walked through the NEST base silently, Prime wondering how he was going to break the news to Ironhide, and Ironhide wondering what was so urgent.

Optimus Prime's office was nothing compared to his office on Cybertron, it was smaller and quite dingy but the humble leader accepted the human gesture gracefully. Optimus Prime waved his hand inviting Ironhide to sit down, the Autobot leader composed himself before he started to say anything. He knew before he even started how Ironhide was going to take this, the weapons specialist loved his daughter and would do what he could to protect her. Prime's only hope was that he wouldn't do anything silly,

"Ironhide, Charlotte came in today to discuss the possibility..." Prime thought for a moment...was the right word discuss? No it wasn't. It was more like dictate but he wasn't going to say that to Ironhide, "...the possibility of Livie going to the Decepticons to spy on them,"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Ironhide spoke, "I assume you told her where she could stick that idea, Prime," he replied amazingly calmly.

"I gave Charlotte our answer, but she hasn't accepted it. She told me that if we didn't agree we would be sent off this world,"

"Well that settles it then we will leave earth and the humans to the fate of the Decepticons." Ironhide went to get up but Optimus told him to sit down. Ironhide looked at Optimus,

"We have to think about this very carefully because if we go and the Decepticons attack them then countless innocent lives will be lost, if Livie goes to the Decepticons she could find out what they are doing and it could turn the tide for us,"

Ironhide looked at him, sheer disbelief that his leader would suggest such a thing written across his faceplates, "Have you fried your circuitry, Prime. Livie is inexperienced, she can't go,"

"That's what Jazz has said and he's offered to go in her place, I'm hoping Charlotte will accept that,"

"And if she doesn't?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus slumped back in his seat, "Then we will have no choice," he replied with great sadness. Ironhide growled at Optimus Prime,

"I don't like this Prime, not one little bit," Ironhide snarled

"Neither do I, Ironhide,"

The black mech leaned forward and through gritted dental plates he snarled darkly, "If anything happens to my daughter then I will hunt down Charlotte and rip her to shreds,"

"Calm down Ironhide, it may not come to that," Prime reassured the weapons specialist,

"Calm down!" he exploded, "You want me to calm down when you tell me about an idea the humans have of sending _my_ daughter to the Decepticons for reasons of espionage. I won't calm down, Prime," he replied.

The weapons specialist stood up and paced Optimus Prime's floor, fearful for Livie and desperate to keep her safe. He could feel Livie trying to soothe him so he quickly shut her out. She didn't need to know what was happening. Optimus Prime watched as the angry weapons specialist paced his floor. Prime did nothing to soothe him, what could he say? Everything is going to be alright? They had no way of knowing.

Ironhide left Prime's office and stormed toward the main entrance his weapons whirring angrily.

Jazz walked into Prime's office, "I take it that didn't go down well," he observed,

"Who can blame him?" Prime replied as he buried his face in his hands.

Chromia saw her mate storm through the base, she gave Orbit to Livie and chased after him, "Ironhide," she bellowed,

"Go away, femme. Leave me alone," he snapped.

Chromia stopped and looked at Ironhide sympathetically. He was facing a wall with his hands firmly planted on either side of his body and his head hanging between his arms. Chromia stood behind him and reached out to him through her bond with gentleness and love while she placed her hands on his shoulders. This is what Ironhide liked about her; she was feisty, awesome on the battlefield but when he needed her most she was there, reaching him through their bond, soothing away the pain. No matter what happened, it was always Chromia that stood beside him,

"What's the matter, my love?" she softly cooed while gently stroking his helm,

"Charlotte wants Livie to spy on the Decepticons," he replied.

Chromia was silent for a moment while she tried to hide her pain, "What did Prime say?" she asked,

"He told her they wouldn't agree but Charlotte has left him no choice." he croaked,

Chromia sighed as she rested her body against Ironhide's and lay her head against his back. Ironhide turned around and cuddled Chromia, resting his massive head on her small shoulder. Optimus Prime and Elita walked up to Chromia and Ironhide and comforted them. Elita looked at them compassionately,

"I'm sorry," Prime said.

"Livie will go, we have no choice but let us tell her," Ironhide replied.

Chromia squeezed her optics as a tear escaped, she turned away from Elita but the femme commander had already seen it,

"Don't be ashamed to cry, Chromia," she said,

"Warriors don't cry," Chromia replied,

"Yes they do," Elita replied, "They have a right to grieve and that includes you,"

Ironhide walked to the main command centre and saw Livie and Sideswipe sitting together. The mech was happy, his arm was draped around Livie and his other one was cradling Livie's arm while she held Orbit. Ironhide smiled weakly, how was Livie going to take this?

Livie looked up and saw the pained expression on her father's face while he was looking at her. Her smile quickly disappeared, Sideswipe noticed the change in her mood and asked her if she was okay,

"Just a minute, Sideswipe," she said, "She got up with Orbit and walked toward Ironhide, "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Daddy," she hadn't called him that for a while, how he loved hearing her say it. He shuttered his optics when he thought of how he may never hear her say that again. Optimus Prime was standing behind him,

"Take her to my office," he said quietly, "We'll take care of Orbit,"

Ironhide took Livie's hand and looked at her,

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Elita took hold of Orbit and watched the family as they made their way to Prime's office. By now other Autobots had picked up something was going on as they watched Ironhide and Chromia leave with Livie,

"If you ask me I think it is something to do with Charlotte's conversation today," Bumblebee said to Mirage, "Nobody has talked about it but Ironhide and Optimus Prime haven't been happy for a while,"

Mirage was polishing his armour; the cloth was flopping all over the place while he listened to Bumblebee. He looked at the yellow scout,

"The woman is a pain in the aft," he snarled in a heavy Italian accent,

"Huh, Galloway was worse," Bumblebee snipped,

Jazz watched the family as Chromia and Ironhide lead Livie to Prime's office. He walked up to Prowl,

"I hope Charlotte agrees with allowing me to go," he said,

"We lost you once, Jazz, be careful. We don't need to lose you again...I don't need to lose you again. You're my best friend,"

Jazz patted him on the shoulder and sat down next to him, "We've been through a lot together haven't we Prowl,"

"That we have Jazz," he replied, "That we have," he sighed.

Livie sat opposite her father while she listened to him, "Livie...," he said quietly, "...Charlotte came to visit us today and well...," he pushed air through his systems and out again, "She has suggested that you go to the Decepticons to spy on them,"

Livie looked at him, not quite understanding what he was saying, "What?" she asked,

"The humans want you to go undercover and live with the Decepticons for the reason of gathering intelligence,"

"But...why me?"

"Because they think that you would be the perfect candidate," Chromia said,

"But...I don't want to go with the Decepticons,"

"I know sweetspark, but they have also said that if you don't go we'll be sent off world," Ironhide said

"What? That's not fair, they're not playing fair. Daddy don't make me go, please. I don't want to do it,"

Ironhide looked at Livie, "Livie, Jazz has offered to go in your place, we're hoping Charlotte will agree with it but there is a possibility she won't. The humans can get arrogant and obnoxious at times,"

For a minute Ironhide saw a flicker of hope in Livie's optics but it soon disappeared, "...and if she doesn't?"

"Then you will have to go," Chromia replied.

Livie looked at both her parents, her whole world was crumbling around her and it felt like nobody was there to pick up the pieces. Livie rushed up to Ironhide and threw her arms around his shoulders, "Please don't make me go, dad, please," she begged into his shoulder,

"Oh Livie," he purred as he stroked her helm, "If there was anything I could do, I would,"

She felt a warm hand touch her back, Livie held out her arm to invite her mother into the hug. They stood there for a minute comforting Livie through their bonds but nothing would bring them comfort, the truth was they may never see Livie again.

Optimus Prime sat next to Elita cuddling their daughter while Elita held onto Orbit. Neither of them were talking, both feeling the burden of their leadership,

"I only hope Charlotte knows what she is doing," Optimus said,

"What are we doing Prime? We should call the humans bluff, tel them we will go off world because we aren't going to sacrifice Livie like this,"

Optimus Prime looked at her, "And leave the humans to the fate of the Decepticons?"

Elita sighed, "This has the potential to destroy morale among the Autobots, they have all watched Livie grow into a young femme." There was a moment pause, "Maybe we should tell them,"

Optimus Prime growled. Elita was right; they needed to know what was going on. He got up and looked around at the Autobots,

"Autobots," his resonant voice echoed around the base. The Autobots stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "As some of you know Jazz, Prowl and I were in a conversation with Charlotte this morning..." Autobots gathered around Optimus Prime, making public announcements like this wasn't done unless something serious was going down, "The humans want Livie to go undercover in the Decepticon base,"

There was muttering among the mechs and femme, "You said no right?" Sunstreaker said,

"Yes we did but we were told that we'd be sent off world." A deathly silence fell over the base,

"What are we going to do?" Jolt asked,

"Go off world, that's what," Sideswipe bellowed, "Call their bluff,"

"Jazz has offered to go in her place," Optimus said.

Autobots closest to Jazz patted him on the shoulder, "Good one, Jazz," one Autobot said, "Yeah way to go, buddy,"

Ratchet listened with a scowl on his face and his arms folded, "And what if the humans don't agree?"

Optimus Prime looked around at the Autobos who had stopped supporting Jazz, "Then we send Livie," he replied quietly,

"Nooo," Sideswipe yelled, "You can't do that!"

"I may have no choice, we can't leave the humans at the hands of the Decepticons, they will be as merciless to them as they were to us. Maybe worse because they are defenceless."

* * *

Livie couldn't sleep that night. She got up and walked to the main entrance of the base where she stood silently and watched the rain falling. She leaned against the door and watched as ripples formed in the puddles and grew. There was a sad moan of hydraulics as a mech walked up behind her and pulled her into his chest,

"Sideswipe," she whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

He held her head in his hand and placed the other one around her waist softly moaning Cybertronian to her while she cried,

"Never let me go," she cried.

"I will be here waiting for you," he replied,

"Promise," she asked,

"I promise," he replied.

They stood there for a minute together alone. Sunstreaker could feel his brother's pain, a pain that was mingled with love and desperation. Livie and Sideswipe looked up when they heard Sunsteaker's footfalls. He wrapped his arms around Sideswipe and Livie and laid his head on theirs. Nothing was said; he just supported his brother and the femme that was soon to win his brother's spark,

"Livie no matter what happens we will be there for you sweetspark. Call us and we'll come and get you,"

Tears rolled down Livie's cheeks, "Thank you, Sunstreaker," she sobbed. He left just as silently as he came leaving Livie and Sideswipe alone again.

Sideswipe placed his fingers under Livie's chin and moved her head so she was looking at him. Slowly he moved his head down so his face was close to hers; Livie felt her spark flutter at his closeness, she shuttered her optics and enjoyed the moment. It was just Sideswipe, her and the sound of the rain. He could feel the warmth of her body next to his. It was beautiful. She relaxed against him and let herself get lost in the moment, her spark rhythmically pulsing in time with his. His face lingered above hers for a minute before he lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at her as his arms hang loosely around her waist,

"Oh Livie," he said as he stroked her face tenderly before kissing her one more time.

They pulled away and turned to watch the rain a bit longer. Sideswipe leaned against the door and sat down with his knees bent. Livie sat with her back against him and her head resting against his chest. He caressed her head while they watched the silvery drops fall from the clouds, in bright shining streaks from the streetlamps visible over the wall,

"I love you," she said quietly. He looked down at her and smiled,

"I love you too, sweetspark," he replied.

* * *

Charlotte received a cold reception from the autobots when she turned up the next morning. Nobody acknowledged her arrival, least of all Ironhide or any member from his family. She walked silently up the stairs and leaned on the bars with her hands clasped into fists. Optimus Prime walked silently up to the catwalk with a menacing expression on his face,

"So," Charlotte said, have you made up your mind, Optimus Prime?"

There was nothing polite or friendly about this meeting. Charlotte had one objective and so did Optimus Prime. Seymour Simmons was in the NEST base on one of his frequent visits with Dutch. Livie liked Dutch, his accent always made her laugh much to the personal assistant's chagrin. The ex sector seven agent looked disturbed by what he heard, he might've known Charlotte Mearing was involved somehow. Optimus Prime looked down at her and planted his hands on his hips,

"Miss. Mearing," he said in a formidable tone, "We have come to a final decision. We have discussed this and due to Livie's age and inexperience it is not recommended we let her go. On Cybertron...,"

"Optimus Prime, you are not on Cybertron now!" Charlotte interjected rudely,

"I suggest you give our leader the respect he is due, Miss Mearing," Jazz snarled.

"As I was saying," Prime continued, "On Cybertron an Autobot would go through extensive training and psyche tests before they were even considered for the field of espionage. However my 2IC who is far more experienced has offered to go in her place,"

Charlotte looked at the small silver saboteur standing in front of her. She breathed in deeply through her nose,

"Very well, I will check with the Secretary of defence,"

Charlotte took her phone out of her pocket and rang him up. There was a tense moment among the Autobots while they waited for the blonde woman to have her call. Livie rubbed one arm with another. Sideswipe stood next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder plates protectively, with Ironhide on the other side. Charlotte flipped her phone shut and looked at Optimus Prime victoriously,

"The answer is no. Jazz will be more effective here should the Decepticons attack. Livie _will _go and that's final,"

Sideswipe turned around and cupped both his hands around Livie's face, "It will be alright," he tried to assure her.

Jazz glared at Charlotte and pointed at her, "If she dies her blood will be on _your _hands," he bellowed and turned around to find Livie. He put a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm so sorry," he said,

Livie placed a hand on his arm graciously, "It's not your fault," she replied quietly.

Optimus Prime glared at Charlotte, his optics cold and hard, "In that case, we will have no alternative but to leave earth and the human race at the fate of the Decepticons. Autobots prepare to leave earth."

Charlotte faced the Autobot leader, "How dare you give me an ultimatum," she growled. Optimus Prime lowered himself to her level,

"You gave us the ultimatum first," he retorted angrily.

William shut his eyes, Autobot/human relationships had just descended into an all time low. Simmons looked at Charlotte and clapped sarcastically,

"Well congratulations, Charlotte Mearing. Not even I managed to destroy a fragile relationship in such a spectacular manner, and I've made some mistakes."

Livie looked around at the Autobots and the humans. She noted the shaky relationship they had with each other become more volatile. A Decepticon attack was imminent and everybody knew but to go into the hands of the Decepticons was also dangerous. She didn't want to be the reason why they left earth or its people at the mercy of the Decepticons,

"Wait!" she yelled. Ironhide and Sideswipe looked at her; she was standing tall and seemed to have a renewed strength. The Autobots stopped what they were doing and looked at her, she slowly moved to the front of the crowd, "I will do it!"

Sideswipe looked at her, "Livie, what are you doing?" he asked,

"Trust me," she said.

She looked at Optimus Prime and then turned around to face the Autobots, "I will not be responsible for the deaths of innocent lives, and I will not have their blood on my hands. I will go undercover in the Decepticon base," she turned around to Charlotte, "But I am not doing this for you or your government. I am doing this for the innocent lives that know nothing of our existence and don't deserve to perish in such a cruel way. I am doing this for Optimus Prime and those Autobots who have already fallen at the hands of the Decepticons on Cybertron and our allies," She looked at William, Seymour and Robert. Livie looked at Sideswipe who was standing next to her father, both of whom had a look of pride on their faces.

"Livie this is going to be a dangerous mission," Jazz said as he walked toward her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," Livie spoke with a determination she never knew she had, "Teach me as much as you can. I am all yours"

Livie turned to Chromia who nodded her approval and then to Elita who was smiling at her, "Then you will learn," Jazz replied.

Optimus Prime looked at her, "Livie, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want this," she replied with a firm resolve.

"Three cheers for the warrior princess," Roadbuster bellowed.

Optimus Prime turned around to glare at Charlotte and then turned back to his Autobots. He stood there with his hands planted on his hips his expression one of pride for his soldiers who were cheering Livie and promising to help her anyway they could, and proud to have the femme in the Autobot ranks. Elita stood beside her mate,

"Look at them." she said, "This is because they trust you,"

Charlotte and her secretary slunk away realising that they had no control over this alien race while Wiliam and Robert watched as their allies rallied around Livie, Ironhide and Chromia. Livie looked at Sideswipe with sadness in her optics,

"Mum, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to be involved in the war,"

Chromia looked at Livie with an equal sadness, "I knew this day would come," she replied.

Livie turned around to find Sideswipe who was standing near the back with Sunstreaker looking a little sad, she held out her arm to him. He made his way through the crowd and slid into her arm allowing it to fold around his waist.

Later that night Sideswipe and Livie stood together by the door, he didn't like what she was about to do and worried for her safety, "Stay safe warrior princess," he whispered in her audio receptors. She looked up at him, her ruby optics shining in the dim light,

"I will, my love. Just don't let me go,"

Sideswipe's grip around Livie tightened, "I won't," he replied.

* * *

Brave Livie but what happens when she meets up with Soudwave?

Does she go back to Sideswipe and the Autobots?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer; I don't own transformers or the song "When we're together" They belong to Hasbro and Mark Harris.**

I wrote the story one way but it just wouldn't work, so when I tried it again I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 18

Don't give up on me and I won't give up on you.

Jazz lay on his berth all night thinking about what Livie was about to do, for some reason he didn't think it would be a good idea to send her in undercover. He had seen what happens to undercover Autobots when they got caught and he didn't want Livie to experience it. Another idea came into his head; a crazy idea but it could just work. He got off his berth and went to Prowl's office to run his plan by the tactician,

"Instead of disguising Livie as a Decepticon why don't we use her connections with Barricade? She will end up changing her appearance and her name and her badge will come off because I can't imagine Barricade letting her keep anything Autobot but I have a feeling that this will work very well,"

Prowl looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then started to nod his head in affirmation, "I believe you're right, Jazz. Livie can build a trust between herself and the Decepticons and she's still there to gather information,"

"I'll run it by Optimus Prime and then Livie," Jazz left Prowl's office to find Prime.

Optimus Prime was taking his usual early morning walk through the base, the mechs seemed relaxed but there was an air of anticipation of what the next few weeks will bring,

"Optimus," Jazz called as he rushed up to the Autobot leader, "Can I discuss an idea with you regarding sending Livie to the Decepticons?"

"Yes you can, what is this idea?"

Optimus Prime walked slowly through the base with his hands clasped behind his back and head drooped while listening to Jazz,

"Well I was thinking that instead of disguising Livie as a Decepticon here we should send her as she is. Her creator is Barricade so what if she was to go back to him?"

Optimus Prime looked thoughtful for a minute, "Hmmm," he replied, "Anything Autobot will be stripped away from her but I believe she will be okay as long as she knows what to expect,"

"I'll tell her what she can expect today, it would probably be a good place to start." Jazz turned to look at his leader, "I just hope this works,"

Prime turned to look at his third in command, his hands anchored on his hips, "Jazz, I have learnt many things during this war, one of them is to accept that not everything goes to plan," he replied solemnly,

"You're right, Optimus..." Jazz saw Sideswipe walking through the base and paused to make sure the frontline warrior was out of ear shot, "I just hope she'll be safe for Sideswipe's sake,"

Optimus Prime smiled; he'd noticed the relationship that was blossoming between Sideswipe and Livie, "Ah yes," he replied as he started walking again, "I have noticed Sideswipe and Livie have been becoming close, we will work with that one if and when we get to it,"

Ironhide and Chromia knew something was up as soon as they saw Livie the next morning; she wasn't her usual bright happy self. Both her parents had a fair idea what was worrying her and they knew she needed some encouraging. Chromia left Orbit in Ironhide's care and walked with Livie to the rec room where they found a quiet corner to have a chat. The older femme knew what she wanted to say to Livie she just wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject, but Chromia didn't need to worry because Livie brought it up,

"Mum, what I'm about to do, it's kinda risky, isn't it,"

Chromia looked at her with such seriousness, "Livie you're about to enter a war which has been going on for hundreds of eons against an enemy who are cunning and will stop at nothing."

Livie frowned, "I will be alright, won't I?"

Chromia knew Livie was looking for a reassurance she could not and would not offer, she so desperately wanted to tell Livie she would be alright but there was no way the blue warrior would say anything like that, not when she had seen so many fall. A pained expression crossed Chromia's face,

"I don't know, Livie," she replied,

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Livie replied and looked down, "Mum, last night when I said I'd go, I meant it but now I'm scared,"

"Livie, what you;re doing is very brave and your dad and I are very proud of you, however, we will not think badly of you if you don't want to through with this anymore ,"

Livie thought about it for a minute, here was her back door but she thought about the other Autobots and the people of earth. There was no way the young femme was prepared to let Optimus Prime or anybody else down. She was just too loyal for that,

"No, I'll do it, but promise me one thing, if anything happens or goes wrong come and get me..please." Chromia heard the desperation in her daughter's voice as she pleaded to be rescued and placed a slender black hand on Livie's claw,

"We'll come and get you sweetspark," she replied, "Now go and get started on your mission,"

Livie turned up at Jazz's office still unsure of what the day was going to bring...or even her future for that matter. What she did know was that this was going to completely change her and that was something she _was_ prepared for. Jazz heard her before she had a chance to knock at the door. He opened the door to see Livie's hand hanging in the air and a surprised look on her face,

"How did you know I was here?" she asked,

He giggled at her expression, "Your signature," her replied as he beckoned her in,

"Oh," she replied as she entered Jazz's office and look around,

"Come and sit down over here, Sweetspark, I need to talk to you,"

Livie sat on a couch opposite the chair Jazz was sitting in. He leant forward and took her claws in his,

"Do you still want to do this?" he asked,

"I've just had this conversation with mum," she replied, "I'm scared but I still want to go through with it,"

Jazz nodded in affirmation, he could understand her being scared, "We all get scared, Livie, it is something we have to learn to overcome and by admitting you are scared is a good place to start. So don't worry it's natural,"

Livie smiled a small smile, "Thank you" she replied.

Jazz sat there thoughtfully for a moment, "_How am I going to do this?" _he asked himself. Livie watched him for a little while, he looked like he wanted to say something,

"Jazz whatever you have to say to me, please say it," Livie said.

"_Hmm ten out of ten for perception,"_ he thought. Jazz looked at her sincerely, "Livie last night I had an idea which I'm going to run by you now. It is going to keep you safer and Prime, Prowl and myself believe a trust will develop between you and the Decepticons quite quickly." He watched Livie, "We are not going to get you a disguise," a look of alarm crossed Livie's face, she felt so vulnerable, "It's okay Livie, trust me on this." Jazz said, "We are going to ask you to rekindle your relationship with Barricade..."

"But..." Livie said, "I told him I will always be an Autobot,"

"I know you did but he won't hurt you...he can't...a creator's bond is very strong and he can't harm you. If you go as you are you can tell him that you want to live as a Decepticon, you will probably lose everything that identifies you as an Autobot, including your symbol but just go with it, Livie. You have to get Barricade's trust first and then it should be easy to get the trust of the rest of the Decepticons."

Livie looked at Jazz a minute. Was he crazy? "But how do you know this is going to happen?" she asked,

"Because Barricade is a Decepticon and your father. He won't let anything happen to you. Trust me on this Livie." Jazz implored her. He wasn't surprised with Livie's reaction, but the worst was yet to come, he needed to convince her to open her bond to Barricade and reach him and that was going to be very hard for her to do. She looked at him for a minute,

"Then take my badge off me before I go. Barricade will destroy it and if I go without a badge on it might be easier for him to trust me but mainly I don't want it destroyed. It's _my_ badge,"

Jazz looked at her and smiled with relief, "Thatta girl," he purred, "And you can take your badge off here. I can look after it for you,"

"No, I want dad to look after it,"

"Okay, your dad can look after it," Jazz replied.

His smile disappeared; the next issue to deal with was Livie reaching out to Barricade through her bond, she needed to start doing this soon. He looked at her, she was looking down at her badge and slowly tracing the symbol with her fingers,

"Livie," he said quietly, she looked up at him, "For this whole plan to work you need to be reaching Barricade through the bond you share with him."

A look of horror crossed her face, "I can't," she whispered,

"You can baby," he replied as he leaned forward, "I need you to do this for me,"

Livie remembered the last time she saw him, they didn't exactly depart on friendly terms, in fact if she remembers rightly they had become enemies. She shuttered her optics; it hadn't occurred to her that she would be interacting with Barricade. There was no way she wanted to open the bond but she couldn't see any way around it,

"Okay, I'll do it but in my own time and my own way."

"We're going to tell Barricade that you want to return to the Autobots and we will arrange a place where you two will meet." Livie looked down that was the point...she didn't want to meet him. That was a lie. How was she supposed to hide a lie? "I'm going to tell him your bond will be open and he will be able to reach you and that you are waiting for him to reach you."

Livie looked at him with a hopefulness, "So I don't have to make the first move?" she asked,

"Yes you do, I want you to approach him first, it will help to build the trust and convince him we're telling the truth," Jazz replied.

* * *

Sideswipe was sitting on his berth deep in thought, his optics were dull and his face expressionless. Sunstreaker had tried to pull him out of his silence but the mech was deep in thought. Finally Sideswipe's optics lit up with Sunstreaker's face in front of his while he was clicking his fingers,

"What's up Sunny?" he asked,

"You looked deep in thought, everything okay,"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he replied but he still had that far away look.

Sunstreaker sat next to Sideswipe sharing the energon treats he got them, "So what were you thinking about?" he asked,

"Stuff," Sideswipe replied nonchalantly,

"What sort of stuff?" Sunstreaker asked curiously.

Sideswipe looked at him, "Just...stuff!" he replied impatiently.

Sunstreaker had a feeling he knew what was going through his brother's mind,

"Uhmm...Sides..." Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, he had that tone of voice which suggested the gold mech had one of his pearls of wisdom to offer, "I suggest you two hold off...you know...bonding. If the cons find out Livie is bonded to you they will use you to manipulate her if she's ever found out and you're caught," Sideswipe put his head down as a pained expression crossed his face, he didn't want to wait, he loved Livie. She was his whole world right now, "Sideswipe," Sunstreaker said with firmness, "Don't be selfish. Think of Livie. Would you want her to watch you tortured or put her in a position where she was being tortured in front of you?" Sideswipe growled, his brother was right!Sunstreaker put a hand on his brother's shoulders, "There will be plenty of time for you to bond later and enjoy each other," he soothed.

"Alright," he sighed, "You're right,"

Sunstreaker said nothing he just hugged Sideswipe and patted his back, "It will be alright, she'll be back," he said.

"I hope so," Sideswipe replied as he took the last energon treat and sub spaced it for Livie.

* * *

Later that night the silver saboteur left the Autobot base to make his way to a meeting he had arranged with Barricade. The police car drove silently through the streets of Washington to the place where he had arranged to meet Jazz. There were human vehicles all around him but they weren't of any interest to him. What really had his interest was the news Jazz had of his daughter, news Jazz thought he might like.

The hunter smirked; obviously the saboteur didn't know him as well he thought because if he was going to bring Livie to him it would be just like leading a lamb to the slaughter. He had no interest in the femme at all whatsoever. Or so he thought! He turned into the scrap yard where Barricade said he wanted to meet...alone. Jazz was already sitting in between two mountains of rusted cars in his vehicle mode, he transformed into his bi pedal mode and turned around at the sound of the approaching police car.

Barricade faced the saboteur and watched him at all times. Jazz stood up straight in his bi pedal mode, silhouetted against the rich colours of the late dusk sky. Barricade transformed and stood opposite the saboteur, his body menacing as it towered over Jazz, his blood red optics shining from under his silver chevrons,

"What is the reason for this meeting...Autobot?" he spat venomously,

"I have a message from your daughter," Jazz replied, "She no longer wants to be a member of the Autobots, she has requested that she be allowed to live with you," Jazz watched his reaction carefully, his behaviour would be an indicator to how well Livie will be treated, "Her end of the bond is open," he continued, "She is waiting for you to open yours and then she will try and reach you," Barricade wasted no time in opening his, he was going to teach that femme a lesson. However as he thought about it he found he couldn't do it, his creator bond wouldn't allow it,

"Why does she want to do that? Doesn't she know I could hurt her? She is an Autobot, why the sudden change of mind?"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders, "It beats me why anybody would want to be a Decepticon, besides you can't hurt her and you know it," he replied as he scratched his helm in mock puzzlement.

There was the sound of a loud bark as a guard dog heard movement in the scrap yard, both the mechs turned around to watch the end of the pathway between the two biggest mountains of cars. A fox ran past and stopped to look at them before carrying on with his usual nocturnal activities. He trotted quickly through the dry dirt, his brush dangling just above the ground.

Barricade and Jazz turned back to each other, "We will meet at a time and a place I say," Barricade snarled,

"No, Livie will call the meeting place and time," Jazz replied quickly, "This will be on her terms,"

Barricade stood there looking at him, "SO be it. I will wait for her to contact me."

* * *

Livie didn't have much time and she really didn't want to waist it, the femme went to find her parents but she found Jolt instead,

"Hey Livie," he called,

Livie turned around, "Jolt, hi," she said with a smile.

"Where have you been all this time? I've missed you,"

Livie laughed, "I've been busy," she replied as she gave the young medic a hug in greeting,

"Hmmm, with Sideswipe," Jolt retorted playfully.

"Jolt, I do declare you're jealous," Livie playfully teased,

"No," Jolt replied indignantly and planted his hands on his hips, "Make him happy Livie, he deserves it,"

Livie suddenly felt very scared, what if she couldn't make him happy? What if she didn't meet up to his expectations? What if he rejected her? Maybe she should call the whole thing off, tell him it's over. Livie walked through the base with Jolt, she could hear music coming from the training room,

"_Oh oh oh oohh, when we're together, oh oh oh oohh,feels like forever,"_

"What's that?" Livie asked.

Jolt shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, let's find out,"

They looked in the training room where Sideswipe was pretending to hold a partner and he was dancing. Livie laughed quietly but Sideswipe heard her. The music suddenly stopped and he looked at her embarrassed,

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uhmm...," Sideswipe stood there speechless,

"Ah..hem, I'll take my leave," Jolt replied.

Sideswipe started the music again and then he walked up to Livie, his arms open, "Would my angel like to dance?"

"But...I don't know how to dance," she replied,

"Oh, it's easy, just follow me,"

Sideswipe took her hands in his and lead her to the floor, "Now just move to the music," he said, "Like this," Sideswipe started to move his body to the music. Livie watched a moment before moving her body in time to the music. It wasn't long before the femme was moving her body in perfect unison to the music and to the movement of Sideswipe's body. She laid her head against his chest,

"Mmmmm, this is nice," she said quietly.

Sideswipe smiled as he continued to lead Livie around the training room. He nuzzled her helm and kissed her lightly. She enjoyed being so close to him; he made her feel so special, and all her fears about not being able to make him happy disappeared as she continued to dance with him,

"Come and sit down," he said. Livie sat down with her back against the wall and her knees curled in front of her chest, "Shut your eyes and open your mouth,"

She did as he requested. Sideswipe placed an energon treat in her mouth. Livie opened her optics,

"What is it?" she asked as she savoured the flavour,

"An energon treat," Sideswipe replied happily, "I saved it for you,"

Livie frowned, "Sideswipe that is so sweet of you, I don't have anything for you though. Hmmm this is so yummy,"

Sideswipe looked at her amazed, "I've never heard a femme say so much with her mouth full. Amazing!"

Livie laughed. Her happiness quickly disappeared and she looked at Sideswipe seriously,

"What's the matter baby?" he asked,

"I'm scared, you've done this falling in love before. I haven't. What if I can't make you happy, what if I'm not everything you expect me to be or you...,"

"Sssshhhh," Sideswipe said as he placed a finger on her mouth components. He then took her hand and placed it on his chest, "Feel that," he said, "It's my spark beating for you, sweetspark. You're my warrior princess. I can't say I like what you are going to do but I understand your reasons. Don't give up on me and I won't give up on you," Livie smiled and nodded, "Promise?"

"I promise," she replied.

"Good," he said as he leaned on his hands and knees and leaned in to kiss her,

"Sideswipe?"

"Hmm," he replied,

"Lets make this official, let's announce our relationship, before I have to go,"

Sideswipe stopped and stared at her, "Woah, Livie," he laughed, "I didn't think we you were ready for that yet?"

"Are you?" she asked,

Sideswipe stopped and seemed to drift away and then just as quickly he came back, his optics shone brightly, "Yes...I am," he replied, "We should speak to your parents first,"

"Well now is as good as time as any," she was almost jumping on the spot, suddenly the whole base was going to know Livie and Sideswipe have been seeing each other and they want to take their realtionship further. Sideswipe laughed as Livie nearly danced out of the training room. They ran through the corridors laughing as they went, neither of them were looking where they were going and nearly squashed a human,

"Hey look out," he yelled,

"Ooops, sorry," Livie said as she looked behind with her fingers covering her mouth.

They found Ironhide and Chromia together outside; he was dancing her around the drive ballroom style under the light of the moon and the stars. They were laughing as he tipped her backwards and sneaked in a kiss before pulling her up again and swinging her around,

"Ironhide you are an old romantic." Chromia said in her deep feminine voice,

"Only with you, darling," he replied.

They stopped when they saw Livie with Sideswipe, the young femme was grinning like a Cheshire cat while Sideswipe took it a little bit more seriously,

"Just a minute," Ironhide said quietly,

"Dad...," Sideswipe put his hand on Livie's shoulder,

"I'll do this, Livie," he said, "Ironhide can I speak to you a moment, please...alone?"

Ironhide looked to Chromia and nodded. Chromia smiled at Livie wryly, "Come Livie," she said, "Let's go and find Elita and Arcee, they have Orbit,"

Ironhide and Sideswipe watched as the two femmes disappeared into the dark corridor and they were alone,

"Sorry to disturb you," Sideswipe said,

Ironhide waved his hand to dismiss Sideswipe's apology, "So kid, what would you like to talk to me about," he asked,

"Well, I'm...you know this is just as hard second time around...," Sideswipe felt a little embarrassed and laughed as he rubbed the back of his helm, "I really love Livie and she is the best thing that has happened to me since I've lost Flare up. I would like to ask your permission to take her as my spark mate,"

Ironhide looked at him a minute silently and narrowed his optics, "Do you promise to look after her because even though I'm not her creator I am her father and she is very precious to me,"

"Ironhide, I would lay down my life for her," Sideswipe replied,

"Good because if you don't I will come down on you like a ton of bricks,"

"I know you will," Sideswipe replied as he folded his arms across his chest, "Ironhide because of Livie I have learnt it is okay to fall in love again and I did...with your daughter, and I promise you I have no intention of hurting her or letting harm come to her, please trust me on this one because what I am saying is true,"

Ironhide looked at him another minute and narrowed his optics. Sideswipe felt awkward standing before the weapons specialist but became relieved as he watched Ironhide smile,

"Then I will allow you to be spark bonded with my daughter,"

Ironhide opened his comm. Link and called back Livie and Chromia. They could hear Chromia and Livie chattering and clicking asthe walked up the dark corriror. Sideswipe turned around and smiled at Livie, she smiled back before turning to Ironhide. He walked up to her and met her gaze,

"Livie, Sideswipe has asked me if he can take you as his spark mate, is this what you want?"

Livie looked at Ironhide and then Chromia who was smiling and nodded, "Yes daddy," she replied,

"Then you have my blessing," he replied with a smile.

Livie gasped with happiness, she felt like she could burst. The crystal blue femme threw her arms around Ironhide and hugged him tightly, "Thank you daddy, thank you so much,"

Chromia walked up to Sideswipe and kissed him on the cheek, "Congratulations," she said, "I'm sure you two will be a fine couple," Ironhide looked at him over Livie's head while she wept on his shoulder.

Sideswipe looked at her and laughed, "You're crying," he said,

"I'm so happy," she replied.

"We'd better announce this to Optimus Prime and the others," Ironhide said.

They walked into the main command area, Sideswipe and Livie looked so happy arm in arm. Skids nudged Mudflap, "Look," he said. Optimus Prime looked at the four Autobots walking in; a smile came to his face when he saw them. Was this what it looked like? Was the much anticipated announcement of Sideswipe and Livie about to come?

Sunstreaker looked at Livie and Sideswipe, "**Well it's about time you old rust bucket,"** He laughed.

Optimus Prime noticed the proud look on Ironhide's face, "Prime, Livie and Sideswipe want to become spark mates,"

Optimus Prime looked at the couple, Elita came and stood beside her spark mate and smiled graciously,

"We have been waiting for this day to come for a long time," Optimus Prime replied, "Congratulations both of you, it has been a long time since we have celebrated a bonding of two sparks and we are proud that you two are to be the first ones on earth.

"Thank you sir." Sideswipe replied.

* * *

Barricade went to his quarters, something was wrong...why would Livie suddenly want to come and live with the Decepticons. She wasn't a Decepticon. She had told him that. He moaned wistfully, after all these vorns of striving to get her back and failing she had now decided she wanted to come back of her own accord. Barricade smirked and then he smiled, Ironhide has lost Livie to the Decepticons. How the hunter wished he could go to the NEST base and gloat at Ironhide's misery.

His smile disappeared as he wondered what it would be like to finally have his daughter living with him, and then another thought entered his mind. How was he supposed to explain her sudden arrival? Megatron had destroyed all the femmes and sparkling at the beginning of the war, "_Bah!" _he thought to himself, Megatron wasn't even around and Soundwave and Starscream's presence was scarce so as far as that was concerned he really had no problem.

He walked out to the rec room and fetched a cube of energon before he started his duty at communications. He saw Thundercracker and Skywarp sitting at a table with Sideways and sneered, he needed to protect his daughter from these guys. They hadn't had a femme for eons much less seen one since Megatron had them all executed in cold blood. He needed to protect Livie from the seekers, she was too good for them. Soundwave was a more suitable choice for her which would mean she would have to upgrade and become more stylish to catch his optic, a name change would be good too. _Livie_...what sort of a name was that, she needed a name like Firebird or Firebomb.

He wondered when she would make the first move to reach him through his bond. So far he had heard nothing from her but it was only two nights ago since he spoke with Jazz, perhaps he should make the first move. He went to reach her through his bond but it was still shut tight. He growled to himself, this was going to all be on her terms...well he would soon change that when she was alone with himself.

Livie drove through the streets of Washington with Bumblebee until they were on the outskirts of the city where they found an old disused building which was ideal. Bumblebee drove through gates and into the building, the roar of his engine reverberating around the walls.

There were large glass windows with sharp points which would tear any organic life to pieces if it were to attempt to climb through. The dirt crunched under her feet and water dripped on top of her head, once she moved to avoid getting any wetter she heard a "Plop" as the water landed in a puddle. Livie flicked her lights on and looked further down the building, a rodent scurried out of the light and disappeared through a hole back into the darkness of the night,

"This is ideal," she said.

Bumblebee nodded, "Good. We will not be alone Livie, Optimus Prime, Jazz and Prowl will be with us too,"

"Why not Mum and dad or Sideswipe,"

He shook his head, No, it's too risky, Barricade is a Decepticon and won't think twice at hurting them or you." She looked back at Bee and flashed her ruby optics with understanding, everybody needed protecting as much as possible, "That's it then, we'll head back," he said and transformed down.

Livie followed him until they drove past a car showroom where Celicas were sitting. Livie stopped and activated their holoforms to look at them,

"They are so cool," she said, as she pushed her head against the window and cupped her hands around her eyes. She saw a reflection of a young blonde standing behind her smiling and quickly turned around. She looked at Bumblebee who was parked behind her vehicle mode, with the passenger door open and looking strangely lifeless. Livie looked at Bumblebee's holoform, he was so good looking. There was a sound of sirens on the air, Bumblebee turned in their direction,

"You must have inadvertently set off an alarm, Livie. We'd better go the cops are on their way,"

Their holoforms disappeared as their engines roared to life, and the two vehicles left the scene quickly leaving the police officers standing there scratching their heads. There was no evidence of break in at all,

"Alright check the perimeter," a grey haired ruddy looking man replied, "They could be hiding,"

Two younger officers ran around the back of the building but it was all clear, one of them put the two way radio to their mouth,

"Nobody is around here, sir," he said.

The older officer shook his head, "Probably a mouse or something has set off the alarms, we'll go back to the station and write a report,"

"What is there to report?" the younger officer asked,

"Listen son, I've told you this before always write a report just in case this flares up again,"

* * *

Livie's training and preparations were nearly over and the femme was just about ready to start on her mission to gain information from the Decepticons undercover. She wasn't really happy with Jazz's plan, she believed it could leave her wide open and vulnerable but she understod he was trying to protect her so she went along with it. Jazz was really pleased with how quickly she learnt and how hard she had worked, and because of this he was going to give her a few days with her family but first there was one more thing she needed to do.

Her badge!

Livie had originally said she wanted her father to look after it but she changed her mind and decided that Sideswipe would keep her badge for her. It was her way of leaving the frontline warrior with something to remind him of her when he missed her. When she told Ironhide and Chromia this they thought it would be a wonderful idea.

Livie had been in contact with Barricade and he was now aware of the meeting place and time when he would be meeting her. She had originally been a little bit nervous of him and he did make things very difficult for her, even now she wasn't sure if they really trusted each other, or ever would for that matter. They were enemies and her ulterior motive wasn't rekindling relationships it was stealing information to give to the Autobots.

The crystal blue femme made her way slowly to the med bay and to Ratchet who was going to take off her badge. Ratchet faced her as she walked in, he knew she wasn't looking forward to having the badge removed, the misery on her face said it all. Ratchet wasn't looking forward to this moment but it was a better way for her, she didn't want her badge destroyed by the Decepticons. He watched as Livie slowly lay on the berth and then produced the tools to remove the symbol.

Livie could feel a little bit of herself disappear as Ratchet removed the badge and gave it to her. She looked down at it, it was still warm from being on her chassis; she clenched her fists around it, shuttered her optics and brought her fist to her mouth. A troubled expression formed on the femme's faceplates as a terrible thought crossed her processor,

"Ratchet...promise me one thing...," the medic stopped what he was doing and stood still looking at her, "...if I die please bring me back to NEST and put my Autobot badge back on my body,"

He met her ruby optics with his sapphire ones. She saw the compassion in his optics, "Livie, I promise you I will do that," he replied sincerely.

Livie looked down with sadness, "I'm going to miss you," she croaked,

"And I you," Ratchet replied.

Livie left the med bay and walked through the base miserably, her arms crossed at her chest. She felt so naked and alone. Sideswipe saw her and pulled her into his arms, it was yet another reminder that his precious Livie would be leaving him soon to go on a dangerous mission, and it could be a while before he saw her again, if at all,

"I need to take my mind off this, can we train?" she asked,

"Yeah, let's do that. I need to take my mind off things too,"

Ironhide was already in the holoform room doing some training, for the same purpose...to take his mind off things. He stopped what he was doing and smiled,

"Hey dad, how about one more match for the road,"

"You're on," he replied.

He reset the holoform and the scene exploded into life as Seekers descended upon all three of them. A roar emanated from Livie as she swung around at the holoform coming at her guns blazing, her blade slicing the air. It went through his chassis diagonally with ease revealing his spark casing; she drew her sword back and plunged it deep into his spark casing, offlining his spark. The Decepticon holoform shuddered, his optics flickered and energon ran from his chest and pooled around his broken body. She stood there dental plates gritted while energon dripped off her sword.

Another Decepticon holoform jumped on Livie's back and attempted to pull her faceplates back, she screamed with pain while lunging at the holoform. Sideswipe ran to her rescue and hauled him off her back, he thrust his rifle under the holoform's chassis and shot upwards; fire engulfed the mech and burst out from his shoulders spilling energon everywhere,

"You'll get yourself killed if you stand around on the battlefield like that," Ironhide said,

"I know," she replied, "I guess my mind is on other things,"

"You need to stay focused Livie," Sideswipe said as he rolled toward her, "No matter what is going on,"

"That's easy for you to say...," she snipped, "...You're not the one throwing yourself to the lions,"

Sideswipe looked at her hurt, she had never spoken to him like that before. Livie shuttered her optics and turned away, she folded her arms across her chest and rubbed both upper arms with each hand. Sideswipe sighed,

"Come here, baby," he said,

"I'm sorry," Livie cried,

"I know baby," Sideswipe replied as he stroked her helm. Livie stayed there and enjoyed being against his chest, she could hear his spark as it gently pumped the energon around his body and she shuttered her optics. Ironhide felt like he was intruding on their private moment and went to excuse himself but Livie stopped him,

"No, I want to you to stay I'm enjoying this with you two."

"Alright I'll stay," he replied quietly.

They spent the next few hours together training, laughing and joking with each other. It was a memory that Livie made sure would stay in her processor forever.

Later that night Ironhide made his leave and went to find Chromia. Sidewipe turned the lights down in the room and found some gentle music. He held out his arms to Livie,

"Dance?" he asked.

She smiled as she laced her claws through Sideswipe's fingers and allowed him to draw her closer to himself. He softly muzzled her helm and her crest as their bodies moved slowly to the music, Livie purred contentedly and wished this evening would never end. She looked up at Sideswipe, her optics soft and loving; he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with her ruby optics shining from her white face. He made another mental image of this moment and filed it away with the ones he had of Flare up.

Sadly the time came when they needed to go their separate ways and recharge. Livie wanted to spend the rest of the night between her parents where she felt so safe. She could feel love mingled with sadness, pride mingled with fear from her parents through their bond and mix with her own emotions of trepidation for what was about to come.

Morning came all too quickly for Livie, she moaned at the intrusion of her mother's voice on her recharge,

"Livie," Chromia called.

She stirred and slowly transformed while her father was bringing her energon, "What time is is it?" the young femme asked her mother.

"5.30 am," Chromia replied, "You have to get going my love,"

"I know, I'm not looking forward to this,"

Chromia looked at Livie and smiled sadly as she hugged her daughter.

OPtimus Prime watched the weapons specialist from a distance, pretty soon he was going to be handing Ironhide's daughter over to Barricade and it angered him, "Whatever you're feeling, he's feeling it twice as bad," Ratchet said as he stood beside Prime and looked at the weapons specialist filling cubes of energon for his family. He walked up to the old black weapons specialist,

"I'm here if you need to talk," he said,

"I'm alright." Ironhide replied curtly,

"Huh, sure you are, I've seen that look before Ironhide. Talk to me when you're ready.

Ironhide as he gave Livie the cube of energon, she smiled at him as she quickly downed it and turned to leave for the entrance to the base, arm in arm with her father.

Jazz's gangster style voice called her through her comm. Link,

"Coming," she replied.

Sideswipe walked to the rec room before he made his way to the entrance of the base where Ironhide, Chromia, Optimus Prime and Jazz were congregating with Livie. Optimus looked at her, his optics full of pride for the young femme,

"Are you coming too?" she asked her parents,

"No, we can't sweetspark, it's too risky." Ironhide replied,

"Oh," she croaked, "Then I guess we need to say goodbye here,"

Chromia wrapped her arm around Livie's shoulders and pulled her in to hug her while Ironhide placed his arms protectively over the shoulder of both of his femmes. This wasn't a moment he was looking forward to and they both had to face the fact they may never see her again. Jazz called them but Prime asked him to give her a minute with her parents,

"I love you both," she said through her tears.

Ironhide placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him, he wiped away a tear and kissed her on the helm, "We love you too sweetspark and we are very proud of you," he wiped a tear from her face with his massive finger as he smiled and kissed her on her helm.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy," she croaked,

"I'm gonna miss you too, sweetspark," Ironhide replied as he drew her into his chassis and soaked in the feeling of her so close to him one last time.

She felt Barricade's impatience and quickly shut her bond, this was none of his business, this was something very personal to those she loved and cared about deeply and it didn't include him.

Sideswipe stood beside Ironhide patiently while he waited for the young femme to come to him. Livie looked at Sideswipe,

"Sides," she cried as she fell into his arms, "Don't forget me, I will come back."

He nuzzled her helm as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll be here waiting for you," he promised,

"Livie," Jazz barked, "We have to go now,"

She pulled away and dipped her hand into her subspace and pulled out her Decepticon badge, "Look after this for me," she sobbed as she placed the badge in Sideswipe's hand; he curled his fingers around her badge and looked at her.

His sparkle had gone from his optics and his face looked taut as he fought against the emotion,

"Livie. Now!" Jazz bellowed again.

Livie kissed Sideswipe on the mouth before leaving him, she walked towards Optimus Prime, Bumblebee Jazz and Mirage and took one last look at those she loved behind her and mouthed, "I love you," to Sideswipe before transforming down and driving off with the four mechs.

* * *

Will Livie be okay?

How does she get on with Barricade? Or does he do something terrible to her?

More coming soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer; Transformers, their characters and movie plots do not belong to me. I have oc's in this story; Livie and Hornet.**

**Okay, this chapter is the beginning of a couple of slightly darker chapters but I hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Dragon's lair.

Ironhide, Sideswipe and Chromia watched as their beloved daughter and future spark mate drove out of the gates in a convoy with Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Jazz and Mirage. Ironhide placed his arm around Chromia's shoulder,

"She'll be back," he said, "I promise, she'll be back,"

"Ironhide, don't make promises like that to me," Chromia replied through her tears

Bumblebee drove up to Livie and stayed beside her all through the journey, she had stopped crying but he could tell she was still spark broken to be leaving and he wished there could have been another way. The sun was just rising over the mountains spreading light all over the still sleepy land but for Livie it may as well not have been sunny at all, her world would remain dark until she left the Decepticons.

Barricade slowly drove through the streets to the disused building Jazz had told him about. He entered quietly and sat in the middle of the building in the light streaming through the broken window. It was quiet in the building apart from the odd drop of water leaking from a pipe, a squeaking rodent or the soft meow of a feral cat. It looked like a human hadn't been there for vorns but he hoped one would accidentally venture in now so he could have a break from the monotony of the wait and terrorise them, but there were no hapless humans around at this time of morning in this part of town.

As the Autobots got closer to the disused building Livie begun to hang back a little bit, she felt a gentle nudge in her aft as Mirage bumped into her to speed her up,

"Keep up, Livie, Barricade is not a mech to keep waiting," Jazz snapped, but it went unheard.

The gates to the disused building had been forced off their hinges, suggesting to the Autobots that Barricade was there already. The other Autobots hid in places where they wouldn't be seen just in case there was any trouble but they needn't have worried, Barricade wanted to be alone for this. His only interest was to have his daughter safely with him.

Livie was nervous, she was shaking which were making her systems overheat and her cooling fans were working overtime, she could feel a bubbling in her tank as the energon churned around and she was sure that any minute now she was going to hurl,

"Jazz," she cried, "I need to stop a minute. I feel ill,"

Jazz immediately stopped and went back to her, he transformed and squatted next to her, "Transform, Livie," he ordered. Livie transformed slowly and turned to the door that would lead into the building and the Decepticon hunter, "It's okay, just calm down," he said gently,

"Jazz, I'm scared. I can't do this," she said,

"Yes you can, baby. Be brave darling,"

Barricade was getting impatient, he transformed and started to pace the floor. Bumblebee crept up to the window and peered in discreetly, Barricade turned around to face the window but Bumblebee quickly ducked down out of sight,

"**We've got to hurry up, Barricade is looking impatient," **he whispered to Optimus Prime,

"**Jazz, Barricade is geting edgy, what's keeping you?" **he asked,

"**Livie is composing herself, she got a bit flaky" **he replied. Jazz looked at Livie again concerned, "We're going to have to go in!" he stated,

"I know," Livie replied,

"**We need her in there. NOW!"** Prime barked,

"**She's going,"** Jazz replied before looking at Livie again, "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

Barricade heard the footsteps of the femme and saboteur walk through the double doors and stand before him at full height. He looked to Jazz and then the stunning femme standing next to the saboteur with ruby optics. He looked her up and down and then back at Livie's face,

"Daughter, come here," he demanded.

Livie stood there on the spot; she felt the gentle pressure of Jazz's claw in her back as he squeezed her shoulder. Livie moved forward slowly, every footstep harder to make than the last, the sound of her footsteps reverberating loudly around the building. She stood there looking at him, her optics not once leaving his face. His optics were cold and hard,

"You may leave, Autobot," Barricade snarled darkly, "Your presence is no longer needed here,"

Livie turned around and looked at the silver saboteur as he transformed one last time,

"Turn around," Barricade growled.

Livie heard the Autobot's engines as they left the disused building. She was now alone.

"Decepticon, turn around," Livie cringed at the reference of Decepticon, "What is your designation?"

"Livie," she replied quietly.

He looked at her again, "Where is your Autobot badge?" he asked,

"I took that abomination off when I decided I no longer wanted to be an Autobot,"

Barricade narrowed his optics and for a brief moment Livie feared he didn't believe her. He saw she was afraid and reached his hand out to try and ease her fear Livie looked at it but didn't do anything.,

"Come daughter..." how Barricade loved hearing that word come from himself, "...I will take you home,"

The two Cybertronians left the desolate building and drove through Washington in the opposite direction to the Autobots. Every now and then Livie would check her scanners to see if she could pick up Prime's or any of the other's signatures but they were not visible. They had gone. Livie was alone.

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots drove through the streets of Washington silently, the journey back to NEST seemed to take forever and a sombre mood fell among them. This wasn't right and Optimus Prime knew that's what his Autobots were thinking but Livie had made the decision to go. It was out of his hands and all he could do now was to be prepared for what happens next and hope that Livie will be safe.

On arrival back to base he noted the sombre atmosphere had fallen upon NEST too and not ony had it impacted his Autobots but it had impacted the humans too. Orbit crawled up to the returning Autobots clicking and whining with an excited expectation of seeing Livie again. He stopped when he saw she was missing and whined sadly when he couldn't find her and turned around to find Chromia. Optimus Prime picked him up and cuddled him before he got too inconsolable. The Autobot leader knew he had to get the humans and Autobots through this so that they could be prepared for whatever would be coming next.

Everywhere Ironhide and Chromia looked Livie was there and Chromia found this too much to bear. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and thought back to when she first met Livie, she was so frightened of the tiny sparkling that had become a major part of her life and now she was gone. She whined quietly to herself and looked down at Ironhide who was busy polishing his cannon...a trait he picked up when he was unhappy. Chromia walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulders, he stood up and gathered her into his arms,

"She'll be alright."

Ironhide cringed at the words; they seemed empty and hollow and offered no comfort at all. He growled quietly and let his head flop on Chromia's shoulder, she gently stroked his helm while seeking comfort from him through their bond. Ironhide knew grief but this was something different, he felt like a massive piece of his spark had been taken from him and it hurt. Livie was gone and he allowed her to go, he mentally hit himself for allowing her to go through this plan and wished he could turn back time to that time when she said she would go.

Sideswipe was slumped up against a wall with his hands hanging over his knees. Sunstreaker sat next to him and smiled weakly as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder,

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"I lost Flare up to the Decepticons, what if I lose her too?"

"You won't lose her, Sideswipe, she gave you her badge to look after and asked you not to let her go,"

"That doesn't mean anything, who knows what they would do to her." Sideswipe snarled, "They can be ruthless."

Sunstreaker knew he was right but they had to hope she'd be okay. Hope was all they had.

* * *

The Decepticon base loomed darkly on the horizon as Livie followed Barricade closely. Overhead were the roar of engines from two seekers coming back off patrol,

"Hey did you see that?" Thundercracker asked,

"What?" Skywarp replied,

"Down there," Thundrcracker banked around and hovered behind Barricade, "Ol Cade has a femme,"

"Woah," Skywarp growled as he hovered next to Thundercracker, "Hey...I know her, she's Barricade's daughter. She was living with the Autobots, what's she doing with Barricade?"

"Let's be the welcoming committee and get to know her," Thundercracker replied,

"Good idea,"

The two jets sped off towards the Decepticon base, with thoughts of the femme going through their processor. She was going to be a trophy to whoever won her spark and both of them wanted to be the winner.

Barricade saw the jets and growled; he drove next to Livie protectively and didn't wonder far from her side. Livie found the mech's closeness uncomfortable so she put some distance between herself and Barricade but he closed the gap, _"What a control freak,"_ she thought to herself as she pulled away from him again,

"Stay by my side," the hunter growled,

"I am," Livie snapped.

Barricade didn't like her tone and shot a sharp spike full of condemnation and shame through their bond. Livie slammed on her brakes and stopped abruptly, she had never been treated like that before and it scared her. Barricade stood just in front of her in his bi pedal mode and stood her up straight laughing, this femme was going to be easy to control,

"Don't be disrespectful to me again. I can inflict worse than that." he growled as he glared at her.

"Sorry," she replied.

"It's sorry _dad_," Barricade snarled,

"Sorry...dad," Livie replied as she folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"Apology accepted," he replied in a softer tone and stroked her face, Livie slapped his hand away and glared at him through her hurt ruby optics.

She wondered how was she going to cope with this monster becuase they hadn't got off to a good start.

The Decepticon base seemed to double in size with every inch they drove sending shivers through Livie's spark. She followed Barricade's lead and slowed down as they approached the entrance. The sun was still high in the sky making the Central American plains hot.

The doors opened allowing Barricade and Livie entrance into the base. They slowly rolled closed again shutting out the warm sunlight and shutting Livie in. They both transformed and stood in the main entrance; Barricade looked at Livie his optics shining brightly. Livie turned around and looked at the entrance to the base, there were dark corridors going off in all directions. In front of her were huge double doors with a purple Decepticon symbol on it, she walked up to the door and opened it a crack to see what was inside.

There was a large silver mech with a massive condor on his shoulder and he seemed to be talking to a brown seeker. Behind them were a lot of screens showing activities and events taking place around America and the world. In front of the screens were two or three Decepticons watching carefully. Laserbeak saw the door partially open and flew off to investigate what was going on squawking loudly. Soundwave looked in Laserbeak's direction and went to investigate what had set his creation off. Livie saw Soundwave approaching and quickly ran to hide behind Barricade, she turned around at the sound of sniggering and scowled as two pairs of optics watched her from a dark corner,

"Livie," Barricade barked to get his daughter's attention, he made her jump earning herself yet more sniggering, "Welcome to your new home," he snarled.

"Yeah, welcome to your new home," Thundercracker said as he sauntered out to see this new apparition before his optics. Livie turned around to face the mech with the gravelly voice, "My designation is Thundercracker, who are you?"

"I'm Livie," she replied,

"Well Livie, it's nice to see you here, my designation is Skywarp,"

Livie turned to Barricade nervously who was waiting with impatience to get these greetings and introductions out of the way. He nodded his agreement,

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Thundercracker and Skywarp." she said. Barricade took Livie by the arm and led her away to his quarters; he was not going to let those two get their filthy hands on her, "Maybe I'll catch you later," she called back,

"You certainly will," Thundercracker replied, "Maybe I'll take you for a flight one day."

Skywarp looked at his brother, "What a honey!" he said.

As Livie walked through the corridors with her father she could feel lustful optics glaring at her while other mechs grinned. She felt very self conscious and wished that Barricade would tell them to leave but he seemed to be enjoying the attention the femme was getting; but then she was the daughter of Hornet, one of the greatest femme warriors of all time, the most loyal femme to Megatron and a formidable slayer of Autobots. Barricade thought it was about time Livie followed in her footsteps.

He led her into the rec room where he gave her a cube of energon,

"Drink it!" he said,

She drank the energon greedily and quickly, it had been a long drive and she was feeling pretty tired. Other Decepticons in the rec room eyed the femme suspiciously while others looked at her with a keen interest.

Soon after they arrived in the rec room Starscream turned up. He saw his brothers who were looking towards Barricade and wondered what had them so intrigued. He followed their gaze and spied the crystal blue femme sitting with her father looking around the room,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he purred as he sauntered up to her.

Livie turned around at the sound of the voice and looked at him, "_Starscream,"_ she thought, "_He was talking to Soundwave. How interesting! I shall have to keep an eye on those two." _Livie turned back to Barricade she really had no interest in the seeker at all. Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed at Stascream when Livie turned her back on him. He stood there clenching his fists,

"Nobody makes a fool of me...Femme!" he spat.

Barricade stood up and glared at him, "Don't you dare speak to _my_ daughter like that," he snarled. Livie's optics optics moved from Starscream to Barricade and back again nervously. What was he going to do? Starscream stood there glaring at him, "Apologise to her," Barricade snarled. Starscream looked at Livie and then Barricade, a nervous silence fell upon the rec room. When Barricade was offended everybody knew, "Apologise!" he barked making Livie jump.

Starscream glared at Livie and then he stepped forward and took her hand, "I'm so sorry for speaking to you the way I did," he said in a smarmy tone as he kissed her hand.

Livie graciously accepted his apology and removed her hand from his, she wiped her hand on her leg while cringing. Barricade took his seat opposite Livie all the time watching Starscream,

"So tell me, dad," she said, "Will I get a new Decepticon badge, it's just the sooner I have one the easier it will be for me to fit in."

Barricade smiled at her, "_Nice move, Livie,"_ she thought to herself as she smiled back at Barricade sweetly,

"I am taking you out tonight to choose a new form. I have found one which will be ideal for you and then you will have your badge,"

Livie frowned, "Don't I get a say in this?" she asked, "After all I'm the one that has to wear it,"

Barricade looked at her and narrowed his optics, "If that is what you desire than I will allow it but I want to change your name. Livie is not a name I would have chosen for you and certainly wouldn't suit the fine Decepticon warrior you will become," he replied.

Livie looked down she will train if that is what he wants, she would even train _with_ Barricade but she would _never _aim a weapon at an Autobot.

NEVER!

She looked back at Barricade, inside she was shaking but outside she had a calm composed expression on her face,

"I look forward to the day when I can honour my family as a warrior and join in this war," she replied stoically and with a coldness that made even herself shudder.

Livie sat at the table quietly, she dreaded ever being in a situation where she would be fighting against an Autobot and hoped that day would never come. She then had an idea, she needn't kill the Autobots because the Autobos were going to kill her. "_Yeah," _she thought to herself, "_That would work." _ She was going to give that message to Jazz when she downloaded her new look and name but hoped she would never be in that situation.

Soundwave walked into the rec room with Laserbeak still sitting on his shoulder. The condor saw Livie and squawked. She turned around at the familiar noise and instantly met Soundwave's optics,

"Oooohhhhhh Master, she would be a good femme to have beside you," Laserbeak said,

"Beside me. Yeeessss!" Soundwave agreed in his deep voice.

Barricade saw Livie looking at him, "That is Soundwave, your future spark mate," he said with a lightness in his voice, "You'll make him a fine spark mate,"

She narrowed her optics, "_Huh, that's what you think," _ she thought to herself,

"Father, let's go and get that new look," she said as she stood up,

"Not so fast. I want you to meet Soundwave first," he replied.

Livie growled silently, "Well I don't," she replied as she faced Barricade with her arms firmly planted on her hips, "Not looking like this anyway. Trust me. It's a girl thing. I want to meet my future spark mate looking my best!" she kept one hand on one hip which was now pushed out to the side while the other hand was out from her side and facing upward.

Barricade glared at her with angry optics, she was certainly being a little difficult and that annoyed him, a deep laughter rang from his chest, he had a nice little surprise for her which would certainly put her in her place, "Then so be it," he said and walked beside her out of the rec room and the base. As they walked out of the base Livie had an idea,

"Hey dad, my mother. What was she like?"

Barricade was stunned, he had never expected Livie to ask about her so soon, "I will show you," he said, "Come daughter,"

Barricade took her into his quarters and pushed the side of his head, a light emanated from Barricade's optics and a hologram of a black and yellow femme with wings on her back stood in front of them. Livie studied her while Barricade spoke,

"Hornet and I used to train together, she was a good warrior and fought hard and when we went into battle together we were formidable. No Autobot was able to match her abilities and skills. I want you to become as good as she is,"

Livie picked up on the word "is" very quickly, "Where is she now?" Livie asked,

"I can't say," Barricade replied, "You see we have a problem, and that problem is you and your connection with the Autobots. We don't trust you," Barricade stepped forward and stroked her helm and face, "But don't worry my pretty daughter, that will soon change," he purred maliciously, "Now...let's go and get that new form of yours and then you'll meet Soundwave." Livie looked at him nervously, what was he planning?

* * *

Hornet lay under the dust longing for the revenge on the Autobots that she would soon have, especially Chromia. That femme had something coming her way and the Decepticon was going to enjoy torturing her in front of Ironhide. Her death was going to be slow and agonising and she was going to make sure that Ironhide heard every blood curdling scream. She would watch him writhe in pain as she ripped Chromia's spark from her chest and leave her there to die a slow and agonising death.

Oh yes.

The Decepticon femme couldn't wait to hear the command to attack but then all of a sudden there was a faint connection in her bond. It wasn't very strong but it was very familiar, from a long time ago...when she was carrying her hatchling.

She wondered what the hatchling was like; Horet knew she would be Autobot that was for sure. She remembered the stormy start to her hatchling's life and how she'd given it to Ironhide, he was her baby's only chance of survival. Had she of left it near her dying or dead body Megatron or one of his loyal followers would have killed it. Hornet whined quietly to herself, whether Ironhide had survived or not was neither here nor there. What really bothered the femme was that her offspring would have been taken back to the Autobots and brought up an Autbot which meant if she were to meet her now adult _Autobot _son or daughter she would have to kill the little punk.

Hornet thought about trying to contact her daughter through her creator bond. Even though she was brought up an Autobot it would still be there so there was no reason why she shouldn't be able to reach her...unless of course Livie's end was closed, but why would it be? Livie would think she was dead, at least that's what the Autobots would have told her.

* * *

They were driving through the Great plains to search for a suitable vehicle that would appeal to Livie. The young femme was being very picky and that was beginning to agitate Barricade. In the distance Livie could hear the quiet purr of a late model engine; she stopped and sat by the side of the road to wait for the vehicle to get closer. Barricade stopped just behind her, his engine revving with impatience, if she didn't settle for this one he was going to choose for her. The oncoming vehicle was close enough for Livie to scan and she nearly squealed with delight when she realized it was the same make and model of the cars she'd looked at with Bumblebee that night they were looking for the rendezvous point.

The driver sat in the front of her new car, a Toyota Celica and sang to a Tobymac song at the top of her voice oblivious to who or what was nearby. She was visiting her grandparents who were becoming quite frail and needed to have a little bit of help with a few chores that needed doing. She was travelling alone and enjoying the ride but every now and then she'd look out over the horizon for any sign of a supercell building up. She was scared of thunderstorms ever since a tornado ripped through her house and tore her life apart.

She nearly jumped and slammed her foot on the breaks when she felt an electric shock through her hands. She started to panic as she rubbed her hands and looked at them but that wasn't what had her petrified. What really had her petrified was the approaching black and white monster with blood red optics racing toward her claws poised for torture. Livie who was now in her new colour and form watched in horror as Barricade reached the car and commenced attacking it,

"NO!" she gasped and transformed to chase the Decepticon mech and stop him while at the same time sending Jazz the coordinates so the Autobots could rescue the girl,

"Stop it!" she screamed, "Leave her alone! She's a human,"

Livie grabbed at Barricade and tried to pull him back but he turned around and whipped at Livie with his claws sending her flying. Livie lay there helplessly as she the girl screamed for help and tried to run away from him. Barricade shot the car, it exploded sending a large plume of black smoke into the light blue sky of the late afternoon. Barricade went to pick up the girl but a round of plasma hit his hand, when he turned around he found Livie glaring at him angrily smoke coming from her rifle,

"You will pay for that!" he snarled viciously as he raced up to Livie and stood inches from her face, "You are a Decepticon now, not a human loving Autobot! Learn that or you will die a traitor,"

"You don't need to harm her, she has done nothing wrong," Livie snarled back,

"She is a human and that makes her a pest and you're a pest too," he bellowed.

Livie quickly glanced at the human who was now getting up and running as fast as she could down the road."

Barricade saw her look toward the human and growled as he ran after her. The young woman tripped over something and fell hitting her head on a rock, knocking her out. Barricade stopped and checked to see if the female was moving, he smirked with satisfaction when there was no movement. He turned back to Livie and looked at her,

"She's dead!" he stated coldly.

Livie put her head down to hide the look of pain on her face. Suddenly a faint but soothing feeling came through her bond, it confused her because it seemed to be coming from her female creator...Hornet, "_How can that be she's dead,"_ Livie thought, "_I need to warn Jazz, because if she's alive others could be too."_

Barricade noticed the puzzled expression on his daughter's, "Now what's up with the femme," he groused, "Transform, we're going home," he snarled at her darkly.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Prowl got to the injured young woman just as she was coming around. Prowl looked at the car while Ironhide looked around an area where the ground seemed to have been disturbed. He found a piece of metal with Livie's signature on it but the colour was different. He slowly picked it up and looked into the distance. Ironhide moaned sadly and trudged back to Prowl,

"It looks like Barricade's work," Prowl said,

Ironhide looked around at the scene and then back at the female who was talking to Ratchet,

"There were two of them," she said weakly, "One was male and the other was female who seemed to be trying to help me. I hope she's okay, she shot the male."

"Just rest," Ratchet said as he continued to check her over, "We'll report everything you have told us,"

"What were they?" she asked, "I've never seen anything like it in my life...I'm so scared. I don't want to be alone," she cried.

"You won't be alone," Ratchet replied.

Prowl walked up to Ratchet and looked down at her, "How is she?"

"She is scared, it sounds like Livie was here and tried to protect her. **Don't mention this to Ironhide but she shot Barricade,**" Prowl looked shocked,

"What?" he asked, "Why would she do that?"

"**Obviously Livie's protection protocol came into play and she felt the need to protect the human. We don't harm the humans, that is what she grew up with**."

"But why would Barricade attack the young woman?" Ironhide asked,

"He told the female one that humans are pests," the young woman replied, "I think he wants her to learn from him,"

Ironhide growled at the human female's information, right now he hated to think what Livie was going through and that she was being taught everything that opposed what the Autobots believed in.

Livie arrived back in the base silently and she was dragged to Barricade's quarters. He locked the door behind her and he turned around and hit her across the face. Her head moved involuntarily with the force and she could feel energon trickling from a small wound on her cheek,

"If you ever pull a stunt on me like that again, Livie, I will have you offlined...permanently," Livie stood in front of him, her optics trained on him as he stood with his back to her, "You could have killed me," he bellowed. Her optics started to pool with energon tears, nobody had ever hit her like that, "You are a Decepticon now, that means you are to forget everything you ever learnt from the Autobots. It's lies...all of it! Humans are not our friends they are in the way and have to be dealt with and Megatron has a master plan to deal with all of them."

"_Go on, tell me...all of it. and then I can leave this place,"_ she screamed inside,

"Sorry," she replied,

Barricade looked at her again and growled as he narrowed his optics, "You'll be more than sorry," he replied and grabbed her crest,

"Oww, let me go," she screamed.

She was hauled down the corridor and pushed into her quarters. He stood over her, both legs astride her body, his face right in front of hers,

"I'm going to think of a suitable punishment for you; in the meantime you will stay here on your own. You will not communicate with anybody or leave these quarters."

With that Barricade swung around and locked her door behind him. Livie was alone, she lay down helplessly and whimpered quietly as she fell into a deep recharge.

Jazz listened to Ratchet as he gave the report to the Optimus Prime. This was not good, she had done nothing wrong but it concerned him that she would try and do something like that. She was supposed to be gaining their trust and proving herself as a Decepticon not betraying them,

"What do you think Barricade would do?" Jazz asked Prime,

"I don't know." The Autobot leader replied

"At best she could be thrown into the brig for a while, it will do her no harm except give her time to think things through." Ratchet replied, "At worst they'll reprogram her which means we will lose her completely, all memory of us will be wiped out completely and she will have no recollection of Ironhide and Chromia and who they are except that they are Autobots and therefore need to be killed." Ratchet looked at Optimus Prime, "It is a process many an Autobot went through when they switched sides so it wouldn't surprise me if they do that anyway. If it is done properly they will continue to live their lives as a Decepticon, if it isn't than the prognosis is not so good."

"What will happen?" Jazz asked,

Ratchet turned to the saboteur, "It will work like a virus, she will become confused, that confusion will attack her processor, move through her systems, her spark and eventually kill her. In the meantime she will become aggressive and attack anything that opposes her, her first target would be those who are closest to her because they are always around. I have seen this happen before to Autobots when the Decepticons used it as a weapon during the early stages of the war, the only treatment I could give them was to put them into permanent stasis."

"That's very cruel," Jazz replied,

"Well let's hope we don't get to that," Prime replied.

Livie lay in her room silently and didn't move, next to her was a cube of energon and a blanket had been placed over her. She turned over but nobody was about so she continued to remain where she was and contacted Jazz.

The saboteur was still talking to Prime and Ratchet and hushed them as she spoke,

"Livie, hello baby. Are you alright?"

Livie decided it was prudent to hush her voice and speak quietly in case anybody was listening

"I'm okay, a little sore but okay,"

"What happened?" he asked,

"I protected a human female when Barricade was trying to kill her. He got angry at me and hit me. I am locked in this room while he thinks of a punishment. While he was bellowing at me he told me Megatron has a master plan that will deal with all the humans but I don't know what it is." Jazz listened silently as Livie continued to talk to him silently, "Also I have changed my colour and disguise, I'm midnight blue and black and I have the alt form of a Toyota Celica."

Jazz quickly flipped through the internet and looked up the vehicle form she had chosen, he smiled, "Like your style girl,"

"Thanks," she replied, "One more thing, Jazz. Hornet is alive,"

Jazz's expression and tone became serious grabbing the attention of Prime and Ratchet who had been talking in quietly in the back of the room, "Hold on Livie, let me repeat that back to you. Hornet is alive. How do you know?" Optimus and Ratchet gathered around Jazz,

"Because I have felt her, she reached me through my bond. If she is alive then how many more have been revived?"

"I don't know," he growled, "Livie, you've done good but I want you to do one thing for me, darling. Learn your lesson; get Barricade's trust. Anymore stunts like that will get you killed, understand?" Jazz asked in a firm tone,

"I understand Jazz but promise me one thing, if there is a battle and I am fighting against the Autobots kill me first. I don't want kill any Autobot,"

"Livie it may not come to that," Jazz replied,

"Well if it does will you do that? I don't want to kill anybody, especially mum and dad or Sideswipe,"

"Okay, Livie I will promise you that." Jazz replied regretfully.

Livie heard the sound of the code being punched into her key pad, "I've got to go, somebody is coming." She said quickly and the line went dead.

Jazz looked at Prime and Ratchet, he blew air out through his vents,

"Okay, Livie has given us some information, firstly as you've probably heard Hornet is alive...,"

"How does she know?" Optimus Prime asked,

"She wouldn't have closed her bond because Hornet was dead so she had no need." Ratchet replied.

"Well in that case we need to go with Livie on that one because if anybody would know, she would," Optimus replied, "Which means we have quite a problem because how many other Decepticons have been revived?"

"The other thing Livie said was Barricade mentioned something about a master plan Megatron has but Livie doesn't know any details." Jazz said,

"Then we need to find out what it is, can you get back to Livie and ask her to see if she can find out Megatron's master plan?"

"Yes sir," Jazz replied.

"We need to let Charlotte know about these details," Ratchet said,

"Yes we do I will let her know during the meeting later on." Prime replied.

* * *

Barricade walked into the room with Hook and smirked at her menacingly,

"Daughter, it is time for your surprise," he said, "This is Hook and he is going to help you adopt the ways of a Decepticon."

The medic stepped forward and produced a needle, "Lay still, this won't hurt and when you wake up there will be a totally new you."

Livie quickly scrambled to get up but the two mechs over powered her and held her down. She could feel the needle slide into her main hose and the serum work through her systems. Barricade placed a hand on her helm,

"Sleep well, Firebird," he said as darkness closed in around her.

Barricade looked at Livie laying silently on the berth while the medic hooked her up to the machine that was going to wipe away any memory of her being Autobot,

"Will this work?" he asked,

"It isn't always successful but I will try my best. The last time I did this it destroyed the patient so be prepared for that and also be prepared for the fact that she may not remember you either. I am wiping her memory banks except those files I have saved from the last twelve hours. Are you sure you want to go through with this? It is a high risk procedure which could destroy her if it goes wrong.

"Do it!" Barricade snarled.

"Alright then, you'll have to leave now."

Barricade left the med bay and sat in the rec room. He thought about the femme laying on the berth, his daughter, Firebird was about to be born and Livie will be dead.

* * *

Oh no.

Will Firebird have any recollection of who she is?

Will the operation work?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer; Transformers characters, movie plots and merchandise do not belong to me. I have two oc's in this story; Livie/Firebird and Hornet.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others but that's the way it went.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20.

How to deceive a Decepticon.

Jazz walked into Optimus Prime's office with a worried look on his face,

"Prime, I have been trying to reach Livie but she is not responding,"

Optimus Prime looked up from the data pads he was finishing before his meeting later with Charlotte Mearing,

"How long has it been since she was in communication?"

"About twenty four hours ago, I really don't like this Optimus,"

"No, neither do I," the Autobot leader replied, "Keep trying to contact her and let me know if there is any change, we need to also consider the possibility of rescuing her."

"Yes sir but what about Charlotte?"

"I will not let Charlotte interfere when it comes to the life of an Autobot. We will rescue her despite what the humans think," Optimus replied resolutely

"Yes sir." Jazz replied.

Meanwhile in the med bay on the Decepticon base Hook was finishing off the treatment he had done on Livie's processor. The medic was convinced he had done it properly and called Barricade back.

"It is done." Hook replied as the hunter walked through the doors, "There is nothing left for her to remember herself as an Autobot, it has been changed so that she sees herself as a Decepticon,"

"Did it work?" Barricade asked,

"We shalln't know until she wakes up," Hook checked the machine for her vital signs, it pleased him to see they were stable. He turned around and smirked at Barricade, "But what I do know is that she was intended to become the spark mate of Sideswipe, I have removed those memories completely,"

A smile broke out on Barricade's face and a low rumble emanated from his chest, "I can't wait to see what happens when Sideswipe sees her fighting beside Soundwave as his spark mate,"

Hook grunted, "You're going to have to do something about Ironhide and Chromia too. They have a bond with her, I don't know how they did it but it's there,"

"I thought you had done it all," Barricade growled,

"Changing her memory doesn't stop the bond," Hook snapped,

"Can't you close it?" Barricade asked.

Hook scowled, "No, it's not my place to. You know we can't touch bonds between Cybertronians. You are going to have to deal with them."

Barricade smirked, "That would be a pleasure," he snarled.

Livie was just coming around while Hook and Barricade were talking.

She continued to lie on the berth and pretend to be still in recharge so that she could work out what was going on. She knew they had done something but she wasn't sure what it was and whether or not it had worked. Livie went through her memory files to work out what was happening, but they were all jumbled up and bits of information that really mattered to her were missing completely. She knew somebody had been through them, they had left tracks, "C_reepy!"_ Livie thought.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly and discreetly wiped it away before it plopped onto the berth. Whoever it was that had interfered with her memory banks was going to pay dearly. With his life. Nobody did that to her.

"I don't understand why Hornet would pass her onto Ironhide, I was her spark mate," Barricade snipped,

"_Ironhide? who's Ironhide?"_ Livie thought, "_I__ need to work out what is going on here,"__  
_

Hook shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe because we killed all femme and sparkling," he replied, "A creators bond is very strong, especially the femme's. Her protection protocol would have told her what to do to protect the hatchling."

Barricade growled.

"What is her name now?" Hook asked,

"Firebird," Barricade replied without hesitation, "Are you sure she'll see herself as a Decepticon,"

"Yep,"

Firebird narrowed her optics, "_So I'm Firebird am I?"_ she thought, "_And I'm a Decepticon. What was I before? Autobot?"__  
_

Firebird decided it was now time for these two to give her some answers one of which was why they'd changed her Designation...hadn't she always been Firebird the Decepticon?

"Nng," Firebird moaned as she held her arm over her optics,

The two mechs looked in her direction and watched her for a while before Hook spoke, "Well, she's your daughter, aren't you going to speak to her?"

Firebird pretended to have fuzzy optics,

"D-dad?" she asked.

Barricade smiled, believing it had worked, "Yes, I'm here," he purred smoothly,

"My head hurts a little bit"

"That's just the after effects of her treatment," Hook replied, "It will settle down after a while,"

"Treatment?" Firebird asked,

"You had a very nasty virus," Barricade snarled, "But you're okay now, Hook has cleaned your processor out," Barricade replied,

"Oh," Firebird replied, "Well I'm glad I'm okay now. Can I have some energon?"

Barricade turned to Hook, "Get her some energon," he demanded, "My daughter and I need to get...acquainted," he looked back at the sixteen foot femme lying on the berth and smirked. She was his now and no Autobot would ever lay a hand on her.

Firebird looked around the med bay, she couldn't remember being brought here, actually she couldn't remember anything since...since...she didn't know when. She looked up at Barricade,

"What happened?" she asked, "I can't seem to remember much?"

He looked down at her and smirked, "You had a nasty virus which scrambled your memory banks but don't worry Hook cleaned it out and put everything back in place,"

"Yes my dear," Hook replied, "Don't worry everything will settle down soon."

Firebird looked around the med bay once again and at the hunter leaning over her and holding her claws down on the berth, something wasn't quite ringing true. Why didn't she feel like she knew herself anymore? Firebird tried to remember who she was and where she had come from but she couldn't find any memory at all except that she was a Decepticon. Anger surged through her body and she was about to find out what had happened when another idea came to her. Lie low, let them think that whatever they have done has worked and then she can figure out who she was and what has happened,

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my quarters to rest."

"That would not be a good idea," Hook replied, "You've been through some massive treatment,"

"I'm fine," she argued and started to sit up,

"I'll take care of her," Barricade replied, "She'll be okay and I'll let you know if anything happens that shouldn't have happened."

Barricade grabbed her by the arm and took her to her quarters before Hook could protest; she walked slowly through the base feigning weakness. Others watched her and scowled at the hunter,

"What's happened to her?" Thundercracker asked Skywarp,

"I don't know," Skywarp replied, "Perhaps she's ill."

"Probably, but you know our track record with femmes,"

Soundwave watched while Barricade pushed her into her quarters and locked the door. He watched the hunter leave and turned back to her door. Firebird faced the berth and looked around her room, it was peaceful and quiet in there so now she could gather her thoughts and fathom out where to go from here.

On the floor was the empty syringe Hook had used to drug her. A flashback shot through her processor of her screaming while Barricade held her down, "_So they did do something"_ she thought to herself.

Livie slid down the wall clutching at her crest and whimpering as the flashback kept repeating itself over and over again,

"Stop it!" she cried.

All of a sudden there was loud ping which made her jump,

**"Hello baby, Jazz here**," Firebird repeated the word over and over again, the name was familiar but she couldn't remember who he was, **"Livie...are you there**?" he asked with a voice laced with concern.

She wasn't sure why but Firebird believed she could trust this mech, "Jazz, help me. Something has happened to me and I'm scared,"

The expression on Jazz's face darkened and he extended the link to Ratchet, **"Okay, sweetspark, tell me what's happening now."**

"I'm sitting in my quarters and I keep having flashbacks of something that happened not so long ago but I don't know what, Hook mentioned something about a nasty virus,"

**"Nasty virus indeed,"** Jazz snarled, **"I'll give them a nasty virus,"**

**"Livie, you're speaking to Ratchet..."**

"Who are Ratchet and Livie?" she asked,

Ratchet growled, they had done it and by the sound of what he was hearing it hadn't worked,

**"Livie I'm the Autobot medic and you are Livie,"** Livie stopped and thought for a moment, "_So I was an Autobot_, _but what am I doing here?"_

"I was an Autobot?" she asked, she'd already worked it out bu neded conformation that she was on the right track,

**"You still are,"** Ratchet replied, **"Tell me about your flashback, Livie,"**

"I was in my quarters and Barricade is holding me down while I'm screaming. I hear something about being new but that's all."

She heard muttering over the line and started panicking,

"Ratchet, who are Ironhide, Chromia and Sideswipe?"

**"Ironhide and Chromia are your parents and you are intended to Sideswipe," **Jazz replied.

Tears slipped out of Firebird's optics, "_I am intended_?" she thought. Whatever her and Sidewipe had must have been beautiful and now it had gone. Firebird started to cry hysterically, "I have nothing of Sideswipe he has completely gone from my memory banks, and I don't even know what Ironhide and Chromia look like... they're just..names,"

**"Livie calm down and pull yourself together,"** Ratchet barked, **"We are going to help you get through this but you must be strong until we can work out how to get you back."**

"Jazz, can you tell me how you fit in my life?"

**"I trained you for a mission which you are on now, the Decepticons..."**

"The Decepticons were being silent so I volunteered to come here and find out what was going on." the clarity of that memory amazed all that were communicating with each other, "Hang on a minute, why has that memory not been touched?" she asked,

**"They know who you are,**" Jazz replied,

"No they don't because I didn't tell them that it hasn't worked; they believe I have nothing left."

**"That was a good idea, Livie. Keep doing that until we get you out of there," **Jazz replied.

Suddenly Firebird groaned and clicked in pain as another flashback flashed across her optics. This time it was the image of a grey mech with horns and a visor flashed in front of her optics,

Jazz became alarmed by the sound of Livie's painful moaning **"Livie, what's the matter, sweetspark?"**

She didn't say anything, it was just too painful, "Help me," she cried as she fell to her knees, "Someone please...help me," her voice weakened and Ratchet started to worry about her state of mind and health,

**"Livie,"** he said calmly**, "Tell me what's happening,"** she said nothing, **"Come on Livie, you've got to speak to me,"** Ratchet implored,

"It hurts**!**" she screamed down the comm. Link, **"**What have they done to me?" she cried as she rocked backwards and forwards on her knees,

**"Alright, alright, just calm down."** Ratchet soothed,

He could hear her whines and groans' subsiding with the pain and it was a little while before he heard anything else from the femme. There was a long pause of silence, both mechs waited anxiously for her to say something,

"Jazz," she said quietly, "Tell me you have horns, a visor and grey in colour,"

Jazz smiled, **"That's me baby,"** he replied.

Ratchet thought for a moment, **"Livie when did you have your first flashback?"**

"When I came back to my quarters," she replied, "It happened in here; there is an empty syringe on the floor,"

"Hmm," Ratchet replied thoughtfully, "It sounds like the flashbacks are happening when there is something that is jogging your memory. The sound of Jazz's voice must have registered somewhere in your processor." Ratchet shut off his link to Livie, "Jazz we need to get her back quickly if Livie is to have any chance of surviving this." he barked.

Jazz shot him a look, he knew that, "I'm going to speak to Optimus Prime, the mission has failed."

"Jazz are you there?" Firebird asked, "Can you ask Sideswipe to send me anything that will help me remember the relationship I had with him? I want that back!" she stated,

**"I will do that Livie,"** he replied.

Another idea came to Firebird's head, "I'm sending you a holoform of myself so you know what I now look like."

A holoform sprang in front of Jazz of a formidable looking midnight blue and black femme. Hard and cold ruby optics which were once warm and full of gentleness now shone from an ebony black face. Her main body was midnight blue and her claws and feet were ebony. On her chest was a Decepticon symbol which stood out like a sore thumb and for some strange reason offended Firebird further convincing her she is in fact an Autobot. She sent the file to Jazz and Ratchet who then sent it onto Optimus Prime,

**"Livie, I have to say you look gorgeous darling," **Jazz said,

There was a moments pause before Livie replied, "Thanks but can you call me Firebird?"

**"No, we'll call you Livie, it's the only way you will get better,"**

Livie just ignored Ratchet, "I overheard a conversation about Barricade killing Ironhide and Chromia," she told the two mechs.

Ratchet shut his link off to Livie again, "They're going to break her bond with Ironhide and Chromia. We need to work fast," he said.

"I'll tell Optimus," Jazz replied.

"Somebody is coming, I've got to go," she whispered and got up from her position on the floor to lie on the berth and cut the link.

Soundwave walked into her quarters with Laserbeak on his shoulder and stood over her for a minute. A hand felt her face and head before a blanket was placed over her body, Laserbeak watched with intrigue at the kindness his master was showing this femme after hearing her desperate pleas for help. He knew what had happened to her and by the sound of it Hook hadn't done it properly. He could sort that out, but not now; she was going through enough trauma and pain. She purred as he stroked her face once again, the feeling of motion was soothing on her sore head.

"Hmm dad," she purred,

"Soundwave," his deep voice replied.

Livie opened her optics and looked up at the mech alarmed, "How did you get in here?"

"Master can work out the codes," Laserbeak replied,

"Don't be scared," Soundwave said, "I heard you calling for help,"

A tentacle appeared from Soundwave and made its way towards Firebird; not to harm her, that wasn't his intention at all, he wanted her to learn to trust him...love him. Barricade had allowed her to be harmed and the 2IC was annoyed with that, she was the hunter's creation. Barricade thought Soundwave didn't know about Firebird, but he did, he made it his business to know everything in the base so he could report back to Megatron.

Firebird tried to fight the tentacle but another one appeared and started to wrap itself around her wrists, she struggled as the first tentacle connected itself to her head,

"This isn't going to hurt," he said, "Just relax,"

The condor jumped off of Soundwave and stood next to Firebird, "Master wants to help you," he said.

There was a hum as a warm current flowed through her processor and systems and ever so slowly she could feel the pain subsiding and she was going into a peaceful recharge. Soundwave could feel her starting to relax and released his tentacle slightly.

"Rest well," he said as he left her quarters and placed Laserbeak in charge over her,

"Guard her, she's mine!" he instructed Laserbeak gruffly. "Nobody can be allowed in or out of her quarters until she is well enough to be up and about herself,"

"Yes Master," he replied and lay flat on the wall.

* * *

Jazz sat in Optimus Prime's office with Ratchet and Prowl and told them everything Livie had told him. Optimus Prime put a hand over his mouth the expression on his face showing the concern he was feeling. Optimus turned to Ratchet,

"Can you do anything for her?"

"I can try, but without running a thorough scan and diagnostic on her I can't tell how much damage has been done."

Optimus nodded in understanding, "Well our first priority has to be getting her out of there so that she can have the proper medical treatment. Prowl can you call Bumblebee and Mirage for me, we'll get them to do a recon." Optimus said, "In the meantime let's get Sideswipe in here,"

"It probably isn't wise to do that due to the pain level she is going through every time she has a flashback. If somebody finds out what is happening to her they could attempt the procedure again and that might kill her," Ratchet replied,

"But she wants us to speak to Sideswipe," Jazz argued,

"Somebody needs to be with her," Ratchet replied,

Optimus Prime could see this getting heated and put up his hand, both Jazz and Ratchet stopped arguing and looked at their leader,

"I can see where you are both coming from and I want to make sure that whatever we do it is best for Livie. Ratchet if we leave this too long will it have any detrimental effect upon her overall recovery?"

"Yes, the longer we leave it, the harder it is going to be for her to retrieve the memories, that is as long as they haven't been wiped out."

"And if they have been wiped out?" Optimus asked,

"Then Sideswipe and Livie will have to start again," he replied sadly, "That is if she isn't a different femme," a heavy silence fell upon the room,

"We need to tell him what has happened to her and let him know how he can help her. Sideswipe would want that and so does Livie. If we need to help them get back together now is the time to start." Jazz insisted

"I agree with you, Jazz. I'm sorry Ratchet but on this occasion Jazz is right. She needs to know Sideswipe is here and he plays a big part in her life. What right do we have to not give them the chance to fight for what they had?" Optimus Prime replied.

"But..." Ratchet went to argue.

Prime raised his hand to stop the medic's argument, "It will be that way, Ratchet" Optimus replied firmly,

"Yes sir," Ratchet replied, "But I don't agree with it"

Prime chuckled, "I know old friend,"

The frontline warrior sat in front of Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet not quite sure what to expect, or why he was there,

"Is there a problem?" he asked,

"Just come and sit down," Optimus said gravely

Sideswipe didn't miss the glance between Ratchet and Jazz, "**He's not going to take this well,"** Jazz said,

"**I know,"** Ratchet replied.

A pained expression crossed Optimus Prime's face,

"Sideswipe, there is no easy way to say this but we have just heard some bad news regarding Livie,"

Fear coursed its way through Sideswipe's system, not Livie, his beautiful Livie, surely she hasn't died too? "What sort of bad news. What's happened to her?" Sideswipe asked,

"She is alive but the Decepticons have interfered with her memory banks but they haven't done it properly. The other problem is any memories you two shared have been taken from Livie's memory, she doesn't know who you are."

There was a stunned silence as Sideswipe sat there and digested the news,

"There is a way you can help her," Ratchet continued but Sideswipe didn't hear him,

"I'm gonna kill him," he roared, "Nobody harms Livie like that,"

Sideswipe got up but he was pushd down again by Jazz, "Let go of me!" he bellowed,

"No! You need to listen," Ratchet barked, "There is a way you may help her. She has asked you to download anything that will help her remember who you are; a memory of time you spent together and then we will deal with the Decepticons. Help her Sideswipe, she needs you," the medic pleaded.

Sideswipe sat for a moment and considered what Ratchet was saying, "Alright," he said, "I will help her but Barricade had better be looking over his shoulder because I will be after him."

"We will all be after him," Prime replied.,

Jazz looked at Sideswipe seriously, "For Livie's sake, do not do anything stupid tonight," Jazz warned, "You are no good to Livie dead or locked in a cell,"

Sideswipe left the office and walked silently through the base angry at the Decepticons for what they did and himself for letting her go. He punched the wall and swore colourfully. He met Ironhide's optics and looked down shaking his head. He had promised the weapons specialist he'd look after Livie but he hadn't.

Prime looked the saboteur, "Watch him," he said to Jazz as he gave them the high grade, "I don't want him doing anything rash tonight,"

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"Come Ratchet, it is time to rescue Sentinel Prime," Optimus said.

* * *

Soundwave came back into Firebird's room and looked at the sleeping femme, she looked contented and pain free. He held out his arm for Laserbeak to settle on it and took him out of Livie's quarters as Barricade walked in. Soundwave turned to Laserbeak,

"It is time, you know what you have to do," he snarled, "And so do I,"

The two Decepticons flew off to their perspective duties while Ratchet and Optimus Prime were on their mission to the moon.

Firebird woke up from her recharge and looked around her quarters. Barricade was standing above her with Hook checking over her systems,

"Everything is working normally," he said, "She has rested well and can be up and about a bit today."

"That is good, she can begin training, get her used to destroying those human loving Autobots,"

"_There will be a reckoning for this. You will pay!" _she snarled darkly under her breath.

"I need to recharge," Barricade said, "She can wonder freely through the base and get acquainted with the others."

Hook growled lustfully.

Just as Barricade and Hook left Firebird received an incoming message from Sideswipe. She opened the transmission and read it,

::_You may not know who I am anymore but I know you and love you deeply. I am here waiting for you my love and when the time comes we will spend the rest of our lives together. Stay strong sweetspark because I'm coming to get you. Here is something to help you find your way back to me. All my love Sideswipe::_

She opened the attachment, a tune to a song played and she watched as a crystal blue femme and a silver mech danced together. They both looked happy as the femme's head laid against his chest. The words "I love you" scrolled across the screen but the whole scene meant nothing to Firebird. She didn't even know who the crystal blue and white femme was until they stopped dancing and ruby optics shone brightly and full of love from her white face, "_She looks like me,"_ Firebird thought as tears rolled down her face.

She sent another message back to Sideswipe, ::_You're right, I don't know who you are nor do I know the femme you are dancing with. I assume it is you anyway. If that femme was me then please help me find my way back to you so that I can have back what was stolen. I am going to send you a holoform of me now so that you will recognise me. Please...don't give up Sideswipe. If I can't find my way back to you as Livie then I will learn to love you all over again as Firebird. I promise," _

Sideswipe almost jumped at the quick return to his letter, he was also stunned at the gorgeous looking femme standing in front of him. She was stunning!

"Oh Livie," he moaned quietly, "I really hope it is as easy as that,"

Sunstreaker entered their quarters and scowled at Sideswipe, "What are you doing? Livie needs you and you're checking out other femmes,"

"This _is_ Livie," he replied sadly.

"What? She's beautiful, I'm surprised Barricade let her choose something like that. Shame about the con badge, "

Sideswipe growled angrily, "She doesn't know who she was before this and she can't remember me. We have to help her Sunstreaker,"

"We will help her Sideswipe, but you need to be patient. It will take time and you two can make new memories," Sunstreaker replied.

Firebird silently moved through the base and up to the main entrance, it was open and the sun was shining brightly. She stopped at the door and held the lentel while she looked at the scene in front of her and enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight. Out there somewhere were friends she once knew and family she loved but she had no idea where. There was a sound of footsteps coming up behind her,

"Planning an escape?" Thundercracker asked.

Firebird turned around, "No," she replied with annoyance at the distubance, "I was just looking; I haven't been outside for a while."

"I'll take you out, we could fly,"

Firebird thought about it for a moment, It has been rather stifling just lately and it would be good to get away for a while, "Yeah...okay," she replied.

Thundercracker transformed and hovered just above the ground, Firebird clambered up his frame and into the seeker. It was a bit tight but once she was comfortable the seeker took off. The seeker enjoyed the sensation of her touch on his armour and the feeling of her lightly slipping into the cockpit. His cooling fans spun as he felt his systems overheating, Firebird smiled wryly.

"Feeling a bit hot there, Thundercracker" she teased,

"Thundercracker laughed, "Can't I enjoy you so close by,"

"Yeah well don't go getting any ideas and don't go bragging to your mates about me being with you either. I'm not a conquest!"

"And what would you do if I did," he asked,

"Rip your vocal processor out," she replied.

Thundercracker took off as a comfortable silence fell between them. She looked out of the cockpit the sky was clear and she could see everything around her. She saw the freeway down below and Bumblebee with Sam, Mirage and Sideswipe but from her height she couldn't recognise who was who. She watched as the dreads tore through the human vehicles, and Bumblebee transforming into his bi pedal mode and jump over the road sign. He caught Sam in the process.

She also saw Sentinel Prime's right in the middle of the Autobots, "Who is he?" she asked,

"Sentinel Prime," Thundercracker replied, "You should know him what with being an Autobot."

Firebird growled, "I was never an Autobot,"

"Yes you were, Barricade brought you back just a few days ago," Thundercracker replied,

"You're talking out of your afterburners Thundercracker," she snarled, "I was never an Autobot,"

"No I'm not it's true and you know it,"

Firebird frowned, he was going to spoil everything, "You're delusional Thundercracker," she snarled, "No such thing happened," she retorted angrily, "I was never an Autobot so shut up!" she growled.

They flew over NEST, she saw a black truck driving along the road at full speed and it bore some resemblance to her. She could feel her processor tingling, "_Oh no!" _she thought,

"Thundercracker, please don't take me back yet?"

Thundercracker heard the desperation in her voice, "What's the matter, Firebird? What's happening?" he asked.

She clutched her helm and clicked desperately as the pain intensified. Firebird clenched her fists and punched the side of Thundercracker desperately,

"Owww, Firebird, what are you doing?" he bellowed in a scratchy voice.

Thundercracker didn't know what to do; the femme had made it quite clear she didn't want to go home. Below him were the Central plains so he thought it best to land there until Firebird had managed to compose herself. Firebird felt the descent,

"I told you not to take me back," she snarled through her pain,

"I'm not," he snapped.

He hovered just above the ground and opened his cockpit to let her out. Firebird crawled out and fell on the ground in a writhing heap. Thundercracker transformed and stood over her with his hands on his hips. What was he supposed to do with her? He sat down and gathered her into his arms and tried to soothe away the pain but it wasn't working. Firebird could feel Barricade moving through her bond impatiently adding to her pain. She quickly shut him out before he could get any idea something had gone wrong with the treatment for the so called "nasty virus."

Finally the pain started to subside but it would come back with a sharp jab as the image of the black truck flashed before her optics. She clung to Thundercracker, squeezing his arm as the pain intensified and releasing it as the pain subsided. He heard her whines and clicks of desperation quieten suggesting that whatever was happening to the poor femme in his arms beginning to stop,

"What happened?" he asked,

"I dn't know, I get these pains every now and then," she replied,

"Then you must tell Hook," he replied,

"No," Firebird yelled and sat up to look the seeker squarely in the face. She grimaced as the sudden movement caused another jab of pain in her processor, "You must promise me _never_ to tell anybody about this."

Thundercracker smirked at her; he could use this as a bribe whenever he wanted something from her, "I promise," he purred sweetly,

"Thank you," Firebird replied as she rested her head against his chest.

Thundercracker looked down at her, he hesitated before he moved his hand but he couldn't help but stroke her helm with one hand while still holding onto the femme curled up against him in the other. The motion was soothing Firebird, she purred quietly as he continued the action. Thundercracker looked down at her again. Who was he kidding? How could he bribe this femme?

"Your secret will be safe with me," he whispered to her. She squeezed his arm in appreciation.

After a couple of hours Firebird felt much better and sat up, "Let's go back before my father sends out a search party,"

Thundercracker got up and transformed again, he waited for Firebird to clamber in and then took off,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Thundercracker," she said, "I was quite offensive and rude and then I punched you."

Thundercracker laughed, "I'll forgive you" he replied.

They arrived back to an angry looking Barricade who was prowling the front of the base awaiting the return of Firebird. He saw Thudercracker land and Firebird clamber out of the seeker and growled darkly as the seeker transformed,

"What were you doing with my daughter?" he bellowed as he strode up to Thundercracker menacingly, "I should rip out your spark you useless...,"

"Dad, stop it!" Firebird bellowed, "I asked him to take me out. I felt like I was in a prison and it as beginning to get stifling," she said as she moved between Thundercracker and Barricade, "I'm sorry I should have asked you first and I promise you next time I will."

It wasn't the truth and she knew Barricade knew it wasn't the truth; he stood there staring at her before finally backing down, "Alright," he said, "I should learn to trust you more,"

"_Trust, now there's a new word for you father. You broke that trust before it even formed when you allowed my memeories to be stolen."_ She thought sarcastically,

"Come daughter, we are going to train together,"

"Awesome," Firebird replied as she rubbed her hands, "Let's destroy Autobot afts together," a rumble emanated from Barricade as he laughed.

She turned around to face Thundercracker, "Later TC," she teased. Thundercracker chose to ignore her this time.

Barricade and Firebird stood in the holoform room together, Firebird looked around the room, it was just a plain room with scratch and scorch marks,

"Now let's see what you can do?" he snarled.

A holoform sprang up in front of Firebird, he smirked as she baulked a moment. The holoform seemed real, his blue optics narrowed as he onlined a cannon and went to fire a shot at Firebird. The midnight blue femme rolled as she fell to the ground and swung around, her blade appeared from her arm and she slashed at his back ripping through armour plating and wires. The mech fell to the ground and disappeared. Firebird could feel her tank bubbling and she wanted to purge but she managed to hold it down. Barricade couldn't be allowed to know Hook's treatment didn't work properly.

She heard the hunter growl with satisfaction at the move as two more Autobots appeared, Firebird slashed them all sending sparks and energon everywhere. An evil smile appeared as Barricade produced a holoform of Ironhide, Firebird nearly squealed at the sight of the massive black mech in front of her, his sapphire optics narrowed and cold and hard. Why was this mech so familiar? The familiarity astounded her and she hoped that she wouldn't have any side effects from her processor.

The midnight blue femme knew that this one would take more than her sword, she needed her cannon too. She felt physically sick as the holoform of Ironhide's cannons whirred to life, the midnight blue femme stood there rooted to the ground,tears in her optics as the reality of who this mech was came back to her. This was her father...Ironhide...and she was pitched against him. Firebird shuttered her optics, "_He's just a holoform," _she said over and over again with every shot and swipe at the mech. He was good she had to give him that and it wasn't long before he was starting to overpower her.

Barricade watched her and decided that his daughter couldn't have all the fun, he onlined his battle computer and swung into action. Together they rolled and swerved to avoid the weapons specialist's shots and for a brief moment a bond formed between them as they battled it out together. Finally the holoform was no match for either of the Decepticons and he fell to his knees and then his head hit the ground as his body lay there lifeless.

Firebird could feel her tanks bubbling again and this time she wasn't successful at keeping her energon down. Barricade growled with frustration at her,

"You disgusting femme, what's the matter with you? Maybe I should take you back to the med bay,"

"No!" Firebird yelled, "No, I'm fine," she said calmly, "I have just never experienced anything like that before,"

Barricade looked at her for a moment suspiciously but then his expression changed, "Ah, you'll soon get used to it. Get some rest daughter, you have trained well."

Relief flooded Firebird's systems but it was short lived when she could feel the pain in her helm arrive with vengeance. Her optics paled and she stumbled but Barricade caught her,

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yeah," she replied weakly, "I just need to lay down for a bit; I guess I've overdone it," Barricade watched her as she suffered, air hissing through his vents impatiently. How long was it going to take her to get over this treatment?

She lay on her berth and clutched her helm and her crest as hard as she could. This was going to be a bad one and she wondered if she was going to survive as she writhed in pain on her berth. She kept her screams subdued, she couldn't let the Decepticons hear her or she would lose what was left of her memory; but she was sure that the power of this one was a sign that it was getting worse and if she didn't get back to the Autobots soon she would die. Blackness infringed on her vision and she could feel herself fading into unconsciousness.

"Sideswipe help me," she mumered as her optics faded, she couldn't be bothered to wonder where that came from, she hardly knew the frontline warrior. Or did she? Her body went limp as Firebird became unconscious.

Ironhide had been resting with Orbit when he felt a pang of pain pierce his spark. He yelled as he quickly stood up and doubled over, something was happening to Livie and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Mirage was just nearby and he heard the weapons specialist yell out in pain. He looked in Ironhide's direction and became alarmed,

"Ironhide!" he yelled, "What's happening?"

Other mechs heard him and raced to the weapons specialist's aid, "Take him to the med bay," one of them said but Irohide wasn't sure who, by now it was about all he could do to stay conscious.

Jolt had just left the med bay when he saw Ironhide being carried up the corridor,

"Ratchet!" he bellowed urgently.

The medic raced to Jolt's side to see what the junior medic's urgent call was about. They both raced to the help of Ironhide, Bumblebee and Mirage,

"What happened?" Rachet barked,

"I don't know, Ironhide yelled and doubled over," Mirage replied.

Ratchet led them into the med bay and onto the nearest berth, "Lay him here," he snapped, "Ironhide, are you alright?" he yelled as he shook the weapons specialist,

"What's wrong with him?" Bumblebee asked,

"I don't know yet," Ratchet replied in a voice laced with concern.

Ironhide's optics brightened and he went to get up but Ratchet held him down, "Got to help Livie," he rasped. Hands came from everywhere to push him back on the berth, he fought at the hands holding him down but he was too weak and flopped back on the berth,

"Ironhide," Ratchet bellowed as he shook him, "Ironhide!"

"Where's Chromia?" Ratchet yelled,

"She's out on patrol with Elita," Bumblebee replied,

"Well call her back!" the medic barked at Mirage, "Whatever is going on with Livie is going to affect her too."

Prowl knocked on Optimus Prime's door, "Sir, we have another problem,"

Prime pushed air through his vents, what could possibly be worse than what Sentinel Prime did to the base yesterday. He growled, things were going from bad to worse,

"What has happened Prowl?" he asked,

"Ironhide has gone into stasis, Ratchet thinks it's because something is happening with Livie."

"Noooo," he said as he sprung up and left his office with Prowl.

Prime raced into the med bay to find Ratchet frantically trying to revive the weapons specialist, he walked toward the berth Ironhide was lying on and looked at Ratchet concerned,

"Prime," he said, "I can't revive him, I believe Livie may be unconscious because he is stabilising but as long as she is out we will not be able to revive him. It is quite possible she had a serious flashback and it has put her into stasis." Optimus Prime looked at Ratchet and then back at Ironhide, "We have to get her back into the safety of NEST if she is to have any chance of survival,"

"I agree Ratchet; I will rally the Autobots together so that we can rescue her,"

"Sir," Ratchet said as he moved closer to Optimus, "Before Livie left she asked me to rescue her body and bring her back so that she can be laid to rest as an Autobot,"

OPtimus Prime looked at the CMO with compassion, "Then her wish shall be granted," he said kindly and quietly, "You may go but let's hope we are not rescuing her body,"

"Yes sir," Ratcher replied.

* * *

The call from Sentinel Prime came and the Decepticons hiding on the moon rose out of the dust, Hornet was among them. She looked toward the space bridge which was forming and turned to the rest of the newly resurrected army,

"Our master calls," she snarled viciously, "Let's go."

She jumped through the space bridge closely followed by the others. Humans who were making their way home from work had no choice except to watch as monstrous behemoths jumped out of the space bridge and run for their lives.

Meanwhile Firebird came round to the feel of Barricade prodding her,

"Firebird!" he snapped, "Get up, it is time to go,"

Firebird looked at him confused, "Go where,?" she asked,

"We are going to Washington, the world as these scrawny humans know it is going to come to an end. Already Decepticons have arrived, your mother among them and they are hiding and awaiting Megatron's next command."

Firebird looked at her father, alarm bells were sounding in her processor, something was amiss here. Something was not quite right. She needed to tell Jazz except there was one problem, she didn't have his call code.

Firebird was led to the rec room where they downed a cube of energon and then they transformed and left the base. She could feel her battle computers humming as she sped through the prairies toward the direction of Washington.

They arrived at the outskirts of the city just as daylight was breaking and parked in inconspicuous places where they would wait until Sentinel Prime gave the demands for the Autobots to be exiled. Barricade took Livie further to an awaiting vehicle sitting silently in the disused building where Jazz brought Livie back to him. Hornet had been waiting for this opportunity to meet Firebird for a long time and she instantly transformed at the sound of the saleen police car and Celica's arrival.

Firebird saw the black and yellow femme standing there with her arms folded and her ruby optics glowing menacingly. She transformed and stood in front of the femme who looked her up and down condescendingly,

"Sooo, we finally get to meet!" Hornet snarled,

"Who are you?" Firebird asked

"Your mother!" she replied in a deeper voice, "I trust that weapons specialist took good care of you," she said with disgust.

Firebird looked at Hornet, she had no recollection of being brought up by any Autobot actually the more she thought about the more she realised she didn't have any recollection of being brought up by anybody...not even Barricade. Firebird turned around and glared at Barricade,

"Who raised me?" she asked.

Hornet laughed, "It doesn't matter who raised you my dear, what is important is that you and I have been reunited,"

She then scanned the femme focusing her attention on Firebird's proceesor. Firebird scowled at the intrusion and moved out of the Decepticon femme's way. Hornet turned her attention to Barricade,

"I can still pick up remnants of her Autobot memory. You didn't do it properly,"

Suddenly everything fitted into place; the purging of her tanks, the balking at Autobot holoforms. He glared at Firebird and narrowed his optics as he growled,

"You deceitful femme," he snarled,

"It doesn't matter we can complete the treatment when we are finished here if...she survives." Hornet replied as she circled around Firebird to complete her inspection.

Firebird turned around to face the Decepticon femme and narrowed her optics, "I will kill you first!" she snarled, "And when I'm finished with you..." Firebird turned around to Barricade, "...I will kill you slowly and painfully for everything you put me through."

A transmission came across Firebird's comm. Link from Sentinel Prime bribing the humans into exiling the Autobots,

Hornet laughed, "And so it begins!"

* * *

Will Firebird take part in the destruction of earth or will the Autobots rescue her in time?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer; If it isn't my own character than I don't own it and the last time I checked there were only two oc's in this story, Hornet and Livie/Firebird. The movie plot isn't mine either.

This is it. We now find out where Livie's/Firebird's loyalties really lie.

* * *

Chapter 21

Exile.

Charlotte watched the Autobots as they left the NEST base to rescue Firebird, she rushed along the catwalk bellowing as she went and pointing in the direction the Autobot rescue party was heading in,

"Where are they going?"

Optimus Prime was in a deep conversation with Prowl and turned around at the rude interruption. He stepped toward her and anchored his hands to the bar of the catwalk,

"Charlotte they are going to rescue Livie," he replied in a no nonsense tone,

"They can't do that, you heard Sentinel Prime he wants you to leave."

"Well we haven't had the command yet to go," Optimus Prime retorted angrily,

"My superiors are still in discussion about it but I want you all here because if you are told to go you won't get much time,"

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics, "Then the Autobots will rescue Livie and meet us at the ship," he growled quietly,

"If they take her out how will we know what the Decepticons next move will be? I want her to stay with them, her mission isn't complete!"

Optimus Prime lowered his head so he was staring Charlotte straight in the eyes,

"Your mission," he snarled, "Is over!" he stood up straight and looked at the other Autobots and humans who had gathered around them, "Livie has been compromised so it is our duty to make sure she is returned safely and it is your duty to make sure you do _not_ interfere with that mission." He jabbed the air with his index finger at Charlotte, "This is Autobot business and the only humans who are part of this are those who _we_ choose to include."

"Optimus Prime," Charlotte bellowed, "You make sure every single one of your Autobots are on that ship!"

He slammed his hands on the bars making the humans jump and hold on to get their balance back, his face was once again inches from Charlotte's his angry sapphire optics glaring at her,

"They will be!" he snarled angrily. Charlotte felt intimidated by his closeness, "And then you will be on your own!" He turned away from her, "Autobots!" he bellowed, "Prepare to leave!"

Charlotte swallowed a hard lump in her throat as those final words Optimus Prime spoke slammed into her and evoked feelings of fear and impending doom.

Ironhide lie silently on the berth he was placed on the day before, he felt the bond between himself and his daughter close again but that was okay, she was conscious and she was as well as could be expected. He rose up from the berth he was lying on and looked around the med bay. The weapons specialist couldn't remember much from the night before the pain was just too great and he was slipping away.

Jolt saw Ironhide sit up,

"Easy there," he soothed as he laid Ironhide back down for a while,

"Where is Livie?" he asked,

"Some Autobots have gone to rescue her," Jolt replied,

"I'm coming," Ironhide said as he tried to sit up again,

"No," Jolt replied and grasped the weapons specialist's shoulders, "You are needed here for Chromia and Orbit and to help us dismantle NEST. We have been exiled from earth by the humans at the demands of Sentinel Prime. Ironhide whatever the Decepticons are up to, it has started." He said.

Ironhide looked at Jolt suspiciously, "Livie is my daughter and I need to get to her..."

"Chromia and Orbit need you by their side, she too is worried for Livie and Orbit is fretful. I'm releasing you from the med bay to report to Prowl and he will tell you what he wants you to do." Ironhide growled as he slammed his fist on the berth in protest, he wanted to get to Livie not report to Prowl, even though he had adopted her she was his first child, and his daughter. He loved Orbit just as much as Livie but the mech sparkling was safe, "Ironhide, please," Jolt pleaded, "Leave the rescue of Livie to those who have gone and help us here,"

Ironhide nodded and reluctantly agreed to Jolt's request. The Chevrolet Volt released his grasp on Ironhide and nodded with appreciation. On his way to Prowl he saw Chromia with the other femmes working at pulling down high parts of the catwalk with the humans, with Orbit pulling on her for attention. He sighed as he walked toward them and picked up Orbit,

"What's the matter?" he asked,

Chromia immediately turned around and hugged her spark mate, "Ironhide," she said, "It is happening. Our worst fears are being realized. We may never see her again,"

"She'll be alright, Chromia," he replied with conviction, "I feel it. I _know_ she will be alright."

Prowl saw Ironhide with Chromia and walked up to him, "Ironhide," he said, "It is good to have you back with us. We need you in the weapons room with Lieutenant Lennox to break it down."

"Yes sir," Ironhide replied. He looked at Chromia and kissed her, "Stay strong," he said, "For Livie,"

Chromia turned around and continued helping the humans while Ironhide left with Orbit. William heard the weapons specialist chattering to Orbit before he saw him and smiled as he entered the room. There was a feeling of sombreness among the humans as they watched Ironhide and Orbit break down the Autobots weapons. Some had tears in their eyes at the thought that they may never see the weapons specialist or other Autobots who had become a part of their everyday lives again,

"You okay big guy?" William asked him while he rubbed Ironhide's leg affectionately.

Ironhide looked down at him, they had had some good times together and he had fitted into the Lennox family so well. Ironhide knelt down and placed his hand behind William's back to keep him from falling backwards while the soldier was looking up at him,

"I am okay," he replied,

"Good," William replied, "I want you to know that no matter what happens we will always love you, Ironhide."

Ironhide rubbed William's back, his spark warmed to the soldier's words, "And I you," he replied.

* * *

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Ratchet and Mirage approached the Decepticon base and transformed. The whole environment had an eerie silence about it arousing the Autobot's suspicions that they were already too late. They crept up to the base slowly and took their places while Mirage entered silently into the base. For a long time they heard nothing except the rustling of the wind as it moved through the grass dancing around in the breeze, insects buzzing past them and the thunder on the horizon rumbled ominously,

"I don't like this," Sunstreaker snarled, "It's too quiet, where are they?"

"I don't know," Ratchet replied.

Mirage exited the base and deactivated his cloaking device, "They've gone, the base is empty, including Livie," he said.

Jazz growled and opened his comm. Link to Prime, "**They have gone, sir. Including Livie,"**

There was a pregnant pause before Prime spoke, "**Alright Jazz,"** he replied sadly, "**Come back, we have to leave soon,"**

"We have to go," Jazz said, "Prime wants us to return,"

"Is that it?" Sideswipe bellowed, "We're not going to look for Livie?"

"There is no time," Jazz replied, "Xantium is due to take off soon and we are to be on it,"

"Well I'm going to go and get her," Sideswipe went to transform but Jazz grabbed his shoulder plates and yelled at him,

"No! You listen to me! The only hope Livie and the humans have are for us to leave this planet. If Livie is gone it is a good sign that she is still alive and she needs you to do exactly as you're ordered so that we can come back and rescue her and this planet. Understand?"

Sideswipe stood there silently as Jazz let him go, the other Autobots on the rescue mission watched him nervously to see what he would do,

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker said in a warning tone.

The frontline warrior vented angrily, "Alright," he replied quietly.

"Good, let's go," Jazz said.

Optimus Prime stood in front of the Autobots as the the doors to the NEST base opened one last time. He looked at each one of them individually, the mood was sombre and nobody was speaking, there was nothing to say. Both Livie and the humans were going to be left to the fate of the Decepticons so the humans would realize this was a battle they could never win on their own. The humans watched Optimus Prime as he transformed,

"Roll out!" he yelled across the comm link and the procession slowly drove through the streets under the watchful eye of helicopters and armoured vehicles,

"I'm gonna miss these guys," one soldier said as he loaded the last of the cases into the back of a truck,

"Yeah...me too," another replied,

An elderly man watched them leave and shook his head slowly as he took his old baseball cap off and turned to a younger man walking with them,

"Somehow I don't think this is the right thing," he said.

Optimus Prime overheard the comment which weighed heavily on his spark. For a time the battle was no longer the Autobot's but the humans. They had chosen for it to be this way but innocent lives would be lost.

Ironhide was seething, if he could get hold of her right now his massive black fingers would be crushing the head of the pathetic blonde organic. Not only had she gone with the demands of a Decepticon sympathiser but he also had to leave his beloved daughter behind. As they drove past an old disused building they picked up Livie's signature, it was faint but it was there. He knew Chromia had felt it too; she had revved her engine when her spark spiked and he wondered if Prime had felt it as well. It was very tempting to transform, blast the building and rescue Livie. A soothing feeling washed through his systems from Chromia and his comm. Link pinged,

"**Don't even think about it!"** Optimus warned,

"**You know me too well,"** he replied.

There was a light half hearted chuckle on the other end which didn't last long, "**Seriously Ironhide, as dangerous as what we are about to do is, we will be back for you daughter,"**

"**I've failed her Prime,"**

"**No Ironhide, I have," **Optimus replied sadly,

"**Actually neither of you have I'm the one that told her she'd be okay if she went in as she was,"** Jazz interjected,

"**Enough of the blame game you three, Livie went in well aware of the danger she was going to be in."** Prowl said,

"**He's right, let's focus on the task at hand,"** Optimus Prime replied as they left the city limits under their military escort.

Firebird heard the roar of engines and saw the signatures of Autbots she once knew and loved as they drove past the disused building. She transformed and stood at the window to watch them go along with the hope of ever getting back to them. Hornet told her to move away but the young femme ignored her. Hornet grabbed her daughter and turned her around,

"Don't you dare ignore me," she growled as she hit Firebird.

The femme yelped and crashed to the ground, "I hate you," she screamed as she stood up "I really hate you..._mother!"_

Firebird could hear her battle computer online and her sword appeared from her arm. Figures scrolled across her screen instructing her to destroy the potential threat. Hornet laughed maliciously,

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked, her expression darkened, "Do it you little glitch mouse. Go on. I dare you!" she growled.

A loud roar emanated from Firebird as she leapt at Hornet and took a swing at her. She was stopped by a black hand which had grabbed her arm and was now twisting her hand, forcing her to retract her sword. She grimaced as her body slowly fell to the ground and then she was hauled up again to find herself staring into Barricade's optics

He looked at her with malice and laughed, "Save it!" he said, "For the humans, they will be no match to you."

Firebird looked at him and retracted her sword she then turned to Hornet, "You're lucky I didn't kill you,"

Hornet burst into laughter, "My dear my experience far outweighs yours, I would have killed you first," she said as she sauntered up to Firebird and took hold of her hands, her ruby blood thirsty optics shining with the desire to kill, "You need to choose your battles wisely, these humans will be no match to you, merely target practice."

Firebird transformed down and sulked, there it was again, that feeling that something was amiss. "_What is it?"_ she thought, "_What am I missing here? Why do I always feel like this when they mention destroying humans?"_

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were the last ones to enter the ship. Bumblebee couldn't bear to look behind anymore at the young man he loved so much. Prime waited for Bumblebee to get into the rocket booster and looked back at where they had just come from,

"_Livie, we will be back,"_ he thought, "_You will wear your Autobot symbol once more,"_

A deathly silence fell among the Autobots as the ship's engines roared to life and it slowly made its ascent. Prime looked around at the Autobots who were bracing themselves when the Xantium took off. Ratchet couldn't help but think of the femme he'd let down. Her words asking him to rescue her echoed through his processor over and over again and so did his promise, "_I'm coming Livie,"_ he thought as the engines cut out, "_Don't give up,"_ he thought again as he felt the first stage come away.

Ironhide's spark was full of guilt for leaving Firebird with the Decepticons on earth. Chromia looked at him,

"Don't do this to yourself, my love. We will rescue her," she replied as the engines cut out and the first stage fell away.

Optimus looked at Sideswipe who had a look of determination on his face, "_Livie_ _I'm coming to get you,"_ the silver frontline warrior thought with vehemence, "_"I will not let you go. Ever!"_

They could feel themselves hurtling towards the Atlantic ocean, "Prepare for impact," somebody bellowed. Chromia was holding onto Orbit who was scared and hanging onto her for dear life, Ironhide stood in front of Chromia and wrapped himself around Orbit. Springer and Prime did the same for their respective families,

"Optimus," Elita cried as the first stage fell,

"I'm here, Elita" he soothed.

There was a sudden jolt when the first stage hit the Atlantic ocean and cries rose from the infants. One by one the Autobots clambered out of the booster rocket while burning debris fell around them. Ironhide climbed up onto the rocket first before taking Chromia's hand and lifting her out. She jumped into the water with Orbit in her arms, the mechling struggled in her arms but Ironhide took him and soothed him.

The waves moved up the beach and disappeared back into the ocean smoothing the footprints in the sand from excited children as they played in the water during the day. Further out to sea the reflection of the moon moved idly on the water and disappeared behind a cloud as it floated across the sky. Two seagulls landed on the sand but quickly took off again as a roar of engines disturbed the tranquility of the night. There was a sound of whirs and clicks as the Autobots transformed, water running down their armour and onto the sand,

"Arggh," Sunstreaker groused, "I'm gonna need a deep clean to get this salt off,"

"You'll need more than that by the end of the day," Mirage replied,

"I'm gonna pound those Decepticons," Leadfoot snarled in his deep voice as he grew in height, "What do yer think, Talipipe," he gave the blue wrecker a hearty smack on the shoulder.

Optimus Prime stood in front of them, his deep blue optics optics burning through the darkness,

"Autobots," he said, "We all know what we have to do. Springer get the femmes and their sparklings to safety and then come to Chicago, the rest of you with me." Optimus bellowed.

Chromia bundled Orbit into her arms before bidding Ironhide safety, she knew this wasn't going to be a battle she would be fighting in. Her creator protection protocols wouldn't allow her to and they were stronger than her desire to fight.

Her optics locked onto Ironhide's and she scowled at him, "Bring her back, she's ours. Bring her back," she snarled,

"We'll both be back!" Ironhide replied passionately before he pushed her in the direction of Springer,

"Chromia get into Springer. NOW!" Elita barked, "We can't waste any time."

She looked back as Springer's rotor blades started spinning and his engines whirred to life and then jumped inside with Elita and Arcee and their offspring and he took off. As he flew away from the Autobots a missile exploded nearby, the Autobots could only watch in horror as the fireball engulfed Springer and hope that all was okay. On board Springer rang out a string of expletives before checking that everybody was okay,

"Where did that come from?" Ironhide snarled,

"I don't know," Prime growled.

"**Springer to Optimus Prime, we're still alive and en route to New Jersey. Everybody is well just a few minor injuries,"**

Air rushed out of Prime's vents in relief, Ratchet sent Jolt back to tend to the injured and Prime told Silverbolt and Air raid to escort them until they were safely back and then get to Chicago, he then turned to the Autobots who were standing with him,

"Autobots remember we are also going to rescue Firebird," a holoform of Firebird appeared in front of the Autobots from Jazz, "She is one of us, we tried to rescue her but she had left the Decepticon base already. Do not kill her unless she is forced into a position where she has to kill you. If that happens she has requested that you kill her first." Ironhide growled while Sideswipe shuttered his optics,

"Let's roll!" Prime barked.

* * *

Firebird watched as the Decepticon battle ship flew slowly across the sky, shooting at buildings. Sparks and glass showered down on the people below who were running about in confusion. Firebird watched in horror as people disintegrated from the Decepticons plasma attacks while others ran about in confusion and screaming. Soundwave stood behind Firebird and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Tonight we kill these pathetic vermin and tomorrow you shall be mine,"

Firebird pushed his hand off her shoulder and faced him. He stood out against the dark background, another explosion sent a shower of sparks and debris falling to the ground lighting up the sky behind him. His optics shone with delight at the destruction and the sound of the terrified screams. Laserbeak jumped onto her shoulders and slid his neck around hers, his face rested on her cheek,

"You'll make a perfect spark mate for my master," he purred seductively,

"Get off of me," she growled as she threw him against Soundwave.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatron bellowed.

The Decepticons moved forward in a line killing indiscriminately, Firebird among them. She watched as the humans scattered on their approach while the Decepticons murdered them in cold blood; women, children, babies, none of them were any match against these behemoths who were pulling their lives apart.

Firebird looked around her, there was death and destruction everywhere but she was determined not to be part of it. There was a baby sitting on the ground alone holding it's blankey and screaming in fear, nearby there were some humans looking at the baby and looking at her. Firebird could tell the human female wanted to rescue her but she was scared. Firebird looked around, the other Decepticons were distracted, she looked back at the human female and then the baby. She picked up the baby and placed it closer to the humans and beckoned them to get the baby. The woman looked at the man and then darted forward,

"What are you doing?" he yelled,

"Getting the baby, the big blue thing is telling me to do it,"

"Hurry up," Firebird bellowed, "Before it's too late,"

The woman rushed forward and picked up the baby, she screamed when she saw Hornet approaching Firebird,

"Look out!" she screamed.

Firebird turned around just in time as Hornet jumped on her and pushed her to the ground,

"What are you doing?" she growled,

"I'm not going to be part of this!" Firebird snapped back, "They are defenceless,"

She slapped Firebird around the face and hauled her up, her face was leaking energon but through the blue liquid she could see the man ushering the woman with the baby to a safer place. The woman turned around, she had tears in her eyes as she watched the monster that had saved the baby with the other one behind her aiming a cannon into Firebird's head,

"Kill them!" Hornet snarled,

"No!" Firebird snarled back.

Hornet pushed her over and pulled out a smaller weapon, a blue light shot out of her sting and hit Firebird in the chest, she writhed in pain as Hornet stood over her and bent down,

"Mark my words," she growled malevolently, "My sting can be worse than that. You are on our side now. Now get up and be the Decepticon you were destined to be,"

Firebird scrambled up and stumbled on her feet before falling again. She grabbed a piece of a collapsed building and noticed the man was watching her, and when they locked eyes to optics she saw gratitude in his and then turned around and fled inside the broken building. Everthing in the city quietened down, the Decepticons had achieved their objective and they had the humans trapped in the confines of the city.

Barricade found Firebird standing with Hornet, she had a gash in her faceplates which was still oozing energon and a scorch mark on her chest from Hornet's attack. Megatron saw Hornet standing with the femme and watched as Barricade went to discipline the young femme,

"We will deal with her later," he snarled, "I will have no adversity among you until then," he looked at Firebird, "Your punishment will be harsh. We don't take treason lightly my dear."

She stood with her father and Hornet in the middle of a row of shattered buildings with the instructions to kill anything that moves. An eerie silence fell upon Chicago as the sun rose revealing the full extent of the damage, just inside a building Firebird could make out the forms of weary beaten humans sitting on a step with their heads in their hands while two young people cried on each other's shoulders.

There was a yell from Dylan that the Autobots were back followed by Megatron's order to protect the pillars. Firebird's spark jumped a beat, relief flooded her systems obviously Starscream hadn't killed them. A sarcastic look crossed her face as she looked toward Barricade, "_Can't they do anything right?"_ she thought.

Prowl, Sunstreaker and Jazz moved silently through the streets looking for Firebird while the rest of the Autobots joined forces with the humans to try and stop Sentinel Prime and get to the pillars. Jazz crept silently through the rubble, hiding in the shadow so as not to get caught. He caught two Decepticons guarding the buildings with their backs to the road. Firebird turned around at that moment and faced where the saboteur was hidden, she looked menacing with her red optics shining from her black face. She caught sight of movement in the shadows and looked in the direction of Jazz.

The saboteur wasn't sure how much of a hold the Decepticons had on her so he ducked and waited for her to be distracted but the femme was sure something was going on in there. Jazz listened as she stepped just across the road and her weapon onlined. Prowl stood a little way up with his gun trained on the femme but she just stood there with her cannon aimed at the building.

In the corner of her optic she caught more humans leaving the safety of their hiding place, Jazz tried to signal to them to stay where they were but the humans were unaware of his presence and that of Firebird's, however the femme caught their movement,

"Get back to where you were," she snarled.

A woman looked up at her and screamed alerting Hornet to the presence of the human. The Decepticon turned around and looked at Firebird,

"Kill it!" she demanded,

"No!" Firebird yelled, "This isn't right,"

Jazz shuttered his optics, so they didn't have much of a hold on her,

"Kill it NOW!" Hornet barked, "No, I won't kill _her,"_ she snarled back,

"I've had enough of you, you traitorous little glitch,"

Hornet onlined her cannon and aimed it at the femme and went to shoot her but Firebird rolled over and avoided the blast. It hit the wall bringing more rubble down on the woman who was screaming and revealing Jazz's hiding place. Firebird caught sight of him and looked for a moment allowing Hornet to get a hold on her. She yelped as the femme grabbed her shoulder plates before swinging her around to shoot Jazz but Prowl shot her instead. Hornet screamed as the blast caught her in her knee components,

"It appears a rescue attempt has been made for you," Hornet growled in Firebird's audio receptor,

"You want her? Hornet bellowed, "She's all yours,"

Hornet went to shoot her when she heard that some of the Autobots had been captured. Hornet grinned evilly,

"I have another one for you, lord Megatron,"

Hornet walked to where the rest of the Autobots were held in a group with Firebird being dragged along her side struggling against the Decepticon femme's strong hold. Jazz and Prowl had no choice except to watch as the sixteen foot femme tripped over some rubble and fell,

"Get up," Hornet growled and hauled Firebird up by her helm,

"Let me go," she snarled, "Got off of me,"

Jazz crept up to Ironhide who was watching in horror as she was pushed down next to Mirage, he narrowed his optics and went to shoot them but Jazz stopped him,

"If you shoot Hornet we will lose all of them," he whispered,

Ironhide growled, "That is my daughter that _femme_ has,"

"I know and we will get her, trust me." Jazz snipped.

Firebird looked around at the Autobots, her processor tingling wildly at the sea of familiar faces. She screamed in pain and doubled over as one flashback came after another. Hornet bent over her,

"Recognise them, do you?" she snarled, "Look at them all, they're going to die and you're going to watch them one by one before I kill you," Sideswipe wanted to reach over her and hold her but he was held down by a Decepticon, "Perhaps I should get _you_ to kill one. Wouldn't that be fun? You could kill them all and then you're pain would be over, I would even convince Megatron to grant you amnesty. Let me see now, who will it be?" Hornet looked around as Firebird slowly felt herself slip into unconsciousness, "_Got to fight it," _she thought, "_I can't let go,"_

Hornet watched as Wheeljack was dragged across the ground to be executed by Soundwave, a sadness enveloped Firebird while he begged to be saved and then he was shot. She shuttered her optics as Soundwave mercilessly hauled Bumblebee over Wheeljack's body and kneeled him in front of Sam and Carly. Another wave of pain shot through her processor making her yelp with pain,

"Ahh my poor little girl," Hornet purred sarcastically, "Is it hurting you darling? Not long and it will all be over and then we can take you home and finish your treatment and you will no longer have this terrible pain, but first of all there is one thing you have to do." she leaned in closer, "A little bird tells me you were once in love with Sideswipe,"

"No I wasn't. I was never in love with Sideswipe. I don't know him," she yelled,

"Firebird what are you saying? We were going to bond!" Sideswipe bellowed,

"Shut up Sideswipe!" Ironhide snarled from where he was hiding.

"There you are," Hornet replied, "From the horse's mouth as these pathetic insects say. He is the one; you're going to kill him,"

Pain ripped through her processor making her fall to the ground, "Noooo," she cried, "It's not true," she fell to the ground trembling with pain.

Hornet crouched down beside her, "Oh but it is true my dear, your father told me. It's just that Hook removed the memories or they would get in the way of your relationship with Soundwave."

She pulled Firebird up and pushed the Decepticon guarding him out of the way, "Kill him!" Hornet growled, "You know you want to." The pain in Firebird's processor was agonising and Hornet's offer seemed attractive. She onlined her weapon and aimed it at Sideswipe's cpu, "That's it," Hornet whispered with a victorious glee, "Pull the trigger,"

Sideswipe shuttered his optics. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die? Killed by the one who had given him her spark?

"Livie don't do it!" Ratchet bellowed.

"Shut up, Autobot!" the Decepticon snarled as he hit the medic in the back of his helm. Ratchet shook his head to keep from going into stasis. Firebird looked at him,

"Don't you call me Livie, _medic,"_ she snarled, "I'm Firebird,"

Another round of intense pain shot through her processor making her scream. Hornet stood there grinning evilly, she knew she only had to push a little harder and Livie would start attacking the Autobots viciously,

"Fight it, Firebird," Ratchet yelled,

"I said shut up, Autobot," the Decepticon growled deeply.

Jazz stood up and trained his weapon on Firebird, his processor fighting against the action,

Ironhide looked at him, "What are you doing?" he asked,

"Granting Firebird's request," he replied,

"Then let me do it!" he snarled,

"No," Jazz replied quietly, "I got her into this miserable situation, I'm rescuing her from it one way...or another," he replied.

Jazz stood there silently poised to take the shot if he needed to but hoping that he wouldn't have to. The situation could change quickly but at the end of the day it was up to Firebird,

"Don't do it Firebird," he growled to himself.

Sunstreaker saw his brother kneeled with Firebird behind him and immediately went into weapon mode and aimed it at Firebird as well. Sideswipe shuttered his optics and waited for the shot. He was powerless to do anything and hoped that somebody was going to stop this femme from doing what she was being coerced into doing.

There was a sound of powering down engines and debris started to fall from the sky. Bumblebee took the distraction as an opportunity and started to fight Soundwave. Firebird watched him fall to the ground in a huge display of energon and sparks and die, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the communications officer, he had shown her nothing but kindness.

Hornet jabbed her in the back, "Do it!" she screamed.

Firebird was finding the desire to kill Sideswipe harder to resist if she killed him maybe the pain would go. Ratchet could see she was buckling and he had to do something quickly, "I am stronger than you will ever be...you can't resist me or your urge to be a Decepticon. Kill him now," Hornet snarled from the side of her head,

"Fight it, Livie!" Mirage bellowed,

"Noooo!" Firebird yelled, she ignored the pain and swung around to fight the femme,

"Fine I'll do it!" she yelled.

"Over my dead body," Firebird growled as her sword appeared.

The virus was moving further through her systems and now the desire to kill anything remotely close to her was at its strongest. She swung her sword around lashing Hornet across the chest mercilessly, her dental plates clenched together, her fiery optics burning brightly. Hornet yelped in pain and looked down at the energon seeping from her chest, "Why you little...,"

Other Decepticons came to help Hornet,

"Come on," Jazz said.

Ironhide and Jazz raced to Firebird's side as she continued to lash at Hornet. The Decepticon femme went to shoot her with her ray gun but Firebird was quick and sliced the weapon and hand from Hornet. The Decepticon shot at Firebird with her secondary weapon; it grazed the Autobot femme's arm. Firebird onlined her cannon but she was pulled down by another Decepticon who stood over her with his plasma rifle to her head. A shot rang out and energon sprayed over Firebird, the dead Decepticon was about to fall on her but Firebird kicked him off.

She quickly got up and faced Hornet who was snarling at her, Firebird's cannon roared to life and she aimed it at the Decepticon femme. They circled each other before Hornet took off into the air; Firebird looked around for her but she couldn't find her, the next thing she heard was the sound of Hornet's wings buzzing. Firebird turned around just as Hornet flew into her, knocking her to the ground before she took off again. Firebird's sword retracted and her cannon appeared and she took a shot at Hornet but missed. Hornet turned herself around to fly up again, wrapped her wings around her body and spun in a dive bomb to Firebird. The Autobot femme shot her cannon once more and this time she didn't miss, the plasma round caught the Decepticon in the helm, engulfing the femme with its deadly payload. She exploded and her body fell to the ground in a fiery heap.

Firebird stood over her body and raised her sword to plunge it into the femme's remains, "Rest in peace, _mother!" _she spat.

Barricade saw Hornet come crashing to the ground, "No," he yelled and went to rescue her but a massive explosion tore through him and he came crushing to the ground.

"No," he fell to the ground and exploded.

A black hand wrapped around Firebird's wrist and when she looked around she was looking into the kind optics of her father,

"It's over," he said, "Hornet is dead,"

Firebird was no longer able to handle the pain and collapsed into the weapons specialist arms. He caught her and carried her bridal style toward the Autobots and humans now gathering around Optimus Prime. Prime turned around, threw the gun on the ground and nodded. It was over

Sideswipe heard the slow steady footsteps of Ironhide approaching him from behind, he turned around to find the weapons specialist approaching them with Firebird in his arms. Her arm left arm was hanging out to the side limply and her optics were dull,

"Look," he said.

The Autobots turned to face Ironhide with the femme in his arms; he ignored them and walked up to Ratchet. The medic looked at her and checked her vital signs,

"She's alright," he said, "Just in stasis, hopefully she will stay like that until I can get her memory banks stabilised but if she does come around I will give her something to numb the pain at least that way she has a chance of trying to recognise us herself."

Elita stepped outside once more to continue her vigil for the returning Autobots, normally she wouldn't do this but normally she would be fighting beside Optimus Prime. The sun was high in the pale blue cloudless sky. She could hear the sound of her daughter and Orbit clicking and chattering playfully while Chromia was watching over them. Arcee stood beside her, her daughter was sleeping quietly in the quarters that her and Springer had occupied before they were shipped off to Diego Garcia.

On the late afternoon air they could hear the sound of Springer's blades, they both looked out to the horizon to see if they could see them. Chromia heard it too and she picked up Orbit and came and stood beside Elita and Arcee. Elita picked up her daughter and together they stood there at the fence looking out toward the horizon for the first sighting of the Autobots.

At the gate a NEST soldier came out of his booth and smiled at the sight of the returning Autobots. He hadn't seen them since they had left for Washington and he had missed the automatons. Optimus Prime stopped just by the gate and waited for it to be lifted for them to enter, he saluted Optimus Prime as he drove through,

"Welcome back Autobots," he yelled and punched his arm in the air as he whooped at their arrival.

The next one to drive through was Bumblebee who was carrying Lennox and Epps, the guard quickly composed himself and saluted the lieutenant. Lennox laughed and saluted him back.

Elita caught sight of Optimus Prime and gasped as she ran toward her spark mate, he quickly transformed and hugged her with his one good arm,

"Daddy hurt," their daughter said.

Prime shuttered his optics as he took in the fragrance of Elita and their daughter, he never thought he'd see her again.

Chromia watched anxiously as the cars drove onto the tarmac of the New Jersey base but she couldn't see either Ironhide or Firebird anywhere. She placed her hand to her mouth as she watched Springer land; the blue femme couldn't bear to watch as his door opened until a massive surge of love and relief flooded her bond.

Firebird had come around and Ratchet had given her something to numb the pain. Ironhide was the first one to emerge from Springer and then Firebird who was being helped off by Ratchet. Chromia watched as the midnight blue and black femme stepped down into her father's arms and leaned on him, she had field dressings on her injuries and she was very dozy but alive. Chromia put her hands up to her mouth as her optics watered, what had happened to her beautiful crystal blue and white daughter. Autobots went to rush up to her from everywhere but Ironhide put his hand up to stop them, he didn't want anymore stress placed on his daughter and for a while it would be just himself, Chromia and Firebird until she could recognise them as her family. Ironhide beckoned Chromia forward,

"Give Orbit to me," Sideswipe said and took the sparkling from Chromia.

She slowly walked up to Firebird and Ironhide,

"Firebird, this is your mother...Chromia,"

Firebird could see a slight familiarity about the femme and flashed her optics lightly before offlining again,

"What's happened to her?" Chromia asked,

Ratchet checked her processor's readout and saw the spike, "She's had another flashback," he said, "They're going to get more frequent we need to get her to the med bay quickly and treat her before the virus gets worse."

Sideswipe could only watch helplessly as Firebird was carried away with her parents into the med bay. Sunstreaker stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he dearly wanted to say she'd be okay but she wasn't okay, a lot of damage had been done,

"Lay her here," Ratchet said quietly.

Ironhide watched him as he bound her to the berth, "Is that really necessary?" he asked,

"Yes it is until I can establish how far advanced the virus is," he replied, "If it's gone too far, she'll start attacking us soon,"

Firebird lay there looking at the sea of unfamiliar faces, she turned to Ironhide and flashed her optics. She saw a flashback of when she was on weapons detail with the massive black mech,

"D-d-dad," she said.

Ironhide looked at her and smiled, "That's me darling," he said. He looked up at Chromia who had Firebird's claw in her hand and she was stroking it. Firebird purred,

"Keep that up," Ratchet said as he slowly pushed more sedative into her system, "She's enjoying it,"

"My precious Livie," Chromia whispered in her audio receptors,

Firebird looked at her and frowned, "Fffffffiiiiire...biiiiiiird," she slurred, "My de...desiiiiiiiign..." her optics dulled briefly, Chromia looked alarmed,

"It's alright, it's just the sedative," Ratchet assured Ironhide and Chromia,

Her optics brightened again, "My designaaaaaaation...iiiiiiiiis...Fiiiiirebiiiiiird...m...uuuuuum."

"Okay she's gone into stasis, you two need to leave now," Ratchet said.

Overwhelming relief flooded Chromia but it was soon overshadowed by doubt was it because Ironhide had introduced her as Firebird's mum, or did the young femme lying on the berth actually recognised Chromia as her mother? The blue warrior tossed the doubt aside; she had to believe that Firebird really recognised her as her mother.

There was peace in that.

* * *

At last Firebird is safely back with the Autobots but is this the end of her troubles?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer; This is my story with oc's. As for transformer characters, merchandise and movie plots...I don't own it.**

**Not really happy with this chapter but here goes.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Courageous adversity.

Ironhide and Chromia watched as Ratchet approached them with a sullen face. They looked at him hopefully but judging by the look on his face he couldn't do anymore than he had. Normally he'd call the parents of his younger patients to the med bay but it only seemed fitting this time to collect Ironhide and Chromia and speak to them alone.

"You have a very tenacious daughter," he said as he looked at them both, "The virus had managed to move through her systems quite quickly, she should have been dead by now." Ironhide drew Chromia to his side in a hug, "I have managed to format the memories she has left so that they can be a foundation for new memories she will make. She does have some locked files so I am assuming they are memories her processor locked away when Hook started to interfere with her processor, and I am hoping that the formatted memories will be enough to jog her memory and unlock those she has saved, but at this stage it is too early to tell. They shouldn't cause her anymore pain or discomfort but I want to observe her for a while in case they do."

Chromia looked at Ratchet, there was one question that was ringing through her processor, "Who is she?" Chromia asked.

A saddened look crossed Ratchet's faceplates, "There is no easy way to say this..." he thought for a moment,

"What is it, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked,

"You're going to have to come to terms with the fact that Livie is gone, most of the memories of herself growing up as an Autobot...including her relationship with Sideswipe is gone. She is and will always be Firebird from now on."

Chromia shuttered her optics while Ironhide growled and punched the desk, the Decepticons were gone and they took Livie with them. He got up and watched as Sideswipe walked in and stood beside his daughter's berth. Firebird looked at him when he took her hand in his and sat on her berth, and Jolt politely excused himself to write on her data pad. Ironhide heard their muffled voices through the window as his daughter apologised to Sideswipe and cried on his shoulder while he quietly soothed her.

The weapons specialist turned back to Chromia, sat down and held her hand, "We have to be patient with her and let her get to know us as her parents all over again in her own time and her own way." his voice carried a hope that soothed the pain welling up in Chromia's spark again,

"What about the memories of her time with the Decepticons?" Chromia asked,

"They're still there," he replied, "They will act as a reference point for her,"

"Can we talk about her past with her?" Ironhide asked,

"Oh absolutely, yes do that," Ratchet replied, "She needs to be able to understand who she was and how you became her parents, but only when she asks you."

They sat in his office silently and took eveyrthing the CMO had told them in while Firebird was watching Jolt repair Optimus Prime's shoulder joint. The Autobot leader sat on the berth silently while Jolt carried on with his work silently, he seemed sad to Firebird...almost defeated. She wished she could remember his name because she was sure he had some significance in her life but she couldn't think what it was and that frustrated her.

She looked at the office where Ratchet had disappeared with her parents and then back to the mech who she was supposed to have been in love with,

"Sideswipe, I don't understand something," she said.

"What's that?" he asked,

"Why you are here...with me...now," she replied, "...because I was going to kill you, there was nothing else I could do,"

"Yes there was Firebird, and you did it," Sideswipe replied. Firebird looked at him puzzled, "You resisted the urge to kill me and fought for me instead,"

"Firebird what you did was a brave thing," Optimus Prime said, "You must not feel guilty or regret anything you did because you showed great courage in great adversity."

Firebird looked at the Autobot leader, his resonant voice was oh so familiar and brought her great comfort. Optimus Prime watched as the expression went from one of confusion to one of recognition,

"You're Optimus Prime," she said,

The Autobot leader smiled with relief, "Indeed I am," he replied,

A look of fear washed away the happiness on Firebird's face as she anticipated the pain that would come from remembering who OPtimus Prime was,

"What is it, Firebird?" Prime asked,

Jolt stopped what he was doing and looked up at the frightened femme, "It's going to hurt," she cried, "It's going to hurt me so bad."

"No, Firebird, it won't. Ratchet and I have sorted that out for you," Jolt replied. He walked across to Firebird's berth and scanned her. Her spark pulse was beating faster, "Just relax darling, you're going to be okay," he soothed.

Sideswipe felt so sad for her, she was so distressed about the pain. She slowly lay back on the berth while Sideswipe stroked her helm in an attempt to ease the fear. A single tear rolled down her cheek when she looked deep into the optics of the mech who was comforting her searching for anything that would bring back a memory of him and what they had,

"Sideswipe," she said, "Hornet told me that we were in love and yet I can remember nothing. How am I going to get that back?" she cried

"Firebird," he said as he stroked her face with the back of his hand, "We are going to start again, we will make new memories. I'm here for you baby, we can fall in love all over again,"

She looked at him, "Promise?"

"I promise," he replied.

The door to Ratchet's office opened and Ironhide and Chromia walked up to Firebird's berth, "I'm going to go now and give your parents some time with you," he squeezed her claw, "It will be alright, sweetspark. Trust me."

The femme lying on the berth watching Sideswipe leave looked like Livie and sounded like Livie but that was as far as it went. Most of what made Livie who she was, was now gone despite the few memories she had left. Ironhide and Chromia both had sad expressions on their faces as they approached their daughter who was now sitting on her berth with her arms around her knees. She looked up at the 22 foot weapons specialist and the femme standing next to him and smiled,

"Hey," she said, "I guess you are my parents,"

"Yes...we are," Ironhide replied.

Firebird studied both of them, she remembered the holoform that Barricade produced for her to practice on, at the time she thought it was unusual that she would react to a holoform in such a terrifying way but now it all made sense. The holoform was actually that of her real father...Ironhide; pride made her spark swell when she realised she was the daughter of an awesome warrior like the black holoform but it was soon shrouded by anger towards Barricade. He knew who the black holoform was and he was enjoying watching her fight against it, "_Death was too good for him,"_ she thought.

Ironhide couldn't help but notice how her face and body was still filthy from the battle and Ironhide thought it would be a good idea to wash her face at least. He asked Jolt for a bowl of water and a cloth, the junior medic didn't delay in bringing them to Ironhide believing it would be a good way to start the bonding process with their daughter. The weapons specialist squeezed out the excess water and gently washed her face, Firebird shuttered her optics as the massive but gentle black giant rubbed the dirt and grime off her face. She could feel a stirring in her spark, like his touch was awakening something that was buried deep within her memory banks. Something which she thought had been taken by the Decepticons when they took her memories.

The touch of a loving parent.

The bond that she had formed with Ironhide and Chromia had been closed tightly, and remained like that ever since she heard Hook talk about destroying that bond by destroying her parents. She continued to enjoy the sensation of the cloth as Ironhide wiped it over her face and down onto her neck. Ironhide smiled when she started to purr softly in delight of the gentle touch as he washed continued to wash her.

Firebird opened her optics when she heard a sad sigh beside her and locked optics with Chromia. They sat like that for a while while Chromia grieved for the daughter she was once fearful of taking on. Firebird slowly stretched out her claw and reached out for Chromia's hand, Chromia felt a reassuring squeeze and looked down at the black fingers lacing with hers,

"Mum...," she purred softly, "Don't...don't do this to yourself or me. I need to move on from this whole sorry affair...and so do you...and dad but I don't know you anymore as the mother you once were."

"Oh sweetspark," Chromia replied softly, "We can start again, we can get to know you all over again. Be strong my young one," she replied as she pulled Firebird into her arms, "Be strong and brave sweetspark, you will get to know me as your mother again, just not as Livie but as Firebird."

Chromia knew it would be easier for Firebird than herself because she still had the memory of Livie in her memory banks; the crystal blue femme's gentle ways, her innocence, her shining face as she discovered love with Sideswipe, but she also knew those memories had to go into storage if she was to get to know this new femme in front of her.

Ironhide took Firebird's hands, "Open your bond to us, sweetspark. Let us in, we are your parents."

Firebird looked at Ironhide, a dark expression on her face as fear tore through her systems. She couldn't open her bond to her parents the Decepticons were going to destroy them and then she would have nobody. She looked at Ironhide fearfully,

"I...I can't," she stuttered, "The Decepticons...Barricade...,"

"Sshh sweetspark," Chromia replied softly while Ironhide took her into his arms, "Barricade is dead,"

Firebird looked up at Chromia, hope pushing away the fear, "He is?"

"Yes...he is," She shuttered her optics as a pained expression crossed her face. Was he really dead? She didn't see him die and if he was dead why does he still have this hold over her? "You do not need to fear him anymore," Chromia soothed,

"So it is okay to open your bond, sweetspark," Ironhide continued, "Nothing will happen,"

Ratchet walked toward Firebird's berth, "I need her to rest now," he said.

Ironhide got up to speak to Ratchet while Chromia bid Firebird goodnight,

"Her bond is closed to us," Ironhide said, "She says she can't open it because of Barricade,"

"It is possible for the bond to lock if a Cybertronian feels threatened. She might have heard something or something may have happened and she feels she needs to protect herself. Give her time; it will open once she feels safe,"

"How long will that take?" the weapons specialist asked,

The CMO shrugged his shoulders, "It's up to Firebird," he said.

Ironhide looked down and shook his head sadly, "She's been through so much,"

"I know," Ratchet replied, "But she is going to be alright."

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, the medic never assured anybody that his patients were going to be okay unless he was reallysure they were. Hope swept through the weapons specialist's body washing away the doubt, she may not be Livie but the femme lying on the berth was definitely his daughter.

Firebird settled on the berth while Ratchet did a final check on her wounds and gave her a pain killer for the more serious wounds, "Rest well, young one,"

Firebird's spark jumped, she turned around to make sure it was Ratchet making her comfortable and then looked around the med bay to make sure she was in the Autobot base, when she believed she was safe she settled back down again. Ratchet didn't miss the spike or her actions it was something he was going to have to help her work through when she was better.

"Ratchet," she said sleepily,

"Will my memory ever come back?"

"Some of it that is buried deep in your memory banks will but what has gone is gone." she rolled over, "What if I can't love Sideswipe like Livie,"

"You and Sideswipe will work through it."

He left Firebird's side thinking that she was drifting into a peaceful recharge; she looked down on her chest and saw the Decepticon badge still there, _"What an abomination_," she thought and sat up. Firebird started to scratch at the pointed face to get it off, she didn't care if she didn't have wear a badge at all; she just wanted the Decepticon one off. Ratchet and Optimus were sitting on the berth together talking about the day's events. Ratchet heard a scratching noise but chose to ignore it; the base was a noisy place and there were often animals scratching around outside somewhere but it eventually got too much for him,

"What is that noise?" he groused as he got up off Prime's berth to investigate it.

He was closely followed by Optimus who was drawn to the area where Firebird was lying. The closer he got to her berth the louder the noise was getting,

"Firebird," he called gently.

The midnight blue and black femme turned around to find Prime standing over her with his hand on his hip. He looked at her chest, there were tiny little scratches around the Decepticon symbol where she had been digging at it,

"It's an abomination," she said as she continued scratching, "I want it off."

Optimus put his hand on hers, "You're going to hurt yourself young one, let Ratchet do it?"

"Do what?" Ratchet snapped as he stood above her with his hands across his chest,

"This!" Firebird stated firmly, "I hate it!"

Ratchet saw the Decepticn symbol and then Firebird, "You could have just asked me," he snipped,

"You could have just done it." she retorted,

"I didn't know if you wanted it off or not," he replied,

"Ratchet?" Firebird squealed, "Are you kidding? It's a Decepticon symbol. Why would I want to keep it?" she replied in an exasperated manner,

"Hmm, well I see you haven't lost your feisty nature,"

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean that would mean Livie is in there somewhere,"

"I wish it was as simple as that," Ratchet replied as he walked across the med bay to fetch a tool for removing Firebird's badge.

He sat down next to her and pushed her back, "This is going to get a little bit warm," a red light shone on the end of his torch and started to soften the edge of the badge. In his other hand was a file which he used to file back the pointed face slowly and gently.

Firebird looked up at Optimus Prime, "You know what?" she said,

"What," Optimus replied,

"I'm glad Ironhide is my father because Barricade was butt ugly,"

"Firebird!" Ratchet exclaimed while Optimus Prime roared with laughter, "Livie never spoke like that,"

"Why? He was, besides which I'm not Livie," Firebird replied with a smirk.

It had never occurred to her that she'd be able to get away with doing things or saying things Livie might not have done or said, she could get up to all sorts of mischief. The femme winced as Ratchet hit one of the scratches she'd made on her chest while she was trying to get the badge off herself.

He looked at Firebird with piercing optics, "That serves you right for not asking me to take the symbol off for you, and you needn't think that just because you're not Livie you can get away with a lot more, we have rules here and you will obey them," Firebird looked at him stunned, how did he know what she was thinking? Optimus Prime chuckled at her expression, she was going to get into mischief there was no doubt about that.

"Do I have a badge?" she asked,

A look of sorrow showed on Ratchet's face, "Livie gave her badge to Sideswipe to look after; it was her way of reassuring the mech that she'd be back,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied quietly.

Ratchet took her hand in his, "There is nothing for you to be sorry about, sweetspark. He probably still has it for you,"

"But...," she looked down and shook her head impatiently, "How many times do I have to say I'm not Livie, how can I wear her badge?"

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, he had an idea but he wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet,

"It's time for you to rest now, Firebird," Ratchet said as he pulled a soft blanket over her. He looked up at Optimus Prime, "And a good rest wouldn't hurt you either,"

Prime watched the femme as her optics dimmed and she drifted into recharge, "I'm sure Livie is in there somewhere" he said

Ratchet looked back at her, "I see little glimmers of hope but too many of her memories were stolen."

Prime bent down and stroked her helm and face, "She was so brave and gave herself so freely but she has paid for it dearly,"

Firebird leaned into the touch, "Sideswipe," she purred.

Ratchet looked at her puzzled, "Well that's a good sign, she must have something somewhere in relation to Livie and Sideswipe."

"Come, Prime," he said as he pulled the Autobot leader away, "You must rest too,"

Firebird shuttered her optics, visions of the events in Chicago once again unfolded before her optics. She saw Bumblebee thrust his cannon into Soundwave's chest, the communications officer yell no and then explode. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he had shown her kindness when she was most in pain but he was a Decepticon and that made him a dangerous, ruthless killer. Nobody would have lived and those that did survive would now be working on Cybertron to restore it to its former glory, and no one would have been there to stop them.

Not even her!

Optimus Prime lay on the berth while Ratchet turned the lights in the med bay down, now the Autobot leader could take stock of his day and the enormity of what the future held without Decepticons.

A peaceful calm fell upon the base as the Autobots made their way to the rec room and celebrated their victory while the humans did the same except William who had gone to meet his family just landing in New Jersey. Outside on a crate Ironhide and Chromia were sitting arm in arm. Chromia always liked the feel of her spark mate in her arms after a battle and tonight was no exception, except this time it had more of a poignancy about it because she wasn't fighting beside him and she wouldn't have been there if he had fallen. She shuttered her optics,

"Thank you...," she said, "...For coming home,"

Ironhide's optics met hers they were glowing in the darkness that had shrouded the light of day, and shining with love for the femme who had won his spark so many eons ago. He pulled her closer to himself and enjoyed the feel of her slender frame against his side. Nothing more was said between them, nothing needed to be said. The weapons specialist purred at the feel of Chromia next to him, glad that he had lived through another battle and their children would be part of a much brighter future...even if it was on earth.

Sunstreaker sat next to Sideswipe who was also quietly contemplating the day's events and what he nearly lost.

The yellow frontline warrior turned to Sideswipe , "She nearly killed you," he said, "What are you going to do about her?"

"Win her back," Sideswipe snipped. The silver frontline warrior knew where this was going to go and there was no way he was gong to let Sunstreaker talk him out of anything that would bring himself and Firebird happiness,

"But she nearly killed you," Sunstreaker argued, "She was a Decepticon and for all we know she could still be...,"

Sideswipe glared at him, "She is not, never has been and never will be a Decepticon. She was being threatened and in pain. She deserves a second chance." Sideswipe retorted angrily. He got up and walked toward the main Autobot area

"But..." SUnstreaker replied as he stood up,

Sideswipe became angry with his brother and reeled on him, "No buts Sunstreaker. I loved her then and I still love her now,"

Sunstreaker leaned forward and held his hands out to his side, "Oh come on Sideswipe!" he pointed toward the med bay, "That femme lying in the med bay is _not_ Livie. Livie is gone...dead. We don't know who _she_ is."

"Then I will learn to love the femme in the med bay and just maybe she will love me back." The silver frontline warrior replied vehemently,

"Yeah and then you'll come crying to me because she hurt you or worse still she'll kill you, and I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen," Sunstreaker snarled

The silver frontline warrior vented with frustration,"Look," he replied gently as he stepped toward his brother, "The femme lying in the med bay was once Livie and before she left I promised her I would never leave her. I'm going to keep that promise and maybe one day Livie will manage to find her way back to me."

Sunstreaker pushed air through his vents and planted his hands on his hips as he thought about speakingto his brother, "Is that what you want to do?" he asked,

"Yes it is," Sideswipe replied vehemently,

"Then I will help you," he replied.

Sideswipe nodded and placed his left hand on his brother's shoulder, "Thank you,"

Later that night Sideswipe snuck into the med bay and rolled across to Livie. She was sleeping soundly and the frontline warrior thought that Ratchet may have had her on some sort of sedative. The cut on her face was still oozing slightly and looked painful and so did the graze on her arm. His optics moved down to her chest where she was scratched and the Decepticon symbol was missing. He opened his sub space and went to place Livie's Autobot symbol up against her chest but a massive blue hand held his silver one. Sideswipe turned around to face his leader,

"One step at a time," Optimus whispered,

"Sir?" Sideswipe replied,

"Firebird wanted the Decepticon symbol off, but she may not accept Livie's one yet...if at all."

Sideswipe gently run his hand across Firebird's helm to avoid her injuries, her optics lit up a little bit and flashed at the mech,

"Sideswipe," she purred quietly and reached out to him.

The expression on her face reminded him of Livie and it made him feel so sad. He'd lost Flare up and now he'd lost Livie could he really fall in love all over again with this femme? He sat on the edge of her berth and looked down at her, there was sadness in her optics and she appeared to be trying to say something. He took her claws and stroked the back,

"What is it, baby? What's the matter?" he asked as he stroked her face.

She shuttered her optics; she knew that touch and the movement across her face from earlier in the afternoon. A picture of Soundwave appeared before her optics, his ruby optics shining from his silver face blood thirsty and cruel and yet he was so caring towards her but nothing like Sideswipe. It was so different with the silver frontline warrior so

Loving!

Caring!

Warm!

She continued to embrace the show of affection from the silver frontline warrior but she was so confused why he was treating her this way. Doesn't he remember she was considering killing him? How could he want anything to do with her after what she was going to do to him? Firebird slowly closed her optics and drifted back into a peaceful recharge, questions still floating around in her processor.

* * *

Charlotte stood on her veranda and looked out across the night lights of Washington she shut her eyes as she listened to the sound of the traffic; cars blaring out their music and the odd horn, trucks moving through their gears as they took off at the lights, sirens from police cars catching criminals. All of it was a reassurance to Charlotte that life would return to normal eventually but also a stark reminder of what it could have been. A dog could be heard barking in the distance and the low rumble of a jet reverberated around the buildings as it made its approach to the airport. All this would have been lost if the Autobots didn't return.

Charlotte arrived at her office as usual the next day to a round of applause from her colleagues. She looked around at them, what was there to applause? They had nearly lost everything including their freedom. Charlotte looked out of her office window, it all seemed so surreal; yesterday she was embroiled in a battle against a malevolent faction of giant alien robots who wanted earth's resources including humans for their own selfish desires, and today life was carrying on as normal...for most people.

There were many in Chicago who were faced with the mammoth task of trying to put their lives back together, some would be counting the cost for the rest of their lives while others would probably leave and try and start again somewhere else. Whatever happened Charlotte wanted to make sure that they never let something like this happen again, she wasn't sure how, but she believed it needed to start with a better relationship between the human race and the Autobots because without them there would have been far more carnage and survivors would have been slaves to the Decepticons.

Her secretary knocked on her door and popped her head around the corner,

"Morning Ma'am, I thought you might like to read this,"

Charlotte took the paper from her secretary and read the headlines on the front page.

::Autobots return but at what cost?:: beneath the headlines was a picture of the damage caused by the battle.

"Don't they get it?" she snarled to her secretary, "If the Autobots hadn't come back those reporters would be dead or taken for slavery."

She picked up the phone and rang Simmonds; it didn't take long for him to answer,

"Charlotte Mearing," he purred, "What can I do for you?"

She sighed, "Have you read the headlines?"

"Yes, I've read them," he sighed, "Not everybody will support the Autobots,"

Her secreatry handed her another one where there was a picture of a woman standing with a child in her arms and a man was next to her. Underneath were the headlines in bold black letters

::Friend or foe. Woman sings praises for Decepticon who saved baby's life::

Charlotte looked at the grainy picture, the Decepticon looked like Livie except her colouring had changed. She looked at her secretary,

"Who took this?"

The young woman shrugged, "Possibly somebody took it with a mobile phone or a camera. They would have sent it in straight away or last night,"

Charlotte's conversation with her secretary was interrupted by the phone and when she answered it she heard the dry voice of Defence Secretary Kellar on the other end,

"Miss Mearing, the Autobot that went to the Decepticons where is she?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, she hadn't actually seen the femme since the end of the battle, "I believe she's with the Autobots," she replied,

"That's good," Charlotte's heart beat faster, "Is there a problem?" she asked,

"Somebody was asking about her when they were disposing of the dead Decepticons because she wasn't among them, so I wanted to make sure she was where she was supposed to be, just in case her survival leaks out to the press,"

"Is there any reason why it would because she is an Autobot,"

"Yes...we all know that but the people of America don't, I just want to make sure she is back with the Autobots before we end up with mass hysteria,"

"Well I believe she is, I can't imagine Ironhide leaving her behind or Optimus Prime for that matter,"

"Thank you Charlotte Mearing that has put my mind to rest I can now tell the President she is accounted for and back with the Autobots in case anything should come up."

The line went dead and Charlotte continued her conversation with her secretary over a coffee.

* * *

The next time Firebird woke up she could hear the quiet sounds of Optimus Prime, Leadfoot and Ratchet chattering among themselves while they were replacing Optimus Prime's arm. She looked around the med bay, there was a calm peacefulness in there and it seemed to have enveloped itself around her. Gone was the noise of battle, gone was the confusion in her processor and gone was the pain and flashbacks. She lay back and purred contentedly in the peace distracting the medic and the wrecker from their work. Ratchet smiled and turned back to Optimus Prime who had also heard her,

"If I didn't know any better I would have said that was Livie lying on the berth," Leadfoot said,

"It certainly sounded like her," Ratchet replied,

"How much damage has she taken?" Leadfoot asked as he peered over at her again

Firebird turned to the sound of the three mechs, she saw the bright green medic working on the shoulder joint of the big blue and red mech, she knew to be Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader.

"She has taken a lot of damage," Ratchet replied, "She has a lot of suppressed memories that I can't reach because she has locked them in a file most probably to protect them. Only Firebird can release them and I am hoping there are some remnants of Livie in there but it's going to take time and patience on our part."

Optimus looked across at the Celica on the berth, "If I had known what Barricade was going to do to her I wouldn't have let her go," he said sadly,

A sad smile formed across Ratchet's face, "Livie was determined to go and she believed in our role of protecting the humans, even to the point of helping that young lady from Barricade's attack,"

"Will we get Livie back?" Leadfoot asked

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, "It's hard to tell in these cases. If it was Soundwave who had done this then I would say yes because he doesn't remove what makes the Cybertronian who they are, that is their characters, Hook on the other hand completely removed most of who Livie was so that there would be no Autobot influence at all. If she unlocks those memories she has hidden we may see more of Livie coming through but that's up to Firebird and time. I'm more concerned that she won't open her bond to Ironhide and Chromia."

"How can we get around that" Prime asked,

"I'm thinking about releasing her from the med bay today, I'm hoping that by getting her back among the Autobots will help her to dig deeper and unlock her bond and memories," Ratchet replied

"Will it work?" Prime asked,

"It can in some cases," he replied, "Move your arm,"

Optimus moved his arm backwards and forwards and smiled, it moved freely and fluidly, "Thanks," he replied and got off the berth. He looked across at Firebird, "Shall I take her with me?"

"_NO!"_ Firebird yelled to herself. She felt safe in the med bay, nobody expected her to be Livie, the Autobot,

"No, perhaps we should speak to the Autobots first, the young femme may look like Livie but she isn't Livie and they need to know that,"

"Alright, I'll speak to them now," Prime replied.

Optimus left the med bay leaving Firebird with the medic; Ratchet slowly strutted up to the berth and ran a full scan over her. Apart from her wounds and her loss of memory she was in good shape. He held out his hand to the midnight blue femme who took it and allowed him to help her up,

"Now, young femme, it is time we got back out there with the Autobots," She looked at him fearfully, "I know what you're thinking and you're going to be okay. Optimus Prime is speaking to them now. Come, Firebird," he said sadly, "Come and meet your family,"

Ratchet lead the femme slowly out of the med bay and across the tarmac at the nest base. She stopped and looked around, the whole area bore such a resemblance to the femme. Ratchet realised she wasn't following him and turned around, for a brief moment he was taken aback, she was looking around the base and the expression on her face was exactly the same as one Livie would have. She turned to look at him,

"I know this place," she happily exclaimed,

"Yes you do," he replied, "Where are we?"

Livie went to speak but her expression changed to one of frustration. That was a good question; where was she? She knew the place, she recognised it but where was it?

"I...I don't quite know," she replied apologetically, "I should...but I don't,"

"Hm, you will soon," Ratchet replied, "Come," he said.

In the main hanger Firebird could hear various mechs asking questions and Optimus Prime answering them. The closer she got to the main Autobot hanger, the more scared she became until they were at the doorway. Ratchet stood there looking at the Autobots standing around and wondered if maybe he might have been a bit too enthusiastic about making her leave the med bay. He turned around to find Firebird standing back from the doorway with a fearful expression on her face. He looked back in the main hanger and tried to find Ironhide but the black weapons specialist and his spark mate were nowhere to be seen. The CMO growled, now was not the time for them to disappear.

He heard a noise behind him and turned around to find Firebird in the arms of Ironhide with Chromia standing next to him holding their offspring. He smiled, how could he have thought Firebird's parents would let her down. Firebird looked at the mechling,

"Orbit, how are you baby brother?" she asked,

Orbit looked at her strangely and so did Chromia but she quickly composed herself, "He doesn't recognise you sweetspark, you were different when you left," Chromia said, "But don't worry, he will get to know you,"

"Are you ready?" Ironhide asked.

Firebird looked at her father and then the entrance to the Autobot hanger. That was a good question. Was she ready?

No she wasn't.

She felt a gentle pressure on her back as Ironhide pushed her forward,

"Daddy," she croaked,

"You're alright." He replied gruffly, "I'm here,"

Skids caught her out of the corner of his optic and turned back to the rest of the Autobots, "She's here," he bellowed to everybody.

Suddenly all optics were on the femme standing in the doorway between Chromia and Ironhide. Firebird suddenly became very concious as she looked around at the sea of faces she should know but didn't and now they were all looking at her quietly.

Sideswipe rolled forward with a big smile on his face, "Hey there sweetspark, how are you doing?" he asked as he approached her and took her claws in his.

Sunstreaker stood behind his brother and narrowed his optics while growling. Firebird looked down at the massive silver hands holding her slender claws and then back at him confused, "I...uh...I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

Ironhide stared back at Sunstreaker through narrowed optics and growled as he moved protectively between his daughter and Sideswipe. She felt his hands rest on her shoulders offering her reassusance and comfort. Firebird slowly peered around her and watched as other mechs and femme slowly walked toward her. Ratchet hoped they wouldn't get too close to her or crowd her, this was only the beginning to a long road to recovery and there were many hurdles along the way.

Elita carried on walking toward the femme a sad expression on her face, "Firebird, we know you were Livie when you left and you have no recollection of your life before you went to the Decepticons but I would like to thank you for your bravery and sacrifice. You saved a lot of lives," Firebird slowly turned to the magenta femme and looked at her, she stood tall and proud and she held an air of authority,

"You're right, I have no recollection of my life before I left for the Decepticons but I do accept your thanks...uhmm...I sorry I don't know your designation,"

"Elita...my name is Elita...femme commander to the Autobots," Elita replied,

"Commander Elita..." A smile graced the femme commander's face, Firebird's voice trailed off and she turned back to her father, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No darling," Ironhide replied lightly,

"Just call me Elita," the femme commnader replied.

Optimus Prime stood behind Elita and smiled at Firebird kindly, "Welcome home, sweetspark,"

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," Firebird replied graciously.

A pained expression crossed Firebird's face, she used to know these bots, they used to be her family and the silver one now standing to the side was once her intended. Firebird turned into her father's chest,

"Take me home," she cried, "I can't take this,"

She heard a sigh of compassion from the Autobots as they watched her while Ironhide placed his arm around her protectively,

"Come, Li...Firebird," Chromia said.

Firebird took one more look at the Autobots gathered around the entrance to the base before leaving to go back to the hanger which was once again the quarters of Ironhide and Chromia.

Firebird looked around the building that was once Ironhide's and Chromia's before they left for Diego Garcia. It bore very little resemblance to anything human but it had a comfortable feel about it...well for Firebird it did anyway. It was well away from the rest of the buildings which meant it was out of the way of prying optics and that was just right for Firebird. Ironhide closed the door behind him as he walked into the hanger and looked at the two femmes now standing opposite each other.

Chromia's claws were on both of Firebird's arms, she looked into Firebird's optics but there was nothing there except pain and hurt. Across her face was the dressing Ratchet had placed on her wounds and also on her shoulder but the rest of her body was slightly scratched and dirty, nothing a good shower wouldn't hurt. Firebird looked at Chromia and smiled,

"I always wanted to be the same colour as you and then it would have looked like I really was your daughter," a puzzled look crossed the femme's face, "Where did that come from?"

Chromia pulled the femme into her arms, "You were always our daughter darling, no matter what you looked like."

Orbit watched the interaction between Firebird and Chromia curiously, he was sure he knew who the femme was because she sounded so much like Livie when she spoke but her mannerisms and shape was slightly different. He tried to prod at her bond to see if she was who he thought she was but the femme's end was tightly shut. He looked at Ironhide and then back at Firebird a couple of times, Ironhide picked him up,

"Yes she is your sister," he confirmed "But she's been hurt. We need to help her, can you do that?" the young mech nodded enthusiastically before looking back at Firebird and Chromia.

All the Autobots agreed that a mammoth task lay ahead of the femme in her healing and that was just them, she also needed to get used to the humans being around and who knew what damage the Decepticon influence has done to her ability to befriend the organics or if they could trust her being as how she wasn't the Livie they had known and trusted after all these years.

Only time would tell!

* * *

Will Livie emerge from Firebird?

More coming up?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer; I have two oc's in this story. Transformers characters and movie plots do not belong to me.**

**I would like to thank everbody who has reviewed this story and put this story on their alerts and favourites. I would also like to thank Guest for the idea they sent to me.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23

A little bit of hope.

A stillness fell over the NEST base in New Jersey as day turned into night, a full moon followed the sun's path across the night sky casting a silvery light on the surrounding area. Sideswipe sat with his back against the perimeter fence with Livie's badge in his hand. The moon shone brightly on his armour hiding the scratches he had from the battle in Chicago and giving him a pristine look. The memory of Livie on that last moment before she left for the Decepticons was still very vivid in his memory banks and he wanted her back, not the femme that was with Ironhide and Chromia now. The badge in his hand was in the same position as the time Livie gave it to him and he could still hear her sobs when she asked him to look after it for her. He caressed it again with his thumb once more and then turned to look at the hanger where Ironhide had taken Firebird earlier that afternoon,

"Come back to me, Livie," he whispered, "Come back soon, sweetspark."

Sunstreaker couldn't bear to see his brother like this, wave after wave of anger raced through his systems while he thought about the midnight blue femme who had everything taken from her; her life, future, even her memories. He growled angrily and stalked off to find Ratchet, there _must_ be something else he could do. Those Decepticons had died and taken with them the ability to bring Livie back...or had they?

Ratchet and Jolt had left the med bay and they were in the Autobot hanger with the wreckers, Jazz, Optimus Prime and Elita. All of them were standing around Prime and Elita's daughter who was enjoying the attention and showing off in front of her audience while they laughed at her. She caught the gold mech out of the corner of her eye and smiled, here was somebody else she could show off to,

"Sunstreaker, look at me," she warbled excitedly.

The gold mech barely smiled at the small protoform and he missed the look of disappointment on her face when he passed her. The crowd who were enjoying the sparkling's antics stopped smiling and frowned at the frontline warrior,

"Hey don't ignore the little femme," Jazz snipped at the warrior.

Sunstreaker turned to the femme sparkling looking dejected but said nothing, instead he turned to Ratchet, "Is there nothing else you can do for Livie?"

Ratchet vented slowly and looked at the gold frontline warrior sympathetically, "No," he replied sadly, "There is nothing,"

Susntreaker put his hands on his hips, "Why not?"

"Because the damage was too extensive, her only hope would be to reverse what the Decepticons have done but I don't have the equipment to do that,"

"What if you did?" he asked,

"Then I would give it a try, trust me Sunstreaker we would all love to have Livie back," Ratchet replied.

Optimus Prime picked up his daughter and turned to the gold frontline warrior, "Sunstreaker we have to accept that Livie is gone and move on, it's the only way we can help Firebird to heal,"

He stood there and shook his head, "No, I don't want to accept that," he replied, "That femme nearly killed my brother, Livie loved him,"

"That femme has a name," Elita snapped.

"Sunstreaker," Jolt said as he moved forward, "I miss Livie too, she was a top femme, but Optimus Prime is right, we all need to move on and heal."

Jazz stood among the group and with one arm across his chest and the other hand on his chin. Maybe Sunstreaker had a point, maybe they could get Livie back but he said nothing because he didn't want to get the gold frontline warrior's hopes up.

Later that same night Firebird couldn't recharge well, she would wake up every now and then and look around at the recharging shadows of Ironhide, Chromia and Orbit. The last time she did that she couldn't get back into a recharge at all, every time her optics dimmed she'd see a picture of something but it never lasted long enough for her to get hold of what it was, and then there was the endless barrage of questions. They just didn't stop! Firebird gave up in frustration and got up. She walked past Ironhide and Chromia stopping for just a minute to look at them; Chromia was laying on her side against the weapons specialist with her hand draped over his chest while his hand was wrapped around her waist. She silently walked out of her family's quarters and wondered around the base. Firebird kept an eye on her parent's hanger so she knew where she was while looking around the base in puzzlement.

There were armoured vehicles everywhere. Firebird looked around her ruby optics shining in the night, she could just make out the forms of two soldiers standing guard at the gate and in the Autobot hanger a group of Autobots were sitting around laughing and joking,

"Hey look," one soldier said as he nudged the other in the arm, "It's that female Autobot," The other soldier turned around and looked in the direction his friend was pointing in, "Can we trust her?"

The second soldier stood there thoughtfully, "Before she left I would have said yes...,"

"And now?" the first one asked

"I hope so," the second one replied.

Firebird looked up to the sky; the moon was high in the the night sky and surrounded by the carpet of stars and planets. Every now and then a shooting star would make its fiery way across the nightsky while a satellite would silently glide along its straight path. Firebird looked around at the silhouettes of the mountains on the horizon, the sound of the wild coyotes howling cast an eerie feel to the night.

Ironhide woke up and saw the space where Firebird was lying empty; when he looked around he noticed the door was slightly opened as well. He narrowed his optics and got up,

"Hmmm, where are you going?" Chromia purred sleepily,

"Shhh, go back to sleep darling, I'm just going to go out for a walk,"

Ironhide saw his daughter sitting near the edge of the tarmac with her hands firmly planted on the ground behind her and her legs stretched out in front of her. Ironhide sat next to her silently and looked up at the sky,

"It's a beautiful night," she said quietly.

Ironhide looked up at the sky, "It is darling," he agreed. He turned to face his daughter, "Couldn't you sleep?" he asked.

Firebird shook her head, "No, there was too much going through my head."

Ironhide looked at her not quite sure whether to laugh or stay silent until Firebird looked at him with a big smile, "That's my girl," he laughed while he playfully cuffed her around the head,

They sat in silence for a bit, "Dad...were you and Livie...close?"

Ironhide vented gently, "We were very close," he replied quietly, "She...you were our first daughter,"

"How come, I was born a Decepticon?"

"You were born during the final battle for Iacon. The Decepticons had invaded us and we had to leave. Your mother...Hornet was going to kill me after I was badly injured but Chromia shot her. While Hornet was dying she released a hatchling...you." Firebird's eyes widened. That didn't make sense, she'd just killed Hornet, "She pushed you toward me, and asked me to look after you, I hid you under my hand knowing that you would be picked up when I was and to protect you from the raging battle around us,"

"I don't understand," Livie replied, "I killed Hornet while fighting in Chicago,"

"I know you did, sweetspark," memories flooded back into Ironhide's processor of Firebird fighting for her life, a look of desperation on her face and in her optics, "We believe Hook brought dead Decepticons back to life Hornet included,"

"Well she's gone now,"

"Yes, she's gone," Ironhide replied, "And Barricade,"

Firebird looked down, "He was cruel to me daddy," she said darkly, "He did terrible things to me and he hurt me," Ironhide growled. Death was too good for the good for nothing Decepticon. An arm snaked around Firebird's shoulders and she felt herself being pulled into her father's side, "I listened to Jazz; he told me that I should go as I am. I trusted him daddy. I should have never listened to Jazz..." by the time she had finished speaking her tone had raised higher.

"Darling," Ironhide soothed, "Jazz didn't know what Barricade would do, none of us did. Believe me sweetspark if we did you would have been the last femme to go in. Jazz would have gone himself,"

Ironhide couldn't help but think how cruel this was, the one memory left untouched was one that would bring Firebird pain,

"Then why didn't he?" she snapped.

Ironhide was becoming concerned the femme sitting next to him was getting agitated, he pinged Ratchet on his link,

"Livie insisted on going," Ironhide replied,

"**Is everything alright, Ironhide?"**

"**Firebird is becoming agitated,"** he replied,

"**What's happening?"**

"She's asking me questions,"

"**Okay, I'm coming,"** he replied.

Ratchet left the Autobot hanger and walked toward the figures sitting on the tarmac, he could hear Firebird's raised voice but at the moment he wasn't too concerned. She needed to debrief if she was going to heal. The CMO sat among the armoured vehicles in his vehicle form and continued to listen to the two Autobots. Firebird stood up and walked a little bit away from Ironhide, she stood there silently with a pained expression on her face before turning around again.

"I'm so confused daddy," she said, "I know everybody wants me to be like Livie but I can't be like her, I'm not her. I don't even know if I'm an Autobot or a Decepticon now. How can I be her?"

Ironhide stood up and walked toward her, "You're an Autobot," he replied with vehemence.

He pulled her into his arms and whined to her softly while he stroked her back. Ratchet walked toward them to check on them but he knew that the femme would eventually have to face what happened to her and be allowed to grieve for what she had lost; so as far as he was concerned this was good.

The sound of the femme's cries rang out through the base disturbing Chromia and Orbit. She got off her berth and walked toward her spark mate and her daughter and wrapped her arms around the both of them. Orbit was tagging along beside her and reaching up for a hug but right now Chromia wanted to give Firebird all her attention. Ratchet bent down to pick up the little rascal,

"Come," he said, "We'll let your mum and dad be with Firebird for a while,"

"Mummy," he called out with his outstretched arms over Ratchet's shoulders, "Mummy is okay, come with me little one."

Ratchet took the sparkling into his quarters and pulled out a box from a cupboard. In the box were a variety of toys and other things he'd kept from Cybertron. He sat the small Cybertronian beside the box, Orbit looked up at Ratchet inquisitively and then back in the box. The medic noticed the tiny horns forming on the mech's head and there was an ebony tinge to his protoform,

"Hm, you're going to look like your father," he said. A set of slender claws held onto the edge of the box, "With your mother's hands,"

The mech wasn't really interested in the box of toys; instead he yawned and crawled up onto Ratchet where he snuggled against the bars on his chest. Ratchet pulled him off and held him in his arms. It wasn't long before the mechling was once again recharging snuggled in the medic's arms against his chest. Ratchet got up and laid Orbit on his berth so the mechling could recharge comfortably and the CMO transformed back into his vehicle form and went into a light recharge himself.

* * *

Firebird woke to the sound of cheerful laughter and her brother asking Chomia to tickle him again. She rolled over and watched them playing happily from her berth, smiling. Chromia was kneeling on the floor and giggling, her sapphire optics rich and warm. Orbit caught sight of Firebird and stopped what he was doing for a time, before bringing his attention back to Chromia. Firebird continued to watch him while he scampered behind Chromia, the femme tried to reach him but he was out of reach. He moved closer and went to tickle Chromia but she caught him and tickled him instead sending the mechling into fits of laughter.

Firebird giggled distracting Chromia from her game; she looked across at her daughter and smiled lovingly. It made Firebird feel so secure,

"Ratchet wants to see you sweetspark when you've woken up,"

"Okay," she replied but carried on lying there for a little bit longer and watched the happy scene.

Finally she got up and kneeled down with her mother and baby brother. Chromia looked at her and smiled, "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Firebird checked her energon reserves but they were still fairly full, "No," she replied, "I'm fine,"

"You don't need topping up?"

"Hmmm," Firebird replied thoughtfully, "Maybe a little bit,"

"Come I'll take you to the rec room," she replied.

Chromia picked up Orbit and walked with Firebird across the tarmac to the Autobot hanger. On the way they passed several Autobots who nodded at Firebird and welcomed her home, Firebird nodded back at them graciously but it bothered her that she couldn't remember any of their names. Chromia seemed to pick up on Firebird's pain and squeezed her claw,

"Don't worry," she assured the femme, "You will get to know them."

Chromia handed Orbit to Firebird and fetched two large cubes of energon for her daughter and herself and a smaller one for Orbit. They sat there for a time and watched Orbit's antics at the table. There were other mechs in there, among them Bumblebee. He put his hands to his face and peeked through his fingers, Orbit did the same. The scout put two hands on either side of his head and wiggled his fingers, Orbit did the same. The blue warrior turned around to see who Orbit was copying and smiled when she saw the cheeky grin on the young scout.

Sunstreaker had seen the two femmes walking across the grounds of the base and followed them into the rec room. At first he was going to threaten the femme with death if she did anything to harm his brother but he stopped when he saw her sitting with Chromia and Orbit. Firebird looked up when the newcomer arrived into the rec room and met her optics with his...optics full of pain and confusion. He felt his spark twist with guilt for what he was about to do and decided to leave but for some reason he couldn't. He just stood there glowering at her rooted to the spot.

He couldn't believe how much she looked like Livie, apart from the obvious change of colour which made her look more mature, sleek and attractive. The only difference was she had lost that innocence that made Livie who she was, an innocence he himself once had until he signed up with the Autobots and joined the war.

Finally he could no longer resist the urge and strode up to her,

"What were your intentions for my brother?"

Firebird looked at him and scowled as images of herself standing behind Sideswipe with her cannon pointed to his helm returned.

"Sunstreaker, go away!" Chromia barked.

Sunstreaker ignored the blue warrior and carried on with his barrage, "You were going to kill him, weren't you," he snarled with narrowed optics while approaching the blue femme. Other Autobots who were in the rec room watched cautiously to see what would happen, "I saw you, your cannon was pointed to his head." He said in an accusatory tone. Firebird stood up slowly as one painful memory returned after another, she shuttered her optics to try and fight the anger that was rising within her system but the gold frontline warrior didn't stop, "He still loves you and I don't know why. You were going to kill him cold blood just like every other Decepticon. I should kill you on the spot...Decepticon!"

"Sunstreaker you do not threaten Firebird," Chromia bellowed while her protection protocol rapidly instructed her on dealing with the threat.

"You're right," Firebird snarled, "I was going to kill him and I don't understand why he still loves," a single tear rolled down her face, "If you had any idea of the pain I was in you would have done the same," she quietly replied,

"I knew it, it's true." Sunstreaker replied victoriously.

"Oh aren't you the clever one," the midnight blue femme snarled sarcastically.

Arcee could no longer bear to watch the young femme suffer more than she had to. She got up and stood beside Firebird, "Sunstreaker stop it" she barked.

"No I won't stop it, Arcee. Sideswipe is my brother and this _femme..._," he jabbed his finger at Firebird, "...Was going to kill him. She was working for the Decepticons and deserves to die,"

Chromia was finding it harder to resist going into full protection mode despite her daughter being an adult. The blue femme did the only thing she could do and that was to either remove her daughter from the danger or remove the danger from her daughter. She opted for the former it was safer.

Firebird followed Chromia but stopped and turned around to face the gold frontline warrior with fiery red optics, "And how does that make you feel Sunstreaker? What would you have done in the same situation? Everything I knew to be true had been taken from me," Firebird leaned towards him her hands clenched in fists down by her side, her ruby optics narrowed and darker with pure anger towards the gold frontline warrior, "I didn't even know who Sideswipe was until Hornet told me, and on top of that I had to cope with painful flashbacks. I was in a dark place, Sunstreaker, death would have been a welcome release" a tear rolled down her face.

Compassion flowed through the gold mech, he slowly vented, "Come here," he said quietly, "If you had died it would have broken Sideswipe, Firebird. He loves you...even now and it hurts him that this has happened to you." Chromia watched as the gold mech hugged her daughter suspiciously while other Autobots sighed with relief, despite his vanity and arrogance he showed how he was capable of great compassion, "Before you left to go to the Decepticons I promised you I'd be here for you if you needed help. I'm going to do that, I'm going to help you,"

Chromia stepped up to Sunstreaker and smiled weakly as she put her hand on his shoulder, "We will hold you too that," she said.

"I know you will," Sunstreaker replied, "But it's a promise,"

Firebird was still unsure of the gold frontline warrior and shaken up by his reaction to her. She wasn't sure if she could trust him to deliver on his promise or if she could be a part of Sideswipe's life if his brother didn't trust her. She pushed herself away from Sunstreaker,

"I have to go and see Ratchet," she said quietly and left the rec room, her mother, Sunstreaker and the other Autobots.

Bumblebee ran after her, "Firebird," he called. He winced at the pain in her optics, "Firebird," he slowed down and stood in front of her and took her hands, "I'm sorry...for what Sunstreaker did to you. It was wrong,"

Firebird shook her head, "Don't be...Bumblebee," she replied and shrugged her shoulders, "You didn't do it. Now if you don't mind I need to see Ratchet,"

"I'll walk across with you," Bumblebee said, "You shouldn't go alone after what has happened to you,"

She smiled weakly, "I'm alright I need to think things through." She replied sadly.

Bumblebee watched as Firebird silently left the Autobot hanger with her head down and whined sadly. Somebody needed to teach the frontline warrior a lesson.

* * *

Firebird reached the hanger Ratchet had claimed as the med bay but the medic was nowhere to be seen. She slowly placed her hands on her hips and looked around, "_Now what!"_ she thought. She turned around and watched while Autobots and humans were pottering round doing random things and decided to sit down and watch them for a while. Her thoughts wondered to Soundwave and how he had shown her kindness amongst her suffering which was more than Sunstreaker had showed her. Her thoughts then wondered to Sideswipe and her altercation with his brother this morning, the silver mech loved her but his brother showed hostility toward her. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands and blew out warm air.

The sun shone brightly on the femme making her armour hot, she got up and moved to a cooler place in between the med bay and another hanger.

She could hear laughter in the hanger and when she did a quick scan she saw the coloured images of humans moving around. The thermal imaging suggested they were quite hot but they didn't seem too bothered about it. She shuttered her optics while she listened to their friendly banter and laughter and wondered how well she knew these people when she was Livie. She shuttered her optics and drifted into a light recharge.

"_What are you doing here?"_ _a voice hissed at her,_ "_You have no reason to be among the Autobots. You're a Decepticon now. Kill the humans! Kill the human sympathizers!"_ _the voice spat._

"_Kill the humans! Kill the humans! They're mere target practice. Go on shoot one, watch them explode!"_

_Firebird growled and stood up, she towered above the hanger where the humans were and onlined her sword. She lifted her sword and swung it through the air, there was a massive crack as her blade sliced through the wood sending splinters everywhere,_

"_Kill the humans," she snarled. _

_She watched as the humans raced out of the building and chased them, her sword disappeared and her cannon appeared. Rounds of plasma flew through the crowd of humans scorching the sand and damaging the tarmac, planes and tanks were aflame and hangers were burning or badly damaged. There was a feeling of satisfaction as she watched the fleeing, screaming humans run only to get caught by a plasma round,_

"_That's it!" the voice purred with glee_

"_Firebird," a voice called her, "What are you doing?" she turned around to find Sideswipe racing toward her, _"_Firbird, stop it,"_

_She raised her cannon and aimed it at the silver frontline warrior who was rolling forward desperately trying to reach her but getting nowhere,_

"_Kill him!" the voice snarled excitedly, "Fry his spark,"_

"_No," Firebird replied,_

"_Firebird," a voice called_

"_Noooo_oooooo," she woke up and stood up quickly.

Somebody was holding her arm but she ignored them and looked around at the base instead. She was relieved to see everything was all in one piece and life was carrying on as normal but she couldn't see Sideswipe. She flicked her head from side to side and checked her sensors but he seemed to be nowhere around. She turned back to the Cybertronian holding onto her, her expression full of fear for the lack of Sideswipe's presence,

"Where's Sideswipe?" she asked,

"Firebird calm down," Ratchet barked at her,

"No, where is Sideswipe," she bellowed at the medic

Ratchet could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the femme while she was in this state,

"Sideswipe is fine; he's in the main hanger. Now calm down!" he replied impatiently.

Ratchet continued to hold her by her wrist while Firebird continued to look around the base, she could hear the laughter of the humans in the hanger next to them,

Firebird looked into the soothing sapphire optics of Ratchet, "Everything is normal," she said quietly relieved,

"Yes...everything is normal," Ratchet soothed, "You're okay young one, come back with me and we will have a talk about what just happened,"

He let her wrist go and placed a hand on her back, "Come Firebird I need to check your wounds,"

Firebird lay on the berth silently and thought about the things that had happened that day; the confrontation from Sunstreaker, the dream and not being able to sleep. Ratchet silently peeled back the dressing on her face,

"Hm," he said, "You're healing very well, young one," her spark spiked at the reference to young one and she clenched her fists, he sat her up and looked at the graze on her shoulder, "That one is looking good too," he replied. Ratchet moved around to the front of her and folded his arms across his chest, "Firebird, you're physical wounds will heal quicker than your emotional ones but you can help yourself by speaking to us." He watched her as she looked down at her feet silently. She looked up meeting his piercing optics, "What is it sweetspark?" he asked softly,

"I'm scared," she said quietly, "What if I am more Decepticon than Autobot?"

"Who has been speaking to you?" he asked

She didn't want to implicate Sunstreaker in any way, the gold mech promised he'd help her,

"I had a dream and when I woke up I was frightened. I heard a voice in my recharge telling me to destroy everything and kill the humans. It was telling me to kill Sideswipe who was trying to reach me but he couldn't. I'm scared of what I'm capable of doing,"

Ratchet frowned and stroked his faceplates she was going to need a lot of help but he kept getting this niggling feeling that this idea wasn't from her talk with Ironhide the night before or even her time with the Decepticons. This was something she had picked up recently but the voice in her thought processes was worrying and suggested the problem was larger than he had anticipated. Maybe the virus had rooted itself deep in her processor or Hornet had managed to influence the young femme in her death.

Then another idea came into his processor she left them as Livie and came back as Firebird, a name given to her by Barricade. Had a Decepticon personality been transferred to Livie through the treatment Hook had given her and now it was fighting with her Autobot personality. He needed to check his data pads and speak to Optimus Prime about it; this could become quite a serious problem.

The Autobot leader was at the walkway talking to Sarah and Annabelle who had just arrived for a visit. Annabelle wanted to make sure the Autobots were okay since the battle in Chicago. Optimus Prime excused himself and turned away from the blonde five year old to talk to the CMO,

"**Go ahead Ratchet,"**

"**Optimus I think we have a serious problem with Firebird"**

There was a moment's silence before Optimus Prime spoke, "**Go on,"** he said,

"**It would appear she is still under the influence of the Decepticons. I found her recharging between the med bay and the hanger where the humans hang out. When she woke up she appeared tired and frightened because of her thought processes during her recharge,"**

"**And what were they?" **Prime cringed inwardly at the answer Ratchet was about to give,

"**She said she heard a voice telling her to destroy the base and the humans and she said Sideswipe was trying to reach her but he never got to her,"**

"**I see...,"** the Autobot leader said slowly, "**That is a problem,"**

"**It is possible that the Decepticons reprogrammed her personality and that has been reinforced by them taking her to Chicago and fighting alongside them or something has been said to her since then which has reinforced the idea she's a Decepticon,"**

At that moment Chromia walked up to Ironhide who was standing next to him chatting to Sideswipe. The frontline warrior saw the sad look on Chromia's face and asked her if she was okay. Chromia nodded at him and pulled Ironhide away,

The weapons specialist was a little annoyed by the femme's actions, "What are you doing, Chromia?"

"It's Sunstreaker, he came into the rec room, called Firebird a Decepticon and threatened to kill her," she replied,

Ironhide's expression darkened, "What was Firebird's reaction,"

"She showed great self control but it hurt her,"

"I'm going to find the little runt and... "

Optimus Prime overheard the conversation, "**Hold on Ratchet, I'm coming across, I think I may have a solution to the problem. Prime out,"**

The Autobot leader left the Autobot hanger and made his way quickly across to the med bay,

"Ratchet I need to talk to you alone, can anybody keep an eye on Firebird?"

"Jolt," Ratchet called, "Watch Firebird,"

The junior medic sat by Jolt while Ratchet stood outside to talk to Optimus Prime,

"I overheard a conversation between Ironhide and Chromia while you were speaking to me. Apparently Sunstreaker was expressing his opinion of Firebird and told her she was a Decepticon,"

For a moment the CMO stood there speechless and still while he searched through his data banks to see if that sort of thing would have an effect. His research wasn't very reassuring, he looked at Prime with a concerned expression,

"That would reinforce her she is Decepticon...," he replied, "...which would explain the voices she was hearing,"

Optimus searched Ratchet's face for a little hope, "What did she say?"

"Nothing...she just went into her thought processes during her recharge,"

"Hmmm," Prime replied concern written all over his face, "Let me try and ask her,"

Ratchet and Optimus Prime walked back into the med bay and stood in front of Firebird, she looked up at them fearfully,

"Firebird, has anybody said anything to you today at all?" Optimus Prime asked,

Firebird looked from Ratchet to Optimus Prime. She vented slowly but said nothing. Optimus Prime looked at Ratchet; she was obviously not going to tell them about what Sunstreaker had said to her, for whatever reason they couldn't understand she felt she needed to protect him. Optimus Prime looked at her again and decided to try another approach,

"Tell me about what Sunstreaker said to you this morning,"

Firebird looked at him alarmed. How did he know?

"Talk to us, Firebird. It is the only way we can help you," Ratchet said.

The midnight blue femme looked at the CMO and Autobot leader, her ruby optics burning with anger,

"He called me a Decepticon," she snarled through gritted dental plates, "He told me I deserved to die because I was going to kill his brother and he's right, I was!" she replied.

"Woah!" Jolt said.

Firebird shot Jolt a look, "Get lost, Jolt," she snipped.

Ratchet frowned at her, "You don't speak to Jolt in that manner,"

"Well he keeps his comments to himself," she retorted, "I had no choice and if that ship didn't come down when it did Sideswipe would have been dead. What else is there to say?"

"It's true," Ratchet replied, "I was there,"

Firebird looked up at him mournfully, "I will carry this burden for the rest of my pathetic life," she said angrily, "There is no release for me, and there is no peace. I don't even know who I am or what I'm meant to be. Sideswipe wants to start again, how can I when every time I look at him I remember that day when I nearly killed him? He's better off without me at least until I can work things out."

"**Optimus Prime I think I know what the problem is, she isn't fully Decepticon or fully Autobot so the Decepticon personality is trying to take over**, "So what Sunstreaker said..." she continued and shrugged her shoulders, but her ruby optics hardened, "...He's only voicing what everybody else thinks and I have to defend myself. I will kill whoever crosses me again!" she snarled in a harsh tone.

Optimus looked at Firebird with cold harsh optics, "Firebird if you lay one finger on any Autobot you will be punished severely," he warned in a severe tone

"**That is the**** Decepticon personality coming out. We have to be very careful Prime, anymore incidences like the one with Sunstreaker could trip her. We could lose her completely" **

"**Why is this coming out now?" **Optimus Prime asked,

**"Because Sunstreaker called her a Decepticon," **Ratchet replied, he turned back to Firebird, "Okay young one..."

"Don't call me young one," she interjected rudely, "Barricade called me young one while I was being put into stasis,"

"Okay, I won't call you that anymore." he replied equally rudely, "I want you to remember, Sunstreaker had no right to say those things to you, he wasn't voicing what everybody else thinks he was being his usual obnoxious self and you definitely don't have to defend yourself."

"We shall see," she replied.

"I'm going to have a word with him," Optimus Prime replied and went to leave,

Firebird's optics softened, "Don't," she replied, "He also offered to help me,"

The Autobot leader was shocked by the sudden change in the femme's personality and turned back to her, "Firebird, he needs to know that what he did was wrong," Prime replied.

Jolt caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see who was coming toward the med bay. He saw Sunstreaker limping toward them, his beautiful gold armour scratched and scorched and his helmet dented,

"I think somebody beat you to it," he said.

Firebird, Prime and Ratchet looked in the direction Jolt was looking in. A smile graced the Autobot leader's face while Ratchet folded his arms across his chest. Somebody had given him a good going over and hearing what Firebird said it wouldn't surprise him if it was Ironhide or Chromia's work. Firebird gave a quiet chuckle earning her a glare from the frontline warrior,

"Did you tell Ironhide what I said to you," he asked,

"No," she replied innocently, "It wasn't me and burst into laughter," and then she turned Optimus and Ratchet, "I guess if you cross me, you cross my parents."

Optimus Prime pinched the bridge of his nose, growled with exasperation, "Sunstreaker, I need you to come into my office when Ratchet and Jolt have sorted you out,"

"Who says I'm going to sort him out, I might just decide to leave him like that for a day or two," Ratchet groused.

"Oh come on Hatchet, she hurt my brother,"

"That is no excuse to go spouting off your mouth components," Ratchet replied seriously, "And if you call me Hatchet again I will give you a dent on the other side of your head to match the one you already have." He snapped.

"Okay, Firebird, you can go now," Ratchet offered his hand to the femme and helped her get down from the berth,

"Thank you Ratchet," she turned to Sunstreaker and gave the sorry looking mech one more look before she left him to face his fate,

"Firebird..." she turned back to Ratchet, "Come and talk to me, if you get anymore voices, because you're not a Decepticon. I've been in this med bay with you for the last hour and felt completely safe most of the time,"

"Yes Ratchet, thank you,"

She left the med bay quietly still unsure of who she was and looked out across the base. Sideswipe rolling alone back to the Autobot hanger, he saw Firebird and rolled toward her slowly,

"Hey," she said,

"Hi Firebird, what are you doing?" the young femme smiled at him and shrugged,

"Nothing, I just came from the med bay,"

"Oh, well would you mind if I did nothing with you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah...okay," she replied.

They walked through the base silently for a while before sitting by a back fence. Firebird looked down at her two black toes jutting out from her feet and then she got to wondering what colours she was before,

"Sideswipe, what colour were my toes?"

He looked at her quizzically and then down at her toes, "White," he replied, "Your toes were white,"

"Oh...," she replied quietly, "...And the rest of me?"

"Well," he replied, "Your hands feet and face were white and your body was a crystal blue,"

"Hm," she replied, "Interesting choice of colours,"

"I liked them,"

"Oh...and now?" she asked,

Sideswipe looked at her and smiled, "I like the ones you have now better, they're kinda stylish and make you look more mature,"

"Can you show me?" she asked,

"Show you what?"

"Me...before I changed my colours,"

Sideswipe stood up, there was a buzz as a blue light shone from Sideswipe's optics and an image flickered of a crystal blue and white femme standing before them. Firebird stood up before the femme, soft ruby optics shone from a peaceful white face which was surrounded by a crystal blue helmet. Her shoulders and body were crystal blue and her Autobot symbol sat proudly on her chest, one white hand was planted on her hip while the other hang down by her side. Her frame was slender and sleek and she looked so comfortable with who she was.

Firebird reached out to touch the femme but her black hand went right through the holoform. Her black hands covered her mouth as she warbled sadly. Ironhide and Chromia were playing with Orbit together and stopped when they heard her and went to see what had her cry out. Autobots and humans milling around outside also stopped and turned to see what was happening.

"Oh, can't those twins leave her alone," Chromia said in exasperation and went to comfort her daughter but Ironhide held her back,

"No darling, look,"

Chromia watched as a look of wonder showed on Firebird's face and she reached out to the femme in front of her again, "So this was...me?" she whispered,

"Yes, this was you," Sideswipe replied,

"She...I...was beautiful,"

There was a loud clang and excited warbles and whistles as a ball flew from the Autobot command area followed by Autobots. The image of the femme disappeared when Sideswipe looked toward the noise,

"Hey look, they're lobbing. Do you want to join in?"

Firebird looked at him and cocked her head to the side, "Lobbing, what's that?"

In his excitement to join the game Sideswipe had completely forgotten Firebird's memory loss, "You remember, you played it before,"

"Uhm..no I don't remember, Sideswipe." She replied

He stopped dead in his tracks and cringed before facepalming. He turned around,

"Look...Firebird...I'm so sorry," he said.

She looked at him with a hurt expression before smiling, "Perhaps you have the memory loss,"

He looked her, she was smirking with a raised optic ridge and then he burst out laughing. She grabbed his wrist,

"Come on, you'll just have to teach me again."

Ironhide and Chromia watched her as she raced toward the Autobots to join in the game with Sideswipe in tow and smiled. A little bit of hope surged through Ironhide's system. A hope he shared with the blue warrior standing next to him.

* * *

Will they be able to reverse what has happened to the femme?

Will it be too late to do anything?

More coming up soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer; Transformers? don't own it. Transformer characters? Don't own them. OC's? They're mine.

* * *

Chapter 24

A light at the end of the tunnel.

Optimus Prime stood in the Autobot hanger with his hands on his hips and looked out over the Autobots who were still enjoying the downtime. The novelty of not having Decepticons on earth to hunt down still hadn't worn off for the Autobots, but not for Optimus Prime. He knew that there were other Autobots in the outer reaches of universes and solar systems still fighting for freedom and they hadn't heard of the death of Megatron yet, which meant neither had the Decepticons. The time would come when they would find out and then their attention would be drawn to earth, but Optimus Prime wasn't going to think about that yet, he wanted the Autobots to enjoy the peace for a little longer.

The Autobot leader hadn't mentioned anything to the humans about the possibility of more Decepticons out there but he wanted to let them know soon before they got too complacent and caught off guard. He walked toward the entrance to the hanger and allowed his optics to wonder over the base and beyond. The day was overcast and there was the smell of rain in the air but the temperature was still warm. The human mechanics were working on the various vehicles in the forecourt while others had set up a volleyball court and they were now volleying the ball backwards and forwards over the net. Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were watching the game curiously while Ratchet and Ironhide were sitting with their backs against one of the hangers chatting. Ironhide had obviously said something to Ratchet which had made him laugh and it brought a small smile to the Autobot leader's face to see the old medic smile again.

Just in front of Ironhide and Ratchet Firebird was playing happily with Orbit under the watchful optics of the weapons specialist and the medic. They were holding hands and dancing around in circles, laughing and clicking happily. She hadn't had any more incidences or thought processes like the last one and Optimus Prime could see the femme felt the happiest she'd felt for weeks. Ratchet had removed the dressing from her face and the wound had dried up and the graze on her shoulder was healing too. However, the emotional scars were a different thing altogether. They were going to take a bit more time to heal.

Nobody was quite sure why the mechling said what he had said but he did,

"You look like Livie,"

She fell to her knees in front of her brother and looked at him lovingly, "I was Livie," she replied.

Orbit looked at her confused, "Then you should go back to being Livie," he said. "_Livie is dead!"_ the voice snarled in her head victoriously,

"No, Livie isn't dead," she replied,

"I didn't say Livie was dead," Orbit replied,

"I...err...,ohhhhh," Firebird replied and ran off.

Ironhide stood up, "Firebird," he called and then looked at Orbit who was standing alone looking confused. Ironhide picked him up "She's alright, we'll just give her some space," he said and sat back down with Ratchet.

Firebird drove to the perimeter fence where she could be away from Ratchet or anybody else and sat there in her vehicle form until the early hours of the evening. She transformed and watched the sun setting behind the mountains on the horizon with her arms folded across her chest and rocking on her toes. She looked up into the sky, vapour trails criss-crossed across the deep sapphire sky and took on the golden colours of the setting sun. Lightning burst from a storm cloud above the mountains while a Golden Eagle squawked as it flew on the thermals before swooping down for its prey.

She heard the sound of hydraulics and heavy footsteps coming up behind her and her sensors picked up Sideswipe's signature, "It's a beautiful night," he said as he came and stood beside her.

Firebird said nothing for a while; she stood in a stoical silence and continued to look at the colours change from gold to rich red. She slowly turned to Sideswipe, his sapphire optics shone from his dark face, his hands rested down by his side and then turned to look back at the ever changing scenery in front of her. She could hear the sound of more heavy footsteps and this time the gold frontline warrior stood on the other side of her,

"You know, I'd do anything to get back what I had," she said.

Sideswipe turned to her, she was still looking out toward the mountains but a bright blue tear glistened as it rolled down her face. He placed a hand around her shoulders and pulled her to himself, she rested her head on his shoulder whining and clicking sadly. Sunstreaker stroked her back and tried to offer her comfort while she whined continually,

"**I have an idea," **he said to his twin.

"**What is it?"**Sideswipe asked,

"**She goes back to the Decepticon base and we reverse what Barricade did to her,"**

There was a moment's silence while Sideswipe thought about what Sunstreaker said and then he vented quietly,

"**I would love to have Livie back,"**

"**Well why don't we try it?"** Sunstreaker replied optimistically,

"**She won't go back,"** Sideswipe replied with a heavy sadness,

"**Have you asked her?"** Sunstreaker asked,

Sideswipe turned and faced his brother while allowing his frustration to flow through his sibling bond, "**Would you want to go back to the place where you were tortured?"**

"**I suppose you're right, but you should ask her, she may be considering it herself and if she isn't then she should be offered the opportunity. I only want to see you two have back what is rightfully yours and see you happy."**

Ratchet stood and watched the three figures silhouetted against the aquamarine sky. The twins appeared to be in some sort of heavy conversation which left Sideswipe with a thoughtful expression. The CMO could eavesdrop the conversation but that wouldn't be right, it was bad mannered for anybody to tap into the conversation of two Cybertronians unless there was a very good reason to do so, and that was up to the spies and saboteurs at the outbreak of the war.

Optimus Prime stood beside him with his hands on his hips,

"Is there nothing we can do for her?" he asked,

"Yes there is," Ratchet replied, "I reverse the treatment done on her using the same machine that Hook used, but it will involve taking her back to the Decepticon base,"

Optimus vented quietly, "Do you know how to use the machine?" he asked,

"I more or less know how it works," he replied, he turned to the Autobot leader, "Let's discuss this."

They walked across the tarmac together quietly and into the Prime's old office. Optimus Prime invited Ratchet to sit down and sat down opposite him,

"I have been thinking about what Sunstreaker said and I believe it would be possible to replace Live's memories and get Livie back to who she was again,"

The idea of replacing Livie's memories and having her back piqued Optimus Prime's interest, "Go on," he said.

Ratchet blinked, "Well if I could get to the base and have a look at the machine I could work out how to reverse it. Once I have done that we could bring Firebird to the Decepticon base and hopefully we could have Livie back,"

"It sounds like a good idea would it work?"

"I believe it would and I know that she has memories she managed to lock away so it could also encourage her to release those as well. Optimus Prime I believe there is more of Livie within Firebird then we think it's just that Firebird may not be allowing her out."

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics as he tried to process what Ratchet was suggesting, "Are you saying Firebird is holding Livie hostage?"

"Firebird is a Decepticon, she was the result of Hook's and Barricade's interference with Livie's memory banks which leaves us with a problem because we don't know how dangerous Firebird could be if she was pushed."

"If what you're saying is true then we are fortunate that she hasn't shown her true self already. If Charlotte Mearing was to hear about this she would make things very difficult. We owe it to Livie to rescue her,"

"We do but we need to broach the subject carefully with Firebird in case we do trip any Decepticon alter ego."

"Hmmm," Optimus Prime replied thoughtfully, "You're right Ratchet, leave that one with me and in the meantime take the wreckers, Mirage and Jazz out to the Decepticon base. Hopefully nothing has been tampered with."

"Who would do that?" Ratchet asked,

"The humans, they could be clearing it out in fear of any reprisals."

* * *

Charlotte Mearing sat in the John Keller's office while they discussed what to do with the Decepticon base,

"We don't know if that place is sending signals to other Decepticons out there. I want that place dismantled and destroyed. Perhaps we could ask the Autobots to do that; it would let people see that they are actually on our side. Can you speak to Optimus Prime about it? In the meantime I will send out the police to barricade it off just in case anybody with curiosity tries to explore it or steal any of the technology. Who knows what damage some of that stuff could do in the wrong hands."

"Yes sir, Charlotte replied.

"How is that female Autobot...what's her name...?" he clicked his fingers while he tried to remember Livie's name...,

"Which one?" Charlotte asked, "There are several of them,"

"The one that came back from the Decepticons," Defence Secretary Kellar replied, "The Autobots have been very silent about her,"

"I don't know," Charlotte replied candidly, "So far she doesn't seem to be that much of a threat."

"Hm," John Kellar replied and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should have a human in there to observe her and the Autobots around her. She could be a bit of a wild card, we don't know how Decepticon she has become, after all she was born a Decepticon,"

"It is only fair to let you know that Firebird killed her mother during the battle in Chicago," Charlotte replied,

"Even so, she could still be a threat to us if she turns,"

"She was brought up as an Autobot I think it would be highly unlikely she would do something like that,"

"Yes but she had that thing done to her," he replied, "I don't like having her there,"

"We could be sending the Autobots a different message if we try and take her from them," Charlotte replied.

John Kellersat there quietly and nodded his head, "You're absolutely right," he replied, "Could I ask you to keep an eye on things and keep me posted, Director Mearing?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Excellent, that will be all, Director Mearing, keep me posted," he said again.

Charlotte left John Keller's office and immediately started to organise the police to barricade the base off.

In the peacefulness of the late afternoon two police cars pulled up in front of the Decepticons base. A young officer stepped out of the police cruiser and looked toward the entrance to the Decepticon base. It was dark inside...totally pitch black and had a very sinister feeling about it. His hairs stood up on end and a cold chill slid down his spine. An older officer with a weathered face and grey hair stood beside him with a roll of yellow ribbon in his hand,

"I hate this place," the young officer said, "It gives me the heebie jeebies,"

"Yeah me too," the older one replied as he opened the boot to the cruiser, "Let's get this done quickly and get out of here,"

They pulled metal stakes out of the boot and banged them into the ground, the yellow ribbon with, "Police. Keep out!" printed boldly in black repetitively on it was wrapped around a stake and secured to the next one. An insect buzzed past the younger officer's ear making him jump,

"Calm down, boy!" the older man said, "It was an insect and the base is empty, you're going to see worst things than this in your time with the police force."

The young man rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment, "Sorry sir," he replied and continued to help with the police cordon.

* * *

Firebird sat in between Sideswipe's legs leaning against the frontline warrior and enjoyed the late afternoon warmth. They had been chatting a while but now they had fallen into a comfortable silence as they watched life in the base carry on as normal. Sideswipe pondered the possibility of Firebird returning to the Decepticon base and thought about suggesting it to her as he run his fingers over her smooth crest.

He sighed with sadness; he enjoyed Firebird's company but it wasn't the same as having Livie there. It was the crystal blue and white femme he fell in love with not this midnight blue and black one. He missed her so much; her soft ruby optics, the way she would hold him and touch him, her innocence and her beauty. This femme was different even though she looked like Livie and sounded like Livie it tormented the silver frontline warrior every time he looked at her. How could he love a femme who tormented him so much? It was like the Decepticons had their last laugh in their death.

Sideswipe growled and got up, this wasn't right. She wasn't and never would be Livie and he wasn't prepared to settle for second best not when he had known the love of his first spark mate, Flare up, and the new love developing between himself and Livie. He stormed off towards the other Autobots with Firebird running behind him trying to keep up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and asked him what the problem was but he brushed it off...roughly,

"Go away!" he snarled

Firebird stood and watched him as he continued to make his way to the Autobot hanger, "Sideswipe," she called but he ignored her, "Sideswipe, what have I done?" she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself, "...please...Sideswipe," she cried as she stood in the middle of the grounds. Sideswipe turned around and looked at her for a minute before walking back to her. He held her arms,

"I'm sorry Firebird I can't love you like I love Livie."

"But...I am Livie," she cried,

"No...you're not," he replied, "You're nothing like Livie,"

Firebird stood where she was for a little while as other Autobots looked on, Jolt was about to go and help her but she turned and walked back to her family's quarters. Ironhide and Chromia weren't there and neither was Orbit and that suited Firebird just fine. She laid on her berth and fell into a recharge while still sobbing. As if her world hadn't been pulled apart enough she now had this to deal with. Sideswipe had given up on her and that broke her spark.

* * *

Mirage, the wreckers, Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia and Ratchet stood around Optimus Prime and listened to him while he told of the plan he had to get Livie back,

"Mirage, I want you to go to the Decepticon base with the wreckers, Jazz, and Ratchet and see if you can work out the machine that they used on Livie and then report back to me. Ironhide and Chromia I want you two to speak to Firebird about going back to the Decepticon base and having a reversal done on her memory banks so she can be Livie once more."

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"Let's get Livie back! Autobots roll out!" Prime said boldly.

Mirage and the other four Autobots left the base quickly and made their way to the Decepticon base in the heart of the Central Plains while Ironhide and Chromia went to find Firebird,

"Do you think she will agree to this?" Chromia asked her mate,

"It might take a lot of convincing," Ironhide replied.

They slowly paced through the base in their search for Firebird and came upon Sideswipe,

"Have you seen Firebird?" they asked him.

Sideswipe felt guilty, he hadn't seen Firebird since he left her standing alone on the tarmac of the base, "No," he replied and carried on with sharpening his blades,

"Well do you know where she may be?" Chromia asked.

He looked at the blue femme, "No," he simply replied again. Chromia frowned, this was unlike Sideswipe, just lately he had been with her all the time or he had some knowledge of her whereabouts, "Well when you see her could you tell her we need to speak to her." This time Sideswipe didn't even acknowledge them,

"I will," he replied as he carried on with what he was doing.

Ironhide growled quietly to himself, he knew something but he wasn't saying anything. He left with Chromia determined to get to the bottom of it.

They soon found the midnight blue and black femme recharging on her berth. Chromia frowned, what was wrong with her? Was she sick? She felt Firebird's helm but her temperature was normal so she wasn't sick,

"Sweetspark," the femme called as she gently stroked Firebird's faceplates.

The femme stirred and turned around, "Mum," she cried as she flew into Chromia's arms,

"What's the matter sweetspark? What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied.

Ironhide didn't believe the femme and stood above her with his hands on his hips, "What happened?" he asked firmly but Firebird said nothing, "Firebird, answer me!"

"Sideswipe," she cried, "He told me he couldn't love me like Livie. I told him I am Livie but he said I wasn't,"

Ironhide growled and left the quarters while Chromia consoled their daughter. Other Autobots watched as Ironhide strode angrily in search of the frontline warrior,

"Oooh, who upset the big guy?" Skids asked Mudflap,

"I don't know, but he isn't going to live long when old Hide finds him," Mudflap replied.

Sunstreaker watched as the Autobots left the base with a loud roar of engines and so was William. He scowled. Where were they off to? The soldier was on his way to speak to Optimus Prime about Charlotte's phone conversation he had just had and continued toward the main control hanger where Optimus Prime was already waiting for him,

"Optimus Prime," William said in acknowledgement of the Autobot leader while the Prime acknowledged William,

"Where are those Autobots off to?" he asked.

"They have gone on a mission to the Decepticon base, we are going to try and get back Livie by using the machine which Hook and Barricade used on her."

William's heart sank to the floor, he was aware of no such mission and he had been instructed to send the Autobots to destroy it but now Optimus Prime's mission had complicated things a little bit,

"Is there a problem William Lennox?" Prime asked,

"Well yes as a matter of fact there is," he growled, "I have just had a phone call with Charlotte Mearing who wants the Decepticon base disabled. Our government fears that any activity from the base could attract any Decepticons in space,"

"It will be destroyed, Colonel Lennox, when we have solved this problem for Firebird,"

The look of resolution and the determination in Prime's voice told William this wasn't something he was going to back down on and to argue with him would be pointless,

"We will try and keep your mission as quiet as possible, Optimus Prime but I don't kow how long I can hold the government off for." He frowned again, "Be quick!" he warned,

"Thank you Colonel Lennox," Optimus replied gratefully.

Sunstreaker overheard the conversation and went to find his brother; this was the news his brother and Firebird needed. By now Sideswipe had stopped sharpening his blades; he was now in the training room with Bumblebee fighting Decepticon holoforms. He watched them until the program ended before speaking to his brother but Sideswipe knew he was there,

"**What do you want bro?"** he asked,

"**Mirage has gone out with other Autobots to see if the machine can be reversed to restore Livie,"**

Sideswipe stopped a minute, nearly taking a hit from a Decepticon drone. Bumblebee whined at the interruption, "Just one minute," Sideswipe said.

Bumblebee disarmed and stood beside the twins,

"When?" Sideswipe asked,

"Just now," Sunstreaker replied, "Where is Firebird anyway?"

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know,"

"Yes you do!" boomed Ironhide's voice. They all turned around to see the black weapons specialist enter the training room his sapphire optics ablaze with anger, "What did you say to Firebird?"

"Yes you do! She told me! You promised me you would care for Livie,"

"She isn't Livie, she is Firebird," Sideswipe replied, "I fell in love with Livie,"

"Oops!" Sunstreaker whispered to Bumblebee, "Let's get out of here while we can, we'll pick up the pieces later."

The two yellow mechs snuck out quietly being careful not to get caught in Ironhide's line of vision and dragged into this.

"She is still my daughter and you promised me you would look after her and fight for her but what do you do instead...hurt her!" Ironhide replied as he jabbed his finger into Sidewipe's chest,

Sideswipe swiped the old mech's finger away, "I'm sorry," Sideswipe replied, "But she...,"

"You should be son." Ironhide interjected angrily, "She saved your life in Chicago and this is how you repay her. You are not worthy to be the spark mate of my daughter and when the treatment is being reversed I'm going to make sure Ratchet allows that memory to stay."

"But...Ironhide...that femme isn't Livie. She is Firebird, created by a Decepticon to be a Decepticon."

Ironhide narrowed his optics and his cannons whirred to life, "What did you say?" he growled.

"Dad!" Firebird yelled from behind the weapons specialist, "Leave him alone."

Ironhide stood there glaring at Sideswipe angrily his cannons still shining brilliantly. Firebird walked up to him and placed her hand on Ironhide's cannons, "Dad, it's okay," she said quietly, "Let's go home," Ironhide turned to her, "Please...I need you right now."

Sideswipe watched as a tear slid down the young femme's cheek and wished he could take back those words. Ironhide placed his arm around her shoulder and walked Firebird out of the training room. As they walked back through the door Firebird looked back at the frontline warrior standing there and shook her head slowly before walking out of the door.

Sunstreaker walked back into the training room where Sidewipe was still standing and clocked him in the helm, "Smooth move, Sideswipe! You upset the father of your future spark mate who also happens to be a weapons specialist and capable of beating the life out of your spark. I couldn't have done a better job if I tried." The gold frontline warrior stood back and folded his arms across his chest and slowly nodded his head, "Impressive! Not only have you got to win her back but you now have to win over Ironhide,"

"Shut up!" Sideswipe snarled and left the training room.

Mirage arrived at the Decepticon base and saw the cordon, "Humans have been here already," he said and opened his radio link,

"**Optimus Prime to Mirage,"**

"**Go ahead Mirage,"**

"**The base has been cordoned off what should we do?"**

"**Enter. Colonel Lennox is going to hold off the government as long as possible,"**

"**Huh, how long will that last?"**

"**That's not our problem...yet!" **Prime replied.

Mirage turned around to the other Autobots who were with them, "We may enter," he said.

There was a sound of whirring and clicking as the Autobots transformed and went straight into weapons mode. They slowly entered the base, mice squeaked as they ran out of the base and every now and then an Autobot would pull a spider web off which had wrapped itself around them. They found a room with Firebird's name encrypted across the door, the conversation between Ratchet and the femme rang through his processor as she described what was happening to her. There was a sound which echoed through the empty base, Mirage stopped and silently signalled that they stood back while he investigated the noise.

The bright red spy disappeared and he moved silently and slowly down the corridor past the rec room and Soundwave's office. The base held an eerie atmosphere which put Mirage on high alert as he moved through the base under cover. He found the reason for the noise. More wildlife.

He switched off his cloaking device, "All clear!" he said, "It's an animal,"

They found the med bay and the machine sitting next to the berth where Livie lay last time. Ratchet couldn't believe how antiquated it looked, he stepped forward,

"I haven't seen one of those in hundreds of vorns," Leadfoot said,

Ratchet looked at it, "Do you know how to use it?"

"Me...yes of course I do, we used it on Decepticons in the height of the war, for extracting information before we ripped them to pieces." He stepped forward and pushed a button on the machine. A holoform hang in mid air, Leadfoot swept his hands over the holoform and pushed another button, he looked at the nodes on the end of two wires which were shining a light blue colour, "Hmm, they're okay,"

"Does it work?" Ratchet asked,

"Without someone to test it on it's hard to tell but my guess is if they used it on Livie recently then it still is,"

"Well then let's get everything set up," Roadbuster replied,

"Hold on, we have to make sure Firebird is ready first," Ratchet said.

They could hear engines coming in from a distance, it sounded like rotary blades, "What's that?" Jazz asked,

"Humans," Mirage replied as he disappeared and raced to the entrance of the Decepticon base. He watched as a police chopper circled a couple of times and then flew off before he disappeared back into the base. The wreckers turned around at the sound of the Ferrari's powerful engines and watched him transform, "Humans were patrolling," he said, "But they have gone,"

"Then let's call Optimus Prime," Ratchet replied.

Meanwhile Ironhide and Chromia were talking to Firebird about having everything reversed, she listened to them suspiciously while they told her where Mirage, Ratchet and the wreckers had gone and why,

"You want me to go back to the Decepticon base and go through it all again?"

"Sweetspark, they want to reverse the effect so you can get everything back again," Chromia replied,

"We will be with you darling," Ironhide said,

Firebird looked at them both and screwed up her faceplates, "I can't believe you'd suggest that," she said, "Do you know the pain that thing caused me?"

"Honey, Ratchet and the wreckers will be helping you,"

Firebird folded her arms across the chest, she felt physically sick about the thought of going back to the Decepticon base and it was even worst that her parents were suggesting it. She shuddered as a cold wave rose through her systems. Chromia stepped forward,

"Sweetspark, please," she said.

Firebird pushed her away and left their quarters. No way was she going to allow herself to be convinced to go back to the Decepticon base and be attached to the machine again. She left the quarters and raced through the base in her vehicle mode towards the gate. Sideswipe saw her and followed her, Chromia went to go too but Ironhide stopped his spark mate,

"Leave it to Sideswipe," he said.

Chromia scowled at him, "Ironhide what makes you think she'll listen to Sideswipe after what he did to her,"

"She probably won't but let's give them a chance," he replied.

Sideswipe followed her all the time keeping two cars back from her, she knew he was there but chose to ignore him, "After all he was in love with Livie," They kept driving until they were on the edge of the peninsula where she transformed and looked out toward the Atlantic Ocean.

The sound of the waves crushing on the beach was loud but she could still hear Sideswipe's engine as he approached quietly. Seagulls screeched as they floated on the thermals and dive bombed the steel blue sea,

"What do you want?" Firebird snarled,

"To talk to you," Sideswipe replied as he slowly approached her.

She chuckled, "I see, and tell me what...," she turned around and glared at him with fiery optics, "You're sorry? I love you? Maybe a comment about how I'm not like Livie,"

She stood there staring at him, wishing he would at least apologise, but an apology never came. She looked to the left at the spray as the waves hit rocks and then back at Sideswipe,

"They want me to go back to the Decepticon base to reverse what Barricade did to me,"

"Are you going to go?" Sideswipe asked,

She looked at him a moment, he hoped her answer would be yes but he was disappointed, "No!" she replied, "I'm _never_ going back there," Sideswipe saw the fear written all over the femme's face. Ironhide's engine rumbled through the air, the silver frontline warrior turned around and watched him with relief when he decided to hang back a bit, "So don't try to persuade me," Sideswipe stepped forward a bit more, "Don't you come any closer," she said, "Or I'll do what Hornet wanted me to do in Chicago,"

"No you wouldn't," he replied, "Because you would have done it then and you love me,"

"Excuse me?" she replied indignantly,

"It's true," he said.

Firebird folded her arms across her chest, scowled and looked away. He was right. She did still love him, "Firebird, Livie is still part of you somewhere, it's time for her to come out," Sideswipe said,

"No," Firebird snapped, "Livie is gone, you just can't accept that.," she glared at him angrily and then her expression changed to one of hatred, "Poor lonely Sidewipe pinning for his lost love." She said sarcastically as she circled him, Sideswipe never once took his optics off her in case she would try anything. She spied Ironhide's truck, "What's he doing here?"

"He's your father; he wants to see you healed,"

"No he isn't, he's Livie's father, I'm Firebird, the Decepticon, daughter of Barricade," she flashed her optics at Sideswipe, "I was just playing his game,"

Ironhide narrowed his optics and growled as the pain of those words shot him right through the spark,

No, you're not, you're Firebird who desperately wants to have back everything she has lost," Sideswipe replied.

Firebird stopped circling him, "Why are you doing this anyway? You told me you couldn't love me as you loved Livie,"

"Yes I do love Livie, and Livie is you," he held out his hand, "Come with me, we'll go together,"

"No!" Firebird bellowed, "Livie is dead,"

"No, she isn't, Firebird you need to let her go," Sideswipe insisted, "It's time for her to come back," he said as he held out his hand once more, "Come on Firebird,"

Ironhide heard a ping on his comm. Link, "**Optimus Prime to Ironhide,"**

"**Ironhide here,"**

"**Ratchet is waiting, what is taking so long?"**

"**We have a problem, Prime. Firebird is refusing to go,"**

There was a pause over the comm. Link before Prime spoke again, "**Is everything alright?"**

"**No, she appears to be showing her true colours. Sideswipe is trying to talk her into going,"**

"**Alright, be careful, Ironhide. I'm sending back up,"**

Ironhide watched them a bit longer as Sideswipe continued to convince Firebird to back down, "Come on, baby, please," Sideswipe pleaded, "Be Livie once more that is who you really are,"

Firebird stopped and stared at him, her ruby optics softening as a tear rolled down her cheeks, "I can't, I'm scared," she replied,

"You can, baby." He held his hand out once more hopeful that the femme in front of him was finally softening, "I'll come with you,"

Slowly she raised her hand and slid it into Sideswipe's, she looked at him, "Promise?"

"I promise," he replied as he tightened his grip around Firebird's's claw and gently pulled her towards him,

"**That won't be necessary, Optimus. She is going to go,"**

Prime vented loudly with relief, "**I'll let Ratchet know you're on your way with her. Prime out,"**

Ironhide's comm. Link pinged again, the weapons specialist transformed and walked over to Firebird, "It will be okay darling. **Well done, Sideswipe,"**

"**Thank you,"** he replied.

The Decepticon base loomed darkly on the horizon and the two mechs noticed she was starting to lag behind them. Sideswipe moved behind her while Ironhide stayed in front, Firebird felt his soothing presence through their bond. There was the sound of a high powered motorcycle engine speeding up behind them and fell into formation beside Firebird,

"Chromia, what are you doing here?" Ironhide asked,

"I wanted to be here for Firebird. Don't worry Elita has Orbit, she's the one who sent me,"

"Well it's good you're here, Firebird could do with some extra support,"

The midnight blue Celica picked up three Autobots anxiously awaiting their arrival on her sensors and gave a soft moan. Chromia and Ironhide continued to soothe her through their bond as they pulled up in front of the base and transformed. Roadbuster stepped toward her,

"We thought you weren't going to come," he said,

"She nearly didn't," Sideswipe replied. Firebird shot him a glare, "It's true," he replied,

"Come," Leadfoot said, "Ratchet is nearly ready,"

Firebird stood at the door and refused to move, "I can't," she cried.

Chromia took her by the arm, "Come sweetspark, it's okay,"

"No," she cried, "I c-can't g-go in th-there, he's waiting for me."

Firebird went to turn around and run away but Sideswipe was right behind her caught her in his arms, "It's okay, Firebird, only Autobots are in there. You can do this. I'm here,"

"Och come on now missy, you don't want to be stuck being Firebird all your life," Leadfoot said.

Finally she relented and slowly walked in clinging closely to Ironhide. Ratchet heard them and poked his head out of the med bay door,

"Come in here, Firebird," he gently crooned.

By now the femme's systems were in a shambles and Sideswipe was holding her up, "I think I'm going to purge," she said, "I'm sorry, I am going to purge,"

A bowl appeared from nowhere as energon bubbled and made its way up through her systems, "I'm sorry," she cried.

"You're okay," Ironhide crooned as he guided her to the berth waiting for her.

She lay on the berth and squeezed Ironhide's hand. She looked around the med bay, "Where is Sideswipe? He promised he'd be here,"

"I'm right beside you," he replied in a dulcet tone and took Firebird's other hand while Chromia stroked her head.

Ratchet approached her with a large syringe and poked it into a port in her arm panel while the wreckers attached a wire to her. She could hear the rapid beat of her spark pulse slowing down while the serum ran through her systems. Darkness folded in on her as her father, mother and Sideswipe faded into a blissful peacefulness,

"You have to leave now," Ratchet said, "She'll be safe with me,"

He watched as the three Autobots closest to Firebird left the base and sat in the rec room with Jazz and Mirage. The wreckers clicked the probes into place on her helm while Ratchet programmed the machine to reverse the interference with the femme's memory banks,

"Ready?" he asked Roadbuster,"

"Ready," he replied.

Ratchet pushed the button on the holoform suspended in the air and watched as the figures flashed across the screen while the machine downloaded Livie's memory and looked at the femme lying silently on the berth,

"When will we know if it has worked?" Leadfoot asked,

"Not until she wakes up," Ratchet replied.

The machine bleeped signalling it's completion of the download, Ratchet worked his fingers across the screen and pushed another button to reformat Livie's memory banks so everything would be chronological.

The wait was too much for Ironhide who was slowly pacing the floor with hands locked behind his back. Just up from the corridor was his little girl who was undergoing life changing surgery and he wanted to be in there. Chromia walked up to him and stood in his way; he stopped and looked at her with weary optics. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug; he unlocked his arms and wrapped them around her slender waist. They stood there together. Waiting! Seeking comfort from each other!

Mirage went outside to make sure they were still alone, Jazz and Sideswipe followed them to offer Ironhide and Chromia privacy. They sat idly in the entrance to the base with their scanners on in case of unwelcome visitors.

On the air was a deep rumble from a truck engine which was gradually getting louder as it raced toward the Decepticon base. None of the Autobots seemed to be particularly bothered at the sound or seemed to be paying any attention as they sat on the ground in their bi pedal modes laughing and joking carelessly. Jazz had his knees bent and his claws hang lazily in the air supported by his knees while Sideswipe was leaned back with his hands behind him and his legs outstretched in front of him. Mirage on the other hand was standing up behind him looking around for potential danger,

"Settle down Rage, the Decepticons are gone," Jazz snipped,

"I know but I don't like it so close to the con base,"

"I know what you mean," Sideswipe replied, "I keep expecting one of the seekers to appear or Barricade to roll up,"

"It's very strange not having them around," Jazz said,

"It's the end of an era," Mirage replied,

"Yes, it is about time we have some peace,"

"Make the most of it, it won't be long before news gets around that Megatron and the Decepticons based on earth are gone," Jazz reminded them

"Hopefully that won't happen," Sideswipe said,

"It will...in good time...it will," Jazz snarled.

The wheels of the truck bumped and rolled over the ground leaving a long trail in the long grass as it edged ever closer to its target, and the Autobots blissfully unaware of its approach.

Back in the med bay the machine bleeped again, "It's finished," Ratchet said as he disconnected her, "Leadfoot go and get her parents," he said.

The wrecker walked into the rec room and up to the couple who were now sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall arm in arm,

"Ratchet is finished," he said.

Ironhide and Chromia jumped up and left the rec room and went to the med bay. It was dark in the med bay apart from a light which was shining over Ratchet and the femme on the berth. The green medic was standing over her and looked up when they walked in,

"I'm bringing her out of stasis," he said, "I'll need to run some tests on her to make sure her systems are working properly because I have been working on her processor,"

Slowly the femme's systems came online, she could hear familiar voices around them but that was all. Slowly her optics brightened and she could just make out the piercing sapphire optics of Ratchet through her blurry vision. He took her hand,

"If you can hear me squeeze my hand," he said. Her claw flinched as she squeezed Ratchet's hands, "Good," he said, "Let your optics fade and brighten if you can see me," he said. She did that, "Good," he replied, "Who am I?"

"Raaaaatcheeeeeet," she slurred,

"Excellent,"

She looked around the med bay and saw Ironhide, she moved her claw to reach his hand but she was still under the influence of the anaesthetic and it fell to the berth with a clang. Ironhide picked her claw up and held it in his hand. He looked at Ratchet hopefully,

"Who is she?"

* * *

Who is the femme lying on the berth?

What truck is driving to the Decepticon base?

More coming soon?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer; don't own it. Never will! I have oc's.

Here is the last chapter of this story. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I would like to thank everybody who left reviews, favorited this story and put it on their alerts.

* * *

Chapter 25

Going home.

For a brief moment the femme forgot where she was and who was with her and tried desperately to make sense of it all through the fogginess of the anaesthetic Ratchet had used on her. She slowly opened her optics and saw shadows standing around her, as she looked around she saw a purple shape on the wall. She knew that purple shape, she had seen it before...but where? It was Decepticon...she looked at the symbol again...yeah...definitely Decepticon but this time it was different. There wasn't the sound of Barricade and Hook chatting among themselves, there was...nothing...nobody was talking but somebody was with her, they were stroking her helm. The femme begun to get frantic and then the familiar presence of Ironhide and Chromia flowed through her bond,

"Hush, young one," Chromia cooed, "We're here with you."

She looked around her again and this time she saw three pairs of sapphire blue optics looking at her. This was good, that meant she was with Autobots...in a Decepticon base? Then it all came flooding back, she was in the med bay of the Decepticon base becasue Ratchet was attempting to reverse what the Decepticons had done. So...who was she?

The sound of raucous laughter rang out through the late afternoon air from the Autobots who were keeping watch outside. The sun was beginning to go down casting long shadows on the ground while gnats danced around and the crickets sang. It had been a hot day and the Autobots were beginning to appreciate the cool breezes as they blew across their hot armor,

"That was nice," Jazz said,

"Yeah, I'm beginning to feel quite hot," Mirage said in his heavy Italian accent.

There was one tree near the Decepticon base which he sat under and leaned against the trunk,

Jazz joined him, "You did choose a hot color," he said as he laid back and lifted his visor,

Sideswipe had been doing a sweep around the base to make sure there were no unwelcome visitors nearby, he picked up Optimus Prime's signature,

"Prime's coming," he said and rolled up to the two mechs to join them under the tree,

"I know I picked up his signature on my sensors a little while ago," Jazz said.

Optimus Prime pulled up in front of the three mechs with a hiss of his hydraulics and started his transformation while the others stood up. He looked inside the base,

"Have you heard anything about Livie?" he asked,

"Nope," Jazz replied,

"Maye one of us should go in there and see what's happning," Mirage said,

"I'll go," Sideswipe volunteered.

The Autobots watched while Sideswipe was slowly swallowed up by the Decepticon base, his sapphire optics shone brightly in the dark corridors lighting up the way as he silently wheeled along the empty corridors. He could hear the sound of voices as they wafted down the corridor but none of them sounded like Livie's. He continued to slowly make his way toward the med bay, his wheels whispering on the metallic floor. He passed various rooms with Decepticon names inscribed across the front and one of them read Firebird, the silver mech stopped and looked at it for a brief moment before shaking his head and moving on.

He passed the rec room which still had energon cubes on the tables, some of them were half full while others had crystallised energon sitting on the bottom. He peered inside and looked around, a picture of Megatron hang on the wall with his name inscribed across the bottom, his ruby optics shining malevolently from his silver face. A cold shiver run down Sideswipe's back struts, he shivered as fear slipped through his bond with Sunstreaker who was now trying to comfort him.

Sideswipe's spark pulse raced as the door to the med bay slowly came into view and the voices became louder,

"It's okay darling, just rest," he heard Ironhide's voice say, "We'll take you home soon,"

"How are we going to get her home?" Chromia asked,

"Optimus Prime is outside," Ratchet said, "I asked him to meet us here, she is in no fit state to try and make her own way home,"

"Sideswipe should be here too," Chromia said,

"He went outside with the others, I'll go and get him,"

The door opened of its own accord so that Ironhide could exit the med bay, he saw Sideswipe coming before he heard him and beckoned the frontline warrior into the med bay,

"I don't like this place," Sideswipe said, "It gives me the shivers,"

"Nothing in here can hurt you," Ironhide replied as he guided the young mech to the med bay, "The Decepticons are gone,"

The door opened of its own accord again and Sideswipe slowly rolled through the door, he stopped when he saw his beloved future spark mate lying silently with Chromia standing next to her caressing her helm while Ratchet looked on with a sad expression on his face. The frontline warrior's spark sunk...it hadn't worked.

Tears pooled behind Sideswipe's optics and once again comfort flooded his bond from Sunstreaker as he slowly rolled forward. He gingerly reached out his arm and slowly slid his hand in her claw. She felt the Sideswipe's fingers curl around her claws. The femme tried to work out who had her hand; it wasn't her mother, she had slender claws like her own and her father's had a firmer grip. No, this hand was different, whoever it was had a gentle grip on her hand.

Finally the signatures of those around her appeared on her HUD, she could see Ratchet's, Chromia's, Ironhide's and Sideswipe's. That's who the other hand was...it was Sideswipe's...her future spark mate. She squeezed the hand gently which immediately got the mech's attention,

"L..." Sideswipe wanted to say her name so much but he wasn't sure who the midnight blue and black femme was lying on the berth, "...Livie?" he said. Her claw squeezed his hand again but this time it was tighter, more meaningful, "Livie...is that you?"

She slowly rolled her head to the direction Sideswipe's voice was coming from. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the berth, "I-Iiiiiiiit'sssssss mmmmmeeeeeee. I-Iiiiii'm L-L-ivieeee,"

Chromia's hands flew over her face, it had worked. Ironhide took hold of his femme as she cried on his shoulder, "Sh-she's back,"

At first Sideswipe wasn't sure if what he had just heard was true but then his disbelief turned to joy as the realisation hit him, the reversal had worked and the femme lying on the berth was actually Livie. Tears poured down Sidewipe's face as he stroked her face and kissed her. He leaned over her so his face was inches from her, her optics brightened as she looked into his sapphire optics and wiped the tears from his face. She smiled and cried at the same time,

"I-I- c-ca-can re-remem-ber everything," she cried. She wrapped her arms around Sideswipe's shoulders and pulled him to herself.

Ratchet turned around to the wreckers, his optics glistening with unshed tears, he had kept his promise and rescued Livie. It was times like this when he enjoyed being a medic, when he found it the most rewarding. This was why he could say he was a good medic; this was why others told him he undersold himself and told him he was a brilliant medic. He turned to the wreckers,

"Destroy it!" he demanded.

Emotion coursed through Ironhide's systems as he walked up to the medic, he stood there silently a moment and then flung his arms around Ratchet's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Ratchet's optics widened with surprise, Ironhide had _NEVER_ shown this much gratitude. There was a roar of laughter from the doorway,

"Enjoy it friend, it's the gratitude a parent feels when you have saved their offspring's life." Optimus said as he stood near Livie's berth, looked down at her lovingly and patted Sideswipe's shoulder in support,

"So do we get to join in the celebrations?" Jazz asked as he leaned against the door frame with his arms folded.

"Come in," Chromia said through her tears. Mirage and Jazz walked up to the semi conscious femme and stood there in amazement at the femme lying on the berth in a semi conscious state. She definitely wasn't Firebird, her optics were softer and she had a peaceful expression on her face despite the anesthetic.

Optimus Prime looked down at Livie again who was still holding onto Sideswipe and then at Ratchet, "We should get her home,"

"She'll be too weak to make the journey alone," he said,

"She can travel in my trailer," Prime replied.

Ratchet bent over Livie, "We're taking you home now, sweetspark,"

Livie's optics brightened, "It's been a long time since I've been home," she said and smiled.

Ratchet looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" but she had drifted back into recharge,

Optimus Prime transformed and opened his trailer and Ratchet laid her on the floor. Ironhide walked up to Sideswipe, "Are you travelling with her?" he asked. Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm, he hadn't been invited to join her and to just enter Prime's trailer didn't seem right.

Optimus Prime picked up the frontline warrior's uncertainty, "You may enter," he said.

Sideswipe climbed into the back of the trailer and sat himself near Livie, Ratchet slid his hands under her shoulders and lifted her up so that Sideswipe could sit with her, the frontline warrior slid down behind her and supported her head in his arm. He moved her so she was leaned against his chest, she moaned,

"Sorry, Livie," he said quietly,

"Be careful with her," Ratchet groused, "She'll be in pain,"

Sideswipe sat the back of the trailer quietly with Livie curled against him while Ratchet continued to observe her and run regular scans. The frontline warrior's right arm was tightly wrapped around her waist while his other hand protectively cupped her head so she wasn't jostled around too much, moving it only for Ratchet's scans, her hand was loosely draped over his shoulder. Optimus Prime slowly pulled away from the base and kept a steady pace so he didn't bump his precious cargo around too much. Ironhide and Chromia were keeping close to Optimus Prime and continually sent wave after wave of love and comfort through their bond to Livie.

Livie's optics lit up a little bit, "My head hurts," she said quietly.

Sideswipe kissed her on her crest, "You can expect that," Ratchet replied while gently injecting a pain relief into her system, "I've given you a pain killer for the pain," Livie felt the pain ease as the serum slowly drifted through her system, "You're going to have a headache for a little while."

"Okay," she replied. She turned to the medic, her optics were dimmed but they were soft and sparkling again. Just like Livie's optics always had, this femme was definitely Livie...nothing of Firebird was left, "Thank you," she said sleepily,

"Just rest now, sweetspark," he said as he stroked her face.

Optimus heard the talking in his trailer and worried he was hurting her, "**Shall I slow down?" **he asked,

"**No she's fine,"** Ratchet replied.

It was dark and quite late when Optimus Prime pulled up in the grounds of NEST. Elita was the first to see him and walked slowly toward him, followed by other Autobots as he stopped outside the med bay and lowered the door. Sideswipe picked her up and carried her bridal style into the med bay closely followed by Ironhide and Chromia. Ratchet saw a berth already prepared by Jolt and guided Sideswipe to it, a lamp was wheeled over to her and lit up flooding her with a blue light.

Optimus Prime transformed and he stood in front of Elita, the femme commander looked at him hopefully, he smiled and nodded in affirmation of her question. She vented with relief and they walked back to their quarters together arm in arm where their sparkling was recharging quietly.

Ratchet turned to his patient's family, "I need to keep her here for a day to observe her," he said, "But you can stay with her for a while,"

"Thank you" Sideswipe replied humbly.

Chromia wanted to stay in the med bay all night but Ironhide stopped her, "She'll be okay darling," he said gently, "We have a son who needs our attention."

Chromia looked back at her daughter who was lying comfortably on her berth with Sideswipe sitting next to her, her claw in his hand and stroking it. She turned back to Ironhide, "Let's go," she said and kissed her daughter before leaving. By now a small huddle of Autobots stood outside the med bay among them was Sunstreaker who was holding Orbit. The mechling saw his parents leave the med bay,

"Mummy," he clicked as he held out his arms to her, "Hungry," he stated.

Chromia chuckled, "Come on then, we'll get you some energon," she looked at Ironhide, "I think we all could do with some," she said.

"I'll go and get us some," Ironhide said. He turned to Sunstreaker, "Thank you for looking after Orbit,"

"No problem," he said and then turned to the med bay where Sideswipe was with Livie, he wanted to know if it worked but he left his brother alone, he'd catch up soon enough.

Chromia put Orbit on the ground and held his hand so that he could slowly walk back with the little mech. Ironhide arrived in their quarters soon after Chromia and Orbit with two cubes of energon and a sippy cup especially designed for the young mech by Wheeljack before he died. Orbit reached up and bounced up and down while he drank his energon. Ironhide turned to him and laughed, "Sit still, you're going to choke."

Orbit sat still for a little bit before he started to bounce again, "At this rate he'll be hungry before he finishes his energon," Chromia said as she picked him up and sat him on his knee.

In the meantime Sideswipe was still in the med bay with Livie. Ratchet was giving her another scan; he looked at Sideswipe,

"She's doing well," he said and then he looked at the silver frontline warrior thoughtfully, "It's quite normal for her to recharge like this after the treatment she's been through. She'll probably recharge for a while, so you can leave the med bay and get some rest, we'll let you know when she wakes up,"

Sideswipe looked down at her, he really didn't want to leave but there wasn't much he could do. He got up and kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the med bay, Sunstreaker saw his brother leave and walked up to him.

The gold mech had noticed a peacefulness coming from his brother's bond, one that hadn't been there a long time so it was only natural he'd assume that Livie was okay but he still needed to ask, "Is she...,"

"Yes, we have Livie back," Sideswipe replied,

"Is she okay?"

"She will be," Sideswipe replied, "She's resting at the moment."

Sunstreaker looked at his brother a moment before smiling, "I knew it. I knew we could reverse the cruel thing the Decepticons did to her,"

Sideswipe rolled his optics and laughed at his brother, as long as he was online he was going to be reminded of this. He patted his brother on the back, "I suppose I owe you a big thanks," he said,

Sunstreaker scowled, "Is that all I get for saving your future spark mate."

Sideswipe roared with laughter, "Alright, high grade..." he said, "...If we had any,"

"Well then in that case I'll settle for what we have."

With that the twins walked to the rec room where Sideswipe poured his brother a cube of energon. He handed his brother one, Sunstreaker stood up and raised his cube in the air, "Hey guess what everybody...," the rec room stopped talking and looked at the gold twin, "...We have got Livie back so I propose a toast...to Livie!"

The Autobots rose their cubes in the air, "To Livie," they replied and cheered.

Optimus Prime walked into the rec room with William on his shoulder and Elita with their sparkling in her arms and enjoyed watching his Autobots celebrating. He stood there with a his hands on his hips and turned to William who was sitting on his shoulders,

"This is a rare sight indeed, I haven't seen it in eons, the Autobots are celebrating freely."

"It's about time," Elita said joyfully and walked into the rec room to join in the celebrations.

Charlotte rang the NEST base and heard all the noise, "What is going on?" she said in her tight lipped fashion.

Optimus overheard the woman above the celebrating Autobots and grimaced; there was always something to stop their celebrations. William sensed the Autobot leader's frustration and rubbed his helm, "You enjoy the celebrations, I'll deal with Miss. Mearing," he said.

Prime put William on the floor and walked into the rec room to join in the celebrations as well while William walked out of the rec room so that he could hear her over the noise,

"Hey, here's Optimus Prime" Leadfoot bellowed, "Come and join us,"

He went to get some energon but Optimus Prime held up his hand, "I've got some high grade I've been saving for a moment like this."

Another roar rolled out of the rec room as William smiled and made his way to the catwalk where he could speak to her,

"Director Mearing it is unusual to hear from you this late," he said,

"Colonel Lennox, what is going on?"

William became annoyed with Charlotte's attitude and her late phone call, "The Autobots are celebrating, they have Livie back," he replied,

"Very nice," she replied stiffly, "Have they dealt with the Decepticon base yet?"

"No, but they will," he snipped

"Well I want it done," she said, "A.S.A.P,"

"Let them have this time to celebrate, Optimus is looking forward to taking mechs out to destroy the base," he replied impatiently

"I'm sure he is!" she stated firmly, "I shall look forward to hearing it is done,"

She went to hang up but stopped, William heard a lighter tone in her voice, " I'm pleased to hear Livie is back, I didn't like Firebird," William smiled and shook his head as he turned to Robert, together they left to celebrate the end of a six year threat to the world they lived in.

In the early morning under a silvery moonlight an army of Autobots sped toward the Decepticon base at top speed, each one with the excitement of doing something they have wanted to do for more time than any human could comprehend...destroy the Decepticon base. The shadowy silhouette of the Decepticon base rose in the mist as the Autobots drove toward it. They transformed and quietly moved into the base under Optimus Prime's orders and searched every room. The belongings of the Decepticons sat there in ghostly silence waiting for their owner's return. The Autobots picked them up and put them in a pile outside to be burned, in another pile, belongings of humans, {trophies} the Decepticons called it, were placed in another pile to be handed over to the authorities and hopefully returned to their rightful owners if at all possible.

Optimus Prime went through Megatron's office to clear it out, the Autobots believed it was only fitting being as how he was the Decepticon leader's brother. He brought out most of Megatron's belongings and placed them on the pile to be burned except for a couple of bits which they had as younger brothers during Cybertron's time of peace. He turned to Ironhide who was waiting to set it alight,

"Burn it!" Prime ordered the weapons specialist. Jazz came out with a battle plan and showed it to Prime, it showed everything including the bounty on Ironhide's head. Optimus looked at the weapon's specialist who was standing beside the burning pile solemnly and then back at Jazz, "Get rid of it, he doesn't need to know."

The wreckers and Ratchet dismantled the Decepticon's equipment in the med bay while Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee and Mirage destroyed the main Decepticon command center. The mechs watched victoriously as Bumblebee and Mirage pulled screens and consuls apart and threw them on the ground. They sparked majestically before bursting into flames. The wreckers planted explosives throughout the base and walked out from the main entrance. They stood together in a huddle and watched the grand finale as the wreckers pushed the button on the control and the whole lot exploded and burst into flames sending a plume of black smoke into the air.

They stood there silently watching it with a heavy silence until it was smouldering wreck of charred wreckage, "What will happen to it?" Bumblebee asked,

"We'll clear up what we can and then let nature deal with the rest." Optimus replied and then he took a piece of smouldering wreckage, "Autobots," he said as he wrapped his enormous servos around the wreckage and raised his fist in the air, "This piece of wreckage will be a symbol of our freedom and the freedom of the inhabitants of this beautiful planet. There will always be skirmishes and battles with Decepticons and we must be prepared for them but from now on our lives will be one of peace and freedom. Autobots the victory is and always will be ours but we remember those who gave their lives bravely both on Cybertron and on earth. Let's go home,"

With that the Autobots transformed and left the site where once the Decepticon base loomed ominously, now a burnt wreck with a small trail of smoke swirling out of it.

William and the humans watched them return, Optimus Prime walked up to William, "It is done!" he said and then he went to his quarters to spend the rest of the day with his family.

Ratchet returned to the med bay where Jolt was keeping a close eye on Livie, she still hadn't come out of recharge and the junior medic was getting concerned about her energon levels. He turned around at the sound of Ratchet's entry into the med bay and then turned back to Livie,

"How is she?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the femme.

Jolt collected her data pad from the shelf with all the scans he'd ran on it. While they were looking over the results Livie's optics flickered and she moaned. Her vision was blurred but she could vaguely hear voices in the background and tried to listen to see if she recognised them. The sound of footsteps and two piercing lights appeared above her,

"You're awake. Good to see you return to the land of the living." Ratchet said. Livie went to sit up but a hand firmly pushed her back down, "Just rest and let yourself fully come online," he said quietly.

She felt the sensation of yet another scan run over her, "I'm fine," she said,

"I'll be the judge of that," Ratchet snipped, "You've just had a long recharge and your energon levels are low,"

She lay there silently and allowed her optics to dim slightly and then light up again as she drifted in and out of light recharge before fully coming online. Jolt came into her view carrying a cube of warm energon, Ratchet sat her up and Jolt gave her the cube.

Sideswipe walked through the med bay door and smiled at the sight of Livie sitting up on the berth, "Hello, my angel." he said happily.

"Sideswipe," Livie whispered as he walked up to her berth and took her claw in his, he leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek and rested his forehead against hers, relieved that his beautiful femme was back. Livie closed her optics as she savoured the frontline warrior's closeness, her spark pulsing quickly at his nearness.

At the same time she felt a gentle poke in her bond from her parents and when she opened her end of the bond she was flooded with love wave after wave after wave. Ratchet chirruped to let them know he was approaching; they separated and looked at him,

"You are well enough to go," he said to Livie.

The femme smiled at Ratchet and turned to Sideswipe, "You have something which belongs to me," she said quietly

Sideswipe opened his sub space and pulled out her badge and gave it to her. She took it and held it in her hand loosely and looked at it, when she turned it over there was still some of her original crystal blue colouring on it, "Will I be able to be my original colours," she asked the CMO,

"We can change your colours for you," he replied,

"I like them," Sideswipe said.

Livie scowled at the mech, "I chose these colours because Barricade wanted every bit of my identification as an Autobot gone, Sideswipe. These are Firebird's colours, not mine."

"I understand that," Ratchet replied.

In the corner of the med bay Jolt was working on a dashboard near a pod, his fingers flew across the screen and buttons bleeped when he pushed them.

She looked back at Sideswipe and then Ratchet and then she looked down, "There was a human female, I scanned her vehicle, Barricade attacked her..." Livie looked at Ratchet, "...Is she?"

Ratchet sat on her berth, "No darling," Ratchet replied, "We got to her in time, you saved her life."

She screwed up her face as the blood curdling screams of the young woman echoed through her processor, "I had no idea he was going to do that," she said, "I tried to stop him but he just threw me to the side." She looked up at the three mechs standing around her berth, "I'm so sorry,"

"You mustn't blame yourself, Livie,"

Livie nodded.

"The paint is ready," Jolt said as he walked across the med bay to Livie.

The femme slowly got off the berth with Sideswipe and Ratchet's help, she stumbled a little bit but the mech's caught her and waited for her to gain her balance. Livie stood up beside Sideswipe and slowly walked to the pod; she stepped in and looked around as the door slowly closed enclosing her in darkness. There was a humming noise and then two blades swung around her spraying out a warm liquid. When it was finished Livie stepped out in her crystal blue and white colours, she lay patiently on the berth while Ratchet placed her badge on her chest quietly while thinking. Livie noticed how quiet he'd become and asked him if he was alright,

Ratchet stood over her with his tool in his hand and looked at her for a minute, "Last night you said you hadn't...,"

"Been home yet," she interjected, "I returned home as Firebird and I could remember very little of myself before the change happened,"

Ratchet nodded , that made complete sense, and carried on with placing her badge on her chest, "Finished!" he said, "You're free to go, Livie,"

Her name rolled from his mouth like velvet, he never thought he would see her again. Livie took Sideswipe's hands and went to leave but before she walked out of the door she turned back to Ratchet,

"Thank you...," she said to the CMO solemnly, "...For keeping your promise and rescuing me," and with that she walked out of the med bay.

Outside the med bay Autobots had gathered around in an anticipation of seeing the femme who always brought a smile to to their faces. She opened the door and gasped at the sight of the Autobots waiting by the door, she stepped out of the med bay and hugged them individually as she walked through the crowd who were welcoming her home. Her parents stood back and watched her while Orbit was jumping up and down with his arms out and clicking excitedly at his sister. Livie saw him and laughed,

"Hi, little brother," she said warmly and took him from Chromia's arms.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, "Livie," he clicked happily, "Livie back,"

* * *

Livie spent a few moments sitting quietly in the sun in the middle of the NEST grounds, she was rested back on her hands behind her while her legs were stretched out in front of her. She was listening to music and smiling as she watched the Autobots and humans milling around in a relaxed manner. She had missed this and enjoyed every sight and sound until she heard heavy footsteps and the sound of hydraulics behind her. Her sensors told her it was her father who was coming to join her,

"What are you doing?" he asked,

Livie faced her father and studied his face, "Just watching," she replied. There was a moments silence before she spoke again, "I missed all of this...the feeling of being part of a family, among those who love me...the Decepticons...they only know one thing."

Ironhide had to agree with her on that one. Livie turned to him once more, "Thank you...for adopting me and bringing me up as an Autobot," The hardness that was usually seen in Ironhide's face turned into a warmth when he remembered the battle on Iacon and Livie first walked into his life bringing with her a sense of purpose and making him feel complete. He chuckled as the memory of Chromia glaring at him the day before when he brought up the subject of sparklings once more. He sighed, she couldn't have been a better mother for the femme, "Love you, dad," she said as he rested her head against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her,

"I love you too, Livie," he said.

Ironhide looked down at his daughter, she had been through so much but Ironhide wondered how she would have coped if Sideswipe wasn't beside them fighting for her as well. He was happy with her choice of mech, the frontline warrior had proved more than once that he loved her and he would always care for her but he wanted to take her out one last time before she was bonded to her future spark partner with Chromia and Orbit,

"Come with me," he said,

"Why where are we going?" Livie asked,

Chromia and Orbit joined them, Ironhide transformed into his vehicle mode and waited for Orbit to climb in. The sparkling wanted to ride on the back of Chromia like he did around the base when he was too tired to walk but Chromia said he had to ride in Ironhide for his own protection. The mechling pouted while Ironhide transformed and opened his back door,

"Get in, runt!" the weapons specialist said.

Livie stood there open mouthed in shock at her father's derogatory term,

"Ironhide!" Chromia chimed and sent him displeasure through their bond,

"What?!" Ironhide protested, "I'm playing with him,"

Orbit jumped into the vehicle and sat on the seat while the seat belt wrapped itself around his body. The weapons specialist noticed how he was almost too big to do this any longer and he would soon need a vehicle mode of his own, but was still about two months away yet.

The family set off through the countryside of New Jersey to a secluded place where they could be themselves. Livie transformed and looked out over the ranges, Chromia came and stood beside her. She noticed that her daughter's face had changed, she had lost her innocence. Livie picked up a feeling of sadness through their bond and turned to her mother,

"What's the matter?" she asked,

"War has taken your innocence," she replied sadly,

Livie looked down, "I know," she replied quietly.

Ironhide stood beside her with Orbit in his arms, Livie looked out across the range again, "Is this the end of the war?" she asked,

"For now," Ironhide replied, "There are more Decepticons out there somewhere and one day they will hear about Megatron's death."

Heaviness weighed on Livie's spark, "Then I will be ready for the day they come,"

Ironhide smiled, "That's my girl," he said and then he looked at her seriously, "Enjoy the times of peace, live your life, Livie. Don't stop living...ever!" he said, "Do you promise me that?"

"I promise you, dad," she replied.

There was a comfortable silence before Ironhide spoke up again, "Livie I want to ask you something?"

"Ask me what?" Livie asked,

"Are you still happy to be Sideswipe's mate? You have been through so much and he hurt you,"

Livie stood there silently a moment, a warm smile softening her face, "I love him so much, dad...I want to spend the rest of my life with him,"

Ironhide put his hands on his hips, that was what he thought she'd say but he just wanted to make sure. She was his daughter and he wanted to make things right for her if she had changed her mind, "He loves you too, Livie. He missed you so much when you were Firebird,"

"He broke my spark, dad, but I understand why he did it," she turned to Ironhide, "And then he rescued me when I didn't want to go back to the Decepticon base. He saved me, dad."

Ironhide's expression became one of seriousness, "Chromia and myself are so grateful to him for what he did for you," Ironhide replied, "We thought we had lost you forever,"

"I didn't like myself as Firebird,"

"That's because Firebird was a Decepticon," Chromia replied and stood in front of Livie, "You...are an Autobot,"

"And proud of it," Livie replied.

They laughed and sat down together with Orbit and played with him for the rest of the day.

It was late afternoon when Chromia said they should consider taking the long drive back home again because Orbit was starting to winge about being tired and grumpy,

"Can I carry him back?" Livie asked,

Ironhide chuckled at her enthusiasm, "If he'll fit darling," he replied.

Livie transformed and opened her door for him, Orbit tried to fit into her Celica form but ended up with his legs around his head which was pushed up against the roof. There was no way Orbit was going to give up and lay down but he was still too big. Livie laughed,

"You're too big little man," she said, "You grew during my absence,"

"Oohhhhh," Orbit whined and climbed out with the help of his father.

The sun was gone by the time they arrived back at the base and all that was left was a golden glow behind the mountains. Ironhide could see Optimus Prime's optics shining against the dark sky and smiled at the welcome sight,

"Welcome back," he said to the family and then turned to Livie, "Sideswipe has been looking for you Livie, he has a surprise for you,"

"There you are," Sideswipe cooed as he approached his betrothed, "Did you have a nice day?"

Livie smiled at him shyly, "Yes, I did," she replied,

"Good, well I've got something to show you," he said, "But you'll have to trust me,"

Livie looked at him suspiciously, "What have you been up to Sideswipe?" she asked,

"Trust me," he said as he walked up behind and gently placed his hands over her optics.

He slowly walked her through the grounds of the base guiding her as they went along. It was very hard for her to cope with this and she grabbed onto his fingers to try and pull them away,

"Ah, ah aahh," he called, "You're okay,"

"Sideswipe, where are we going?"

He continued to lead her to an old disused hanger which was once a store room but was sitting there doing nothing. He had asked the humans if he could have it and they had agreed. Livie felt the tarmac under her feet become cool damp grass and frowned, where was he taking her? Eventually he stopped,

"No peeking," he said as he let her go and watched her to make sure her optics were still shuttered.

Livie heard the sound of a door squeak as it opened and heard him grumble about forgetting to oil the runners and smiled at him. She felt his arms on her as he guided her into the door and then said you can look now. Livie's optics popped out of her helm when she saw the sight of a beautifully laid out room with all the creature comforts a Cybertronian would need,

"Sideswipe," she said, "It's beautiful,"

He smiled, "Do you like it?"

"I do," she replied as she sat on the double berth, "So much," she walked up to him and snaked her arms around his waist, "Thank you," she replied,

"Hmm, anything for my princess," he replied.

Her expression changed and she looked at him seriously, "I have been going through files from when I was Firebird, you said and did something that really hurt her...," Sideswipe cringed, "I understand why you said what you did to me because I wasn't Livie but you were prepared to fight for me when I wouldn't go back to the Decepticon base. You insisted I go Sideswipe," she started to cry, "You believed in me and stood by me."

He pulled her closer to himself, "I always will stand by you, Livie. Bond with me, be my spark mate."

She looked up at him, her optics sparkling, her arms around his shoulder, "I will," she said. Sideswipe smiled and slowly leaned into her, meeting her lips with his.

Sideswipe lay on his back with Livie curled up next to him recharging soundly. The mech couldn't sleep, he turned to his spark mate who had lavished him with so much love and he was still revelling in it. He flooded her system once more with love before he finally drifted into a recharge,

"Love you, Princess," he said quietly as he kissed her,

"Love you too," she replied sleepily.

* * *

Ultra Magnus looked out into the stars and then he looked behind him at the stragglers who were weak from lack of energon and battle weary and the ship ready to take them home,

"Look at all of them," Hot Rod said, "How are we going to fight the Decepticons with this lot,"

"We're not," Ultra Magnus replied, "We're going home,"

Hot Rod looked at his commanding officer like he'd lost his marbles.

Cybertron was gone!

Lost!

"Home? Where is that?" Hot Rod asked,

Ultra Magnus turned to Hot Rod, "Earth!" he replied.

Perceptor and Kup walked up to Ultra Magnus, Perceptor had a data pad in his hands and they had hopeful expressions on their faces,

"We have a scratchy report, Ultra Magnus," Perceptor said.

Ultra Magnus turned to them, "What is it, Perceptor?" he asked,

"Megatron and the Decepticons on a distant planet called earth are dead."

Ultra Magnus stood up straight, his face dead panned and then a grin spread across his face. They had done it! The victory was theirs,

"Get these Autobots to the ship," he said.

Once the last Autobot was on board the doors closed, the rocket boosters fired up. Perceptor, set the coordinates for earth. Kup tell Optimus Prime we're coming home,"

Ultra Magnus sat in his seat and shuttered his optics for a brief minute before Prime's baritone voice spoke over the loud speaker,

"We look forward to your arrival."

* * *

The end!


End file.
